Rose's Mask II La rose meurt en hiver
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Croisement entre Bloodlines et Redemption. Lia déprime, c'est noël. Elle déteste cette période et en prime elle croise son pire ennemi de sa vie passée. Quand Mary la Noire et Beckett courent après le Necronomicon, Lia les suit, et va mourir...?
1. Décembre

Prologue

Superbe saison froide et son mois qui va avec. En vrai ça faisait quatre hivers que je passais à Los Angeles en tant que vampire. Et franchement ça me déprimait. La neige encore ça allait. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'extrême gentillesse de faire taire les radios et les téléviseurs qui gueulaient à tout va sur noël ?

Non parce que ça me file le cafard, j'ai beau être un macchabée qui marche et qui parle j'ai encore mon petit cœur. Ou comme dit Nines : « ton usine socratique ».

Bah quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si je suis Toréador !

Pour en revenir au sujet, on était à deux jours de noël et il neigeait cette nuit alors qu'en cette belle nuit multicolore j'étais dans les hauts quartiers de Los Angeles en train de faire du shopping. J'avais assez d'argent pour refaire entièrement une garde robe de princesse. J'avais la chance que mes derniers mangas se vendissent bien depuis le mois d'août. Là c'était carrément la ruée, ma maison d'édition était aux anges et surtout j'avais gagné au loto !! Bon d'accord, c'est pas vrai. Pour le loto.

Alors là j'étais en train d'hésiter entre une robe crème or en satin et dentelles sur le décolleté ou une robe elfique. La poisse. Pour l'heure je portais un pantalon en cuir avec des bottines à talons aiguilles, une chemise noire en coton et un épais manteau de laine noire. Je devais avoir l'air fine avec la capuche sur la tête et les mains dans les poches devant la vitrine.

Chapitre 1 – Décembre

« Maudit soit l'empaffé qui a décidé que noël serait mon anniversaire, » marmonnai-je à mon reflet avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre ma route au milieu des joies des mortels allant fêter la venue du petit Jésus. Misère, qu'est-ce qu'une pro-lucifer comme moi fout en Californie ?

Décembre me foutait vraiment un pire cafard. Pour la peine j'allai voir à la patinoire si j'y étais. Avec un peu de chance un patineur aurait le bon goût de patiner sous la musique des cygnes du lac ?

Et c'est une fois devant la patinoire que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait vachement trop de monde pour mon cafard, soupir, et je repartis les épaules basses et l'envie de meurtre. Je cherchai un endroit où trouver cette mélodie de rêve et me plantai finalement face à la seule et unique télé d'un vendeur électroménager qui diffusait le lac des cygnes. La valse en plus ! Le sourire revint et je me mis rapidement à chantonner la valse en balançant la tête en rythme. Jusqu'à ce que je sentisse une main se poser sur ma hanche droite et m'attirer. BUMP ! Nines ! ÔO ?

« B'soir jeune fille, » commença t-il en me souriant légèrement, il était vraisemblablement de mauvaise humeur lui aussi, « je t'ai vue à la patinoire, tu errais comme une âme en peine. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ah ben non, lui va très bien. Il portait toujours un jean bleu mais pas troué, des bottes noires et une épaisse chemise de laine noire. Juste à côté de moi, le bras autour de mes hanches pour me garder contre lui.

Dernièrement Nines était tendre avec moi, on avait tué LaCroix, rendu le masque à Monsieur Beckett, et on commençait même à réinstaurer l'ordre dans Los Angeles et monter nos défenses contre les envahisseurs. Le rêve d'un Etat Libre renaissait de ses cendres pour Nines Rodriguez.

Mais pour moi rien n'allait vraiment en s'arrangeant. Je savais que Judas était en ville et qu'il se souvenait de moi humaine. Le mieux dans tout ça c'était ma famille. J'étais censée retourner en France pour passer les fêtes de noël avec eux ! Dur ! Ca a failli mal terminer la dernière fois, genre 'on entre presque en force dans ta chambre d'hôtel gardée par Heather'. Alors cette fois-ci niet, trop de boulot mais je ne verrai personne.

Comme je ne répondais pas à la question du vampire Brujah et me contentais de regarder la télévision sur le lac des cygnes, le Brujah pressa un peu plus sa large main bronzée même de nuit sur ma hanche pour me serrer un peu plus contre son côté. « C'est parce que tu ne reverras pas ta famille pour les fêtes ?

-Mouais.

-Vous êtes combien ?

-Quelle importance maintenant ?

-Juste histoire de parler… Tu veux boire un verre au Last Round ?

-Damsel est rentrée, elle va me sauter à la gorge. »

Nines claqua de la langue par impatience et sans attendre pour changer à d'habitude il me tira à sa suite. Impossible de résister au charismatique leader du bientôt nouvel Etat Libre. M'en fous j'en profite pour mater na, les plus belles fesses de Downtown ça ne se perd pas de vue ! Surtout quand ces mêmes fesses ont buté elles seules un loup-garou ! Mais alors qu'il me tractait derrière lui et qu'on croisait des couples, je soupirai. M'énervent tous ces gens !

Nines me tira par le poignet de telle sorte que je me retrouvai maintenant épaule contre épaule et son bras autour des miennes. Je levai la tête pour le voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres fines pour les humidifier, baissant la tête et les yeux vers moi, il sourit. « Je sais qu'on est le vingt-trois décembre, Lia, et en général les jeunes sont déprimés eux aussi par cette fête, alors, » dit-il à voix basse alors que la neige continuait à tomber. Les pas des mortels et les nôtres crissaient sur le tapis blanc.

Même Heather ne connaissait pas la date de mon anniversaire, je rendis son sourire à mon héros en le remerciant timidement. Posant ma tête blonde contre son épaule. Respirant son parfum musqué contre sa peau à travers sa chemise. Il mettait du parfum pour homme plutôt fort mais pas désagréable, au contraire c'était un parfum léger mais délicieux. Chaleureux.

Jack était loin pour les fêtes, il avait décidé de se rendre en Egypte pour ne pas entendre ces conneries de petit Jésus mais il allait être déçu. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui j'avais été durant ma vie humaine. Quelqu'un qui se serait étalé par terre plusieurs fois à cause de la neige et qui n'aurait pas été l'héroïne que j'étais aujourd'hui. Mais une fille trop affectueuse qui ne reverrait plus sa famille. Est-ce que ça attristerait mes frères ? Ma maman sûrement. Je devais les voir, au moins pour ne pas rendre maman triste.

Sans rien pouvoir retenir, tout à coup je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes en m'arrêtant en pleine rue. Levant les mains sur mon visage pour l'y couler et le cacher. Je gémis le moins fort possible mais j'entendis Nines soupirer mais pas d'exaspération. Plutôt avec chagrin, mettant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer ensuite contre lui. Le nez contre son torse et agrippant la chemise noire des deux mains. Ce genre de situations aussi était un calvaire.

Serrée comme ça en pleurant contre lui, les bras dans mon dos qui frottaient. « Lâche moi ! » Glapis-je en voulant me détacher, les mains appuyées contre sa poitrine. Mais il sembla hésiter et je répétai en arrivant à le repousser. Courant ensuite à l'opposé.

Sans l'entendre m'appeler, sans entendre ses pas derrière les miens. Tournant à une ruelle vide mais propre et m'arrêter là pour pleurer tout mon saoul le dos de mes mains sur mes yeux.

Quand est-ce que j'arriverai à l'oublier ? Comment vivre ma nouvelle 'vie' sans faire pleurer ma mère lors des fêtes ? Tournant sur moi-même pour flanquer un coup de pied au mur, et enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. Gémissant un peu plus fort mais en retenant.

Jusqu'à finalement sentir qu'on saisissait doucement mes mains pour les baisser, je levai la tête mais en réalité Nines était baissé pour être à ma hauteur. L'air inquiet, ayant sorti un mouchoir en tissu blanc pour tamponner mes joues, mes paupières et mes lèvres.

Il parcourut mon visage de ses yeux clairs, soupirant sombrement. « Ne pleure pas Lia, tu peux aller les voir si tu veux. Montre toi juste prudente pour ton refuge, » me dit-il en se redressant lentement. Sa main droite venant soudain sur ma joue pour caresser la pommette du pouce. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Essuyant sous un œil du doigt en m'excusant. Il sourit en secouant la tête. « T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est normal, » répondit-il en gardant sa main sur ma joue. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste envers moi. Et je fronçai un peu les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux.

« Alors, on va au Last Round ? » Demanda t-il alors que sa main quittait ma joue pour descendre sur mon épaule puis le long de mon bras gauche pour prendre ma main. J'hochai la tête. Me tirant ensuite pour reprendre le chemin, son bras musclé autour de mes petites épaules.

Parcours en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au Last Round et que Nines ouvre la porte. La fumée, le rouge, et comme le bar s'était fait agrandir, y'avait aussi au fond un groupe débutant qui se produisait. C'était plus grand qu'avant, avec plus de monde, plus de bruit et plus de fumée. Ceux là jouaient du Tiamat, la chanson nommant le père de tous les vampires. Caïn.

Nines s'enfonça dans la foule en ayant lâché ma main, il se dirigeait vers le bar alors je me dirigeai vers la piste de danse. Retirant mon manteau pour le poser au hasard d'une chaise et marcher jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Je vis qu'il y avait Damsel qui se déhanchait aussi avec un mâle mortel qu'elle avait dû pêcher au hasard.

Mais moi je commençai à danser les bras pliés au-dessus de la tête, les cheveux dénoués sur mes épaules. Me déhanchant lascivement en gardant les yeux baissés. Finalement je fermai les yeux et relevai légèrement la tête pour me laisser entraîner par la musique sombre et envoûtante. Je sentis ma tête se pencher sur le côté droit alors que tout mon corps se mouvait comme hypnotisé par la voix grave du chanteur. Tournant, tendant les bras vers le plafond l'un sur l'autre, ondulant du bassin en mouvements circulaires. La tête suivant les mouvements soupirants de mes hanches ou d'une cuisse tenue en retrait. Les bras pliés. Entrouvrant les paupières pour voir le sol du plancher en vieux bois. Quelques pieds des danseurs et danseuses autour de moi.

Puis entre les vapeurs étranges de ma transe, je sentis dans mon dos un torse fort et je reconnus le parfum de Nines, comme ses mains sur mon ventre posées sans appuyer. En temps normal je me serais posé des questions à ce que le Brujah fût derrière moi, ses mains sagement posées sur mon ventre pour juste suivre mes mouvements. Mais j'étais ailleurs et absolument pas encline à avoir les pieds sur terre.

Je sentais les hanches du vampire Brujah proches des miennes mais non plaquées. Je sentais l'espace vide entre nos deux corps faire le lien charnel entre nos mouvements, chaud, électrique. Je refermai les paupières, penchant la tête sur le côté gauche en déposant doucement mes doigts sur ceux du vampire. Envoûtée par cette ambiance interdite. La proximité intime de mon idole et leader. Cette voix qui susurrait en chantant comme il pleurait sur lui-même. Les mouvements, comme un cercle infernal. Le menton, la barbe rêche de la Racaille contre la peau tendre de ma gorge, sous mon oreille. Ses lèvres effleurant sans la toucher. Juste chuchotant mon diminutif d'une voix de velours.

« Lia… »

Je rouvris les yeux. Ses doigts sous les miens qui se retournèrent pour les saisir et lever mes bras au dessus de ma tête et me faire tourner vers lui. Happée par ses yeux clairs si grands en amande, honnêtes et beaux. Son nez fin. La beauté de ses sourcils noirs épais semblant tristes au naturel avec son front bas. Ses cheveux bruns si courts couvrant le haut de son front en étant aplatis. Tout son corps de mâle un peu rude Brujah. Sa main droite lâcha une de mes mains pour se glisser au creux de mes reins. Appuyant légèrement dessus comme pour m'attirer contre lui sans le faire.

La masse des danseurs évoluant sans nous ou avec, je ne savais plus trop. Nines ne me quittait pas des yeux et sa main gauche gardait la mienne pour la passer derrière sa nuque.

Que faisait-il ? M'amenant doucement plus près de lui et m'entraîner dans une danse plus sensuelle encore que tout à l'heure. La chaleur électrique tout autour comme une nuit d'été. Moite. Mon autre bras le long de mon corps, j'avais les hanches collées à celles du Brujah, mon bras derrière sa nuque était le seul à me tenir. Ses mains sur mes côtes juste près de mes seins. Ondulant, gauche et droite, avant et arrière, tournant, retournant. Emportée, subjuguée. Mes yeux dans les siens, son visage semblait si loin, si tout. Dans l'obscurité fumante de la salle.

C'était comme si trois mots flottaient dans l'atmosphère sans oser qu'on les prononce.

« Nines ? » Murmurai-je comme si je manquais de souffle, syllabes perdues, hors de l'entendement comme des formules magiques obscures. Fermant les yeux, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, mouvement sinueux. Tout en son pouvoir sans aucun. Ne pensant plus à rien. Sa main quittant ma côte droite pour aller sur mon bras derrière sa nuque. Et l'autre autour de ma taille.

Nines, merveilleux… Serre moi contre toi et protège moi. Garde moi.

Ses doigts larges or pâle se mêlaient aux miens sur sa nuque. Caressant du pouce le dos de ma main. Je me sentis rougir, étrangement. Cela m'effraya et je rouvris les yeux en étouffant un cri. Un cri ? Le souffle, la chaleur de ma main sur sa nuque froide. Je tremblai tout à coup et croisant les yeux clairs du Brujah fronçant les sourcils inquiets. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda t-il à voix basse, grave et anxieuse. Je le repoussai, j'essayai mais j'étais faible. « J'ai chaud ! » Bafouillai-je sans comprendre. Est-ce que tout cela avait été un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Est-ce que je redevenais cette pitoyable mortelle ?

Nines me saisit les mains et me murmura tout doucement de me calmer, que ce n'était pas grave. Il m'emmena hors de la piste, à l'étage à une table à l'écart des autres en commandant au passage deux bloody mary. Damsel au moment de monter l'escalier ricana et avec un sourire en coin laissa échapper que : « la petite découvre l'allumage ? » Tout de suite suivi par un glacial « la ferme Damsel, » de Nines.

Le Brujah me fit m'asseoir et j'étais prête à fondre en larmes aussi dès que je fus assise je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, toujours chaudes j'hoquetai et les plaquai sur mes genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi… » Balbutiai-je à mi-voix en les fixant. Puis Nines ayant attiré sa chaise juste en face de la mienne me saisit les mains encore une fois. Les serrant dans les siennes puis les tenant du bout des doigts dans une seule pour porter sa main droite sur mes cheveux. « Chut, calme toi Aurélia. C'est normal tu viens juste de découvrir qu'on peut imiter les humains en faisant affluer plus vite et plus fort notre sang. Ca va s'estomper dans quelques minutes si tu te calmes. D'accord ?

-D'accord… D'accord… » Répétai-je en commençant par répéter le discours dans ma tête ou de penser à autre chose. Normal, imitation, afflux du sang. D'accord. Nines lissait mes cheveux du haut du crâne en passant par l'oreille jusqu'à la gorge et plusieurs fois. J'hochai rapidement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Me concentrant sur le visage du vampire lissant ma chevelure blonde. Il avait l'air anxieux à froncer les sourcils et avoir les yeux grands ouverts. « Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué ça ? » Finit-il par demander à mi-voix. Et je répondis assez violemment en hurlant presque : « Non !! Jack m'a jamais parlé de ça !! »

Déjà qu'il m'avait appris le b.aba sur le tas…

« Pourquoi tu es si inquiète ? Ce n'est pas grave, calme toi Lia, » dit-il doucement en semblant un peu plus perplexe et anxieux de seconde en seconde. Il garda sa main sur mes cheveux contre mon oreille. Damsel revint avec trois bloody mary. Prenant une place sur la table entre nous et sortant une cigarette en lançant, les yeux baissés sur son briquet : « c'est de ta faute, m'sieur Nines Rodriguez le mâle le plus chaud de Los Angeles une fois par an ! Merde !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes ?

-T'as qu'à voir l'escalier là, regarde, don juan. »

Ce que fit Nines et moi aussi. Décidemment Nines avait des groupies. Il y avait deux jeunes filles d'environ dix-huit ans que je n'avais jamais vues ici avant. L'une brune l'autre châtain jolies visiblement trop bien pomponnées pour être ici. En fait la brune cheveux longs bouclés ramenés en chignon portait un jean bleu taille basse à pattes d'ef avec un haut en satin noir à petites bretelles. La châtain portait elle aussi un jean de même facture mais avec un gros pull en laine blanche. Elles avaient de beaux yeux clairs et me voilà clouée sur ma chaise, tendue comme un ressors devant deux jolies jeunes filles bavant sur mon héros !

Ce qui s'était passé sur la piste de danse était flou et nébuleux… Je levai les yeux au ciel pour arriver à la simple conclusion que ça avait été très chaud… Je me raclai la gorge en détournant le regard des deux jeunes filles qui avaient pris leur courage à quatre mains pour grimper l'escalier et s'approcher de Nines. J'échangeai un regard avec Damsel qui me fit quand même un clin d'œil. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien, elle était juste un peu rude en bonne Brujah. Je déportai mon regard sur Nines pour voir qu'il s'était à moitié tourné vers les filles, un bras sur le dossier de la chaise. Le sourcil haussé. Elles marmonnaient des « allez toi, demande ! » Jusqu'à ce que devant lui la brune prenne l'initiative. Souriante, brillante. « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jessie, où est-ce que vous avez appris à danser comme ça ? »

Je les voyais venir grosses comme des citernes. Levant les yeux au ciel intérieurement pendant que Damsel les roulait extérieurement. Je décidai de prendre un des bloody mary à la paille et d'aspirer.

« Nulle part, » répondit simplement Nines en haussant les épaules. Mais au lieu de les refroidir évidemment ça força leur admiration et vint alors la phrase fatale : « vous voulez nous montrer ? »

Ben voyons ! Je me levai en soupirant à fendre l'âme avant de dire bonsoir à Damsel et Nines surpris. Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, puis je prétextai du travail en retard (ce qui était vrai) et descendis l'escalier, saisis mon manteau et sortis en ramenant la capuche sur le haut de ma tête.

Me font toutes chier ces Lolitas !

Dans la rue j'en étais à pester après ces saloperies de chansons de noël !

Bousculant quelqu'un en marchant…

Judas ! « Oh merde ! » Marmonnai-je en moi-même en m'excusant, mais voilà que monsieur me reconnaissait ! Qui lui a remis les neurones à l'endroit ? Et qui lui a regreffé ses couilles ? Tzimisce ou Tremere ?

« Aurélie ? C'est toi ? Bonsoir !! » S'exclama t-il en me saisissant directement par les épaules pour me faire la bise laquelle je consentis de mauvaise grâce du coup. Il n'avait pas changé, semblait en meilleure santé qu'à Paris et portait gros manteau beige et jean bleu avec bottes dessous sans doute. « Ca va, ça va, » commençai-je à répondre en souriant le mieux possible alors qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne lui avait effacé le coup de la dernière fois non par hasard ?

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Tu fais quoi aux Etats-Unis ? » Me demanda t-il encore en voulant m'entraîner à sa suite. Ma grande question était : pourquoi je me laisse faire ? Pour faire comme si de rien était et endosser la Mascarade. « Je travaille pour une maison d'édition ici. T'as pas dû entendre parler de la série de manga _Rose's Mask_ je suppose.

-Ah !! Si j'en ai entendu parler si !! C'est toi qui est l'auteur ? »

Non, couillon, c'est mon chien.

« Oui, ça t'ét… Te dirais de discuter ailleurs ? Il fait froid ici…

-Non, y'a un café pas loin, on y va ? Comment tu te débrouilles ici toute seule ? »

En marchant… Et gardant mon bras coulé sous le sien. « Ben j'ai fait des progrès, tant et si bien que y'a plus rien.

-C'est cool ça ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire du patin sur glace ! »

J'ai dit que y'avait plus rien, mais c'est pas grave… « Et toi, tu fais quoi à L.A ?

-Travaille aussi, avec un ami on cherche un appartement et on va enseigner ici le français. »

Et un coup d'œil à son portable… Ben tiens.

« Ah voilà le café, entre je t'invite ! »

Un café bien français dans le centre ville… Il poussa la porte devant moi et j'entrai en baissant ma capuche de laine. Il y avait une table libre à banquettes juste à ma gauche et je m'assis. Judas me demanda ce que je souhaitais et je dis une bière histoire d'en rajouter sur le mélodrame. Il alla trouver un serveur et lui parla rapidement (le serveur étant bien foutu, je l'entendis l'accrocher un peu) avant de venir s'installer en face de moi. Croiser les doigts sur la table, s'humecter les lèvres et continuer à m'interroger. « Alors ? C'est bientôt ton anniversaire après demain, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu rentres en France ?

-Non, malheureusement j'ai trop de travaille, tu te doutes des plannings de mangaka. On dort dans l'atelier.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

-Je m'oxygène… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard dans le centre ville de L.A ? »

Il sourit, baissa les yeux car il avait repéré mon renvoi de balle. « Ben disons que j'allais retrouver mon ami… T'as trouvé quelqu'un toi ? »

PAF. Le serveur apporta le café pour monsieur et la bière pour mademoiselle qu'il décapsula devant moi et déposa ensuite. Je le remerciai avec un sourire doux et il rougit. Ah, le bonheur que d'être Toréador adorable. Il s'en alla après m'avoir rendu son sourire. Et je reniflai discrètement ma bière. Au moins je pouvais toujours renifler l'odeur et m'ébahir devant les jolies couleurs !

« D'accord… T'as entendu qu'il me plaisait ce gars là non ? Alors j'peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as fait du charme ?

-Hé ?

-Oh c'est bon hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! On se retrouve à peine que tu fais semblant de pas comprendre !

-Ecoute, je lui ai fait un sourire par politesse ! Va pas me dire que tu crains pour ton charme avec moi dans les parages je vais pas te croire !

-Et tu portes du cuir pour quoi faire au juste ? »

Cassée… En vérité j'étais pétrifiée. « Bon, ben ravie de t'avoir revu, je te laisse ça vaudra mieux.

-Ca y'est ! Mademoiselle a encore des reproches à me faire et elle voudrait me faire porter le chapeau ! »

Alors là, trop c'est trop, j'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je les retenais parce que c'était des larmes de sang. « C'est toi qui cherche à me faire culpabiliser ! La dernière fois aussi c'était finalement de ma faute et ça va l'être encore maintenant parce que tu n'acceptes pas que je puisse avoir plus de charme que toi !

-Ah ouais, bien sûr ! Avoir moins de charme c'est compliqué ! »

Là c'était bon. Je portai la main sous mes yeux et me levai pour quitter la banquette. Mais il se leva à son tour. « Attends, attends ! Ca suffit les enfantillages Aurélie ! Tu reste assise et tu m'explique ton comportement !

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, t'es incapable de comprendre quand je le fais…

-Ca c'est encore histoire de faire de moi le méchant, hein ! Alors ça va maintenant ! Reste assise !

-Non. »

J'en étais à passer la porte du café en courant. Et une fois sur le trottoir glissant, à essayer d'aller le plus vite possible. Quelques secondes plus tard il me rattrapait en hurlant à demi mon nom. Il me rattrapa et me saisit par l'épaule pour me tourner vers lui et je lui donnai une claque « fous moi la paix !! »

Il recula en tenant sa joue. Portant sa main à ses yeux et allant d'elle à moi avec un air ahuri. « Tu m'as frappé ?

-Laisse moi tranquille Judas !! Si t'es pas capable d'accepter tes erreurs alors me fais pas porter la faute !! Casse toi ! » Criai-je en retenant à grand peine mes larmes. Comme j'aurais voulu que Nines fût là !

« D'accord, alors il sera pas dit que moi je frappe les gens en tort ! Est-ce que j'ai mérité tes reproches de la dernière fois ? Non ! Mais j'ai fait comme si pour ne pas te faire de peine.

-TU M'AS MENTIE !! »

Là je criais. Et je plaquai mes mains sur mes lèvres toujours en retenant mes larmes. Il avait fermé un œil pour supporter mon hurlement. Et je reculai un peu d'un ou deux pas en arrière. Il soupira et relâcha ses épaules. « Oh et puis merde hein ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! » Cracha t-il en se détournant, « quand tu seras calmée tu me feras signe ! »

Et il s'en alla.


	2. Neige

Chapitre 2 – Neige 

Je restai là pitoyable à le regarder partir. Me laissant aller à pleurer seulement quand il fut loin. Marchant à l'opposé sans but et misérable, hoquetant, les joues rouges de larmes. Déambulant dans les rues les plus noires et les plus vides. Sous la neige de Downtown.

Je me sentais encore plus misérable qu'un cafard, incapable de lui répliquer, de lui faire entendre. Aussi faible qu'avant.

Contre le mur glacé d'une ruelle, me laisser tomber contre, accroupie, les bras croisés sur mes genoux et mon visage dessus. Criant en pleurant tous les rubis de mon cœur.

Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes et laisser mes mains dans la neige pour qu'elles brûlent. La tête renversée contre le mur en reniflant, les yeux levés sur le ciel poussiéreux. Reprendre assez de force pour continuer à pleurer. Jusqu'à me relever pour errer encore dans les rues, et bousculer quelqu'un. « Ecoute Judas je…

-Lia c'est moi ! » Fit la voix de Nines en m'attrapant le bras mais je ne sentais plus rien. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et tout ce que j'arrivai à dire fut : « lâche moi… » D'une petite voix pitoyable mais sans faire aucun mouvement. La tête baissée. Fixant le sol tapissé de neige.

Le vampire obéit bizarrement et je relevai les yeux vers lui en reniflant encore. Il avait l'air au moins aussi triste que moi. « Quoi, tes petites copines t'ont largué ? » Marmonnai-je sans conviction en restant plantée là comme un légume. Il roula des yeux et me regarda sévèrement. « Je te raccompagne chez toi fillette, viens. »

Il se tourna en direction de mon appartement et tendait le bras pour que je prisse sa main. Mais je ne fis que baisser les yeux dessus. Sans prendre la peine d'articuler un « non ». Alors Nines soupira mais d'inquiétude et soudain passa sa main sur mon dos et son autre main sous mes genoux pour me soulever dans ses bras. « Ben on va faire comme ça, » murmura t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou en décidant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser porter. Laissant ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

Quand revenus vers le centre dans le milieu commerçant, Nines me déposa soudainement à terre mais en douceur. Je rouvris les yeux et l'interrogeai du regard mais il regardait en face de lui d'un air peu amène. Je suivis son regard et vis que vers nous se dirigeait Judas. Les yeux écarquillés j'en étais à aller de l'un à l'autre et vice-versa pour me rendre compte que Nines avait marché à la recherche de Judas, et mieux, il nous avait suivis. « Tu as tout entendu… » Murmurai-je en me retirant d'un pas.

Je gardai les yeux baissés. Voyant la neige tomber et entendant mon ancien meilleur ami s'approcher. Arrivé en face de nous dans la rue fréquentée il sembla surpris. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il nous regarda et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Allons, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller chercher quelqu'un !

-C'est pas moi qui…

-Faux, je suis venu tout seul.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Ca ne regarde qu'Aurélie et moi – répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils sur Nines – tu t'es calmée ? Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? – me fit-il.

-Ca a du t'amuser de l'humilier dans le café – coupa Nines en s'approchant pour faire face au jeune homme et le dominer de sa hauteur. Judas leva ses yeux bleus cerclés d'or sur le Brujah.

-J'vois pas de quoi vous vous mêlez, c'est elle qui se plait à m'humilier en jouant les victimes !

-Je déteste les hommes qui se croient supérieurs aux jeunes femmes trop gentilles. Et comme Lia a l'air dans l'impasse face à ton manque d'écoute et d'humilité, j'vais te remettre les pendules à l'heure, connard. »

Je fis des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à entendre Nines parler comme ça pour me défendre. Judas avait l'air au moins aussi ahuri face au Brujah glacial. « Hey ça va hein !! C'est pas vos affaires ok ?! – Commença t-il en tendant une main les sourcils noirs froncés – j'vais pas me battre avec vous pour ça !

-'Ca' comme tu dis c'est ni plus ni moins que l'amour propre d'une fille qui te faisait confiance ! » Répliqua Nines comme fou de rage, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême avant d'envoyer son poing sur la joue de Judas. Le faisant reculer en un cri de douleur, tenir sa joue blessée d'une main puis tomber le cul dans la neige.

« Nines !! Arrête ! » Ca c'est ce que toute héroïne normalement constituée aurait crié par élan vertueux. Sauf problème je n'étais pas vertueuse par contre j'étais aux anges. Une main plaquée sur mes lèvres pour dissimuler mon immense sourire et finalement la baisser pour l'afficher.

Nines s'était tourné vers moi et vit mon sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil et en revint à sa victime. Judas avait une main sur son menton et ouvrait et fermait la mâchoire. Le vampire avait dû frapper fort.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui commençaient à nous entourer. « Mais vous êtes malade ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant tant bien que mal alors que le Brujah glacial gardait les bras le long du corps. Puis il tourna la tête dans les deux sens pour voir son petit amas de spectateurs et spectatrices. « Pas moins cinglé que toi, voyez-vous messieurs dames, ce type qui se relève est ce qu'on appelle un hypocrite. »

Et il commença à leur raconter l'histoire en couvrant de sa voix puissante les éclats de celle de Judas pendant que moi je le fixais cette fois insensiblement. Pensant à autre chose qu'à lui et surtout à Nines. J'observai la rage monter chez mon ancien ami. J'entendais les badauds s'insurger contre lui dans cette histoire.

Judas hurlait maintenant que Nines mentait, qu'il avait été le premier à se sentir trahi par ma scène injustifiée. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir prendre sa défense. Si bien qu'il se précipita vers moi pour m'obliger à dire ce qu'il appelait 'la vérité'. Une main levée devant mon silence distant en m'injuriant.

Combien il me méprisait. Combien je lui avais toujours inspiré de la pitié comme il l'avait dit dans le car. Combien je le dégoûtais à faire ma belle. Et il s'étalait mais je restai comme un glaçon. Ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la main pour me frapper mais là ce fut Nines qui l'empoigna par le col pour le faire reculer de force et le renvoyer par terre. « C'est bien ce genre de type dont je parlais, » lâcha le Brujah avec mépris avant de tourner le dos et de marcher vers moi les mains dans les poches.

Les gens chuchotaient sur Judas, le dédaignant. Il les avait choqués par sa vilenie.

Mais il se releva pour entendre les gens en tournant la tête en tout sens comme fou, fonçant ensuite sur Nines la tête baissée en beuglant un : « j'me laisserai pas ridiculiser comme ça !! » Mais le Brujah se retourna pour lui coincer la tête sous le bras et lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac de toutes ses forces. Judas s'écroula en soufflant et crachant.

Le vampire revint ensuite vers moi en regardant rapidement derrière lui avec un léger sourire satisfait. Passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me ramener chez moi. Certains des passants spectateurs aidèrent mon ancien ami à se relever et à respirer mais autour de lui l'atmosphère était glaciale.

A plusieurs pas éloignés… Ecoutant nos pas dans la neige qui continuait à tomber je relevai les yeux sur Nines Rodriguez. « Pourquoi tu m'as suivie à la sortie du Last Round ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix timide.

« J'me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas te laisser seule en ce moment.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu dans le café ?! » Insistai-je d'une voix plus aiguë en m'arrêtant, il passa une main dans sa chevelure raide et fit mine de soupirer en se tournant vers moi. « La curiosité ! Je voulais savoir ce que ce gros pourri dirait en face de toi ! Et puis… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te serais laissée faire comme ça… » Répondit-il en détournant ses yeux bleus presque argent.

Ce fut moi qui baissai les yeux. « C'était ça ou ruiner la Mascarade, » murmurai-je en piètre explication mais secrètement honteuse qu'il m'ait vue comme ça, désarmée et faible.

J'attendis alors qu'il réagît. Et une fois encore sa main droite se posa sur ma joue contre mes cheveux. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il me souriait gentiment. Je lui rendis son sourire avec timidité. « Le soleil ne va pas se lever avant longtemps tu sais, Nines, j'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer pour écouter mon répondeur téléphonique… » Dis-je en gardant mon léger sourire et prenant la main sur ma joue de la mienne pour l'écarter un peu.

« T'as raison, de toute façon j'allais t'emmener à la fête foraine… » Commença t-il en ramenant sa main de son bras le long du corps.

Hi ? Une « fête foraine ?? Y'a une fête foraine ?? » Piaillai-je en sautant sur place d'excitation, amenant à Nines un air amusé et satisfait. « Ouais, depuis trois nuits y'a une fête foraine, je savais bien que ça te plairait.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, à ta tête de chiot au naturel j'étais sûr que t'étais du genre à aimer t'amuser dans ce genre de trucs, les marchés aussi. »

Hi !! Nines faisait attention à ce que j'aimais !!

Je sautai à son cou en couinant diverses onomatopées puis c'est en sautillant en tenant sa main qu'on se dirigea vers la fête foraine. Nines me parlait d'un groupe de métal qui passait à Santa Monica le week-end prochain, j'aimais bien écouter le Brujah parler musique. Ca me rappelait Karen et j'en apprenais beaucoup. Tiens d'ailleurs je devais lui écrire un long e-mail en rentrant pour lui raconter la soirée.

En sautillant je me demandai si Nines avait entendu vraiment toute la discussion avec Judas. Enfin, la discussion… Bref, si le vampire savait pour mon anniversaire et s'il se posait des questions quant à 'mes progrès'.

Pour le moment j'avais les doigts entremêlés à ceux de mon héros et il ne me lâchait pas la main. C'était tout ce que je demandais pour me rassurer.

Je pouvais étaler mon inculture musicale devant Nines sans rougir, il ne se moquait jamais de moi quand je me trompais et me corrigeait avec tact. Avec Karen et lui j'apprenais ce qu'ils savaient et j'arrivais à ne pas me sentir idiote.

Les sourires de Nines se multipliaient dans l'obscurité alors qu'on discutait des classifications en genres musicaux. Puis la conversation dévia sur mon travail et l'avancement du dernier tome de _Rose's Mask _ce qui me fit sourire. Le Brujah s'intéressait vraiment beaucoup à ce que je faisais comme travail humain. Peu de vampires avaient la possibilité de travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins, les vampires de la Camarilla pouvaient être rémunérés, mais les Anarch c'était plus dur. Heureusement la tour Anarch de Downtown abritait plusieurs corps de métiers et officiellement Nines Rodriguez était ébéniste. Mais il n'en faisait jamais ou alors je ne l'avais jamais vu près d'un atelier.

On arriva à la fête foraine, des manèges, des stands et des barbes à papa. Je vis que la neige tombait toujours et levai le nez au ciel en planquant mes mains dans mes poches. Je m'étais arrêtée pour voir et baissai un peu plus les yeux sur l'horizon : les lumières de la fête et celles de la cité donnaient à la neige et à l'ensemble une beauté presque surréelle.

Je sentis la main de Nines prendre la mienne pour me tirer à sa suite dans le brouhaha nocturne des festivités. Les stands de tir j'adorais ça, j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre à tirer depuis le temps et il y avait une très jolie peluche en forme d'ours à gagner. Tirer au fusil à plombs… Je pointai du doigt le nounours en tirant frénétiquement sur la chemise du Brujah qui me demanda ensuite si je voulais qu'il gagnât la peluche pour moi…

En fait je voulais qu'il s'arrêtât le temps que j'essayasse de faire un carton mais, je voulais vraiment ce bel ours noir satiné grand comme mon avant-bras avec un nœud de velours rouge alors… « Oui !! »

Nines prit le fusil en main et le colla sous son épaule, il tira une première fois et PAN !! Premier ballon explosé, j'entendais une musique plutôt sympathique diffusée par des haut-parleurs. Quelque chose comme _Smaller God_ de Darling Violetta. PAN et le deuxième ballon explosa, je jetai un regard à Nines qui semblait très concentré à viser. Et enfin le troisième ballon sans une seconde d'hésitation de la part du vampire explosa. Le type du stand siffla et commenta que c'était du gâteau apparemment. Alors il fit monter l'enchère du pauvre nounours innocent. Je fis les yeux ronds et voyais tout rouge !! Comment ce romano osait-il faire ça alors qu'on avait payé le tour !! Si Nines se ratait il gardait l'argent et nous on serait sans nounours !! C'était un moyen fourbe de se faire plus de fric en faisant du spectacle en prime !! « Ecoutez vous a… » Voulus-je commencer mais Nines sortit un « d'accord, jusqu'à ce que tu donnes la peluche, » d'une voix basse et très sûre d'elle. Au point que j'me demandai de quoi j'm'inquiétais.

Nines fit un deuxième trio de ballons, un troisième, un quatrième et au quatrième je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement de gens étaient pressés derrière moi et à côté de moi, presque devant moi si certains avaient pu. Cinquième trio et le type du stand tout en sifflant devenait très nerveux. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Un bon tireur qui montre que tout le monde peut le faire ? Ou un type tellement doué que tout le monde est dégoûté et ne cherche même pas à essayer ?

Sixième rangée, le publique commença à siffler le type pour qu'il aboulât la peluche, septième rangée et le gars tapa des pieds, vociféra et fit de grands gestes pour donner le prix de vingt-et-un ballons explosés. Le gars me fourra la peluche dans les bras et je le regardai sans trop savoir quoi penser de lui, alors je marmonnai un « merci » en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux aidée par les petites oreilles de l'ours contre mes joues. Le Brujah reposa la carabine et se tourna vers moi alors qu'en voyant le barrage humain face à moi je me sentais comme une petite souris prise au piège et marmonnai « l'avait pas b'soin d'faire tout ce foin ce gars. »

C'est vrai quoi, on veut juste un tire de carabine et une peluche, pas un tas de gens qui vous bouche le passage et manque de vous écraser les pieds tellement ils sont serrés les uns contre les autres, ô mon Dieu comment je vais faire pour marcher là-dedans moi ? A droite du monde, à gauche du monde, derrière le stand et devant le monde.

« Merdeuh, merdeuh, » pensai-je avant que Nines ne me prît par la main pour me tirer à sa suite et fendre la foule. Une fois revenus sur le chemin des déambulants il dit : « ça fait étrange de te voir hésiter pour traverser une foule.

-J'aime pas le monde, ça me met mal à l'aise, » répondis-je rapidement en me demandant si je n'avais pas aussi eu l'air d'avoir du mal à maintenir mon équilibre. Alors je levai les yeux sur le Brujah pour le regarder droit dans les siens. Il haussa un sourcil devant mon air de défi mais n'ajouta rien, baissa légèrement la tête sans me quitter du regard et ne lâchait pas ma main de la sienne. Puis il me tourna le dos et leva la tête, je suivis son regard jusqu'à la grande roue.

« Tu veux faire un tour là-dedans ? » Demanda t-il en se retournant vers moi, pointant la roue du pouce par-dessus son épaule et d'un signe de tête dans cette direction. J'haussai un sourcil, je n'étais jamais montée dans ces engins là parce que j'avais trop peur de mourir. Maintenant en tant que star morte vivante de Los Angeles, la Mort était un peu ma copine. Alors j'haussai les épaules en souriant, « d'accord ! »

Et on monta dans une cabine de la grande roue quelques minutes plus tard. Une petite cabine rouge. La petite cabine me rappelait celle montant jusqu'à Griffith Park et en posant mes mains sur la vitre je souris. La vue sur L.A était magnifique. « C'était un peu une nuit comme ça quand je suis allée te trouver à Griffith Park, hein Nines… La nuit était un peu fraîche et je voyais les lumières de la ville briller comme les petites lumières des bougies dans un sapin de noël. La première chose que j'ai pensée c'était 'ouf ! J'suis libre ! Et je vais pouvoir dire à Nines qu'il est blanchi !' »

Pourquoi je disais ça maintenant je n'en avais aucune idée, je me sentais fatiguée déjà de cette nuit et je me contentai de regarder la belle vue. Puis mon reflet dans la vitre. C'était bientôt mon anniversaire et je ne savais toujours pas si Nines avait entendu quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas lui dire parce qu'un vampire ça peut se foutre comme de l'an quarante de son anniversaire, non ? Mon visage avait tellement changé depuis. Entre mes souvenirs d'étudiante, mes débuts de mangaka et mon succès professionnel comme ma popularité… Pourtant j'étais incapable de dire ce qui avait changé sur mon visage.

Est-ce que j'étais vraiment un bon élément en tant que vampire ? Est-ce que j'avais à en être un ? Si quelque chose avait vraiment changé en moi ça n'avait pas du tout impressionné Judas.

D'accord, ce qui restait du Sabbat dans le coin m'en voulait à mort à fond la caisse, la Camarilla me faisait les yeux doux entre San Francisco et Paris, les Giovanni avaient essayé de m'obliger à les servir et les Anarch me surnommaient 'la Rose masquée'.

Pourquoi tant de fatigue et de doute soudain ?

Subitement je sentis les bras de Nines m'entourer les épaules, et son corps pressé contre mon dos, il me berça doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça petite, cet idiot ne mérite pas que tu te morfondes pour lui, » dit-il doucement près de mon oreille si bien que je sentais les poils de sa petite barbe contre ma joue. Je laissai mes bras tomber en tenant l'ours d'une main par le bras. « Oui, je sais, j'espère juste que je vais arrêter de le croiser presque toutes les nuits dans la ville… Comme si elle n'était pas assez grande pour contenir son mépris. »

Si décevant.

Tous ces jours et ces soirs passés avec lui me manquaient tellement. Où était mon ami ? Où avait-il été ?

Je tombais en sanglots, portant des mains tremblantes à mon visage et laissant choir la peluche, les larmes explosaient de leur couleur rouge sur mes mains pâles et je me couvris le visage en étant submergée par le chagrin. Laissant des cris percer et des gémissements poindre. Je savais que je tremblais comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Et quel vent ! 5 jours pour me témoigner son mépris d'une déception incompréhensible. Que n'avais-je exprimé mes griefs ce soir là ! Et tellement de temps pour ne rien parvenir à oublier. Chaque fois où l'on se croisait ravivait mes souvenirs et mes questions et mes blessures.

Nines me tourna vers lui par les épaules alors que je couvrais mes lèvres sous mes narines d'une main pour que l'autre tremblât près de mon oreille.

Je le croisais à Paris, je le croisais ici, comme s'il me poursuivait pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas ce que je disais être. Lia Vilorë n'était qu'une pauvre image dorée, un masque porté.

Le Brujah me serra contre lui, m'attirant pour me faire asseoir sur ses genoux sur la banquette de la cabine et me gardant dans ses bras pour me bercer en faisant « chut » longtemps et doucement. Je me recroquevillai et serrai les pans de sa chemise entre mes doigts tout en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse près de l'épaule. Mes propres épaules secouées de larmes. Nines m'avait-il surprise en train de regarder mon reflet dans la vitre ? Nines qui lisait toujours en moi comme dans un livre si facilement parce que je lui faisais confiance. Comme lui…

« Me fais jamais ça Nines !! » M'exclamai-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je criais, parce que je criais puis baissai la tête contre son torse, mortifiée de mes paroles. Personne ne disait à Nines ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire. Mais il m'entoura un peu plus de ses bras autour de mes épaules puis vint lisser mes cheveux de sa main. « Je préfèrerai me couper le bras que de te faire pleurer comme ça, Lia… » Répondit-il en lissant doucement mes cheveux blonds.

Et ça aurait pu continuer comme ça, quelques minutes durant lesquelles le vampire Brujah me consola patiemment et avec délicatesse. Murmurant des propos rassurants à mon oreille, c'était vrai qu'il était un leader capable d'écouter ceux qui le suivaient, c'était même son devoir.

Mais ce qui fit s'arrêter la grande roue et qui manqua de m'envoyer contre la paroi d'en face si Nines ne m'avait pas tenue fermement, en avait décidé autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce merdier ? » Marmonna Nines en se levant et me m'entraînant avec lui pour voir le sol par la grande vitre de la cabine. Je posai mes mains dessus en reniflant et cette surprise me permettait de prendre un plein fouet revigorant de ma réalité : j'étais un vampire et qui plus est, un des novices les plus dangereux qui soient. L'excellence n'avait pas attendu les siècles.

En bas c'était la panique, les gens courraient de partout, je voyais en plissant des paupières qu'un petit groupe de trois personnes était en train de se battre avec le type s'occupant de la grande roue. Nines jura : « merde !! C'est un raid du Sabbat ou quoi ?! » Puis je remarquai le laser d'un fusil à lunette tout droit pointé sur Nines !! Je m'élançai pour le plaquer au sol juste assez vite pour que la balle se figeât dans mon avant-bras droit ! « MERDEUH ! » Hurlai-je en étant au sol avec le Brujah, ce n'était pas une balle comme les autres mais une putain de balle en argent ! Et putain ça faisait mal !! Le tireur d'élite en plus semblait vouloir attendre sagement que l'un de nous deux se relevât. Je levai la tête tout en gardant Nines plaqué sous moi sur le ventre. Mes yeux devinrent plus perçants mais mon ouïe et mon odorat aussi. Dans les cabines c'était la folie furieuse, dehors on criait aussi mais je n'arrivais pas à percevoir une odeur spéciale. Mon don était encore inexpérimenté.

Mais on allait quand même pas rester là cent ans merde !

Je me relevai le plus vite possible pour défoncer la vitre fêlée et passer une jambe par-dessus le bord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lia !!

-T'inquiète pas Nines, t'as qu'à me suivre ! »

Mon bras me faisait un mal de chien et je me félicitai d'avoir ma lame dragon dans le dos cachée sous mon manteau avec mon couteau sous la manche de l'autre bras. Je me tenais à la cabine avec les deux mains en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur. Coinçant mes pieds entre les barreaux d'un bras de la roue pour me dire que je pouvais essayer un truc plutôt sympa afin de descendre vite d'ici. Au lieu de me faire canarder. « Ok c'est parti… » Murmurai-je en fixant mes mains, je n'avais pas peur. Avec LaCroix j'en avais vu d'autres. Alors je me laissai tomber vers l'arrière et saisis à deux mains un barreau plus bas tout en délogeant mes pieds. Me propulsant ensuite par les pieds.

« LIA ! » Hurla Nines.

Le corps allongé et les bras le long, je fis un premier arc de cercle, puis me pliai en deux pour entamer le second et ainsi de suite comme un grand plongeon. Le sourire aux lèvres je savourais le claquement du vent et son sifflement dans mes oreilles. J'essayais aussi de voir ce qui se passait à mesure que j'approchais du sol. C'était le boxon général en gros, tout le monde se battait mais je voyais des types armés de lames essayant de trancher de l'humain, et d'autres qui le canardait. J'entendis aussi un autre coup de notre tireur d'élite puis une réplique de Nines.

Le sol était maintenant très près de moi alors en un dernier arc je me rattrapai de mon bras valide à un barreau. Pas mal, j'étais à un mètre du sol !

Ce que je devais faire c'était m'arranger pour remettre le courant de la grande roue. Je me lâchai pour malheureusement me réceptionner au sol avec mon bras blessé, un cri m'échappa mais je serrai les dents, sortant de ma manche gauche mon couteau militaire. Je me faufilai en profitant de la cohue générale, jusqu'à la cabine de commandement du moteur. Il y avait un mec en imper et armé d'un fusil à pompe qui montait la garde. Bordel de merde ! Je fis le tour de la cabine dans l'ombre et me collai le dos contre la paroi métallisée. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule à ce type qui maintenant me tournait le dos, évidemment je ne pouvais pas le voir parce que la cabine me le bouchait.

Alors je devais prendre le risque de m'approcher un peu plus, dos plaqué contre la paroi et en faisant des pas latéraux… Mon couteau tenu par ma main gauche, moi qui était droitière ça allait être drôle. Nines tirait avec la main gauche mais lançait avec la droite.


	3. Conflit

Chapitre 3 – Conflit

C'est toujours pour moi l'emmerde maximum !

Bon alors mon gars, je me baissai le plus silencieusement possible lorsque je fus à l'arête du mur adjacent où il se trouvait. Je voyais le bout de sa chaussure…

Hooo…

Avec la rapidité d'un serpent en colère je lui enfonçai la lame dans le pied, retirai le couteau, me relevai pendant qu'il hurlait en se baissant vers l'endroit blessé et le saisis par les bras pour lui foutre mon genou entre les jambes. Pendant qu'il s'écroulait, je lui tranchai la gorge pour lui piquer son fusil à pompes tombé à ses pieds. J'entrai dans la cabine et rétablis le courant !! La grande roue s'illumina un peu plus et se remit à tourner gentiment, je saisis le micro pour dire aux passagers de bien vouloir rester calmes et d'appeler les flics.

De un parce qu'aucun vampire ne reste dans les parages quand la police débarque, de deux parce que les chasseurs aussi. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'un ou l'autre ou un troisième mais je pouvais virer ces deux possibilités comme ça.

Je me tournai pour sortir de la cabine pour me retrouver en face d'un beau canon scié qui me logea deux cartouches en plein ventre. Le choc m'envoya contre la paroi derrière moi et je sentais que c'était encore des cartouches en argent.

J'allais quand même pas mourir ici ? Je visais à bout portant ou presque la tête de ce charmant garçon avec mon fusil à pompe pendant que le grand brun en imper rechargeait son arme, puis arrivai à lui loger deux cartouches dans la tête. Le sang éclaboussa toute la cabine et une gerbe tomba aux pieds de Nines.

« Ils ont… tous décidé d'se mettre à l'argenterie, » grognai-je en baissant la tête vers mon ventre troué en deux. Le Brujah se retourna pour tirer à bout portant dans le cœur d'un type l'attaquant à la hache : « c'est une attaque du Sabbat ! » S'exclama t-il en repoussant d'un bras le squelette du vampire. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine et me souleva par l'épaule. « On doit se tirer d'ici maintenant que les flics vont arriver ! » S'exclama t-il en faisant passer mon bras gauche derrière sa nuque. Jamais encore à part chez l'Ordre de Léopold, on ne m'avait canardée à l'argent.

Le leader Anarch me supporta à l'extérieur de la cabine puis alors que je tenais mes boyaux d'une main en étant persuadée que ça en était, il courut avec moi vers l'ombre la plus proche, j'entendis la sirène de police retentir et une voiture freina à trois pas à côté de nous. Nines me tracta ensuite hors de la fête foraine, il s'arrêta et sonda les ombres. « On a été suivi. Ils ont sans doute tenté une attaque désespérée maintenant que Los Angeles leur échappe, » dit-il puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Ok, on rentre petite, » déclara t-il, me soulevant ensuite dans ses bras en commençant à courir.

Au Mask's Rose, la tour Anarch au centre ville il y avait toujours quelqu'un mais la nuit ce quelqu'un était toujours un vampire. Et ce vampire fut Skelter qui nous ouvrit la porte, un noir américain la boule à zéro et qui m'est très antipathique.

« Bordel !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?!

-On a été suivi par un gars du Sabbat, ils ont attaqué la fête foraine et tenté de me tuer. Lia s'est pris une balle de sniper à ma place et deux cartouches. Toutes en argent et elle y est vulnérable alors est-ce qu'on a encore du sang d'ancien au frigo ? » Résuma Nines d'un ton posé en entrant avec moi dans ses bras, il s'avançait vers les ascenseurs et je lâchai un « merde, vulnérable à mon métal préféré, » en tenant toujours mes boyaux.

« Il en reste, mais j'crois pas qu'on ait besoin d'lui en donner, elle va bien guérir ! » S'opposa Skelter en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, je le fusillai des yeux mais le leader Anarch répliqua : « elle va mal guérir et tu l'sais très bien.

-D'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans une fête foraine ?

-On a plus important comme question avant, Skelter, ok ? Tu as réussi à repérer la dernière planque du Sabbat ? »

Ping pong fit l'ascenseur en arrivant à bon port, Nines passa en premier toujours en me portant.

« Ouais, » répondit Skelter, « ils se terrent à Santa Monica dans une baraque près de la plage. »

On était à l'étage des chambres, il ouvrit celle que j'occupais les soirs de réunion et qui se résumait par : un lit bas sur tatami entre quatre murs tapissés de blanc avec des photos de soleils et de mes derniers posters sortis un peu partout. Mais là surtout des soleils. « Merde, » fit Nines en se figeant sur place, j'étais trop dans les vapes pour me poser la question. Le Brujah me déposa doucement sur le lit aux draps blancs immédiatement imbibés de rouges. Je gémis en sentant le tissu sur ma peau soudain très sensible.

« Ca va aller ma petite, » dit Nines en posant sa main sur mon front. Skelter revint avec une poche de sang qu'il donna à Nines. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard entre chaud et froid. Je savais que Skelter rêvait de me foutre un canon entre les deux yeux et qu'il n'en faisait rien parce qu'il se mettrait Nines et les autres Anarch à dos. « Le Sabbat a la vilaine habitude de toujours tirer avec des balles en argent, histoire de ne jamais manquer ceux qui y seraient vulnérables, » marmonna t-il en posant une fesse sur le bord du lit. De l'autre bras il m'aida à me redresser puis me fit boire le sang d'ancien. C'était un sang un peu à la manière d'un vieux vin capiteux, on sentait l'expérience et les siècles défilant sous vos yeux comme sur un écran noir. Je sentais mes blessures se refermer rapidement et l'argent se faire consumer par le sang. Je vidai la poche de sang et sentis un filet d'hémoglobine couler le long de mon menton puis sur ma gorge.

« C'est bon, reste comme ça, » dit doucement le Brujah en me faisant me rallonger puis je l'entendis donner des directives à Skelter : « appelle Damsel et essaie de trouver Jack. On va aller leur donner le coup de grâce ce soir. » Puis j'entendis les pas de cet empaffé de Skelter alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je me battais avec une grande envie de dormir pour me dresser sur le lit en pataugeant un « moi aussi… » Mais mon patron me fit bien vite me rallonger : « toi tu reste là pour ce soir, ça suffit amplement. Miss 'je suis en plein traumatisme humain ET solaire et je fais le mariole du haut d'une putain de roue !' »

Je le regardai de l'air le plus renfrogné que je pus : « c'est quoi tes traumatismes que tu m'chantes ?

-C'est par où passent tous les novices comme toi, ça commence par le deuil de l'humanité avec la famille et le passé, puis le deuil de la lumière solaire. »

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes puis marmonnai : « et puis je faisais pas le mariole, je m'étais entraînée sur cette acrobatie…

-Je m'en fous, tu ne recommence plus jamais ça devant moi.

-Bien chef… »

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre. A la porte il se retourna vers moi et sembla hésiter avant de parler : « écoute fille, le soleil n'a jamais été vraiment sain pour la peau et même si je sais d'où vient ton prénom… Ben, moi je trouve beaucoup plus captivant des cheveux blonds se reflétant sous une douce lumière comme celle de la lune ! »

Sur ce il sortit.

Je regardai ma chambre envahie de photos et de cartes postales avec des soleils. Puis m'imaginai avec des reflets de lune dans les cheveux. C'était plutôt joli. Je décidai de bien m'allonger et de somnoler en attendant que Nines m'autorisât à me lever.

Quand Nines revint me chercher il me prévint qu'avec une équipe ils avaient fait leur compte avec la dernière meute du Sabbat. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pertes et ils s'en étaient sortis haut la main. Malheureusement pour moi, Skelter était toujours mort vivant.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, les gars du Sabbat nous ont sorti qu'ils avaient subi l'attaque autant que nous.

-Une troisième faction ?

-Des vampires qui cherchent à s'installer mais ça ne sont pas des Kuei-jin. Tu ferais bien d'prendre un bain, j'crois que les vêtements que tu laisses là ont pas bougé depuis la semaine dernière.

-Ok… »

Il repartit sans doute faire de même parce qu'il était couvert de sang. Quand il eut fermé la porte je me levai et me déshabillai. Mon ventre me faisait encore un peu mal comme lors des règles et je me tins l'estomac en me tractant vers la minuscule salle de bain.

Du carrelage blanc avec des murs blancs, un lavabo blanc à côté d'une baignoire blanche.

Je me lavai d'abord les cheveux avec le pommeau de douche en étant courbée vers la baignoire. Je trouvai ensuite une pince à cheveux pour les relever en haut de mon crâne. Je me savonnai ensuite et frottai énergiquement la peau salie par le sang séché avec un pain de savon fleurant bon le miel. « Faut que je refasse la déco de cette salle, » gémis-je avant de prendre divers flacons de bain de douche et de les verser dans la baignoire puis ouvrir le robinet pour le pointer vers l'eau chaude. J'attendis ensuite que la baignoire se remplît pour fermer le robinet et entrer dans l'eau. « Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! » Soupirai-je en fermant les yeux. Je passai de l'eau sur ma figure puis m'enfonçai dans l'eau moussante et parfumée et m'étirai dans l'eau jusqu'à m'y enfoncer jusqu'aux clavicules en pliant les genoux.

Je rouvris les yeux pour fixer le plafond, enfin normalement j'aurais dû fixer le plafond mais c'est la face de Skelter que je fixai. « WOUUUAAAAAAH !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! SORS D'ICI DE SUITE !!

-Hey là, ça va la Toréador, j'vais pas te violer. J'voulais m'assurer que t'étais pas endormie.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mettre les choses au clair entre toi et moi.

-Ca peut attendre que j'aie pris mon bain ?

-T'as fait beaucoup de choses pour les Anarch ouais, mais je trouve que Rodriguez est un peu trop concerné par ta petite personne depuis trois ans et ça, ça me plait pas du tout tu piges. Parce que lui doit maintenir Downtown libre et que si tu lui embrumes l'esprit avec tes minauderies de Toréador, il ne va plus prendre assez à cœur son rêve…»

Je l'écoutai puis répliquai : « tu rêves, L.A n'a jamais autant été Anarch depuis trois ans, c'est la congrégation !

-Alors va pas t'imaginer que c'est tout grâce à toi, petite fille blondinette… »

Sur ce, il sortit, il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied de la rébellion et je ne pus que le suivre des yeux ronds.

A ce moment là j'entendis le répondeur automatique du téléphone de ma chambre se mettre en marche, c'était mon père qui me faisait des reproches sibyllins bien entendu. Je posais mes bras sur le rebord en écoutant son discours : « ça doit prendre trop de temps de rêver sur le Japon pour téléphoner à ta mère, » ou « dans deux jours c'est noël, tu fêtes quoi toi alors ? »

Je fermai les yeux, mon père avait toujours cet effet sur moi, des échardes mitraillées dans le cœur. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, bien sûr c'était moi la mauvaise fille qui faisait tout comme il ne fallait pas, l'idiote de la famille ou la feignante. Ce qui était un écho douloureux à ce que pensaient Judas et Skelter.

Je ne devais pas me la jouer, j'étais qu'une crétine Toréador. Pire encore, une petite salope qui était infoutue de marcher droit y'a trois ans et qui doit tout au monde surnaturel. Un peu à la manière d'un parasite.

« Un parasite, » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux pour fixer la surface de l'eau. J'y vis le reflet d'un homme qui ressemblait en tout point au Dracula de Gary Oldman et je relevai les yeux pour voir cet homme dans son beau costume du 19ème, un genou à terre et un bras sur le bord de ma baignoire. Trop déprimée pour penser que j'étais folle, je le regardai sans mot dire. Il avait un regard très doux et tendre, très compréhensif au-dessus de ses verres bleutés mais… « Je ne suis pas votre charmante Mina, » soufflai-je en fronçant des sourcils désolés pour signifier que j'étais bien moins qu'une merde en prime. Mais Dracula ne répondit que par un gentil sourire puis avança sa main gantée de noir pour caresser ma joue de l'index. Je voulus reculer, je m'imaginai reculer mais je ne fis rien que de le regarder dans les yeux de mon air triste. Je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris il n'était plus là, le répondeur tournait toujours sur les appels de mon père, maintenant je me souvins pourquoi je leur avais donné le numéro de ma chambre dans le Mask's Rose. C'était pour ne pas entendre mon répondeur maudit tous les matins en rentrant.

Je restai dans la baignoire tout le temps d'entendre les messages sur le répondeur, sans me demander qui avait appuyé sur le bouton de diffusion des anciens messages. Puis quand le supplice fut terminé et que j'eusse le temps de colorer l'eau par mes larmes roses je sortis de la baignoire et me séchai. Dans la glace pas la peine d'être devin ni même de regarder pour savoir que j'avais une sale tête.

Je me brossai les dents puis revint dans la chambre pour ouvrir l'armoire au mur coulissant et sortir la robe de soirée gothique que je me réservais pour la prochaine réunion. Le bustier était en velours rouge à lacets noirs devant, le décolleté en dentelle noire en forme de v évasé et la robe était un long pan devant et un autre derrière. Le dos n'avait qu'une bande sous les omoplates et je passai ensuite les bottes à petits talons compensés en tissu noir qui montaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

Enfin je me brossai les cheveux secs et me fit une raie sur le côté gauche, prenant un petit élastique noir pour ramener derrière ma tête deux mèches de cheveux blonds de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre et me rendis dans la grande salle de réunion prête à tout rapporter à…

« Oulala, tu as mauvaise mine fillette !! Nines m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à la fête mais tu as pleuré ? »

Jack !! En jean et veste sans manche !! Cigare à la main, je me jetai à son cou en étant si heureuse de le voir !! « Tu m'as manqué !!

-Et bien j'vois ça petite ! Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu as cette tête de mort ? »

Gros blanc en descendant de son cou, je le regardai d'un air renfrogné. Quoi, mon père me fait des remarques à peine dissimulées au téléphone comme quoi je suis une mauvaise fille qu'il aurait mieux fait d'égorger à la naissance ? En plus de ça Skelter me fait des menaces, mon ancien meilleur ami me crache son venin au visage et je me fais tirer dessus ? Et je vois Gary Oldman en Dracula dans ma salle de bain… « Skelter est venu me trouver dans ma baignoire pour me dire de baisser les yeux devant lui, » lâchai-je en serrant les dents, en vérité je songeais à mon père. Mais Jack haussa un sourcil et tiqua de la langue. « T'en fais pas pour lui fillette, » se contenta t-il de dire avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules en continuant d'avancer avec d'autres vampires vers la salle de réunion. « T'as quand même la mine d'un linge blanc séché au soleil, tu sais ? Dès que Nines a fini son tour de table je viens avec toi au Confession, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête puis entrai dans la grande salle avec la longue table ovale en pvc noir face à un écran de projo. Je pris une place au hasard quelque part vers la fin de la table puisque Nines était toujours vers le projecteur au début. Jack ne prenait jamais de place parmi nous sauf en petit groupe, il s'appuyait le dos contre le mur derrière moi.

Les autres prenaient leur place, Damsel s'assit à côté de moi sur ma droite en disant aussi que j'avais une vilaine mine, Skelter s'assit à gauche de l'écran de projo. Puis Nines fit son entrée tout frais et propre avec un jean bleu et une chemise noire à manches courtes. J'avais posé mon menton dans ma main et posé le coude sur la table. Regardant ensuite la table sans la voir, j'écoutai à peine le Brujah dans son explication. Ne retenant que « Baali » et « Destructeurs ».

Gné, c'est qui ceux là ? Aïe ma tête a décidé de m'élancer quelque chose de bien…

A la fin je me demandai même si j'allais pouvoir me lever de ma chaise, je fis un premier essai et retombai, ça me rappelait un peu trop mes difficultés et je fis les yeux ronds en paniquant. Pas possible qu'il y ait comme ça…

« Cammy ? Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda Damsel en posant sa main sur mon épaule pendant que les autres vampires Anarch sortaient, je les entendais mais sans les voir parce que je fixais la surface de la table noire. « C'est rien… Ca va passer, » répondis-je en un murmure plus pour me convaincre que pour répondre à la Brujah.

J'arrivai à me lever et à sortir de la table mais en voyant mes pieds faire leur angle bizarre, mes genoux faisaient des claquettes…

Pas possible, impossible qu'un tel changement survienne comme ça sans prévenir !!

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et dus me retenir à la table avec les deux mains pendant que mes genoux fléchissaient sans pitié. La tête me tournait de questions et de hurlements de terreur, jusqu'à ce que je sentisse quelqu'un me soulever dans ses bras, un sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos.

« Je crois que la petite a rendu tout le sang qui restait dans ses veines par les yeux, » commenta Jack d'un ton détaché. Je n'avais pas soif en plus, j'avais mal partout.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Smiling, j'ai rien fait ! Et si elle s'est plainte c'est qu'une morveuse !

-Tout le monde sait que tu peux pas l'encadrer depuis le départ, Skelter p'tit péteux ! » Répliqua Damsel.

« Fermez là tous les deux, Damsel si les Destructeurs veulent foutre la merde dans la cité faut les arrêter tout de suite. Envoie Marca et Eléonore à la fête, qu'elles voient si rien n'a été filmé… Et qu'elles nous disent s'il y a une indication laissée par eux en passant. Skelter tu organise des patrouilles de trois dans le centre ville. »

Damsel et Skelter répondirent à l'affirmative puis s'en allèrent. Ma tête passait au marteau piqueur et je gardai les yeux fermés en sentant mon corps plus faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Je sentis que Nines qui me portait, commençait à marcher en parlant à mi-voix avec Jack à mon propos. Mais là j'en avais rien à secouer.

« Elle t'a juste parlé de Skelter ?

-Disant qu'il était venu la trouver dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle prenait son bain en étant bien obéissante pour sans doute profiter de sa soudaine faiblesse, il a sorti un truc genre 'crois pas être indispensable' et 'arrête de tourner autour du chef'.

-Et c'est tout ? Ce soir elle a encore croisé l'autre pédale… Ca lui en a déjà mis un coup avec ce qu'il lui a craché.

-Oh ? Tu me racontera ça tout à l'heure. J'ne le pensais pas non plus, alors j'suis allé voir dans sa chambre pour entendre le répondeur qu'elle a laissé allumé.

-Et ?

-Son père, avec rien d'autre à la bouche que des reproches et des rabaissements à peine dissimulés.

-Je vois, pour une novice qui passe le cap du deuil de l'humanité elle s'est pris tout à la tronche. Si en plus Skelter s'amuse à lui pourrir sa confiance en tant que Toréador…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec lui ?

-Simple, lui dire d'arrêter de foutre son ambiance merdique entre nous. T'as vu Damsel elle est presque prête à saisir l'occasion pour lui refaire le portrait. Il arrive juste à se faire détester des filles à faire son misogyne. Et s'il continue comme ça c'est moi qui vais lui mettre mon poing à la gueule. C'est un bon combattant et il est malin, mais on n'a pas besoin d'un Brujah qui rabaisse les femmes parmi nous. »

En parlant de rabaisser, ça me rappela mon prof d'anglais en seconde. Et les diverses moqueries dont j'avais fait l'objet. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas pleurer mais ce fut sans conviction. Nines s'assit et me garda sur ses genoux en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. « Chut petite fille, pleure pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui nous as débarrassé de LaCroix et de Ming Xiao !

-Je vais chercher une poche de sang ? Pff, mouais pas la peine si elle ne se calme pas avant. Hey fillette ! Rappelle toi un peu qu'une novice ne serait jamais parvenue à tout ce que tu as fait si ça n'avait pas été toi et ta tête de mule. »

Je me calmai, juste assez pour chuchoter un : « si, je suis sûre qu'une autre dans le même cas y serait arrivé tout pareil.

-Le fait est que c'est toi et toi seule que le Sénéchal de Paris a choisie – dit Nines en lissant mes cheveux derrière ma tête, j'étais en travers de ses genoux la tête baissée et les mains pinçant sa chemise.

-Tu trouves que j'te colle trop ? » Fis-je en relevant les yeux sur le Brujah. Il fronça les sourcils puis soupira en pinçant les lèvres avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Mais bien sûr que non Lia – murmura t-il gentiment en lissant mes cheveux – j't'ai pas sauvé la peau plusieurs fois en pensant que t'étais collante. »

J'enfouis mon visage blanc contre son torse en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Les deux Brujah restèrent silencieux alors que Nines continuait de lisser mes cheveux blonds. Puis Jack partit et revint avec un grand verre de sang réchauffé. Là je me rendis compte qu'on se trouvait dans la cuisine, et que Nines s'était assis sur l'établi. Le Brujah me souffla doucement de boire le verre de sang, je me détachai donc et pris le verre dans les mains en tremblant un peu. Elles étaient si faibles que le leader Anarch mit sa main sur les miennes pour le tenir. Je bus doucement pour ne pas m'étrangler avec et savourer la chaleur du sang épicé. C'était suffisant pour me permettre de tenir debout et aller chasser. Ce grand verre terminé je le posai avec plus d'assurance sur l'établi pour revenir à la réalité des choses : mais putain ! Je suis un vampire ! « Il va pas me faire chier longtemps Skelter c'est moi qui vous l'dis ! » Grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils et essuyant mes lèvres avec le pouce. Jack ricana et Nines fit un bruit bizarre par le nez avant de me faire descendre de ses genoux. « Va te nourrir ma petite et laisse tomber Skelter je m'en occupe.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'accompagner mon grand, moi je reste ici pour surveiller les opérations. »

J'allai à l'un puis à l'autre des yeux, surprenant une lueur de reconnaissance dans les prunelles bleues de Nines mais je devais sûrement délirer encore.

Si c'était ça je saisis le bras de Nines en marchant et sifflotant, je venais de me rappeler que j'avais un cadeau pour mon papa Nines pour noël !!

« Hihihi !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour rien, c'est un secret ! » Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'on traversait le hall de la tour.

Le trajet entre la tour et le Confession se fit sans ombrages. Une fois à l'intérieur du club ce fut pour entendre le brouhaha de la foule puisqu'il était bondé de chez y'a plus de place seulement les uns sur les autres mais là ça s'appelle une partouze.

Le Confession était un club dont j'étais co-propriétaire pour avoir débarrassé la proprio' de son… 'Débourseur'… Ahaha, non il était juste mort et c'était un mafieux russe. Bref, ma collaboratrice s'appelait Vénus (pourtant elle était brune aux yeux bleus et habillée très court) et le club consistait essentiellement à confesser à Vénus ses péchés les plus infâmes. Moi j'ai juste avoué que l'entrepôt de Santa Monica c'était moi et elle m'avait engagée.

Le Confession était un club construit dans une vraie fausse cathédrale, vitraux et tout le reste mais c'était très rouge, y'avait la croix sur le sol (en verre teint) et les chanteurs se produisaient sur une scène dans une cage de sécurité. Parce que le Confession et bien, vu le principe du club, était rempli de skinned et autres voyous qui sauraient sûrement être des Brujah pour certains passionnés.

Ce soir il semblait que le Confession fût moins métal et plus… Comment dire ? Rock symphonique, des stroboscopes avaient été installés au bord de la rambarde de l'étage pour déverser des couleurs pastels plutôt agréables au milieu de tout ce bordel.

Je tournai les yeux vers Nines à ma droite qui semblait toujours aussi calme, quoiqu'il haussât les sourcils et tournât la tête en tout sens pour sans doute mesurer le taux de violence (ou de sexe) qui couvait ce soir. « Il se passe quoi ce soir ? » Demanda t-il en criant presque mais élevant juste assez la voix pour que je l'entendisse. « Aucune idée, je vais voir si je trouve Vénus, » répondis-je avant de fendre la foule. Arrivant jusqu'au comptoir pour trouver Vénus qui sauta sur place en me voyant, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et faisant le tour pour me tirer par le poignet en disant : « ah te voilà !! Viens ici ma vieille, j'ai besoin de toi ce soir pour conclure une affaire !! Le club a besoin de fonds et…

-Tu rigoles ? L'affaire marche comme sur des roulettes ! » Coupai-je en faisant les yeux ronds, c'était quoi ce plan encore, pourquoi elle me tirait vers la scène, et ho, je veux pas y aller moi !!

« Rentre là-dedans, t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu, fais ça pour moi et je te jure que tu pourras ralentir la cadence avec tes dettes !

-J'ai pas de dettes…

-Ou te payer un nouvel appartement, une maison, enfin un gros profit bénéf. Et tout ce que l'argent peut t'apporter en claquant des doigts. Alors, tu montes ? »

Je la fixai, regardai autour de moi pour voir tout ce monde qui ne manquerait pas de me voir sur scène pour faire je ne sais quoi, apercevoir dans la foule… « Ah, non, merde mon Dieu, non ! » Marmonnai-je en reconnaissant mes grands frères avec Cédric. C'était trop mon mois. Ils allaient sûrement finir par me voir, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, bon personne ne dira que Lia la Rose est une trouillarde. « Ok, ça consiste en quoi ?

-Tu montes sur scène, tu chantes. »

Mes yeux se changèrent en missiles M16.

« Qui t'as demandé de me faire ce plan, Vénus ? »

Pas désarçonnée pour deux sous, la belle haussa un sourcil, me fit son sourire ravageur et posa les mains sur les hanches. « N'aie pas peur… »

'Tain mais elle me cherche là !

Devant mon air décidé, elle sourit et sortit les clefs pour m'ouvrir la cage, je montai sur scène en lissant mon bustier de velours rouge. Je fis un clin d'œil aux musiciens qui osèrent quelques sourires puis me plaçai devant le micro. Je tendis un bras derrière moi pour claquer des doigts vers les musiciens, c'était comme ça que Vénus leur signalait de commencer quand elle organisait un truc avec eux. Je voyais la majorité de la foule très occupée à boire ou à danser ou à parler. Certains avaient le nez levé pour remarquer le changement d'artiste et j'entendis quelques « hey poupée ! » Qui me firent sourire de fierté. J'entendis puis reconnus les premières notes d'une chanson de Within Temptation que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Il s'agissait de _Stand my ground_. Je cherchai mes frères et leurs amis des yeux pour les voir faire des yeux ronds et chercher à se rapprocher de la scène. Je me demandai vraiment qui était à l'origine de ce bordel, Antoine était en jean et t-shirt noir et Sebastien en jean bleu et chemise noire. Cédric portait aussi un jean mais avec une chemise en coton noir. Je cherchai ensuite Nines des yeux pour le voir près d'eux dans la foule. Merde il avait repéré mon coup d'œil sur eux ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, je commençai à chanter et me concentrai sur les émotions des paroles, trouvant à couvrir les instruments d'une voix puissante mais pas déformée lors des grands mouvements, je tenais le micro des deux mains aux doigts croisés sur lui. J'arrivai à m'emporter dans la puissance de la mélodie et à donner quelques frissons à certains du devant de la scène pendant que d'autres se déhanchaient presque furieusement. Ma voix devenait douce et se transformait presque en supplique avant de se gonfler. Je tapais le sol en mesure de mon pied droit et veillais à me mouvoir pour suivre les ondes de la mélodie, fermant les yeux et les rouvrant. Embrassant les spectateurs et les danseurs des yeux sans m'arrêter sur quelqu'un en particulier.

Enfin la mélodie se termina et je baissai la tête pour faire semblant d'être essoufflée et m'essuyer le front. J'entendis quelques applaudissements venant des danseurs sur la piste et fit un petit salut militaire avec un sourire avant de voir là-bas : Judas. Ô putain ! Je quittai la scène et Vénus me tomba dessus en piaillant comme une hystérique que grâce à moi elle avait conclu l'affaire !! Un producteur de groupe rock et métal avait été charmé par la puissance que le Confession pouvait donner à une chanson d'un groupe célèbre : le club était donc retenu pour être le lieu de tournage d'un clip.

Ma grande question à moi c'était : 1 quelle heure est-il ? 2 pourquoi Judas est encore debout à une heure pareille dans MON club 3 qu'est-ce que font mes frères aînés ici ?


	4. Vlad Tepes

Chapitre 4 – Vlad Tepes 

J'étais venue ici avec Nines pour boire du sang, pas pour vraiment prendre du bon temps. Je quittai Vénus. Essayai de slalomer entre les gens collés les uns aux autres pour semer les frères et Judas qui s'avançait bizarrement vers moi et…

Une main se pressa délicatement dans le creux de mes reins et m'amena vers son propriétaire, Dracula mais habillé presque normalement et… Me pressant contre lui en fondant la foule l'air de rien jusqu'à un coin très sombre et très isolé. Il n'était pas très grand mais d'apparence robuste et forte. Il avait un visage mince, des tempes gonflées qui augmentaient le volume de sa tête. De superbes yeux verts bien fendues avec des sourcils noirs broussailleux, un nez droit, un cou de taureau et des épaules larges encadrées par les vagues de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et une moustache aussi noire autour de lèvres fines. Portant une chemise blanche aux manches à jabot sous une veste en velours noir ouverte sur le torse et un pantalon en velours. « Vous ? » Murmurai-je en étant pétrifiée non pas par un pouvoir de domination quelconque mais simplement de pure terreur.

Il ne souriait même pas avec son beau visage de faucon, il hocha juste la tête et tendit l'autre bras. « Choisissez dans cette foule, celui ou celle qui vous convient le mieux pour apaiser votre Soif… » Dit-il à voix basse et raffinée avec ce petit accent sûrement rendu pour me conforter dans mon idée.

Je dus me battre mentalement avec moi-même pour détacher mes yeux de son expression irréellement courtoise et les porter devant moi. Je ne voyais plus ni Nines, ni mes frères ni même Judas mais seulement le Bétail. Il m'offrait à boire ? « Ce grand gaillard là, ça doit être l'un des hommes avec qui Vénus a parlé. »

Dracula bougea les lèvres, j'en aurais juré, mais aucun son n'en sortait. L'homme en costume trois pièces que j'avais désigné s'excusa auprès de ses collaborateurs et s'approcha vers nous en slalomant dans la foule. En face de moi il me sourit et j'y répondis avant de poser mes mains derrière sa tête comme pour l'embrasser. Mais après un baiser sur sa joue et sur sa gorge, mes crocs s'allongèrent et percèrent la carotide. Un sang vigoureux envahit ma bouche à grands flots. Je maintenais ma victime près de moi en l'obligeant à plier les genoux pour être à ma hauteur tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Retirant mes crocs qui se rétractèrent alors que j'avais fermé la bouche. Et aspirant le sang s'échappant.

Quel délice que ce sang sain et fort. Le parfum de son after-shave emplissait mes narines et se mêlait merveilleusement avec le goût de son sang ni trop sucré, ni trop salé, ni trop acide. Un vin capiteux. La vie qui coulait comme un feu et me réchauffait. Frisson de ma dentition, frisson de mes gencives, frisson de mes lèvres, de ma langue et extase de la gorge. Son cœur n'était pas facilement intimidable, il était puissant et têtu, débordant de vitalité et d'extase.

L'extase à tendance à exciter le rythme cardiaque et à inciter autant à la prudence qu'à l'excès. Il fallait veiller à ce que l'extase du Baiser ne pousse soudain le cœur à bout. Mes bras autour de son cou sentaient tout son corps trembler et j'entendais ses gémissements ravis. Ca y était, le cœur commençait à s'emballer et je devais m'arrêter là.

Je léchai la plaie pour que la blessure puisse guérir et refermer les deux petites plaies à sa gorge. Il était béat et prostré contre le mur près d'une lampe murale. Je me tournai ensuite vers Dracula en sentant le sang de cet homme affluer et réchauffer mon corps. Mes joues reprenaient des couleurs et je me sentais mieux. Pas encore rassasiée mais beaucoup mieux.

Le vampire osa un sourire léger en inclinant la tête. « Vous pouvez les affronter à présent, » murmura t-il avant de reculer contre le mur qui devint noir comme les ténèbres. Je savais qu'il avait disparu car la lumière revint éclairer le pan de mur sur la pierre.

Je lissai le tissu sur mes hanches en me tournant vers le public. Je pouvais essayer de retrouver Nines et d'esquiver mes frères et Judas mais alors que je suivais ce plan et que je retrouvais le Brujah, mes frères me tombèrent dessus avec Judas en prime. Mon Dieu non, qu'est-ce que ce petit pédé fait avec mes frangins et Cédric tout à coup ? J'agrippai le bras du vampire en me tournant vers eux.

« Salut Louloute !! » Firent chacun à leur tour mes frères en me faisant la bise, « t'es superbe !! » Me fit Cédric qui eut droit à un radieux sourire avant que je ne lui fasse la bise. Puis vis Nines serrer la main à presque tous mes hommes sauf Judas qui en était à essayer d'avoir l'attention d'Antoine qui le salua froidement. « Heu, je vous présente Nines Rodriguez, Nines je te présente mes grands frères Sebastien avec son copain Cédric et Antoine, » dis-je en voyant que le Brujah calme et courtois. Judas essaya de s'imposer en demandant des nouvelles de chacun mais ce ne fut qu'un concert de regards noirs et glacials qui l'accueillit. Surtout de la part de Cédric.

Mes frères, en ignorant les pitoyables essais de Judas, parlèrent avec moi et je manoeuvrai pour les faire ne parler qu'eux puis finalement ils me demandèrent ce que je comptais faire pour noël. J'eus un blanc. L'humour me souffla un merveilleux 'me battre à mort avec un groupe de vampires ultra violent pour sauver Los Angeles du chaos'. Mais je finis par dire : « je comptais le fêter avec une amie et des collègues de travail. »

Tatata.

« Ah bon ? » Fit Cédric qui souriait toujours alors que j'en étais à m'étrangler mentalement pour ma maladresse. Quand une idée me vint en regardant autour de moi : « mais en fait rien n'est décidé et je viens juste de me rappeler qu'il y a un club dans lequel je vais qui organise une soirée spécialement pour le soir du réveillon !!

-Et pour ton ann…

-Et vous n'aurez qu'à me retrouver ici au centre ville mais devant la tour Mask's Rose ?

-D'accord mais…

-Ben c'est parfait ! J'dois y aller, j'ai du travail en retard et je suis très fatiguée ! Dites à Vénus que vous êtes mes grands frères et elle vous donnera à boire gratos ! »

Judas fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les autres aussi, je levai le nez pour voir Nines avec un air intrigué sur le visage avant de livrer mon explication : « le Confession m'appartient en co-propriété avec elle. »

Je livrai mon plus charmant sourire avant de regarder Judas en coin et de leur dire au revoir à moitié en fuyant et l'autre en… Fuyant.

Hors du club dans la petite cour extérieure je détalai jusqu'à la grille pour finir par m'appuyer au muret. « Bordel de merde !! » Gueulai-je à pleins poumons en secouant les bras.

Ok y'en a qui me cherchent ce soir, je foudroyai Nines des yeux lorsqu'il arriva planté devant moi : « j'viens d'me rappeler que mes griefs avaient été ridicules et qu'il avait agi en bon chrétien pendant huit ans en me prenant en pitié !! » Sifflai-je en serrant les poings. « Semble que je ne puisse faire confiance à PERSONNE sans être prise en PITIE !! »

Qu'ils aillent bien tous au Diable ! J'étais juste une idiote !!

« Lia… » Murmura Nines en soupirant.

« Je sais, pas la peine de soupirer comme ça, je m'en vais, » sifflai-je encore avant de commencer à marcher. Et j'en étais à serrer les dents en me remémorant de A à Z ce putain d'e-mail quand je sentis la poigne de Nines sur mon poignet.

« Comment pouvait-il te prendre en pitié ? Et nous, comment on pourrait prendre en pitié celle qui a accompli tant de choses ? » Murmura t-il doucement et en me retournant doucement vers lui. Je baissai la tête.

« J'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment, c'est nul.

-C'est normal Lia… Tu as un retour de manivelle du deuil d'humanité. Viens, toi, faut s'occuper de toi… »

Sur ce, il passa une main sur mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva dans ses bras. Je ne fis rien pour m'y opposer et nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour enfouir mon nez contre son épaule. Il avait deviné sans aucun doute que si j'avais l'impression d'être pitoyable, indigne d'une attention sincère comme avant, j'étais prête à me balancer dans le feu.

Nines me berça doucement, pas étonnant qu'il soit un chef si charismatique s'il prenait toujours autant soin de ceux qui le suivaient. Sur un banc il arriva à me faire parler plus avant ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet e-mail. Dans ma tête ça avait été comme si on m'avait enfin retiré un capuchon. Capuchon de confiance aveugle, d'amour et de secrets.

Non, effectivement je ne parlais jamais de moi à Nines ou à Jack, ils ne savaient rien de ma vie passée. Et je n'allais rien leur dire maintenant.

Le Brujah me lissa les cheveux en me faisant poser la tête sur son épaule. Pour ensuite démonter une à une mes comparaisons entre Judas et tous les autres mâles qui m'entouraient. D'abord, lui n'était pas homosexuel il n'a donc rien a cacher au premier abord. Ensuite il est Californien, pas Girondin, merci pour lui. Après il avait un idéal pour les Anarch de Downtown plus important à ses yeux que de jouer à des petits jeux de 'je t'aime j'ai personne, je ne t'aime plus j'ai quelqu'un'.

Oui c'est vrai, Nines Rodriguez était un homme honnête, mais encore plus incroyable, un vampire honnête. Il menait avec et pour les autres pour ce qu'ils pouvaient construire de mieux pour leur non-vie ensemble. S'il avait un soir quelque chose à me reprocher, il m'en ferait part tout de suite et calmement, et je devais en faire de même avec lui. On ne mène pas et ne ligue pas des vampires sans les écouter et se faire écouter. « Mais avec toi, Lia, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais que rarement des reproches à te faire. Fondés ou infondés qu'importe. Tu veux toujours faire du mieux qui t'est possible pour te rendre utile. Et tu te matraques assez toute seule pour avoir échoué quelque part. C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Je me sentais de plus en plus rassurée à l'écouter. Jusqu'à légèrement somnoler en étant bercée par sa main sur mes cheveux.

Chez moi, après avoir travaillé avec Heather qui devait apporter les planches demain matin, m'être lavée et avoir regardé les informations du soir pour apprendre que les Destructeurs avaient déjà commencé leur sombre besogne, je m'endormis.

Et je fis un cauchemar, un de ces rêves où rien n'est violent que les mots et les attitudes. Rêve de ma famille partant sans moi pour une balade en voiture. S'engouffrant tous rapidement dans le véhicule mais me laissant derrière. Sans personne à qui me confier ou pour passer le temps. Toute seule abandonnée.

Je pleurai dans mon sommeil sans pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à ce que je sentisse une main sur mon épaule qui me réveilla au lendemain soir. Ouvrant les yeux dans un hoquet au milieu de la chambre noire, je tournai la tête pour le voir. Le prince Vlad. Je sursautai mais quelque chose en lui ne me fit pas aller au-delà du sursaut. Je m'assis simplement sur le lit, dans ma robe de nuit en soie blanche et lui tout de noir. « Que faites-vous chez moi ? »

Mais le vampire assis sur le bord de mon lit ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient en outre cachés par des lunettes de soleil rondes et noires. Il tendit une main droite gantée vers mon visage sans le toucher pourtant de l'index, alors qu'il relevait le menton. « N'ayez pas peur, jeune vampire. Vous me connaissez déjà, mais je suis le prince Vladislav 'Tepes'. Je suis venue de ma lointaine Roumanie jusqu'en Californie pour vous… »

Cuicuicui.

« Pour moi ? » Fis-je en m'attendant à un canular gros comme un camion, ou au pire rêve érotique de toute mon existence. Mais le prince ne sembla pas déstabilisé par la tête que je devais lui offrir. Une tête d'éberluée prête à lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule à la première parole malheureuse.

Il sourit quand même. Touchant ma joue de la pointe de son index ganté. « Exactement, vos exploits sont arrivés jusqu'à moi. On parle de vous… Comme l'un des rares vampires touchés par la grâce de Caïn.

-Caïn ? Pourquoi Caïn ? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu… »

Ah, ça me rappelait le chauffeur de taxi bizarre… Mais alors… « Que voulez-vous de moi ? Vous êtes de l'Inconnu et…

-Rien, rien qui ne puisse vous aider à guérir vos plaies. J'ai vu l'image de votre mauvais rêve. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, enfin, plutôt à travers les verres de ses lunettes de soleil. Les mains posées sur le matelas derrière moi. La fenêtre de ma chambre laissait voir les lumières de la ville.

« C'est demain votre anniversaire et vous avez pris soin de le cacher à ceux que vous aimez dans l'éternité. Mais quelques évènements vous font vous sentir très seule. L'arrivée des Destructeurs vous effraie dans de pareilles circonstances. Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir être le fer de lance des Anarchistes cette fois… »

Je l'écoutais en silence, subjuguée qu'il pût me décoder aussi facilement. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur mes joues pour prendre mon visage en coupe alors que le sien s'en approchait. J'attendais ce que je voulais entendre… Les yeux plissés en songeant être en plein rêve, bercée par cet accent roumain si étrange.

« Je puis être le prince qui ne vous faillira point. Vous, rose nocturne de la cité des anges. Vous qui vous mourrez et qu'aucune honnêteté ne peut maintenir éclose. Vous avez besoin de vous sentir pour quelque temps comme une princesse dans un conte noir…

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? » Murmurai-je en décidant de lui retirer ses lunettes pour voir ses yeux verts. Je les voyais presque briller dans l'obscurité assombrie par nos chuchotements.

« Pour pouvoir encore entendre parler de vous, rose masquée, comme la vampire la plus naturelle de ce monde de duplicité. La plus romantique derrière ce loup d'ensorceleuse. Vous êtes prédatrice… Et amoureuse… Vous êtes cette dualité, vampire, alors que les autres ne sont que faiblesse et peur. Vous… Êtes comme moi… Mais contrairement à moi, vous avez toujours auprès de vous la personne envers laquelle vous avez décidé de vous vouer… Je veux vous aider… A vivre l'éternité… »

Ses paroles étaient comme autant de promesses chevaleresques flattant mon âme. Comme un prince, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Tzimisce, il était surtout de l'Inconnu. Des anciens cherchant Golconde et accessoirement à tuer les plus jeunes participant au Jyhad. Il m'était réconfortant de m'abandonner à ses yeux verts, et sentir si proche la caresse de ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés.

« Laissez moi être vôtre… Aurélia… Qui êtes dorée, lune solaire de nos nuits damnées. Vrai ami n'agissant que pour votre bien être… »

J'hochai la tête et levai une main pour lisser du dos ses longs cheveux près de sa joue.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous partîmes en nous éclipsant de l'appartement par la fenêtre. Dracula pouvait voler sans se faire voir. Je l'appelle ici Dracula, mais quand je lui adressais la parole il m'avait demandé de l'appeler Vlad.

Le prince Vlad.

Il neigeait encore cette nuit du 24. Cette nuit insupportable du réveillon de noël ou malgré la violence, le pays était en liesse. Je portais alors une robe blanche au bustier de velours au décolleté en dentelle avec de longues manches de soie couvrant le dos de mes mains de velours. Le bustier épousait jusqu'à la naissance de mes hanches et se raccordait à un jeu de jupons de dentelle sous une jupe en soie couvrant jusqu'à mes mollets et s'étirant en une légère traîne. Mon dos par contre était dans un cadre de velours et de soie juste au-dessous des omoplates. Je ramenai mes cheveux en arrière avec un élastique blanc en coton derrière la tête pour tenir deux mèches de mes tempes. Et comme chaussures j'avais choisi des ballerines cirées d'un blanc lactescent.

Mon prince m'emmena dans un de ces restaurants romantiques où les toilettes rivalisent de beauté pour s'entremêler au son d'un orchestre classique. Une grande salle de bal baignée d'une lumière tamisée. Mais nous ne dînions pas, ne faisant que danser une valse rêveuse.

C'était tout. La musique, la beauté, les sons des rires et les murmures amourachés. Mon prince me berçait dans ses bras en m'emportant avec tendresse dans ses pas ronds. Sa main tenant la mienne était douce et les murmures de sa voix courtoise étaient charmants.

« Parlez moi de votre Etreinte… Racontez moi comme vous l'avez vécue… » Me chuchota t-il alors que ses longs cheveux glissaient sur les pans de velours perlé de sa veste noire. Un de ces costumes d'époque du 19ème. A l'écharpe de soie brochée.

« C'était une nuit de novembre… J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel quand sur le chemin j'ai rencontré cet homme… Une telle beauté qui m'a tout de suite intriguée et effrayée… Il a été très poli et m'a proposé de me raccompagner chez moi. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux sanglant et des yeux marron dans lesquels on ne voyait que l'ombre de la beauté.

-Avez-vous accepté sa proposition ? Je suppose que oui…

-Oui… Il faisait nuit noire, j'étais seule, fatiguée et j'avais très peur… C'était l'une des rares fois où je ne voyais rien de dangereux en un homme inconnu. Il m'a raccompagnée et a engagé la conversation d'une manière très naturelle.

-Devant la porte, vous si timide, comment l'avez-vous invité ? »

Je ris en observant son visage tendrement souriant. Le monde tournait autour de nous alors que nous tournions. « Je suis très ringarde, j'ai proposé de prendre un café au bar de l'hôtel.

-Mais il n'en est pas resté là. Votre manière d'agir est tellement plus ravissante au contraire…

-Vous me flattez trop, comment puis-je vous croire ? » Ris-je en voyant autour de nous tous ces gens, sentant tous ces parfums et entendant toutes ces voix… C'était animé, brillant, parfumé, sensuel. Les coupes de champagnes ajoutaient au miroitement pour rappeler la fête, et par une fenêtre je voyais la pleine lune briller… Il ne neigeait plus. Sauf peut-être au-dessus de nous, il neigeait des cristaux et de la lumière que des lustres nuageux déversaient.

« Ce que je dis de vous est sans arrière pensée, » répondit-il doucement en menant ma main gauche qu'il tenait dans la sienne jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un baiser près de mes doigts. J'en souris.

« Il m'a encouragée ensuite à le mener jusqu'à ma chambre et c'est après quelques jeux de séduction que j'ai perdu connaissance, pour me réveiller trois ou quatre heures plus tard ainsi… Puis les sbires du Prince LaCroix sont arrivés et la suite… Aurait-ce été la voix de mon Sire que j'eusse entendue à ce moment là… » Murmurai-je finalement en fermant les yeux, l'esprit dans du coton.

« Puissiez-vous ne point tomber dans le sommeil des Anciens… » L'entendis-je chuchoter.

Nous marchions dans une rue en folie, dans le centre ville, j'avais jeté sur mes épaules un châle de lainage pale.

« N'aimez-vous pas ce que vous êtes cette nuit ? » Me demanda mon prince en ayant son bras autour du mien, sa main sur la mienne. Marchant avec un calme apaisant. Dans une foule danse où tout le monde s'oubliait.

Je posai ma tempe contre son épaule en baissant les paupières. « Oui… Mais il y a ce spectre…

-Il n'y a pas de contradictions entre vous hier et vous ce soir… Aurélia… Ne songez plus à une usurpation… Vous ne réussissez qu'à vous plonger dans un malaise d'identité… Vous voulez dormir parce que vous êtes fatiguée de ce jeu de miroirs que vous ne pouvez pas tenir comme les autres…

-C'est ce que veut la Mascarade…

-Non très chère… C'est ce que vous croyez, mais vous oubliez que vous avez une âme… Et que si les gens changent, nous aussi… Vous essayez de maintenir en place deux visions évolutives… Au lieu de les combiner. Cela est encore de sa faute, mais que vous importe t-il à présent ?

-Rien que de la peine… » Murmurai-je très bas, proche du sommeil. Je le sentis s'arrêter et prendre mon visage en coupe fermement pour le lever vers lui afin que je le regardasse.

« Ne le laissez pas vous en causer encore d'avantage… Aurélia… Détestez le, haïssez le, parce que vous ne l'aimez pas… Aimer le lui… Vous êtes le soleil et lui la lune : deux astres exceptionnels chassant les ténèbres des cœurs damnés. Oubliez cette bille brillante tournant sur elle-même.

-Prince…

-Soyez Hécate et présidez les terreurs nocturnes… Soyez Artémis en vierge redoutable, soyez Sélène à l'amour rêveur… Soleil de toutes nos nuits, déversant sur nous votre lumière au milieu d'horreurs, d'inaccessible et d'inclination. »

Je commençais à me réveiller à ses paroles flatteuses. M'agrippant à ses bras de mes mains gelées. Au milieu de la foule comme esprit. Fouillant son visage des yeux, lui qui caressait mes joues puis lissait mes cheveux blonds.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un objet pour vous rappeler à cela, je puis vous l'offrir… Mais je vous supplie, princesse touchée par la grâce de Caïn… De ne point tomber dans ce sommeil cruel qui nous priverait tous les deux de votre lumière… »

Dans sa main gauche qui s'ouvrit, il y avait un bijou. Un pentacle dans un cercle tout d'or sous un croissant de lune argenté et au centre du pentacle et de la lune, une pierre blanche. Le bijou grand comme une main de nourrisson portait une chaîne d'argent.

Je le vis et portais les mains à mes lèvres, demandant à mon prince de quoi s'agissait-il, un collier ? Mais son sourire mystérieux fut sa seule réponse alors que ses mains gantées prenaient la chaîne d'un bout à l'autre pour me passer le pendentif reposant sur la gorge près du décolleté. Je posai ma main sur le bijou pour sentir sa chaleur réconfortante contre ma peau.

« Un simple bijou qui n'est que votre écrin… » Murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front comme pour me bénir.

« Si vous me racontiez vos premiers pas ? En vous-même ?

-Les crevettes.

-Quoi ?

-Quand on est un vampire pur sang on ne mange plus, et j'adorais manger des crevettes. »

Vlad me regarda un moment interdit avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres pour rire en baissant la tête. « Oh je vois. Et quoi d'autre ? » Demanda t-il quand même en reprenant notre marche. Je souriais en balançant l'autre bras libre à côté de moi quand l'autre était sur le sien.

« L'alcool ! J'ai du dire adieu au calvados !! Pour une Normande vous ne vous imaginez pas le drame moral !!

-J'imagine aisément, Lia, vous êtes irrésistible ! » Me répondit-il en souriant.

Le reste de notre discussion se perdit dans les affres des plaisirs de la table perdus à tout jamais sauf pour ceux réussissant à atteindre la Rédemption ou qui s'entraînent.

J'étais la seule vampire quand même, capable de parler boustifaille avec Vlad Tepes !

« Les Français sauront toujours comment bien manger ! »

Downtown pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'elle voulait pour ce réveillon de noël, mon prince était tout à moi !

Il était environ quatre heures du matin lorsque le prince et moi sortîmes d'un club V.I.P en étant repus de sang chaud.

C'est aussi à partir de là que les choses se gâtèrent : j'avais totalement oublié ces Destructeurs en ville. Des cris commencèrent à fuser lorsqu'un groupe de motards, balançant des cocktails Molotov en étant juchés sur d'énormes motos, circulait dans la rue. Vlad posa ses mains gantées sur mes épaules et me fit tenir derrière lui lorsqu'un cocktail voulu exploser contre nous. Mais le vampire princier renvoya le cocktail allumé sur la moto de celui qui l'avait lancé. Je me couvris les oreilles car ces monstres hurlaient de tous leurs poumons surnaturels. Vlad me tira à sa suite sur le trottoir alors qu'un groupe de ces bêtes était en train de marcher vers nous, une marée humaine déferlait en même temps sur nous. J'avais peur soudain dans ce chaos d'être séparée de mon prince qui s'arrêta soudainement devant moi.

« On se serait attendu à plus de résistance dans la ville de Rodriguez ! » Cracha une de ces créatures aux yeux jaunes répugnante de crasse sous ce qui devait être des habits. Vlad recula lentement mais je le sentais on ne peut plus calme.

« Vous êtes les Destructeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques chiens qui ne savent que pisser sur des réverbères… » Répondit Vlad d'une voix forte qui de son accent roucoulant devenait fortement impressionnante. Mais les hurlements féroces de ces vampires et les cris de peur et de douleur des gens dans la rue me vrillaient les tympans. Nines, oui… Oh mon Dieu !! Nines !! Si eux avaient réussi à atteindre le cœur de la ville, où était Nines Rodriguez ??

« Hé là, qui est la mignonne que tu caches derrière toi, couillon ? Viens là ma poule qu'on s'amuse un peu avec toi…

-Si tu ne sais pas qui elle est… Alors tu es plus stupide que tu en as l'air…

-Si vous l'avez tué, je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez de l'éternité pour hurler votre souffrance !! » Criai-je en me déportant aux côtés de mon prince. Ma robe blanche et le pendentif autour du cou.

« Tué qui mignonne… Voilà une chatte qui gueule les mecs !

-Je te parle de NINES RODRIGUEZ ! Bâtard ! »

Ils se contentèrent de sourire et de ricaner d'un air entendu, ça en était trop !! Et je sentis soudain dans ma main la poignée fine de ma lame du Tal'Mahe'Ra. Entendant Vlad me chuchotant d'y aller…

Je mis en avant ma lame, ils étaient cinq et armés jusqu'aux dents de fusils… Me voyant armée certains firent des yeux ronds.

« Tu es… Une caïnite ?

-Je m'appelle Lia 'la Rose' Vilorë, Toréador 13ème génération, infante du Sénéchal Maximilien de Paris ! Ca y'est ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Vaguement… Ahaha.

-Mon cul ! »

Je m'élançai en usant de célérité malgré ma robe pour couper la main du premier qui braqua son flingue vers moi, me baissant pour envoyer ma lame dans le ventre du second et me relever pour envoyer le troisième voler avec ma main libre. Je m'acharnai sur le premier jusqu'à lui trancher la tête. Voyant Vlad lui aussi armé d'une épée et tranchant à son tour les vampires désarmés face au bouclier absorbant les balles. Je saisis le deuxième par les cheveux et lui défonçai très poliment à plusieurs reprises le visage contre le mur. « Tu ! Vas ! Me ! Dire ! Où ! Est ! Nines !! Rodriguez !! »

Mais alors que je posais la question, que les rues avaient été vidées de mortels, j'entendis la cavalerie arriver par rafales de coups de feu ! Skelter et Damsel par exemple jouaient du canon scié sur les motards. Oui, les Destructeurs avaient eu l'entrée libre pour se retrouver encerclés comme des cons par toute une fratrie ! Je lâchai tête de ravalement de façade et cherchai mon prince des yeux pour ne le voir nulle part.

Mais j'entendis sa voix au loin me disant qu'on se reverrait bientôt… Quand j'aurai besoin de lui.

Je fis voler un bras du dernier des cinq avant de rejoindre Damsel mais une grosse Harley déboula en vrombissant avec panache pour nous apporter Jack sur un plateau ! O.O

« Monte fillette !! Y'a d'la baston dans un vieux entrepôt, tu vas adorer voir Nines en super boule ! »

Je montai sur la Harley du Brujah pour sentir qu'il ne s'était pas lavé, pour, au bas mot… Un mois ?

Devant l'entrepôt délabré je vis tout de suite qu'avec les coups de feu ça menaçait de s'écrouler plus que d'habitude. Je descendis de la moto en étant toujours en robe de soirée. Et devant la grande porte je levai les yeux pour décider d'entrer par une fenêtre en escaladant un tuyau.

Dans l'entrepôt immense il y avait vingt Anarch environ se battant contre le double de Destructeurs tous basés là ! Trop facile de les dégoter ! O.O Je marchai sur les passerelles de grillages en étant accroupie, cherchant Nines des yeux pour le voir en mauvaise position face à un vampire immensément baraqué, torse nu, boule à zéro et énorme barre en fer entre les mains. Je fis les yeux ronds et courus pour être à leur hauteur, monter sur la rambarde de la passerelle et me laisser tomber pieds en avant, propulsée vers ce gros balourd me tournant le dos. Il eut droit à un grand coup d'épée en travers du corps. Son sang éclaboussant ma robe. Mais il n'était pas encore mort.

« QUI ? » Rugit-il alors que Nines le plombait avec son _desert eagle_. Il se retournait avec son énorme barre en fer vers moi.


	5. Les Destructeurs

Chapitre 5 – Les Destructeurs

« Moi, » répondis-je en me relevant lentement tenant ma lame à bout de bras sur le côté. Son immense carcasse rouge était secouée sous le plomb s'enfonçant dans sa peau, mais le Brujah tirait principalement sur ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher de se relever. La bataille faisait rage et Jack s'était mêlé au combat.

« Toi… Qui es-tu petite fille en robe blanche… ? Vas jouer ailleurs… »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de rugir en découvrant mes crocs, c'était qu'ils commençaient à me faire chier ceux là à me sous-estimer ! D'ailleurs lorsqu'il voulut m'aplatir avec sa bar en fer, j'esquivai en me déportant parallèlement à sa barre, sautant lorsqu'il la déporta vers moi et arrivant à tenir en équilibre dessus pour marcher jusqu'à lui et lui planter la lame entre les deux yeux.

Je posai les pieds au sol, j'entendais son cerveau couler de l'autre côté de son crâne et je retournai la lame dans sa chair dans un bruit immonde pour lui ouvrir le crâne vers le haut. Son immense corps s'écroula en se désagrégeant. Je vis Nines debout et tirant sur les autres Destructeurs. Mais il avait un œil sur moi.

Jamais je n'avais été plus sérieuse qu'à ce moment là. Lui promettant silencieusement mon allégeance éternelle.

Je me retournai dans ma robe blanche pour continuer le combat. Skelter et Damsel menaient les vampires devant nettoyer les rues infestées. Ici Jack s'en donnait à cœur joie et Nines et moi étions dos à dos. Lui jouant la mélodie du colt et moi de l'épée.

Bientôt, l'entrepôt fut nickel chrome. Et nos pertes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. J'y étais allée avec tous mes dons et j'étais vidée. Mais heureuse dans le sang, comme Hécate c'était comme si j'avais présidé à une Chasse Sauvage… Le combat avait duré plus de trois heures, il était maintenant sept heures du matin et bientôt, dans une ou deux petites heures le soleil allait se lever.

J'étais assise sur le bord extérieur d'une fenêtre pendant que les autres ramassaient les armes et autres objets n'ayant pas brûlé avec leurs possesseurs. Il s'était remis à neiger et au loin il y avait les lueurs de la ville ce qui donnait un fond très joli. J'étais vannée et j'avais très soif. Mais là ça n'avait aucune importance alors que je touchais du bout des doigts le présent du prince Vlad. « C'est si joli ! » M'entendis-je murmurer en soupirant.

« J'ai vu autre chose de très joli, en robe blanche… » Entendis-je Nines murmurer juste à mon oreille. Je me tournai vers lui en frissonnant et en sursautant. Il avait quelques blessures sur le visage mais qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'impression de force de sa personne. Ses vêtements noirs étaient déchirés et sales mais il était accroupi, les bras sur les cuisses juste derrière moi. L'air très sérieux. Il leva la main gauche pour la poser sur le haut de mon crâne, sur mes cheveux. « Tu as fait une entrée théâtrale mais merci de m'avoir sauvé…

-Bah, tu y serais sûrement arrivé tout seul.

-Lia, sérieusement, il allait m'aplatir le crâne : t'as pas vu qu'il avait son pied sur ma jambe et que mon flingue était parti à la renverse ?

-J'ai juste eu très peur pour ta belle carcasse.

-Si je dis que tu m'as sauvé la vie c'est que c'est le cas. Pas la peine de déprécier ton geste.

-D'accord, Nines, promis, je serai fière et pompeuse !

-Tu ne le seras jamais, pompeuse, mais tu peux être fière. »

Quel étrange échange de paroles que voilà, des demi mots, un flirt, comme lorsqu'il a dansé avec moi au Last Round. Je lui souris, et basculai en arrière pour laisser tomber mes bras sur ses épaules en marmottant un : « dodo… »

Nines rit légèrement, avec attendrissement puis me tira vers lui pour me soulever dans ses bras.

« Où étais-tu ce soir ? Je me suis fait du souci.

-J'étais avec un prince charmant, fêtant le réveillon de noël qui m'empêcha de tomber dans un sommeil éternel. »

Nines parut choqué de cette nouvelle mais je sus qu'il avait deviné de qui il s'agissait. Je pensai que mon prince avait dû se présenter à Nines pour ne pas faire d'émules stupides. En tout cas, le Brujah secoua légèrement la tête alors que je m'accrochais à son cou, il baissa les yeux sur mon pendentif puis les détourna. Je restai silencieuse, doutant qu'il soit fâché après moi.

Une heure plus tard et quelques fêtards dans les veines, nous étions tous rentrés à la tour Anarch qui était envahie de cotillons. Les employés des divers bureaux s'étaient bien amusés avant de rentrer se coucher.

Ma robe était foutue. M'enfin bon. Je me lavai entièrement une fois encore dans ma chambre et dans la baignoire je repensai à cette nuit en compagnie du prince Vlad. Baissant les yeux sur le pendentif et sourire. Me rappelant ensuite que j'avais posé un lapin à mes frères mais me disant qu'ils avaient dû se faire tout un film avec l'émeute de ce soir pour s'expliquer mon absence.

Je me rhabillai ensuite avec un pyjama blanc tout en coton avec de longues manches bien épaisses. D'accord j'étais morte, mais j'adorais toujours les vêtements chauds. J'appelai Heather pour la rassurer puis me couchai ensuite jusqu'au lendemain soir. Nuit de mon anniversaire.

25 décembre 2013. Je me réveillai à 18h en sursaut encore à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Je m'épongeai le front par un afflux de sang de sueur, repris un bain rapidement et me toilettai. Pour me vêtir d'un jean bleu à pattes d'ef sous une jupe plissée aussi en jean avec une ceinture noire. Un pull en laine blanc à col large et manches longues et un châle orange or en laine façon filet autour des épaules. Je brossai mes cheveux vers l'arrière, me maquillai légèrement puis sortis après avoir fourré mon portable dans ma poche de pull. Ma lame dragon dans son fourreau ceinturé autour de mes hanches.

En me frottant les yeux je repensai à mon cauchemar, chose certaine c'était qu'il avait été intense mais pour changer je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Je descendis l'escalier en baillant une main devant la bouche en me frottant les yeux de l'autre. Mais dans l'escalier en allant trop vite je percutai quelqu'un et étais bien partie pour dévaler l'escalier sur le cul mais le percuté jura et alors que j'en étais à fermer les yeux…

BUMP et rien ?

Je relevai la tête pour me retrouver en face d'un grand gaillard (tout ce qui dépasse mon mètre soixante est grand) avec d'épais cheveux roux flamboyants courts mais avec une large mèche sur le front. Il portait un pull noir au col roulé et un pantalon en faux cuir ceinturé par un foulard violet. Et surtout il avait des yeux vert émeraude légèrement en amandes surmontés de sourcils noirs un peu épais. Un visage ovale, un petit nez droit, et une bouche fine. Il était aussi très pâle c'était sûrement un vampire.

« Heu désolée, je faisais pas attention, » fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir celui que j'avais percuté. Connaissais pas. Le rouquin non plus me disait rien. Je me détachai en lissant ensuite mes vêtements puis descendis la fin de l'escalier.

« Hey ! Attendez, j'viens d'arriver ici !! » S'exclama d'une voix de chat ronronnant le rouquin en me rattrapant. Il me saisit le poignet, je ramenai brusquement ma main contre moi. « Suivez moi mais ne me touchez pas, » tranchai-je en relevant les yeux sur les siens. Il me faisait penser à un labrador qui vient de se prendre mon pied au cul alors je soupirai.

Mais ce fut sans attendre sa réaction que je marchai vers le bureau de réunion qui était l'ancien bureau de LaCroix. Là se tenaient les plus anciens : Jack, Nines, Skelter et Damsel. Jack était très motorisé en ce moment, là il portait toute la panoplie du motard, flingue compris. Nines qui me tournait le dos et qui regardait par la fenêtre en ayant les mains dans les poches portait un jean noir et une chemise en coton bleu sombre. Damsel c'était un jean ample multi poches et Skelter avait sorti de l'armoire sa tenue commando kaki. Quelle drôle de brochette.

Mais j'étais soulagée, aucune banderole en vue. J'entrai en ayant poussé la double porte des deux mains. Et mes baskets rembourrées grises ne crissaient pas grâce aux sur-chaussures. Dites moi juste pourquoi j'avais _Underground_ de David Bowie dans la tête ?

« Bonsoir fillette !! » S'exclama Jack alors que Damsel me souriait et que Skelter se contentait d'un haussement de sourcil. Nines se retourna. Je fis aussi un sourire et secouai la main pour répondre. « Bonsoir tout le monde, y'a un problème ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Rodriguez, heu et… » Fit le rouquin à côté de moi que j'avais totalement zappé. Il était aussi impressionné qu'un chiot qui découvre sa nouvelle maison.

Nines marcha vers nous alors que Jack donnait déjà une grande accolade au nouveau comme pour tester son équilibre sur deux jambes. Damsel alla à son tour à la fenêtre et Skelter talonna Nines qui se planta en face de moi, toujours les mains dans les poches. Je me déportai bizarrement sur le côté et me retins de faire les yeux ronds. Je vis du coin de l'œil que l'autre levait une main pour me soutenir mais je me plantai brusquement sur mes deux pieds et lui jetai un regard noir. « Fais ça et tu n'auras pas assez de l'éternité pour guérir de tes blessures, » menaçai-je entre les dents. Le voyant presque sursauter, l'air surpris, lever la main en signe de paix et reculer. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers Nines en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds qui me tombaient devant les yeux. Lui aussi avait l'air surpris, Jack intrigué et Skelter indéchiffrable.

Le Brujah se racla légèrement la gorge, fronça les sourcils puis commença à parler : « Lia, je te présente Gaétan. C'est un nouveau né Toréador. Il a été étreint il y a deux nuits mais son Sire est mort hier soir durant le combat.

-Ca c'est pas de bol.

-Je voudrai que tu l'enseignes, Lia. »

Attends, petite pause… « Hein ?

-T'as entendu.

-Mais j'ai même pas quatre ans !!

-L'excellence n'attend pas les années… »

Echec et mat. J'ai horreur de ça. Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine et me renfrognai. « Ok, ok… » Marmonnai-je en me tournant vers mon étudiant/protégé. « C'est quoi ton nom en entier ? » Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil curieux tout de même. Le jeune vampire qui semblait aussi vieux que moi, sourit d'un air que je qualifierai à moitié suffisant (l'autre moitié étant maladroite). Il avança la main pour que je la lui serrasse, mais je ne baissai même pas les yeux dessus.

« Je m'appelle Gaétan Lerookin, et toi ?

-Pas étonnant remarque, moi c'est Lia Vilorë. »

Je baissai enfin mes yeux sur sa main droite tendue mais gardai les bras croisés pour me tourner vers Nines qui semblait très intrigué. Il s'avança pour attraper la main du Toréador et la lui serrer, je voyais Gaétan papillonner des yeux en étant déstabilisé.

« Tu devras suivre Lia, elle t'apprendra ce que ton Sire n'a pas eu le temps de t'enseigner, » commença t-il puis il tendit la main vers moi comme pour me toucher ou prendre la mienne mais je refusai de bouger. J'enclenchai comme inspirée par une sainte divination : « je suppose qu'avec le bordel qu'ont semé les Destructeurs, va falloir s'assurer que la Mascarade ne risque rien ? »

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air bizarre mais surtout Nines me fixait très lourdement. Je lui rendis son regard sans avoir l'air de sourciller alors que j'étais surtout occupée à ne pas paniquer de mon soudain manque d'équilibre.

« Oui… » Commença le Brujah alors que Jack me tournait autour avec un cigare à la main, et que Gaétan me fixait à son tour. « Il faudrait que tu t'infiltres dans le commissariat central de la LAPD, et que tu détruises les éventuels rapports dangereux. »

Sa voix était très basse, son regard bleu comme deux pics de glace. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts sans me quitter des yeux. « Tu iras avec Gaétan. »

Je fis des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et m'empêchai en même temps de dandiner sur une jambe. « Quoi ?! Mais Nines il…

-Tu iras, Lia. Je suis sûr qu'il ne risque rien avec toi, et que vous en sortirez très bien, » me coupa t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je le fixai d'un air morne en ignorant les autres. « C'est toi qui décide, » lâchai-je, alors si le jeunot se faisait canarder puis tuer, ça n'était pas de ma faute. J'espérais seulement être encore 'morte' pour pouvoir rentrer et…

Je baissai les yeux, me retournai en tirant l'autre Toréador par le bras puis sortis de la pièce.

5

Dans la même salle à la sortie des deux Toréador, Nines et Jack s'entreregardèrent. Skelter ricana à côté du leader Brujah. « Elle pète les plombs, Nines, laisse tomber. »

Le Brujah se tourna vers lui pour le placarder des yeux alors que Jack sifflait en roulant des yeux et son cigare. « C'est pas mon genre, Skelter. On est tous passé par là.

-Non mon pote, là elle déraille complètement !! Ca ne serait pas monsieur Vlad Dracula Tepes qui lui aurait monté à la tête des fois ? Ca m'étonnerait pas… »

Nines regarda Jack, Damsel semblait décidée à rester à la fenêtre. Il fit un effort visible pour rester calme face au vampire décidé à discréditer la Toréador. Baissant la tête et serrant les dents pour fixer une ou deux secondes le sol en quête de calme. « Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair hier soir, il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit contre Lia Vilorë.

-Merde avec tes résolutions !! Tu sais très bien qu'elle pète les plombs, avec la puissance qu'elle a elle va nous foutre dans la mouise !! » S'écria le grand black à force de grands gestes et là le leader Anarch fut celui qui péta un câble.

Il releva brusquement la tête et fusilla l'autre des yeux en serrant dangereusement des poings. « Skelter !! Si t'as tellement la pétoche t'as qu'à essayer de la buter avant qu'elle ne le fasse !! »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Nines pour lui faire face, nez à nez en s'étirant de toute sa taille, Nines fit de même et ils se toisèrent mortellement, l'un aussi grand que l'autre. Jack grave jeta un œil sur Damsel tout aussi grave qui s'était détournée de la fenêtre pour voir ça.

« Ok, alors j'vais m'en occuper tout de suite, » articula patiemment Skelter en regardant Nines dans le blanc des yeux.

Mais juste lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, Nines sortit son _desert eagle_, choppa Skelter par le tee-shirt et lui colla le canon sous le menton en le plaquant contre lui. « Essaie et je t'explose la tête juste ici, Skelter. Si elle déraille ce sera moi qu'elle démontera en premier.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi… » Commença l'autre Brujah mais il se souvint de la première réaction violente de Lia à Paris qui s'était dirigée vers Nines. Là ça avait été logique, mais ici non. Le leader Anarch appuya un peu plus le canon sous le menton du Brujah en serrant le tissu sous ses doigts.

« Parce qu'elle aura eu confiance en moi, et la première qui se sentira trahie sera elle. T'as compris ? Maintenant oublie toutes tes idées d'enculé avec une putain de peur bleue, touche à un seul de ses cheveux et c'est toi qui déclencheras la dynamite. C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Mais…

-Que ta connerie lui fasse penser que je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher, qu'elle te fasse terminer dans une urne pour venir faire pareil avec moi ? Merde mon gars. Malgré son âge, ni toi ni moi n'avons de chance face à elle. Hormis celle de finir en tas de cendres.

-Tu rigoles, à Paris tu l'as bloquée !

-Seulement parce qu'elle avait plus besoin de m'entendre, de faire sa crise, de me faire un tout petit peu mal et de casser quelques meubles que de me tuer. Mais là, si tu la cherches, je repeins les murs avec ta cervelle, mec. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre elle. »

Skelter était déstabilisé. Il posa sa main sur celle de Nines doucement pour qu'il le lâchât. Ce que le leader Anarch fit en rengainant son arme. Jack soupira en relâchant ses épaules et Damsel quitta la pièce suivie de Nines. Seuls restaient Jack et un Skelter secoué. Celui-ci tourna les yeux ronds vers l'ancien Brujah et s'exclama : « bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

Jack s'approcha avec son cigare entre les dents et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment en fixant la porte par laquelle étaient partis Damsel et Nines. « Mon gars, tout ce que tu viens de demander à Nines Rodriguez c'est qu'un Père laisse détruire son Enfant, qu'un meneur ferme les yeux sur un conflit intestinal mortel et qu'un homme voie sa petite chérie crever sans bouger le petit doigt.

-Merde Jack, me dis pas qu'ils sont ensemble, y'a rien !

-Alors toi mon pote t'étais pas là quand ils ont dansé ensemble avant-hier soir ! C'était chaud et humide comme le Vésuve de V.V !! Ahahaha !! »

Skelter regarda Jack comme si lui aussi avait pété un fusible, une durite, une ampoule mais se retint de tout nouveau commentaire, seulement : « ok, j'retourne à la surveillance… »

Jack lui se sentait d'humeur à vérifier que tout le monde était bien mort de chez mort dans l'entrepôt.

5

Pendant ce temps, Gaétan et moi étions juste en face du commissariat central de la LAPD. Moi les mains sur les hanches, le nez levé vers les hauteurs de l'immeuble, et Gaétan aussi sûr du coup qu'un moustique face à une araignée. Les sirènes du coin faisaient leur petit concert quotidien comme toutes les nuits à Downtown. Des fois je regrettais Santa Monica ou Hollywood qui était beaucoup plus calme. Pour le moment, avec la pelletée de flics en noir qui tournaient autour du commissariat comme des abeilles autour de la ruche, je me demandais bien mais bon sang de bonsoir comment j'allais faire avec un bleu dans les pattes ?

J'aurais dû dire « je travaille seule » à Nines. Mais quand Nines Rodriguez dit quelque chose en général on s'écrase et on le fait parce que pour moi c'est lui le chef.

« T'as une idée de comment on va faire ? » Me demanda gravement Gaétan en tournant sa tête vers moi, vissant ses yeux sur ma tête.

« Non, » répondis-je en souriant, le nez toujours levé vers les cimes.

« Quoi, t'y a pas pensé AVANT ?! »

Je tournai enfin la tête vers lui et haussai un sourcil, l'air de dire : continue de me gueuler dessus et je te coupe la tête dans une ruelle. Puis je mis mes lunettes noires et marchai vers le bâtiment, plus précisément me dirigeai en vue de me rendre à une porte de derrière s'en attendre que l'autre… Charmant garçon me suivît ou pas.

Evidemment, un de ces hommes en uniforme qui traînait tout autour du bâtiment m'arrêta, une main sur mon épaule gauche. « Excusez moi mademoiselle mais vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher plus, dîtes moi simplement ce que vous voulez ?

-Il y a un problème ici, inspecteur ? –Demandai-je d'un ton naturel en haussant les deux sourcils de surprise.

-Je heu –commença t-il à bégayer en rougissant – j'suis pas inspecteur, j'suis qu'un simple agent…

-Oh vraiment ? Alors soyez assez gentil de me conduire auprès de l'inspecteur s'il vous plait, j'ai des choses à lui raconter à propos de l'enquête sur l'attaque armée d'hier soir. »

Je souris au bonhomme qui à mes paroles devint tout confus d'excitation. Il bafouilla, s'emmêla, tourna sur lui-même puis se décida enfin à sortir quelque chose comme : « suivez moi ».

Première leçon de grand vampirisme quand on est Toréador : quand ils sont nombreux demandez poliment. Je jetai un coup d'œil à un Gaétan qui semblait plutôt bien supporter la pression et suivis l'agent de police d'un pas très calme.

Il nous conduisit tout naturellement à l'inspecteur Willingate. Philip de son prénom. Un homme de taille moyenne qui avait tout du cliché et qui me rappelait tellement le patron d'une petite boîte de chasseurs de primes à Santa Monica ! Chemise à carreaux rouge et noire sale et déboutonnée, bide à faire peur à un trampoline en hauteur, un marcel qui avait dû être propre à une lointaine époque, un pantalon en lin grisâtre. Visage rond avec des bajoues, un regard noir graisseux, des cheveux noirs courts tout aussi gras et une moustache qui n'était pas vraiment très entretenue.

Il était affalé sur une grande chaise en face de son bureau dans son bureau qui tenait lieu de royaume du grand bordel. Y'avait des dossiers partout mais pas seulement des dossiers. L'agent de police nous fit entrer tous les deux quand je dis que Gaétan avait été avec moi lors de l'attaque. L'agent ferma la porte derrière nous après avoir donné le motif de notre visite à l'inspecteur qui avait son insigne à la ceinture.

« Ouais, alors j'vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Inspecteur Philip Willingate, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de vous dans le journal, vous avez résolu l'affaire de l'épidémie du centre il y a trois ans. Bon boulot, la presse a été ravie, » commençai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Mais lui sous le compliment se retrouva légèrement mais suffisamment confus. L'affaire n'avait pas fait grand bruit mais elle semblait avoir été suffisante pour qu'on le mît sur cette enquête ci. Il se gratta le nez, renifla dans un bruit de succion terrible, me reluqua de haut en bas puis ses yeux allèrent sur Gaétan derrière moi. Je repris en retirant mes lunettes pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux tout en m'approchant : « d'ailleurs je suis sûre que vous avez déjà des tonnes de témoins et une piste, non ?

-Heu… Etrangement non, pour les témoins j'veux dire. Ce qu'ils racontent se regroupe pas. Et puis c'est trop bizarre. J'sais qu'il se passe de drôles de choses à Los Angeles mais des mecs qui se consument tous seuls non. Surtout quand d'autres témoins affirment avoir vu des meurtres bien sanglants et vu les cadavres des victimes.

-J'ai vu des cadavres…

-Vous voyez ! Non, les premiers témoins ont été voir un psy et on passé quelques examens pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas pris de drogues – Gaétan pouffa de rire légèrement à côté de moi-

-Sans doute que la majorité d'entre eux étaient en situation extrêmement difficile.

-Beaucoup d'entre eux en étaient, une situation familiale, sociale vraiment crevante.

-Bref, vous avez fait chou blanc ?

-On a aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, même les gars présents sur les lieux au moment des faits. Vous avez quelque chose à nous apporter ma petite dame ? Pour expliquer qu'une nuit de réveillon devienne aussi pourrie ?

-Je crois que vous tenez la solution : noël est d'un désespérant pour tous les dépressifs…

-Ouais…Y'en a pas mal… Merci.

-De rien inspecteur. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé. »

Sur ce, je lui souris, remis mes lunettes et tourna les talons pour sortir du commissariat. Pas de flingues, pas de témoins, pas de piste, la faute à noël.

A la sortie sur le trottoir, Gaétan avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres. « Ouah !! Je sais pas comment t'as fait ça mais c'était énorme !! Wouhou !! »

Je lui jetai un regard du coin de l'œil derrière mes lunettes noires et lui souris avant de fourrer mes mains dans mes poches. « Viens, on va faire un petit briefing au Last Round.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le bar de Nines. »

Il me regarda d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux et séduisant que celui de tout à l'heure de l'ado devant un jeu vidéo. « Je croyais que t'étais en froid avec lui ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? – Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil surpris, nerveuse.

-Ben tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué que t'as pas bougé d'un iota quand il a tendu la main vers toi.

-Mêle toi de c'qui te regarde, d'accord ! J'suis une fouteuse de merde et les emmerdes m'aiment mais j'ai trois ans et 1 mois et déjà des tonnes de cadavres derrière moi, » répliquai-je en haussant légèrement la voix, pressant aussi le pas. Gaétan sursauta sous l'effet de mes paroles, resta planté un instant puis me suivit en silence.

Gaétan me suivit jusqu'au Last Round. Là bas il n'y avait ni Nines, ni Jack, ni Damsel ni même Skelter. On monta l'escalier, commanda deux verres pendant que certains jeunes en étaient à chanter des chansons de noël et prit une table.

Je m'assis et me penchai vers la table en passant les mains dans mes cheveux. « Ok, alors, qu'est-ce que ton Sire a eu le temps de te dire ? » Commençai-je en relevant la tête vers Gaétan qui avait déposé les deux verres de bloody mary sur la table.

Il s'assit à son tour et releva les yeux sur moi. Levant ensuite les yeux au plafond comme sous un intense effort de mémoire pour retrouver le dossier 'la nuit d'y'a deux nuits'. « Rien à part comment se nourrir, mais Nines m'a appris pour le truc là… La Mascarade.

-Ok, ben on a réussi à faire entrer le plus gros morceau alors !! J'vais te parler de politique, comme dit Jack c'est le truc le plus dangereux ici. Bon, alors on va commencer par le plus vicieux : la Camarilla ! »

Et ce fut comme ça pendant une demi heure. La Camarilla, le Sabbat, nous au milieu, puis les treize Clans principaux. Il eut même droit à un petit cours mythologico-historique sur l'origine des vampires. La demi heure suivante servit à répondre à ses questions sur des points obscures ou pour me faire répéter.

« Ok, maintenant on va prendre le temps d'aller se nourrir ! » Déclarai-je en ayant fixé intensément mon grand verre vide. Je me levai et replaçai correctement l'écharpe en chandail qui avait glissé de mes épaules. Gaétan se leva à son tour puis nous sortîmes du Last Round. La neige avait recommencé à tomber sur Downtown.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était mon frère aîné qui se faisait un sang d'encre parce que je n'étais pas venue hier soir et à cause des attaques. Il gueula presque dans mon oreille pour me demander comment j'allais, pourquoi je n'étais pas venue. Je lui répondis que j'allais les rejoindre quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu. Donc je suis restée cloîtrée chez moi. Et eux heureusement allaient bien. Je les avais complètement oubliés avec tout ça et poussai un gros soupir de soulagement avant de leur proposer de rentrer en France. Mais Sebastien me proposa de fixer un autre rendez-vous plus tard. J'acceptai puis raccrochai, disant ensuite à Gaétan qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation en français, de me suivre. On retourna au Mask's Rose pour y retrouver Damsel et lui faire un rapport.

« Ok, Camy, je crois que Nines est parti avec d'autres faire le tour de la ville pour dégoter les derniers Destructeurs.

-Je crois que ça n'était qu'une première vague, Damsel, il y avait des goules durant l'attaque. La plupart des témoins ont vu des cadavres, moins nombreux sont ceux qui ont vu des tas de cendres. »

La Brujah fronça dangereusement les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches pour me demander si j'étais sûre de ce que je disais. Je répondis à l'affirmative, réalisant autre chose : « ils ont fait les morts… » Ma voix était basse, une horrible perspective se dessinait dans ma tête. J'empoignai Damsel par les épaules presque en la secouant, et m'exclamai de me dire dans quelle zone de la cité Nines s'était rendu en petit groupe.

« Mais Camy !! On leur a botté le cul et y'avait que des vamp' à l'entrepôt.

-Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qui te disait que c'étaient tous des Destructeurs ?

-Mais quoi alors ?! Vas pas me dire qu'on a droit à un assaut des pires Baali d'la planète !

-Ben en fait, si. »

Je fixai la Brujah, elle se tint la tête à deux mains en la secouant puis lâcha : « bordel de merde, bon Nines est parti avec trois autres gars vers le port de L.A. Vas-y avec ton novice ! »

J'hochai la tête, vérifiai que j'avais bien mon sabre et mon couteau que je filai à Gaétan puis filai ventre à terre vers le port, prenant un taxi au passage.


	6. Marie la Noire

Chapitre 6 – Marie la Noire

Quand on arriva au port, il y avait plein de gros paquebots amarrés. Je sortis du taxi avec Gaétan. Et courus en usant de célérité cachée dans les ombres. J'ordonnai à Gaétan de m'imiter : un Toréador n'est pas un bourrin (sauf moi selon les circonstances.) J'avais ma lame dragon dans la main et parcourus comme ça une grande partie du port.

J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste supercherie pour que Nines baissât sa garde. Nos Nosferatu ne nous avaient rien dit, alors tout ça avait été orchestré par un vampire assez malin pour ne pas crier sur tous les toits : « hey du bateau !! On vient foutre la zone ! »

Gaétan semblait avoir un petit peu de mal à me suivre mais il nous fallait trouver Nines au plus vite ! J'entendis enfin des murmures venant du quai le plus isolé et fit un signe au novice derrière moi pour qu'il prît garde. On se cacha derrière un plot d'amarre à plusieurs pas de là. Devant nous se trouvaient Nines avec son _desert eagle_ à la main, entouré de trois autres vampires dont deux Brujah et un Gangrel. En face de lui il y avait une femme à la peau sombre, d'origine extrême-orientale sans doute. Elle portait une lourde djellaba noire et son visage était voilé. Je ne pouvais voir, avec ma vue vampirique, que ses yeux noirs et un peu de sa peau sombre. Elle était seule et semblait ne pas être armée. Je fus étonnée de sentir que les trois Brujah et le Gangrel avaient peur, mais Nines la contrôlait mieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Gaétan derrière moi puis écoutai.

« Pourquoi venir ici, Marie la Noire ? » Commença Nines en la fixant dans les yeux.

La femme croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et sa voix me fit l'effet d'un poison vicieux : « des affaires qui ne vous concernent pas, vauriens. Mais vous êtes quelques nuisances dont je dois me débarrasser, » répondit-elle avec un calme olympien mais en haussant un sourcil.

Nines fronça les siens et je remarquai que sa main serrait convulsivement la crosse de son arme.

« Et j'ai entendu parler… De votre si exceptionnelle Toréador… » Ajouta t-elle d'une voix si basse que j'eu la chair de poule. C'était un concentré de promesses sadiques concernant un corps de Toréador. Nines fronça encore plus les sourcils et serrait les dents très visiblement. Les autres vampires devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. « Ne la touche pas, fille de pute des démons ! » Grogna t-il en montrant les crocs, les trois autres buveurs de sang le regardèrent comme s'ils avaient un Malkavien en tête de groupe. Jusqu'à ce que j'entraperçoive le fil d'une lame de ce qui devait sans doute être un cimeterre.

Affolée à ce qu'elle touche à la tête de Nines, je m'élançai en un sang qui ne fit qu'un tour, ma lame dragon au clair pour lui trancher le lard.

« LIA NON ! » Hurla Nines entre les grognements sourds de ses compagnons, j'eus juste le temps de faire des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de croiser le cimeterre de cette étrangère dont le regard de braise me glaça le sang. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop véloces pour moi !! L'éclair de sa lame, une douleur atroce comme si elle m'avait transpercé le ventre de son seul poing et j'ouvris les yeux sur la mêlée à quatre pas de là, un plot d'amarrage enfoncé dans le dos. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mon arme avait disparu de ma main, ma tête était sonnée, j'entendis comme dans un rêve passant au ralenti la scène les coups de feu qui étaient donnés.

Une grande ombre avec des yeux comme deux puits de ténèbres s'avançait vers moi affalée sur le quai, les membres comme roués de coups. Les tirs semblaient à peine la ralentir alors qu'elle… Elle marchait… Tranquillement…

« N'LA TOUCHE PAS !! » Beugla Nines, j'étais sûre qu'il beuglait mais pourtant sa voix ne me sembla pas plus forte qu'un murmure alors que j'étais hypnotisée par cette forme si sombre et tranquille comme la Mort bercée par le rythme frénétique des coups de feu.

On me souleva par le col et une lame traversa ma poitrine en plein milieu, la douleur m'aida à me libérer de l'emprise hypnotique de cette créature pour la repousser, me dégager et reculer le plus vite possible en position de combat. Gaétan me héla pour me lancer mon couteau de commando alors que les Brujah et le Gangrel entamaient un combat au corps à corps en encerclant la vampire. Nines m'ordonna de me tirer et plus vite que ça mais il était hors de question que je bougeasse d'un iota avant de l'avoir transformée en poudre.

Je tournai autour de la mêlée mais en quelques secondes les Anarch furent littéralement balayés par la force des coups de l'ennemie. Nines lui-même vola quelques pas plus loin et ils semblaient tous ne pas pouvoir se relever de sitôt.

Mon erreur fut de rester un peu trop longtemps stupéfaite devant cette défoncée. Trois Brujah et un Gangrel à terre en moins de deux.

« Etonnant… Que tu sois encore debout… » Susurra soudain la femme noire juste à côté de moi alors que la seconde précédente elle marchait vers moi. Je hurlai en sursautant et portai un coup instinctif vers son visage, mais elle me saisit le poignet, me le tordit, je criai en lâchant l'arme. Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter les siens.

« Je déteste ces catins et travelos de Toréador… Ils sont si… Menteurs… » Souffla t-elle derrière son voile, je tremblai comme une feuille en me sentant aspiré par ses yeux. Pas parce que je devais avoir le pressentiment que j'allais bientôt passer l'arme à gauche pour de bon, mais parce que j'avais très bien saisi le sens de ce _étonnant que tu sois encore debout…_

Savait-elle ?? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Elle me repoussa, je tombai en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement quand mon dos se tordit, ma tête heurtant le sol pour ébrécher ma boîte crânienne… L'odeur du sang se répandit rapidement dans mes cheveux blonds. Je voyais des étoiles. J'étais terrorisée au sens propre. J'étais tombée en une bousculade.

« Tu devrais le savoir pourtant… » Elle s'était accroupie au dessus de moi, les bras sur ses cuisses, me surplombant royalement. « Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux comparé à ça. Comment Ming Xiao a-t-elle pu se faire tuer par une Toréador ? Tu ne seras pas une gêne dans mes affaires n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne souhaites pas en être une plus qu'autre chose… Comme pour ces Anarch… »

Non… J'préfère pas…

Elle approcha son ongle droit de mon visage, visant mes yeux…

Soudain je surpris les cheveux flamboyants de Gaétan passer pour plaquer la créature et me libérer de son emprise. Je me dégageai le plus vite possible en tremblant, la peur au ventre je me recroquevillai le plus possible pour m'éloigner encore et encore. Arrivant à me relever, tournant le dos à Gaétan contre la vampire et courant sans regarder exactement mais loin !! Le plus loin possible !! Jusqu'à entendre le cri de mon novice et la chute de son corps, le cliquetis d'une arme à feu qu'on ramasse et comme l'éclair, le tonnerre de la détonation, une ombre s'en vint dans mon dos, me faisant plonger dans les eaux glacées de la baie. Un autre coup de feu, le _eagle_ de Nines mais dans une autre direction…

Quelque chose comme… Couler à pic… Ecrasée par un corps beaucoup plus lourd que le mien. Dans les ténèbres.

Si rassurantes ténèbres. Rien ne s'en vient vous déranger dans la nuit noire personne ne vous voit.

Le bras autour de ma taille exerça une pression, je sentis l'autre corps nager pour remonter à la surface. Et l'air glacial fouetta mon visage trempé, le bras autour de ma taille passa autour de mes épaules. J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir si près de moi, l'autre bras autour d'un poteau. Etions-nous sous le ponton ? Une silhouette immense tout de noir, de longs cheveux nuit bouclés aux pointes égouttaient en ploc ploc incessant. Je voyais ses lunettes de soleil. « Il semble que les problèmes soient attirés par vous… » Murmura t-il de ce ton légèrement sarcastique.

Je fermai les yeux en laissant mon corps tomber. Mon corps était un hématome géant et je priai une force quelconque à ce que Beckett fût suffisamment cultivé pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il faillasse me laisser couler.

« Si Beckett est ici alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous !! » Déclara la voix de la démoniaque vampire. Beckett tourna le dos à l'horizon d'eau pour me traîner à sa suite sous les diverses passerelles des quais.

Il me hissa ensuite sur le plancher. Je m'y écroulai simplement.

Apeurée à l'idée d'essayer de me relever, de marcher…

J'entendais simplement le Gangrel remonter à son tour, puis je l'entendis s'accroupir à côté de moi avec l'eau qui s'égouttait. Sa main effleura l'arrière de mon crâne vers la zone ensanglantée. « Ca n'est rien de grave, jeune vampire. Vous avez eu de la chance à ce que je fusse là… Marie torture les Toréador qu'elle croise, » dit-il simplement sur le ton de la conversation mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

Je ne répondis pas non plus. Je restai tétanisée, j'avais toujours peur de me lever. « Vous pouvez partir, » chuchotai-je, le visage entre mes bras.

« Oh, je ne suis pas vampire à faire cela, vous m'en voyez navré, jeune Toréador, laissez-moi voir, » répliqua t-il avec encore ce ton moqueur avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire tourner sur le dos. Je posai mon bras droit sur mes yeux, malgré la douleur du mouvement. Serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer pour le moment. Mais je crois qu'aux paroles de Beckett, serrer les dents n'avait servi strictement à rien.

« Elle vous a touchée, n'est-ce pas ? » Commença t-il mais pour la première fois, c'était comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Je sentis sa main essuyer mes joues en larmes avec un mouchoir mouillé… Je l'entendis exhaler puis je sentis ses cheveux mouillés frôler puis toucher mes joues avant que ses lèvres fines ne viennent faire pareil avec les miennes. Se poser juste, avec son autre main relevant le bras sur mes yeux. Puis la caresse d'un doux frottement, et goûter ma lèvre inférieure. Enfin, abandonner.

Je frissonnai malgré moi et rouvris les yeux pour dévisager un Beckett au visage indéchiffrable, si sombre.

Ayant enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux rouges, or et noirs. Sa peau n'était pas blanche mais gris cendre… Ses cheveux longs égouttaient près de ses joues. « J'ai ouïe dire que vous tendiez à embrasser le Sommeil… Je n'ai pas prêté foi à ces dires… Pouvez-vous ? » Murmura t-il avant que ses yeux n'auscultassent le reste de mon corps blessé. Ma poitrine se refermait peu à peu mais le reste de mes membres n'était que des bleus. Et mon crâne m'élançait, pas autant que mon esprit qui était retourné par ce baiser de Beckett.

Le vampire Gangrel me fixait comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais je ne dis rien. Pouvais-je ? La peur m'avait quittée…

Pourquoi ? Je me hissai pour m'asseoir à demi en grinçant des dents à cause de mes bras endoloris. Beckett en face de moi se leva et me tira à sa suite pour me relever. « Je n'étais pas revenu dans cette cité pour mes recherches… Mais si Marie la Noire craint ma concurrence je vais sans aucun doute devoir lui en donner… Et je sais pourquoi elle est venue à Los Angeles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le Necronomicon. »

Je clignai des yeux. Puis je baissai la tête et les yeux sur ma poitrine en sang. Posant mes mains dessus pour le voir sur mes doigts. « Nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre, hein ? Amusant… » Murmurai-je avant de me retourner, mes jambes flageolaient. J'allai retourner vers les quais retrouver mon arme.

Pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire exactement ?

Mes bras tombèrent et je m'arrêtai brusquement, j'étais perdue. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Chuchotai-je sur un ton plaintif en oubliant Beckett derrière moi.

Nines ? Je n'avais que trois ans et un mois de toute façon. En plus d'être une Toréador, et encore. C'était comme si le sang caïnite n'était plus assez fort pour balayer mon handicap.

Tout ce que m'avait dit Dracula ne servait à rien alors…

« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver le Necronomicon avant elle, si ce grimoire arrive entre ses mains… Los Angeles ne sera plus qu'un champ de ruines pour Anarch ! » Beckett parodiait les paroles de Nines sur l'Etat Libre ? Je l'entendis marcher jusqu'à se placer en face de moi, mais je fixai le sol. « Et elle vous tuera.

-Et alors ? » Lâchai-je laconiquement.

L'archéologue vampire me donna une claque qui me fit voir trente-six chandelles !! Je basculai vers l'arrière en titubant mais il me reprit par les épaules en me plantant ses doigts dans la peau. Me secouant en étant furieux après moi dans un grognement infernal : « ne pensez pas que ne manqueriez à personne ici petite sotte !! »

Je l'écoutai me vriller les tympans sur bas décibels et relevai les yeux vers lui. Le fusillant avant de lui retourner la politesse de la baffe qui le fit à peine bouger. « Je suis et j'ai toujours été remplaçable ! » Sifflai-je en gesticulant pour qu'il me lâchât mais il tint bon !!

Ses yeux rouge or me transperçaient le crâne et je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter à l'extrême. « Je ne sauve des eaux, pour votre information si vous l'avez oublié, que des pièces uniques ! »

Pourquoi ?

Je fixai Beckett dans les yeux sans répliquer. Il fronça les sourcils, fouilla mon visage du regard puis me relâcha enfin en soupirant et baissant la tête. Ses mains revinrent le long de son corps. « Marie a utilisé sa discipline de Daïmonion : elle a trouvé votre faiblesse et l'a usée contre vous, » dit-il en relevant la tête et le menton. Me regardant de haut, je fis de même, même avec plein de centimètres en moins. Le vampire avait l'air rassuré.

Encore qu'on me ruine psychologiquement à la loyale comme Skelter ça allait : j'pouvais toujours lui envoyer mon poing à la gueule et me plaindre dans les bras de Jack ou Nines, je verrais s'ils me défendraient ou non. Mais qu'une saloperie de pouvoir vampirique me fasse penser que tout le monde pense la même chose d'office et alors m'empêche de frapper quelqu'un en particulier, ça c'était de la triche.

Et tricher avec moi c'était la meilleure des manières de me foutre dans une rogne olympique. « J'ai besoin de retrouver mon épée, de sang, d'un bain, de vêtements propres, d'aller chercher un truc chez moi et de… Commander un nouveau portable… » Récapitulai-je avant de commencer à marcher vers le coin où je m'étais prise la trempe du siècle avec les Brujah et le Gangrel. Beckett rit à l'anglaise (façon très spéciale de ricaner sans le faire) en m'emboîtant le pas.

Sur le quai de tout à l'heure, l'un des Brujah était en train de me chercher, quand il me vit marchant côte à côte avec Beckett il fit des yeux ronds et beugla le départ d'un : « NI… »

Mais deux bras entourèrent soudain mes épaules jusqu'à les compresser l'une sur l'autre. Nines derrière moi m'étreignait solidement allant presque jusqu'à m'étouffer en enfouissant son nez contre la jointure entre ma gorge et mon épaule droite. M'enserrant tout contre lui. Ma tête contre son torse, mon dos contre son ventre et mes reins contre son entrejambe.

Pshiiiiiit…

Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'entendis Nines souffler, ses lèvres contre ma peau, un : « merci mon Dieu ! T'es là ! »

Je crois que l'incendie qui prit à mes joues allait de paire avec mon regard se tournant vers un Beckett blasé derrière ses lunettes noires. Mais cette étreinte de Nines et son murmure me rassurèrent. En plus il était lui aussi trempé ! Est-ce qu'il avait fait un plongeon dans les eaux glacées ET sales de la baie du port de L.A pour me repêcher ?

« Désolée Nines… Pour…

-Rien… »

Il desserra son étreinte et je tournai la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard bleu, plus perçant que la plus incandescente des lumières. Il tourna la tête vers Beckett qui se tourna vers lui : « merci, Beckett. Qu'est-ce que Marie la Noire cherche exactement ici ?

-Le Necronomicon, et j'ai besoin de votre précieuse jeune Toréador pour le trouver et le détruire avant elle. »

Je sentis Nines qui ne m'avait pas relâchée, se tendre d'une colère sourde. « Non, hors de question que Lia entre là-dedans.

-Le Daïmonion n'aura plus d'effet. Je serai de toute façon avec elle, cette fois ci. Soyez rassuré adorable Brujah… Que votre Rose masquée n'aura pas une égratignure…

-Je n'suis pas une voiture, » glissai-je en les regardant et me tordant le cou pour voir le visage de Nines qui se décontracta légèrement.

Il hocha la tête puis me tourna derechef vers lui. Sa main large passa dans mes cheveux humides et ensanglantés. « C'est bon pour le moment, » déclara t-il en me prenant la main. Il sonna alors la retraite jusqu'au Last Round puis me raccompagna chez moi. Beckett convint avec lui qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard à la Tour.

Chez moi, après avoir rassuré Heather qui ne me lâcha plus jusqu'à la salle de bain (elle me lava les cheveux, sortie de la baignoire j'avais les cheveux blonds les plus reluisant de Californie.) Je me rhabillai d'un autre jean avec une robe mi-longue en satin noir par-dessus et un bon gros pull en laine à col roulé noir. Des bottes noires montantes sous le jean et mon imper' noir.

Nines était debout dans le coin salon entre la table basse et le canapé en face de la télévision murale. Quand je sortis de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier, j'avais caché dans la poche droite arrière de mon jean le petit paquet cadeau pour mon boss.

J'avais déjà offert son présent à Heather dans la chambre : un peu de mon sang et un bracelet de gris-gris en argent sur lequel elle bavait depuis un mois.

En bas de l'escalier, en réajustant ma lame dragon qu'on avait retrouvée avec son fourreau à ma hanche, lorsque j'arrivai jusqu'à Nines il avait les mains dans les poches mais se tourna vers moi. « Tu peux rester chez toi cette nuit, si tu veux, » dit-il soudain en me regardant avec une certaine insistance.

Je clignai des yeux, l'offre était super tentante mais non. Je secouai la tête. « Non, » me contentai-je de répondre avec un simili sourire avant de passer la porte en prévenant Heather à voix haute qu'on y allait. Je fermai la porte derrière Nines puis commençai à marcher vers l'ascenseur mais le Brujah me coinça brusquement au mur. Un bras tendu de chaque côté de ma tête, penché vers moi et m'obstruant le passage de ses bras de bûcheron. Le mur fit un bruit assez inquiétant d'ailleurs.

« Que s'est-il passé, avec Marie la Noire, Lia ? » Me demanda t-il d'une voix sombre en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Je me sentais ridiculement petite ainsi coincée contre le mur avec un Californien vampire Brujah d'environ vingt à trente centimètres de plus que moi en face. Alors je baissai les yeux, car en plus je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir de 'ça'. « Rien qui ait de l'importance po…

-Laisse moi juger c'qui est important ou pas, ok ? Tu sais que tout ce qu'on est arrivé à faire c'était d'se prendre une raclé… Alors je veux savoir ce qu'elle a pu te faire… »

Je relevai les yeux timidement pour croiser ses deux félins et très beaux yeux bleu glacé. Ses épais sourcils noirs étaient froncés. Je le sentis soudain très près de moi à m'avoir bloquée contre le mur avec ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Et il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à frôler mon visage de ses lèvres. Mais sans que je sentisse un souffle… Je plaquai mes mains contre le mur pour me reculer un minimum. Cette proximité était affolante !! Je crois que je me mis presque à bégayer au début, puis parvins à me refroidir rapidement mais en baissant les yeux. « Vraiment rien dont j'aurais envie de parler, Nines… S'il te plait, » murmurai-je après un moment de silence.

Mais le Brujah balança le poids de son corps sur la jambe droite et plia l'autre, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. Je me tendis comme un élastique en faisant des yeux ronds mais sans les relever.

« Tu ne parles jamais de toi… En trois ans, tu n'as jamais rien dit…

-Et quoi ? S'il te plait, Nines, on doit… » Chuchotai-je en cherchant à m'encastrer dans le mur, car alors qu'il parlait, je sentais très, très bien son souffle sur mes lèvres et encore pire l'air ambiant qui nous séparait d'une distance ridicule.

« Elle t'a parlé de lui ?

-Pourquoi tu te montres si curieux ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix minuscule en faisant l'erreur de relever les yeux pour voir les siens diablement bleus. Très près.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de choses qu'elle saurait et pas moi, » répondit-il en rapprochant un peu plus son visage du mien.

De sorte que je baissai la tête et les yeux pour éviter et son regard et ses lèvres. Et puis je commençai à avoir la gorge serrée et l'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé dans un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments contradictoires. « Jack et toi vous semblez n'avoir aucun point faible… J'aimerai être comme vous…

-Nous sommes Brujah et vieux. Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit. Je t'ai aperçue quand tu courrais, effrayée et impressionnée. »

Nerveuse, je commençai à me rebiffer en secouant légèrement la tête et relevant et baissant successivement les yeux en parlant entre les dents serrées. « Tu m'as suivie l'autre soir, tu as entendu ma conversation avec Judas, alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de répéter ça encore ?

-Lia, si tu te retrouves encore en face d'elle, je sais qu'elle utilisera ce qu'elle aura appris de toi ! Que pourrais-je dire après si tu ne m'en dis rien ?

-C'est aussi bien comme ça !! » M'exclamai-je en me redressant un peu trop impulsivement parce que pour le coup, il y eu frottement des lèvres et décharge électrique vicieuse le long de ma colonne. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit pour l'obscurcir d'amertume et me faire baisser les yeux. Sentant mais ne faisant rien pour empêcher Nines d'approcher son visage juste assez.

« Ah heu ! Oh ! Vous êtes encore là ? » Fit Gaétan à quelques pas, je tournai la tête vers lui et m'y dirigeai alors que le Brujah se redressait et retirait ses mains du mur.

Je voyais ce pauvre Gaétan soudain à moitié mort de peur et reculant d'un pas. Je me retournai vers Nines pour le voir trucider ce pauvre novice des yeux. J'haussai un sourcil léger mais revins rapidement à Gaétan. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben Jack vous trouvait un peu longs en bas, alors il m'a demandé d'aller voir…

-Bordel, j'vais l'buter ! » S'exclama Nines en levant puis rebaissant les bras, mains frappant le jean. Il nous dépassa ensuite pour appeler l'ascenseur que tout le monde devait prendre de toute façon et que ni Nines ni moi avions entendu tout à l'heure…

En bas de l'immeuble, en sortant dans la rue je vis une nouvelle fois papa Jack sur sa grosse Harley avec tout l'attirail du motard américain, barbe d'origine. Il sortit son sourire diabolique à Nines qui semblait limite prêt à le canarder dans la rue.

Je montai directement derrière Jack qui démarra tout de suite en tapotant mes mains autour de sa taille d'une des siennes comme pour me réconforter. Plantant là Gaétan et l'autre Brujah.

5

Dans la rue où étaient abandonnés le meneur Anarch et le bleu Toréador. Nines avec une certaine inquiétude regardait la moto faire le petit parcours en slalom entre les voitures. Gaétan juste à côté de lui et regardant aussi s'éloigner au loin la Harley (et accessoirement son mentor) fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le Brujah murmurer : « je suis en train de la perdre…

-Quoi ? »

Le Brujah se retourna vers le Toréador. Un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé en garant ses pouces dans ses poches de devant. « Gamin, si tu vois un brun avec des yeux bleus pailletés or pisseux, à l'aura de tantouze et à l'allure rondelette rappliquer vers elle, tu lui envoie directement ton poing dans la gueule, compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'il la blesse plus.

-De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Gaétan totalement ahuri, mais l'air menaçant et impatienté de Nines lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à vite comprendre, ou à ne pas comprendre mais à faire quand même ce qu'il lui disait. « Heu, ouais, d'accord… »

Nines le fixa un moment puis se retourna vers la route. Gaétan en profita pour l'observer et se rappela la scène qu'il avait surprise tout à l'heure. La proximité de Nines beaucoup plus que nécessaire, le frôlement des lèvres que l'Anarch avait sans doute recherché dans son approche… Les tons de voix, les regards. La conclusion tomba sur le novice Toréador aussi facilement que de demander à Aphrodite d'identifier le sentiment qu'elle régit : « heu… Arrêtez moi si j'me trompe monsieur Rodriguez mais… Vous ne seriez pas… » Commença t-il, en se sentant aussi couillon que le figurant d'un sitcom qui lâcherait la même hypothèse dans la même scène.

Le leader Anarch se retourna vers lui avec l'air secret de celui qui vient de finir la phrase tout seul. Gaétan déglutit et termina sa phrase, savait-on jamais… « Quelque chose… Comme euh… Amoureux ? »

Ici il s'attendit à être défenestré au sol en règle. Mais Nines se contenta de tourner la tête pour fixer le sol. « Pas tant qu'elle refusera de me faire confiance.

-Hein ? Là j'comprends rien ! » S'exclama Gaétan en grattant l'arrière de son crâne roux de la main droite. Perplexe. De ce qu'il avait pu voir et surtout de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, la Toréador était prête à n'importe quoi pour Nines. Et d'ailleurs, le novice en fit la remarque tout haut.

Le Brujah juste à côté de lui regarda les voitures et les feux de circulations éclairant Downtown comme un sapin de noël. Puis en commençant à marcher, il répondit à voix basse entre les badauds : « elle me cache quelque chose de très personnelle parce qu'elle craint qu'en l'apprenant je ne la voie différemment et dans un mauvais sens…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle me fait confiance comme elle est maintenant, mais pas comme elle était avant… Comme… Un complexe de Mélusine… Et si je regarde par le trou de la serrure elle disparaîtra, veillant toujours sur moi, étant toujours de mon côté mais sans jamais me laisser la voir, » commença t-il tout en marchant. Et alors que la neige devenait pluie torrentielle en quelques minutes en vue de la tour, le Brujah se retourna, soudainement hors de lui. Pointant un Gaétan mort de peur de l'index gauche. « Et tu sais à qui on doit ça ?! On le doit à quelque fils de pute qui arrive à faire passer plusieurs années de confiance totale pour une mascarade de charité merdique !! Maintenant les seuls hommes qu'elle ne considère pas comme des trous du cul dangereux sont ceux qui ne savent rien d'elle ou alors ce vieux croûton au romantisme légendaire ! »

Gaétan se contenta de vite hocher la tête en la rentrant entre les épaules et à très vite interpréter les paroles de l'Anarch en rogne. Devant la tour il y avait tout un assortiment de Brujah en motos, des mortels, quelques Gangrel. Le Toréador chercha Jack et Lia dans le lot mais sans succès et Nines discutait déjà de ce qui devait s'organiser contre Marie la Noire avec ceux de son clan.

Puis ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait l'ancien grand bureau de LaCroix.

5

Nines et Gaétan arrivèrent enfin. Beckett était resté silencieux comme une tombe et Jack m'avait lâchement abandonnée dans le bureau avec l'archéologue Gangrel. J'étais assise sur le grand bureau au fond de la grande pièce si luxueuse ressemblant à celle d'un château de Louis XVI.

Surtout : je faisais très attention à fixer le sol et à éviter de croiser le regard de Beckett. C'était qu'il me mettait très mal à l'aise avec son baiser. Le ciel avait décidé de me tomber sur la tête : d'abord Judas, ensuite Marie la Noire qui avait réussi à me terrifier. Ensuite Beckett qui jouait mon sauveur avec un baiser et pour faire la cerise Nines qui me serrait dans ses bras presque à m'étouffer puis me coinçait contre le mur.

En me remémorant l'instant du mur je ne me rendis pas compte que je fixais justement Nines, mon expression devait être entre admiration totale et incompréhension totale saupoudrée d'inquiétude relationnelle.

A vrai dire, la phrase : Nines amoureux de moi, me faisait l'effet de la plus grosse mauvaise blague de la Création. J'avais assez de Judas pour me faire tourner en bourrique, alors si Nines s'y mettait aussi…


	7. La ronde de noël

Chapitre 7 – La ronde de noël

J'étais pas sortie des ronces !

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Parce que j'ai un gros doute. « Hein ? Pour rien, je rêvassais. »

Ouais, mon usine socratique paranoïaque qui délire en imaginant le fait que Nines Rodriguez pût être un mystificateur. J'en avais déjà mal à la tête dis donc !

« Alors, on fait quoi avec Marie la Noire ?

-La trouver, la tuer, » lâchai-je en ajoutant mentalement « avec le livret des mille et unes manières de faire souffrir. » Je relevai les yeux qui se portèrent immédiatement sur Beckett avant de vite virer en urgence sur Nines avant d'esquiver sur Gaétan avant de filer au plafond. Oh quel joli lustre ! Franchement je l'avais pas trop remarqué toutes les fois où LaCroix me faisait venir dans son bureau mais là c'était certain ! Il était vrai…

« Aurélia Vilorë est attendue sur Terre pour écouter la réunion… » Lâcha Nines planté en face de moi et sa main gauche sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je baissai rapidement les yeux sur lui avant de remonter sur ce magnifique modèle d'art de verrerie. « Vous disiez ?

-Beckett disait que le Necronomicon devait vraiment être retrouvé AVANT Marie la Noire. Il nous faisait un petit historique du grimoire.

-Ha ben j'peux attendre la fin du cours d'anthropologie du temps de Lovecraft alors ? » Lançai-je en osant un air angélique par des yeux qui papillonnaient innocemment. Mais Nines ne sembla pas goûter la plaisanterie. Je décidai de couper court en retrouvant mon sérieux : « ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est surtout de lui rendre sa raclée à cette femme. Beckett n'a pas besoin de moi, il se débrouillera encore mieux sans moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai besoin de vos compétences en combat, et je suis sûr que vous me suivrez si vous saviez que Marie la Noire allait se mettre sur ma route.

-Nan, j'ai plus facile : les Destructeurs sont pas encore partis de la ville, vrai ? J'crois que j'vais aller les emmerder un peu… La faire venir devant moi et lui botter le cul. »

La seconde baffe de cette nuit me vint directement de Nines et elle me fit voir plusieurs sortes d'objets volants, mais surtout des yeux bleus prêts à fondre devant le rayon à infrarouge de son regard. Mais il ne dit rien, absolument rien et pire que toutes les remontrances du monde ce silence était terrifiant. Je fouillai des yeux son visage dans l'espoir d'y lire quelque chose en me tenant la joue d'une main mais à peine ai-je commencé que le Brujah me saisit le bras gauche et me traîna à sa suite toujours dans un silence terrible. On traversa la pièce avec mes jambes flageolantes et il me propulsa dans le couloir avant de fermer les doubles portes derrière lui.

L'idée me vint que piquer un sprint était à creuser face à Nines en super rogne contre moi. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de formuler l'idée à moi-même qu'il me saisissait déjà par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier, un peu beaucoup comme Beckett. On reconnaît bien là la manière de ces clans guerriers. « Arrête de chercher à te faire trouer la peau toute seule, Lia ! Bordel de merde ! Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu dis ?! Marie la Noire est une ennemie mortelle ! Chiotte, si tu te retrouves encore sous son pouvoir de Daïmonion je suis sûr que la seule chose que tu arriveras à faire c'est de te jeter dans le feu qu'elle aura préparé pour toi ! » S'exclama t-il d'un ton furieux entre ses dents, en me placardant des yeux et m'enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau. J'avais des yeux ronds comme des billes. Une telle… Autre chose que la violence de ses remontrances, ce qui maintenant m'effrayait le plus c'était cette… Intimité sous-jacente dans sa réaction.

Alors je commençai à me débattre pour le repousser et l'obliger à me lâcher en lui hurlant de le faire. Me lâcher aussi bien dans la forme que dans le fond si je puis dire. Ce qu'il fit en clignant des yeux et en reculant d'un ou deux pas, je détendis mon bras droit pour lui envoyer mon poing à la figure en plein sur le nez. Me déportant sur le côté pour ne pas être acculée au mur et me reculant rapidement. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur Beckett au regard rouge tombant d'abord sur moi puis sur Nines. Je surpris celui-ci à vouloir s'approcher et fis un bon en arrière en montrant les crocs histoire d'insister sur le fait. Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Puis quand je fus certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger d'un iota, je me retournai pour piquer un sprint et sortir de cette putain de tour en bousculant tout ce qui coupait ma ligne droite.

Quand je passai les portes de la tour en vue de continuer à courir jusqu'à… Aucune idée…

Et ça m'arrêta après avoir passé le seuil. Ma tête alla de droite à gauche alors que mon esprit calait sur la suite des évènements.

Où aller après ?

« Lia ? Ca ne va pas ? – Me demanda un des Brujah motards près de sa moto à ma gauche.

-La ferme, » répondis-je entre le clair et net et le murmure pâteux en tournant la tête vers lui mais en même temps je haussai les sourcils. Comme si le fait même qu'il me posât la question m'était étrange.

Je fis un ou deux pas avant que ma main droite n'allât se poser sur le bijou autour de mon cou que m'avait offert mon prince. _« Rien que votre écrin, »_ avait-il dit ? N'importe quoi, rien d'autre qu'une flatterie mensongère de plus. Ca tournait dans ma tête, ces mots d'il y a longtemps mais inoubliables.

Je marchai sous la pluie sans aucun parapluie et sans but. Errance était le maître mot.

Avec ces mots d'il y a longtemps, rapportés mais rien, jamais rien pour les réfuter dans ces discours directs…

Supportée pendant huit ans.

Et maintenant j'avais en mémoire cette promesse rompue sans s'en rendre compte. Ne jamais m'oublier même en étant loin, en me voyant moins, me parlant moins. Et après, longs mois de silence comme une punition d'avoir été franche. Remplacée, oubliée et après supportée. L'image se dégradait comme si l'on récurait une argenterie usitée. Pourquoi ? S'il n'en était pas question, alors pourquoi me dire bonjour ? Si vil personnage distribuant les rôles ! Et ça parle de rancœur et ça dit bonjour avec un sourire. Quiproquos minables pour un procès injustifié ? Et maintenant je me rappelle des mots exacts et je n'en vois qu'un sens plus encore vicieux. Une erreur de sa part dans une impression positive. Une erreur de sa part d'avoir partagé tant de choses sans les préciser avec moi. Quand est-ce que mes termes ont été malheureux, comment aurais-je dû savoir alors qu'en accordant tu me bénéficiais ?

Supportée, voilà bien le terme qui blesse et qui fait mal exactement comme la flèche se figeant dans le talon d'Achille avec précision due à la connaissance…

Les choses sont tellement plus simples avec elle. Nettes et honnêtes. Pitié, dis moi toujours quand je me trompe que l'on continuât à en parler. Plutôt que de me garder assurée pour mieux m'arracher le cœur après. Maintenant je suis plus que jamais effrayée d'avoir tort sans savoir que d'avoir tort en le sachant. Effrayée de perdre malgré moi ce que j'aime. Comme le temps, comme le sable qui coule entre les doigts quand on regarde calmement un coucher de soleil.

Quelle traîtrise. Les hommes savent quand on a besoin d'eux et en usent. Savent quand on n'a pas de force et la retournent comme un boomerang : un simple morceau de bois qu'on lance et qu'on regarde voler, on se retourne et c'est là qu'il frappe l'arrière du crâne pour l'exploser. Peut-on honnêtement se reposer sur eux quand on est déjà faible ? C'est plus sûr de le sembler pour retourner leur jeu contre eux et mordre et boire leur sang. Plutôt que se livrer déjà enchaînée en s'avouant l'être, offrant la flèche.

Les yeux au-dessus d'une petite fontaine, c'était ce que j'étais en train de penser.

En réalisant qu'en m'étant laissée aller à pleurer devant Nines j'avais déjà nouée la corde à mes poignets et donné la flèche. « Toujours à faire les mêmes erreurs, » murmurai-je à mon reflet troublé par les pics d'eau de la fontaine. Mes mains allèrent sur ma nuque pour défaire le collier.

« Ca n'est pas d'un écrin de ma provenance dont vous avez besoin de toute façon, » glissa la voix douce et apaisante du prince. Ses mains gantées allèrent sur les miennes pour défaire par elles-mêmes ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, derrière mon épaule. Les yeux rougis mais secs. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'écrin parce que je ne suis pas un bijou vu en transparence derrière une vitre… » Murmurai-je placidement.

w

A la berceuse sage de l'eau, sous une pluie torrentielle. Deux silhouettes ténébreuses dans un horizon noir observaient de loin entre quelques gens pressés de se mettre au sec.

Une très grande déjà sombre, les mains dans deux poches crasseuses, et une barbe éclairée par quelques gouttelettes luisant à la lumière de phares. Vers les lèvres de cette haute stature serpentait un mince filet de fumée odorante. Elle était en avant par rapport à sa compagne plus sombre encore. Plus petite ou plus grande personne ne saurait dire, mais assurément plus vieille et plus forte. Elle s'avança et un flash, celui d'une voiture aux phares jaunes, illumina son visage blanc comme la neige. Le visage était celui d'un homme mûr et sévère car il était carré avec des pommettes saillantes et des joues creuses. Un nez fin et droit. Ses lèvres rouges étaient fines comme s'il ne montrait plus que les crocs en retroussant constamment les babines. Closes elles formaient un arc dont la corde toucherait le sol de son menton bombé. Comme s'il n'avait plus souri depuis le début des temps.

Quand vous croisez par hasard ses yeux ils étaient ceux d'un ange : grands et clairs, cieux d'un crépuscule mystique. Néanmoins si vous vous y arrêtiez plus longtemps vous verriez le masque béant du néant. Rien que tristesse, lassitude et solitude. Et cette lueur inquiétante et insaisissable d'intelligence aiguisée et froide comme une lame. Dagues de ténèbres dont les cils n'étaient que des charmes néfastes et les sourcils épais de faux fourreaux de douceur.

Mais stoppez votre regard et vous ne verrez rien. Vous ne sentirez qu'une sérénité frigide. Maintenant voyez l'ensemble, et la couronne de ses longs, très longs cheveux noirs comme le reste de son altière personne. Quelques courtes mèches indisciplinées masquaient son front fier. Le reste, tel un long voile de soie, tombait et chutait inévitablement jusque sur son ventre et le creux de ses reins. Impossible de dire si cette chute vertigineuse élargissait ou réduisait la largeur de ses épaules ou celle de son cou à la pomme d'Adam bien marquée.

Il avait les mains l'une sur l'autre dans le dos. Que portait-il ? Rien que des vêtements pratiques et sombres qui semblaient être faits pour quelqu'un de frileux.

« C'est trop dommage de la voir se faner comme un vieux paquet de fleurs rongé par des limaces baveuses. J'l'aime bien cette petite mais j'vois pas c'qu'on peut y faire, » lâcha Jack d'un ton piteux en mordillant le bout de son cigare, relâchant ses épaules en s'étirant vers l'arrière pour soupirer à fendre l'âme sans trop d'exagération.

« Non… N'ayez pas d'inquiétude Smiling Jack… » Rassura t-il de cette voix si calme qu'on ne songe y trouver que le savoir du monde tout autant que le néant.

Il s'avança encore d'un pas en silence et Jack tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. « J'pense que toi t'as un plan, un bon plan mec parce que ça te ferait une putain d'aiguille dans l'pied s'i'elle danse avec le feu ou se jette dans les loups, ou l'inverse et si elle s'endort !

-Elle s'endormira, mais pas longtemps, ami Jack…

-J'aime pas l'ton qu'tu mets, mec. J'peux te garantir que Nines nous fera le fantôme de l'opéra si notre petite fillette nous fait une torpeur précoce. Woh, et j'veux pas être là pour le voir comme ça le jeunot… »

Il garda le silence un long moment, observant toujours la scène devant lui, la fontaine passée sous silence. Et le sourire qui vint comme un mirage sur ses lèvres suffit à élargir celui que Jack avait déjà esquissé en l'apercevant. Puis le Brujah reposa son regard sur Dracula et Lia assis au bord de la fontaine d'une place bondée. Discutant lentement, choisissant leurs mots avec soin et laissant le temps à l'autre d'y méditer et d'y répondre aussi avant de continuer.

Ses yeux crépusculaires se voilèrent légèrement quand il plissa des paupières et abaissa ses cils. « Ma petite enfant dois s'affranchir de certaines chaînes qui reviennent à ses poignets… Elle ira avec Beckett… Soyez en assuré, ami Jack.

-Avec la façon dont elle a repoussé son idole tout à l'heure, j'ai un doute pas facile à occulter.

-Elle ira s'il le lui ordonne… » Souffla t-il avec une assurance glaciale qui fit Jack tirer un peu plus sur son cigare. Il ne savait pas ce que son hôte de manigances songeait faire. Toutefois quelque chose dans le ton utilisé par celui-ci et le souffle de couperet lui inspiraient l'idée qu'il se porterait mieux en ne cherchant pas à le savoir. Car de toute façon, cette magouille là, elle ne lui plairait pas.

1

Du côté de la tour anarch, quand Lia eut la bonne idée de partir en courant après sa petite crise de rébellion (assez amusante pour une anarch). Lorsqu'elle s'était détournée elle n'avait pas entendu tomber de la poche arrière de son pantalon le petit paquet qu'elle y dissimulait.

Nines se tenait le nez, pas que la demoiselle ait vraiment frappé fort mais assez pour lui faire mal. Il avait été trop abasourdi pour lui courir après, somme toute dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était cela s'avérait inutile. Mais le Brujah en la voyant s'éloigner ainsi sentit dans sa poitrine un pincement étonnant. Il entendit l'objet tomber, et sans prêter attention à Beckett ni même aux autres vampires il s'avança pour le ramasser. Au toucher c'était un petit objet avec une ficelle. C'était un petit paquet enrobé de papier cadeau d'un rouge bordeaux strié d'or avec un petit ruban rouge. Allez savoir pourquoi, en retournant l'objet entre ses doigts Nines vit au dos son nom écrit soigneusement au marqueur noir. Lia était du genre à toujours écrire les choses vraiment importantes même si elles tombaient sous le sens pour éviter d'oublier ou éviter les confusions.

Autour de lui on chuchotait sec sur le comportement étrange de Lia depuis quelques jours, on s'étonnait à ce qu'elle pût réagir aussi violemment envers Nines que d'ordinaire elle adorait. On se demandait si Vlad Tepes ou Marie la Noire étaient responsables. Le leader Anarch entendait Skelter et Damsel se disputer. Le brouhaha devenait intense. Mais de tout cela il n'en avait cure.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Lia arpentait avec eux les rues de Los Angeles en passant par celles de Paris. Il avait déjà vu la jeune Toréador déprimer ou être en colère après lui. Ses petites colères et déprimes il avait appris à les reconnaître et il devinait leurs raisons. Ca n'était pas bien difficile car on lisait vite en elle, elle ne savait pas bien cacher ses émotions et ses pensées à ceux qu'elle aimait.

Nines savait ce qui perturbait sa petite en ce moment. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre correctement sans trahir ce qu'il savait. Il se sentait gauche pour la première fois. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin à ce qu'il la rassurât mais en même temps elle rejetait leur intimité aussi brusquement qu'un chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide. Et l'envie de défoncer la tête du responsable avec ses seuls poings devenait de plus en plus irrépressible pour le Brujah.

Soudain il sentit Beckett s'approcher et il dissimula d'un geste vif le petit paquet dans sa poche de jean gauche de devant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » Demanda Beckett alors que le Brujah se tournait vers lui.

Nines haussa un sourcil en fixant l'archéologue avec intensité avant de répondre : « je vais la chercher. Elle ira avec toi. »

Beckett voulait bien le croire. Il observa le Brujah puis le dépassa d'un pas tranquille en disant qu'il serait au Last Round plus tard dans la soirée.

Le Brujah quitta ensuite la tour, il avait une certaine idée des endroits où on pouvait trouver la Toréador.

5

Il me sembla que Dracula restât longtemps avec moi. Prenant ma main posée sur sa cuisse et parlant doucement en se penchant vers moi. Sans parler vraiment, plutôt bavarder jusqu'à détourner mon attention. Puis il me laissa en me souhaitant bonsoir. Je restai quelques minutes près de la fontaine avant de lever le nez et entendre soudain un bruyant remue-ménage sur ma gauche entre deux bâtiments. Je me levai pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil et vis un groupe d'adultes salement habillés maltraiter un pauvre minou. Ils se le lançaient ou lui flanquaient des coups de pied. Je les apostrophai pour leur dire d'arrêter leur connerie et ils se retournèrent les uns après les autres vers moi avec un air mauvais. Le pauvre chat somali épuisé se laissa tomber sur le flanc. Je m'avançai vers les adultes mâles au nombre de trois en fronçant les sourcils. Me tenant droite, je posai les mains sur mes hanches et relevai le menton pour afficher un air se voulant menaçant : « tirez vous d'ici et foutez la paix à cet animal ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! » Arguai-je en les observant m'encercler, je remarquai la lame d'un couteau du coin de l'œil dans la main gauche de l'adulte le plus petit à ma gauche. C'était de jeunes adultes comme moi sauf qu'ils restaient très cons et n'avaient pas apprécié que je les dérangeasse.

« De quoi tu t'mêles pétasse ?! » Demanda si élégamment celui au couteau.

Je lissai mon pantalon en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, « et bien même si je m'explique vous avez l'intention d'me planter de toute façon, alors ! » Répondis-je avant de me précipiter sur le côté pour lui saisir le poignet, le lui tordre, prendre son couteau et faire un joli arc de cercle avec en me retournant. Ce qui eut l'effet non négligeable de faire reculer précipitamment les deux derrière moi et de faire une jolie estafilade à celui qui avait été le plus proche de moi. « Fichez le camp ! Chuis pas d'humeur à me battre avec des moucherons ! »

A vrai dire, j'me sentais d'une humeur de Mémé Ciredutemps ! Je relâchai celui qui m'avait gracieusement… Prêté son couteau… Et envoyai mon pied au cul du traînard qui courrait derrière ses deux copains. « Allez, ouste ! » En tapant du talon, ça c'était un clin d'œil à la sorcière blanche de _Fantaghiro_.

Puis j'allai retrouver le matou qui était assez blessé. Il avait le poil argenté teinté de son sang s'échappant de plusieurs estafilades. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. « Pauvre petit chat, » murmurai-je désolée en le prenant doucement dans mes bras. Je me relevai avec lui dans et me retournai pour voir au bout de la ruelle à trois pas. Un mec. Un mec qui ressemblait à un chasseur à voir la panoplie de Van Helsing qu'il se trimballait. Un mec qui pointait un fusil à pompe vers ma tête. « Quoi ? Encore de l'argent ? » Fis-je un poil à l'Ouest avant qu'une ombre s'interposât et qu'une détonation ne retentît. A l'odeur c'était Nines devant moi. Et à l'odeur le mec était mort ou gravement touché et en fuite. Ah, l'odeur se déplace, numéro 2. « Heu ? » Glapis-je en tenant toujours le petit chat sûrement à moitié mourrant dans mes bras.

Le Brujah se retourna vers moi et je me sentis aussi ridicule qu'un cancrelat qui voit sa dernière heure arriver face au pesticide, ce qui se traduit par un 'gloups'. Surtout quand ce même Brujah n'a pas encore rangé son _desert eagle_ et qu'il vous fixe sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce chat ? » Demanda t-il en rengainant son arme.

Je sursautai de surprise à cette question bizarre et perdis un peu la tête, assez pour répondre en me focalisant sur le chat : « trois gars le maltraitaient le pauvre chaton… Mais je crois qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps le pauvre ! » M'exclamai-je tristement avant de relever les yeux vers Nines. Et je savais quel air je donnais parce que je priais secrètement que mon papa Nines fît quelque chose pour ce pauvre petit chat innocent. « Y'a des chasseurs dans cette partie de la ville aussi ?

-Il doit y en avoir quelques uns qui te suivent surtout, ma petite. Fais voir ce chat… » Répondit-il en s'approchant pour me prendre l'animal des bras avec douceur, faisant des petits bruits doux avec la langue pour attirer l'attention du félin. Il se fit ensuite une estafilade avec une griffe poussée de la patte du chat sur l'avant-bras et fit boire au matou. « Ca sera un bon chat qui fera fuir toutes les souris du centre ville ça… » Murmura t-il au chat lapant son bras et fronçant un sourcil en fermant l'œil sous la douleur. Je le regardai faire avec un mélange d'admiration totale et de méfiance sous-jacente. Le Somali retrouva rapidement du poil de la bête, en tout cas il n'était plus en danger de mort même s'il lui faudrait des soins et du repos. Cela fait, Nines me le redonna. « Tiens, cadeau, » déclara t-il avec un air très sérieux en me fixant.

J'en étais presque hypnotisée, en tout cas j'avais la bouche ouverte et le mot 'cadeau' me rappela quelque chose et j'hoquetai de surprise en paniquant intérieurement à savoir si mon cadeau était toujours dans ma poche. Le Somali se cramponna à mon épaule droite et j'en étais à me liquéfier, penaude devant Nines. « Merci… » Lâchai-je finalement en pleurant intérieurement après mon cadeau égaré que je ne sentais plus dans ma poche arrière.

Le leader Anarch dévia son corps de profil en gardant la tête tournée vers moi avec un air mystérieux, la tête légèrement baissée. Puis il mit sa main dans sa poche de devant et en sortit le petit paquet miraculeux.

« Ohhhh !! » M'exclamai-je tout de suite, les yeux brillants de soulagement avant de presque me jeter sur le petit paquet !! Mais le Brujah en profita pour passer son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus contre lui. Merde, sortez la carotte et elle tombe dans le panneau ! Toutefois, il déposa un gentil bisou sur la racine de mes cheveux blonds sur le front.

« Donne le moi au Last Round, assise sur mes genoux ça te plairait ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton calme en m'entraînant à marcher contre lui.

Demandez à une cinglée de chocolat si elle aime le chocolat !!

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! » Criai-je en fermant les yeux pour produire le cri le plus aigu de toute l'histoire de la groupie attitude.

En pensant sur le chemin que Judas ne m'avait jamais fait ou presque de bisous sans que j'en réclame et ne m'avait jamais offert une place sur ses genoux sans que je pleurasse pour.

Et encore moins s'ouvrir l'avant-bras pour soigner un petit chat mourrant dont j'avais eu la lubie de venir en aide.

Drôle de dialogue de réconciliation et de pardon, non ? Sans rien dire clairement et juste suggérer. Comme si Nines avait deviné avant moi qu'une explication m'eût paru hautement dangereuse.

Pour tout dire, Los Angeles était une ville plutôt propre et sûre quand on n'habitait pas au centre ville ce qui n'était pas notre cas. En marchant Nines m'expliqua que Beckett les attendait au Last Round et sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas le feu au lac pour ce soir. Parce que de toute façon il n'y avait qu'une seule source sûre ici concernant les objets très occultes et dangereux, et Jack était parti lui demander des infos. Les mêmes que celles que devait posséder Marie la Noire sur une présence douteuse du Necronomicon à L.A.

« Oublie Marie, je veux que tu accompagnes Beckett pour trouver et détruire le grimoire. C'est le plus important pour l'instant.

-D'accord. Est-ce que Gaétan reste ici ?

-On verra, mais j'pense que oui, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que les Toréador organisaient bientôt une réunion à Hollywood, est-ce que tu iras ?

-Isaac m'en a parlé, mais j'suis sûre que les réunions Brujah sont plus drôles que celles des Toréador ! »

Nines sourit puis laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Répondant qu'il n'avait jamais participé à une réunion des Dégénérés pour m'informer. C'était une nouvelle aventure ! Pour la peine il eut droit à mon poing contre sa côte.

Bon, autre sujet d'amusement : il pleuvait des cordes, mon imperméable noir était une bénédiction mais le chat dans mes bras tremblait alors je le garai sous mon imper' en le tenant d'un bras. S'il ne se réchauffait pas entre mon imper et mon pull noir c'était bien le diable.

On arriva ensuite au centre ville bourré de monde comme si les récents évènements n'avaient jamais eu lieu. On entra ensuite au Last Round un peu plus bourré que d'habitude. C'était toujours la nuit de noël et il devait être quelque chose comme… Tard… Ouais on va dire, tard. A vrai dire l'heure on s'en fout quand on suit l'idée du moment.

Bref, en entrant dans le bar plein à craquer d'humains et de buveurs de sang, ma relative bonne humeur réinstaurée provisoirement se cassa la gueule de sa chaise lorsqu'elle vit que tous ces gens là étaient en train de chanter ( chansons+poireaux brailler) des chansons traditionnelles en buvant l'équivalent de ce que moi en période faste je mets une heure à ingurgiter. Ici la tronche que je tirai équivalait à dire que mon menton touchât terre. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez le tableau mais ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Surtout que c'était la première fois que je voyais ça au Last Round alors en désespoir de cause je demandai à Nines s'ils n'avaient pas importé des chanteurs folkloriques cette année. Nines, en me poussant de sa main sur mon dos vers l'intérieur en fermant la porte de l'autre, me regarda avant d'hausser les épaules.

On slaloma gaiement entre nos fiers participants et je croisai certains regards peu sympathiques, quoi j'étais tombée si vite d'héroïne à pestiférée ? Bon d'accord, c'était surtout des regards de filles pour une grande partie mais la raison devait être la même pour les deux parties : j'avais envoyé mon poing au nez de Nines. Ce qui constituait un crime de haute trahison.

Les fans du roi sur moi, ô joie, un quart d'humains et trois quart de vampires en majorité Brujah ! C'était à la limite du suicidaire mon acte de tout à l'heure, ou : « comment se couler toute seule en une leçon » mais de toute façon j'étais déjà passée maîtresse de l'art depuis belle lurette.

Donc on slaloma et trois douzaines de dagues acérées se plantèrent dans mon dos. Nines semblait ignorer royalement (normal) tout ça et monta l'escalier menant à l'étage devant moi. Il prit la table la plus proche de la fenêtre sans y être collée (pas fou non plus, hey les tireurs d'élites). Je me dépêchai de le suivre le plus près possible, histoire de montrer que je n'étais pas vraiment en rébellion envers l'autorité de Nines. Et aussi histoire de montrer que tous ces regards assassins basés sur du vent me foutaient quand même la pétoche. (J'ai pas envie de mourir connement parce que les fans du roi se foutent le doigt dans l'œil sur les raisons de mon acte de tout à l'heure quoi !) « Nines, y'en a plein qui me regardent méchamment, » soufflai-je en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre alors que le Brujah était déjà assis à droite alors que j'étais encore debout en face de la table.

Il haussa encore les épaules : « pas mal pensent que tu es comme de la nitroglycérine, » dit-il quand même en libérant ses genoux avec une tape de la main pour me faire comprendre de m'y asseoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire : j'suis instable et j'pourrais leur péter mortellement à la gueule un peu n'importe quand. Ouh ! Ca c'était mauvais pour mon assurance non-vie. Il allait en avoir quelques uns qui pourraient tenter de me faire exploser sous contrôle d'une paire de cartouches en argent entre les deux yeux. Une autre idée déduite de la précédente s'infiltra, et si Nines était si gentil uniquement pour contrôler la nitro' ambulante ? Dans ce cas me laisser aller sur ses genoux dans le Last Round n'était qu'un moyen de démontrer que le chef Anarch contrôlait la nitro' et ainsi rassurer les troupes tout en gardant son arme fatale. « J'vais chercher un peu de lait pour le chat, » esquivai-je pour refuser l'invitation. Me détournai et redescendis l'escalier avant de passer la porte vers l'arrière-cuisine derrière le bar. Ouvrir le frigo pas tout jeune, y trouver ô miracle, du lait et le verser dans un verre que je relavai pour le donner au petit minou qui s'échappa de mes bras pour faire un sort au laitage.

Il semblait bien mieux ce chat somali. Sa belle parure argentée brillait un peu mais il aurait besoin d'un peu de toilette, en tout cas une grande partie de ses plaies étaient refermées. Et il avait de beaux yeux jaunes. Je m'accroupis pour le caresser, la main le long de sa colonne pendant qu'il buvait. Me détournant l'esprit en cherchant un nom à cet animal que je souhaitais garder. J'avais envie d'un chat depuis un moment mais j'oubliais toujours de m'organiser pour en choisir un moi-même. Pensant à cela je me rappelais que ce chat avait reçu le sang de Nines pour vivre. « Plus comme un lien en plus hein ? » Soupirai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Bah, alors, je vérifiai d'abord le sexe de l'animal, c'était une fille… Bon alors, comme ça sans aide j'étais un peu embêtée pour une signification. Trudy me vient à l'esprit, puis Isil en quenyan pour la lune. Bah allons-y plutôt pour Trudy, ça me rappelait Monk et j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage qui inspirait beauté, douceur et fidélité. « Trudy ? Ca te va comme petit nom ? C'est pas long, c'est spécial et c'est facile à retenir, » fis-je à la chatte. D'ailleurs elle avait fini son lait et s'était lâchée sur le dos pour que je lui grattasse doucement le ventre. « V'la un chat qui va connaître les joies de la baignoire en rentrant, » marmonnai-je en grattant surtout des croûtes de saletés mêlées à du sang. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras comme un bébé pour continuer de la gratter. En vérité je souriais en écoutant ses ronronnements de contentement. C'était une très jeune bête. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en occuper. Bah je ferai une recherche sur le web dans la nuit en rentrant.

En me tournant vers la porte, la chatte dans les bras, j'en vins à me demander ce que j'allais faire. Retourner dans la salle commune avec tous ces regards, aux côtés de Nines dont je soupçonnais la fourberie ? Délivrer mes pensées à un brun aux yeux bleus n'avait rien donné de bon jusqu'à présent, y'a qu'à voir Judas. Et si en plus c'est un vampire, et si en plus c'est un leader, et si en plus il prend la politique un peu trop au sérieux… Je me sentais comme Cendrillon dans le film polonais que j'aimais tant, attendant vainement à ce que le félin à défaut d'une chouette me conseillât d'y aller ou de rester. Même pas possible de me dire que j'me donnais trop d'importance puisque j'étais comparée à un mélange super dangereux. Je repensai d'un seul coup au Necronomicon, je devais sans doute d'abord penser à ce grimoire. Oui, juste penser au grimoire et tant pis si après je me jette dans le feu parce que je ne sais plus qui être ! « BORDEL DE MERDE FAIT CHIER ! » Hurlai-je en français et en tapant du pied par terre.

Je me détournai de la porte en gardant le félin dans mes bras. Est-ce que je retournais dans la grande salle et me montrais sans doute injustement hypocrite avec Nines le temps de voir clair dans son jeu ? Ou alors ? Rester ici à râler avec un chat qui demanderait plutôt une bonne litière et un passage dans la baignoire.

« Lia ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » Demanda d'une voix forte le Brujah de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il ouvrit et je me retournai vers lui immédiatement en feignant un sourire désolé : « j'viens de me souvenir que mon portable était mort avec son passage à l'eau. »

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge et ce qui me fit me mordre la lèvre pour finalement lâcher un deuxième juron toujours en français entre les dents et les yeux baissés. Puis je remarquai que le pas de la porte de la cuisine était bondé d'observateurs. Je déglutis puis relevai timidement les yeux sur le Brujah qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, oh Dieu au secours, puis vers les groupies. Tant qu'à me faire découper en rondelles, hein ! Je me mis donc à marcher vers la porte avec la chatte dans les bras, et fendre à peu près la foule en répondant aux regards appuyés. Je remontai l'escalier et parvins à m'asseoir sur ma chaise devant la table.

Grattouillant le chat en entendant les pas de Nines et le reste du brouhaha de la musique agressive et des gens, je soupirai à fendre l'âme en fixant la surface polie de la table avec ses traces de verre et ses petites bougies. Je sortis mon cadeau de ma poche et le posai sur la table pour le fixer, Nines s'assit sur sa chaise.

Durant un silence à la durée inconnue je me rappelai ce qu'était le petit cadeau. Ca irait bien à Nines. Mais pourquoi lui donner si c'était pour n'être finalement qu'un outil à l'ego ou au politique ? Je pouvais toujours quitter Los Angeles mais je me considérais maintenant comme chez moi. Ailleurs il n'y avait rien pour moi, la Camarilla était à Paris, il était hors de question à ce que je retournasse à Bordeaux. Le Japon était un nid de Kuei-Jin et franchement, après Ming Xiao les Kuei-Jin on s'en passait bien.

Botter le cul du Sabbat et de la Camarilla pour l'Etat Libre après y avoir fait mes crocs était ce que j'aimais.

Mais pas seule. Ou alors en mort ultime.

Quand je revins à la réalité, j'étais en travers des genoux de Nines. Il avait son bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre main sur ma main droite posée sur mes cuisses et son pouce lissant le dos doucement. J'avais la tête posée sur son épaule droite, le nez près du cou. Je me redressai brusquement, surprise et hoquetant. A ce moment le Brujah serra ma main dans la sienne. J'en vins à concentrer mon attention sur son visage semblant inquiet.

Tant qu'à répéter les mêmes erreurs, autant croire aux miracles de noël. J'hésitai un peu avant de poser ma main droite sur la joue de Nines et lisser sa pommette du pouce. Je sortis ensuite le petit paquet de ma poche et le donnai à Nines : « cadeau pour toi… » Fis-je tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Bon même s'il le savait déjà.

Nines prit le paquet et j'entrevis un sourire discret, il déchira le papier, et le reste je tournai la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Le parquet par exemple. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire avec un petit rire amusé : « merci Lia ! Maintenant tout le monde pourra deviner que je suis un tueur de loups-garous ! »

Je tournai la tête vers lui en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui avais offert un pendentif d'une corde un peu épaisse et noir avec une tête de loup en argent. Il retournait l'objet entre ses doigts épais en souriant légèrement les yeux posés dessus. « Vraiment, t'aime ? » Demandai-je en me recalant confortablement sur ses genoux d'un petit rebond, bien tournée vers lui.

Il hocha la tête, leva la main gauche et me tapota le haut du crâne. « Sûr ! » Répondit-il, sa main glissa jusqu'à ma joue et son pouce effleura ma lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne passât le collier lui-même.


	8. La réunion Toréador revisitée

Chapitre 8 – La réunion Toréador revisitée

Je soupirai, pas réellement rassurée mais plutôt inquiète. Essayant quand même un léger sourire le plus convainquant possible avant de partir sur un autre sujet en prenant un siège. « Peut-être que j'irais à la réunion Toréador. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Isaac ou V.V, » dis-je en posant mes coudes sur la table et mon menton dans mes mains. Les yeux baissés vers la table puis relevés pour saisir un regard interrogatif de Nines. Mais il ne dit rien. « Ou pas… » Ajoutai-je en haussant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que fabrique Beckett ? »

Mon petit chaton il jouait joyeusement sur les genoux de Nines. Le Brujah fronça soudain les sourcils, se leva avec le chat dans les bras et Damsel monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour murmurer à voix basse qu'on avait droit à une attaque de la Camarilla du côté d'Hollywood. Nines jura, je me levai à mon tour « mais Isaac a la gargouille !

-Ca n'empêche pas qu'Hollywood est une ville exposée. Viens Lia ! Damsel préviens quelques uns, je t'appelle si on a besoin d'aide ! » Répondit-il en rattrapant une veste en cuir brun qui était restée sur sa chaise. Dehors il devait toujours pleuvoir. Je vérifiai que j'avais mon sabre sous mon imper' et confiai le chaton à Beckett quand on le croisa à la sortie, qu'on lui expliqua en trois mots et qu'il dit rester ici.

On prit la moto de Nines pour se rendre jusqu'à Hollywood. Le trajet mit bien une heure durant laquelle personne n'essaya de crier pour parler. Le Brujah entra dans Hollywood par la route donnant sur le théâtre chinois.

Ca sentait la bataille, la poudre et le sang. Et comme des bourrins on arrivait en plein milieu : cinq vampires se battaient dans la ruelle donnant sur la bijouterie d'Isaac. Nines fonça sur eux avec sa moto pendant que moi j'avais sorti mon épée et décochai la tête du premier qui appartenait à la Camarilla. Un Gangrel. Nines tira rapidement sur le second avant qu'on en arrive à la fin de la ruelle, il fit faire un brusque demi-tour à la bécane et je me cramponnai à deux mains à ses épaules en couinant pour ne pas tomber. Descendant ensuite vite fait bien fait de cet engin mortel.

Devant nous quatre vampires dont un légèrement troué. Trois étaient de la Camarilla. Le dernier, Walter un Toréador brun aux yeux verts de taille moyenne en costume gris et armé d'un couteau, fit des pas de côtés rapides pour se poser à droite de Nines, moi à gauche.

Alors que les parties en présence se regardaient en chien de faïence le temps de prendre la température, en relevant la tête je me rendis soudainement compte que le centre ville d'Hollywood était en fête. Et que la fête battait son plein, ça devait être pour ça que la Camarilla avait choisi d'attaquer ce soir. La foule, le désordre était une bonne couverture pour débusquer les autres et les obliger à s'isoler. Ainsi que les mettre en difficulté si cette foule était en proie à la panique. Je m'exclamai alors au leader : « ne tire pas Nines !! Les rues sont gorgées de gens, les coups de feu les affoleraient, on serait submergé en étant encerclé ! »

Nines ne quittait pas les Gangrel camarilliste des yeux mais il rangea son _desert eagle _et serra les poings avant de se mettre en position de combat.

On resta un moment comme ça à se regarder sans bonne intention puis je me rappelai d'un truc qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qui se passait maintenant mais le résultat était l'même : je tins ma lame à bout de bras sur le côté droit en m'élançant soudainement, fonçant sans prévenir comme une fusée vers le Gangrel le plus à gauche armé de deux cimeterres.

Il fit les yeux ronds quand il remarqua que je déboulai sur lui et je levai mes bras pour lui asséner un coup en diagonale comme si je tenais une massue. Il bloqua de son côté attaqué et perça de l'autre en ma direction mais je déviai in extremis la course de ma lame pour la ramener vers moi, bras pliés devant mon visage. L'entrechoc des aciers fit grand bruit.

La pointe de son cimeterre gauche rencontra le plat de mon épée puis le tranchant lorsque je bloquai un coup de son cimeterre droit près de ma hanche, l'obligeant ensuite à reculer auquel cas je faisais crisser l'acier en l'obligeant à remonter sa lame et son bras. J'esquivai son cimeterre gauche en plaçant mon corps parallèle à son bras puis levai la jambe pour lui envoyer le pied au poignet le plus fort et le plus haut possible bordel de merde ! Et on lève ! Lui faisant lever le bras gauche, crier et rencontrer mon poing dans son visage une fois en face. Il grogna comme un animal mais ne recula pas. Aveuglé momentanément cependant, j'en profitai pour remonter en diagonale ma lame qui entama la chair sous le bras droit de mon adversaire au niveau des côtes.

Il hurla à ce moment et je souris joyeusement à entendre ce cri de douleur. Il me montra les crocs et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang derrière le filet sale et hirsute de ses cheveux bruns en rasta. Son bras gauche redescendant il menaçait de me fendre le crâne en deux, il bougeait le bras droit pour me trancher la côte droite à l'horizontal systématiquement. Fronçant les sourcils, je fis un pas de côté tout en retournant ma lame dans sa chair. Le coup du cimeterre gauche trancha le vent, le coup droit arriva à bonne hauteur et je levai le plus puissamment possible les bras vers le sien arrivant pour le lui trancher en biseau au niveau du coude.

Le sang gicla sur mon visage et mon pull et juste à ce moment je me dépêchai de me déplacer dans la direction de ce coup pour sentir la lame du cimeterre gauche frôler ma côte puis mon dos. Il hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorge. Je me retournai une fois derrière lui et perçai à mon tour pour atteindre son épaule droite avec ma lame à l'horizontale, remonter à deux mains ensuite en retournant la lame dans sa chair. Puis reculer et reporter un coup en biseau vers la gauche pour bloquer et repousser celui de son bras gauche. Ce bras forcé de s'écarter vers la gauche un moment, il me souffla son haleine de phoque au visage en grognant comme une bête furieuse. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux pour ensuite faire un tour sur moi-même et lui décoller la tête des épaules. Son corps s'enflamma et son squelette tomba en poussière.

Je levai la tête et la tournai en tout sens pour saisir que le Toréador était à plusieurs pas près du mur à genoux face à l'autre Gangrel armé d'une hache. Je fonçai mais arrivai trop tard pour empêcher le Gangrel de repeindre le mur avec un corps de Toréador fendu comme du bois. Le corps de mon camarade fit la même chose que feu l'autre Gangrel.

Mais celui-ci était plus rapide que son copain malgré sa hache. Alors que j'avais levé bien haut les bras pour lui faire subir le même sort que celui qu'avait connu le Toréador, il s'était déjà retourné vers moi et je pilai pour que la lame de sa hache ne me tronçonnât pas le corps horizontalement. Il parvint quand même à bousiller la robe que je portai par-dessus mon jean qui s'ouvrit en une longue entaille. Je baissai les bras aussi sec en faisant des yeux ronds de surprise puis fronçai les sourcils en ouvrant grande la bouche pour porter ma main libre au massacre. « Ah nan !! Pas ma robe !! Elle est toute neuve, merdeuh ! » Râlai-je (oui le moment était très mal indiqué).

Je relevai la tête pour voir que Nines ceinturait le Gangrel juste en face de moi avec la propre hache de celui-ci. Sans doute que ma tête devait une fière chandelle au Brujah. Je pris le Gangrel par les cheveux noirs pour l'obliger à se pencher vers moi en marmonnant : « bah de toute elle était déjà pleine de sang, » ceci avant de lui enfoncer la lame dans la gorge en passant par l'arrière du crâne. Le sang explosa par l'ouverture derrière sa tête.

« C'était pas la peine de saloper mes fringues ! » S'exclama Nines en lâchant ma victime qui vint s'empaler un peu plus la tête sur mon épée. Je le regardai gigoter un peu les yeux exorbités de terreur dans les miens. Du sang explosa de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche, souillant mon visage. Je clignai des yeux et les essuyai d'un revers de l'autre main en reniflant l'odeur du sang frais. Puis remontai la lame pour lui fendre le crâne ainsi de bas en haut. Faisant gicler un peu plus de sang en pensant très fort à lui. Je me déportai sur le côté quand il tomba vers moi et durant sa chute tranchai la tête. Le corps prit feu encore.

Je passai la main gauche sur mes joues, mes lèvres et mon menton pour enlever le sang. Bien qu'il ait coulé le long de ma gorge et re-décoré le haut de mon pull noir à gros col. L'odeur du sang me montait à la tête et mes sens pulsaient dans mon crâne. J'entendais trop de choses, je sentais l'excitation, la fureur du combat qui restait sur la rue comme un parfum entêtant. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur Nines qui tenait la hache dans sa main gauche. J'entrouvris les lèvres et montrai légèrement les crocs qui blessèrent ma lèvre inférieure. Le Brujah restait calme et solide comme un roc en s'approchant de moi avec assurance.

« J'aime bien quand tu as des yeux jaunes de louve mais calme toi Aurélia, » dit-il, et même sa voix était ferme et incorruptible.

Par contraste, je me retournai en sentant la peur dans mon dos et longeai le mur en silence vers l'artère principale. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, j'entendis Nines m'appeler entre ses dents mais je m'approchai de la source de peur qui tournait à la panique. Juste à côté de lui, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un Gangrel tout neuf en tenu de basketteur, casquette noire vissée sur la capuche grise. Je tendis le bras pour le saisir par le poignet et le tirer vers moi brusquement. Il hurla de terreur et trembla encore plus quand il sentit ma lame rouge frôler sa gorge.

J'entendis Nines se précipiter vers nous lorsque je me relevai en tirant le Gangrel à ma suite. « Où sont les autres ? » Arrivai-je à articuler à voix basse et lentement en me calmant dans un effort de volonté. Mais quand je réalisai qu'il avait les yeux bleu clair, je me mordis et perçai ma lèvre inférieure pour résister à l'envie de lui exploser le crâne contre le mur. De plus Hollywood en fête était d'un bruyant quasi aliénant dans mon état. Ca pulsait de partout et ça pulsa aussi dans ma main quand elle exerça une pression qui décapita le prisonnier. Le corps prit feu. « Pas grave, on les trouvera sans toi, » soufflai-je en arrivant à ranger ma lame dans son fourreau dans mon dos d'une main tremblante. L'odeur du sang me donnait le tournis. Je m'appuyai mains sur le mur pour inspirer l'odeur de la brique sale, de la terre mouillée. Respirai profondément en me courbant et étirant mes membres.

« La réunion Toréador est ce soir, ils doivent être assemblés chez V.V au Vesuvius.

-De l'autre côté de l'artère…

-Le club a une autre entrée que la grande porte ?

-Il y a le toit… Je pense… Les Toréador ont l'habitude d'inviter des mortels à leurs réunions, non ? Et avec noël… Peut-être la grande porte ne sera pas si dangereuse… » Soufflai-je avant de respirer un bon coup et de fermer les yeux. Je sentis la main gauche de Nines se poser doucement sur mon dos et frotter. « Merci… Mais arrête ça… » Sifflai-je en sentant une brusque colère monter, je me redressai brusquement et commençai à marcher. Passant ma main droite dans mes cheveux blonds salis en soupirant à l'écoute du brouhaha de la ville.

L'artère principale d'Hollywood était bondée, ça criait et une musique qui me donnait des envies de tir aux hauts parleurs se déversait dans l'air. Je levai la tête pour observer les toits des bâtiments et en face j'aperçus une forme courbée sur le toit du vieux théâtre chinois abritant la gargouille alliée d'Isaac. « Nines, on est observé depuis tout à l'heure par les toits, pourquoi ils ne nous encerclent pas ?

-Bonne question, » lâcha Nines d'une voix sombre une fois devant moi. « Ils doivent avoir peur de nous.

-Tu crois ? S'il est tout seul je vais le chopper ?

-Non laisse le, on va au Vesuvius, monte sur la moto. »

J'hochai la tête, les choses étaient en ordre quand Nines me disait juste ce que je devais faire pour ce genre de situation. Me retournant, je marchai vers la moto puis montai dessus vers l'arrière. Pensant tout à coup à ma petite Trudy, « Beckett a intérêt à bien s'en occuper sinon je le défrag' en rentrant ! » Pensai-je en m'exclamant à voix haute ce qui fit sourire en coin le Brujah enfourchant sa moto (pas de commentaires salaces sur l'action s'il vous plait, on en est pas là !)

Je m'accrochai à sa taille alors qu'il démarrait en trombe et slalomait ensuite entre les passants, le temps de me faire très peur pour plusieurs fois. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire un vol plané à la fin quand il freina sur le trottoir devant la double porte en verre du Vesuvius. Je descendis la première et passai encore une fois une main dans mes cheveux mais là exprès pour les rougir un peu plus. Histoire d'essayer d'impressionner les bibines de la Camarilla, enquiquiner Isaac qui va encore hurler après mes cheveux, et faire joujou avec les humains. Je réajustai mon imper' noir et déplaçai le fourreau de mon dos à ma hanche gauche. Nines poussa ensuite la porte de droite avec sa main gauche et passa avant moi. Cette fois je l'aurais béni de ne pas être un gentleman puisque Judas me laissait toujours le passage en me tenant la porte.

En entrant dans le Vesuvius, la première chose qu'on remarque c'est que le vestibule n'a pas l'allure de l'antichambre d'un bordel. D'ailleurs le Vesuvius n'est pas un bordel quoi qu'on en dise, les filles dansaient et ne se prostituaient (relativement) pas, elles dansaient nues ou presque certes mais bon. On n'en était pas encore au Sin Bin… L'antre d'un vidéoclub de porno…

Bref, à gauche nous avons le bureau/bar d'accueil avec la caisse (que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller compter ce qu'il y avait dedans) et la caissière Winnie (une petite nouvelle en jupe cuir ultra courte et ultra moulante avec un haut qui rattrapait pas le bas mais elle n'était presque pas nue si on peut dire). Je saluai Winnie en descendant les marches de l'entrée en suivant Nines. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis je passai dans la salle infernale. La piste de 'danse' à poteaux fins en métal avec un accoudoir et des chaises tout autour. La salle était bondée et pour changer, je ne sais pas qui avait payé V.V mais c'était des Chippendales sur la piste. Oo ?

Les voyants, je fis mais alors des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes et les pointaient du doigt en gueulant comme une hystérique atteinte d'une extinction de voix par stupéfaction (en clair je m'étouffe) « DES CHIPPENDALES ?! » Ce qui donna plutôt un chuintant « des chchchipdeules OO !! »

Et en plus ils dansaient sur YMCA, j'étais achevée là ! XD Plongeant le visage dans les mains en frappant le sol du pied droit avant de ne plus rien retenir. Partant dans une crise de fou rire la main plaquée sur les lèvres et devant me soutenir du bras gauche au comptoir de la piste. Pliée en deux littéralement de rire. Je relevai la tête pour voir tous ces beaux mâles ruisselant tous luisants, à moitié (et pas qu'un peu) à poil, se trémoussant autour de fines barres de fer verticales. Pour voir… Pour voir !! Aaaaaaaah god, qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ce soir ? « C'est le chauffeur de taxi ! Et là c'est, c'est, c'est VLAD !! OÔ NAAAAAAAN !! » Pensai-je mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir pensé en silence. Du coup je me pinçai vivement le bras droit en ouvrant la bouche grande comme ça : O ! Je secouai la tête et m'envoyai le poing sur la tempe en répétant « nan, nan, nan, » puis mon regard coula (ou bava) tout naturellement vers une paire de fesses qui était à hauteur de ma tête (donc le gars était accroupi et me tournait le dos, cappici ?) « Hi ? Ohhhh ! » Mais mon dieu, on a su que c'était mon anniversaire, ou j'ai tellement pété les plombs que ça ?

Quand des doigts glissèrent sous mon menton pour me le remonter et me fermer la bouche. Je tournai la tête en ayant sûrement une tête de shootée et Nines me regarda sévèrement. Genre douche polaire qui refroidirait un élémentaire de feu. Je regardai à nouveau la scène après une brillante imitation faciale du jeune labrador s'étant pris un coup de pied au cul, pour voir que oui, j'avais halluciné Vlad et le chauffeur de taxi. « Ben putain, c'est la première fois que j'hallucine aussi fort ! » Marmonnai-je en suivant Nines la tête tournée vers la scène, le joli blond aux longs cheveux qui m'avait présenté son fessier étant en string rouge et me lançait des regards que même la fusée Ariane ne pouvait faire mieux en allumage. Je souris et gloussai bêtement avant d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un mais c'était pas Nines parce que je reconnais le 'bump' d'avec le torse musclé de Nines (non je ne bave pas, non je ne l'imagine pas en string, oui j'ai menti pour les deux.) Là c'était plutôt le 'bump' option 'costume cravate isolant'.

J'eus un excès Usagi-en et me courbai à 180° en reculant pour m'excuser platement avant de relever la tête et me retrouver en face de…

Mon prof d'anglais de seconde. J'avais oublié son nom, appelons le 'le nain jaune' ou 'NJ'. Yeux ronds soucoupes bis puis me mis carrément à COURIR après Nines en dépassant mon prof, dépassant Nines aussi histoire de mettre de la distance et à braquer vers la salle spéciale de V.V pour les guest. Mais au passage je refis un bump en freinant contre Judas. Et là je me dis que personne n'avait découvert mon anniversaire.

« Tu pues l'hémoglobine.

-Pareil, t'es sûr que ton cul ne souffre pas d'hémorroïdes ? » Lâchai-je sans réfléchir au tac au tac. Il me regarda d'un air très méchant et je me découvris un côté profondément malkavien en regardant partout mais surtout ailleurs. « La vérité est ailleurs, » ajoutai-je en me fendant d'un grand sourire en regardant derrière moi. J'avais perdu Nines. TT

« Ah ! Ma douce et tendre Aurélia, je savais que vous alliez venir me sauver ! Vous êtes comme les chevaliers d'antan avec ce sang… De nombreuses batailles avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi ! » S'exclama la voix si suave de Velvet Velours juste, mais alors juste derrière moi et sa main juste sur mes fesses.

Je me retournai pour la voir, elle ne changeait pas. « Mademoiselle Velours ! Jamais été aussi GAY d'vous voir ! » M'exclamai-je à mon tour en me retournant vers elle.

Elle me sourit du haut de ses talons hauts et porta son index gauche à ses jolies lèvres : « J'ai pensé que des Chippendales vous feraient plaisir pour ce soir de noël, j'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas de bonne forme en ce moment…

-Vous savez que je vous aime ? » Fis-je les yeux brillants en joignant les mains, les genoux légèrement pliés, elle sourit en plissant des yeux comme un chat qui se préparait à lécher son lait avec plaisir et ho c'est pas ma faute si je l'ai faite craquer !! Si bon d'accord c'est ma faute. Mais si c'est pour qu'une belle Toréador me fasse la surprise de Chippendales dans son club, je veux bien la faire craquer encore une fois !

Zappant totalement Judas et mon prof j'attrapai le bras de V.V et l'entraînai un peu à l'écart pour qu'elle me racontât la situation. « Isaac est ici avec deux de ses gardes du corps, je n'ai personne pour me protéger et le club est malheureusement rempli d'humains… On ne peut pas se battre décemment ici.

-Où sont les rigolos ?

-Dans la pièce pour les invités, en haut des escaliers. Il y a le chef de leur… Délégation, c'est un Ventrue évidemment, accompagné d'une Toréador, de deux Brujah et un de ces hideux Nosferatu. »

J'hochai la tête, bien sûr ce qu'elle m'avait listé était la garde du Ventrue, d'autres Camarillistes se trouvaient dans la salle avec nous, excluant toute bataille ouverte. « Où est Nines ?

-Oh… Sûrement avec Isaac… A l'étage.

-On ferait mieux de les rejoindre, venez avec moi V.V, je vous protégerai !

-Si adorable… »

V.V arrête de me regarder comme la chatte devant son lait, j'ai des frissons un peu partout et les Chippendales m'aident pas non plus à me concentrer…


	9. Réminiscence

Chapitre 9 – Réminiscence

Bref, on brassa la foule, V.V me tenant le menton devant les Chippendales et surtout ce charmant blond qui me faisait saliver ++ et on monta l'escalier lumineux vert menant à la salle spéciale pour les invités.

Dans la salle il y avait donc comme me l'avait dit V.V la garde d'un Ventrue noir au costume gris souris assis sur un siège confortable au fin fond de la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient coupés courts et à l'annulaire droit il avait une chevalière noire. Il avait les jambes croisées et je voyais ses socquettes blanches entre les mocassins noirs et le tissu du pantalon gris. Le regard sombre du Ventrue à petite moustache fine dénotait une malice à laquelle je répondis en relevant fièrement le menton. Pour faire subir le même sort au reste de la délégation.

A sa droite en retrait il y avait un blond plutôt grand, visage rond, cheveux courts et barbe fournie, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un pull en laine noire sous un imperméable ressemblant au mien mais en plus usé. A la main droite il avait un colt anaconda. Putain l'arme de bourrin, ce truc tirait à coups lents mais quand vous aviez une balle dans le buffet vous n'étiez pas trop content.

A côté de ce type se tenait une jeune femme un peu plus grande que moi, blonde aussi aux cheveux fins et coupés au carré. D'ailleurs ça me fit penser que les miens s'ils ne repoussaient pas à la même longueur le lendemain soir avaient un sacré besoin d'une coupe fraîche. La demoiselle elle, avait un beau visage allongé et de beaux yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe rouge courte à la limite de l'embauche au Vesuvius avec des bas résilles, des cuissardes en cuir noires et tout ça sous une redingote noire.

Enfin, la main droite posée sur le dossier de chaise du Ventrue, à gauche il y avait… Quelqu'un qui me donna durant cette seconde l'impression de voir le monde à l'envers. En papillonnant des yeux je me sentis déboussolée. Fronçant les sourcils en regardant le grand brun aux yeux noirs en amandes étroites et surmontés d'épais sourcils bruns. Son visage taillé à la serpe triangulaire mettait en valeur ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, son menton à fossette aussi était saillant on ne voyait que lui sur la partie inférieure du visage. Ses lèvres étaient fines et son nez fin était légèrement en bec d'aigle. Il avait aussi un front moyen, des cheveux bruns longs et lisses ramenés tous sévèrement en arrière et dégageant les tempes avec discipline. Il avait un visage beau comme les forces de la nature mais domestiqué et très expressif et me fixait avec une insistance qui arriva à me mettre mal à l'aise. Il portait un jean bleu, un polo noir et une longue veste en cuir noir au col remonté. A sa ceinture je vis une épée à deux mains bien en évidence de la main gauche posée sur sa hanche.

Dérangée par ce détail et surtout par son regard et mon trouble précédent, je fis le tour du reste de la salle des yeux. Nines et Isaac étaient debout à ma droite près du mur. Je vis d'abord Isaac, le baron de Hollywood aux cheveux poivre et sel en costume marron. Je marchai pour me placer à droite de Nines qui avait les yeux vissés sur le Ventrue.

« Alors voici la légendaire Rose de L.A… Le théâtral ne vous fait pas peur, c'est bien, » commença le Ventrue en me regardant. D'ailleurs y'avait pas que lui qui me regardait, toute la pièce s'y mettait et j'eus un brusque sentiment de timidité qui me fit baisser la tête et regarder le sol. La tête aussi vide de répliques bien senties qu'un vent chez une pédale… Bref. J'entortillai une mèche blonde rouge avec mon index droit. Levant la tête légèrement pour me rappeler un détail. La silhouette que j'avais aperçue tout à l'heure avait été celle du brun. « Bon, et si vous lâchiez le pourquoi de votre venue grossière au lieu de m'énerver à vous pavaner comme un con sur le siège de V.V là ? » Lâchai-je en relevant la tête vers le Ventrue, mon ton était lourd d'un énervement prêt à exploser. Je le fis hausser les sourcils devant mon impulsivité. Le blond sourit en coin, le brun me fixait toujours, Isaac faisait des yeux ronds sur mes cheveux, Nines restait de marbre et V.V souriait délicatement.

Quand je sentis la pointe d'une lame faire joujou avec le creux de mes reins. Je me redressai vivement au garde à vous. « BORDEL DE MERDEUH ! » Tempêtai-je en faisant une pirouette me déportant sur le côté, saisissant au hasard le bras de celui qui tenait la lame et le lancer vers ses potes pour ensuite sortir mon arme. Ah ben c'était le Nosferatu. Il portait un pull vert fluo avec un bonnet en laine bleu et un jean. Le brun rattrapa le Nosferatu sans faire de grimace et l'aida à se redresser alors que le blond me pointait avec son flingue. « Faite pas chier sinon j'vous défonce la tê…

-Arrête ça et range ton arme, » me coupa Nines d'une voix ferme en laissant tomber sa main gauche sur mon épaule.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous disputer Los Angeles, non – reprit le Ventrue comme si de rien n'était et surtout comme s'il ne se fendait pas la poire en quatre avec des cerises – nous sommes venus de San Francisco proposer une entente cordiale avec notre principauté car je m'appelle Sony Toussaint et je viens au nom du Prince Luna.

-Pourquoi une entente ? J'préfère encore vous fendre le cul de plomb plutôt que d'm'entendre avec votre Camarilla de merde. »

Ouh mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire Niny quand il est en boule ! Je le regardai avec des yeux comme des billes. Puis revins rapidement à la fine équipe en face, V.V s'était déplacée pour glisser son bras sous celui d'un Isaac sérieux comme une porte de prison.

« Je sais que vous détestez la Camarilla, Nines Rodriguez, vous êtes connu pour ça et pour votre charisme, mais vous détestez encore plus le Sabbat, non ? Les Baali sont en nids ici, vous ne pourrez pas les battre seuls.

-Ah vous croyez ? Et si j'étais pas là à perdre mon temps avec un Ventrue, que j'vous renvoie à Frisco' à coup de pied dans le cul je serais en train d'les faire dégager de notre ville !

-Je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage, jeune vampire – commença le blond d'une voix diplomate qui lui fit prendre de plein fouet le 'regard qui tue hyper menaçant je montre les crocs' de Nines. – Vous restez jeune et impétueux, cela risque de vous tuer…

-Mec je me contre-fous que tu puisses avoir quatre à cinq siècles de décrépitude en plus !

-Rodriguez, calmez vous, vous êtes à Hollywood ici… Non à Downtown. – Fit remarquer Isaac en s'avançant ensuite pour prendre la parole en fixant le Ventrue droit dans les yeux. – Puisque la Camarilla ne compte pas investir la baronnie d'Hollywood, alors je préfère que deux de vos meilleurs agents nous prêtent main forte. Cela sera amplement suffisant contre la force brute des Destructeurs. »

Le Ventrue hocha la tête en retrouvant un sourire de malicieux diplomate alors que Nines le regardait et serrait les poings menaçant de péter une durite.

« Nous pouvons, Christoff et moi, nous charger de ça Sony, » proposa le blond en entourant les épaules du brun de son bras droit.

Le Ventrue hocha la tête en se tournant légèrement vers eux malgré son siège. « Soit, est-ce que cela vous convient, Isaac ?

-Cela est parfait.

-Viens Lia, on s'en va si c'est parfait, » grogna Nines en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce et descendre les escaliers.

J'hochai la tête et regardai ensuite le brun qui devait s'appeler Christoff. Depuis tout à l'heure il n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder. Et il me regardait encore avec un air impénétrable, la tête légèrement baissée en me fixant. Malgré moi j'eus un long frisson et en colère je fronçai les sourcils pour suivre le Brujah.

Dans l'escalier lumineux, les yeux baissés sur les marches, je me posais des questions sur ce Christoff, l'impression que j'avais eue en le voyant me restait sur le cœur comme un poids, des idées vagues flouaient et renflouaient dans mon esprit. Si bien que je manquai la dernière marche, vis arriver le sol et des tas de corps les uns collés aux autres. Ca allait faire mal ! D'abord à mon ego ensuite à mon physique. Mais un bras secourable passa sous mon ventre pour me rattraper, me remonter, un autre passa autour de mes épaules et me presser contre le torse. De Nines. « Ouf !

-A quoi pensais-tu ? Ca va ?

-Désolée, merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber dans le sens propre, » soufflai-je en passant mes bras autour du cou de l'Anarch tout à coup en souriant. Tellement contente d'avoir une occasion de coller Nines sans me faire jeter que j'en oubliais les Chippendales ! Sisi, c'est possible !! La preuve !

Le Brujah coula ses bras autour de mes hanches sans rien dire. Les yeux bleus baissés mais, je crois, posés sur ma gorge. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien penser comme ça. Son étreinte naturelle était agréable malgré la foule, le bruit et cette étrange sensation, je me sentais un peu reposée. Son regard bleu glace assombri par ses cils et posé sur ma gorge me rassura. « Dis Nines, il est quelle heure ? » Demandai-je en cherchant à demi à attirer son attention et l'autre à savoir l'heure.

Le vampire regarda sa montre : « il est cinq heures et demi, on rentre à Downtown et t'as intérêt à laver tes cheveux sinon Damsel va jurer au plagiat, » répondit-il en relevant la tête et parlant à voix basse. Sa main gauche se leva pour passer dans mes cheveux. Du haut de mon front jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête très doucement. Du fait Judas n'avait jamais vraiment eu ces gestes là. Puis je me souvins des soupçons d'un Nines amoureux de moi, c'était d'un surréalisme !

Hypothèse qui ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir une crise aiguë de Bisounours. Fatiguée, m'accrochant à son cou épais et hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour fourrer mon nez contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. « Lia fatiguée, » marmottai-je et Nines entoura mes épaules de ses bras. Mes cheveux blonds caressant sa peau. Et tout à coup avec hésitation il me berça un peu, pour la peine je me pressai un peu plus contre lui. Respirant son parfum qui n'avait rien à voir.

En plein milieu en bas de l'escalier du club de V.V dans la foule hystérique. Lascive étreinte, lassitude ressentie. Le corps de Nines était froid mais son habit chaud. « Puisque Isaac semble vouloir profiter de l'occasion d'assainir gratuitement Hollywood… Je te raccompagne chez toi, Heather doit se ronger les ongles avec ton portable H.S.

-C'est où chez moi ? » Murmurai-je simplement en posant ma tempe gauche sur son épaule gauche. Mais il resta silencieux.

Tout à coup une voix grave et sombre me tira du doux état cotonneux dans lequel je me sentais si tranquille malgré mon importante question. « Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? » Dans un répertoire archaïque aujourd'hui mais je me rendis compte qu'il devait être Français… Sûrement. C'était Christoff en haut de l'escalier, penché vers la droite et se retenant d'un bras droit tendu contre le mur qui faisait pilier.

Je le fixai. Troublée par ma certitude quant à son origine. Il me regardait avec un mélange de douleur, d'espoir et de stupéfaction. Les yeux brillants, plissés, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres fines entrouvertes. Je sentis les bras de Nines se resserrer fermement autour de mes épaules et frissonnai. « Je m'appelle… » Commençai-je mais pour être tirée vers l'arrière brusquement par le pantalon. Je fus obligée de reculer précipitamment pour ne pas tomber et Nines de me relâcher. Je me retournai en hoquetant pour me retrouver en face de Judas. L'enfoiré passa son gros bras gauche autour de ma taille et saisit ma main gauche en me faisant reculer avec lui.

A son sourire, son regard et son odeur je savais qu'il était saoul et fin saoul. Je devais m'attendre au pire. « Lâche moi !

-Elle s'appelle Aurélie, c'est une branleuse et une ingrate. C'est aussi une handicapée dont c'est l'anniversaire, » dit-il le plus sérieusement possible en passant sa main sur son nez puis souriant d'un air condescendant à Nines par-dessus mon épaule.

Mais je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. J'en avais le souffle coupé, béate alors qu'il me traînait à sa suite avec ses grosses mains toujours chaudes et moites. J'avais les jambes flageolantes et les tympans sourds. Passant, brassant la foule à toute vitesse, j'allais vomir avec un haut le cœur infâme en tout cas j'en avais la forte impression. « J'te croyais plus fin que ça, » balbutiai-je en me retenant de vomir et de pleurer.

« Tu m'as traité de menteur, j'me suis fait tabassé par cette grande brute et en plus il m'a humilié. J'ai été honnête à ta place là, tu vas pas te plaindre, » répondit-il d'un ton méprisant derrière sa logique assassine.

Mais quand il se retourna vers moi après s'être arrêté, il fit les yeux ronds, on me bouscula et alors que le brun saisissait Judas par le col : « retirez ces infamies ! » Je sentis deux mains me soutenir par les bras.

« Quelles infamies ?! C'est la vérité ! Et si vous voulez savoir elle est pucelle même si on s'en doute !

-Non mais ça va hein ! T'as qu'à aussi leur dire que j'ai un grain de beauté sur la hanche gauche pendant que t'y es ! » Me mis-je à gueuler avant de me dégager de l'étreinte de Nines et de pousser le brun pour ensuite tirer ce poireau suintant à ma suite. Monter les trois marches de la scène, là se tenait mon copain le Chippendale blond, « excusez-moi monsieur, je vous en donnerai un exemplaire après, » lui fis-je en souriant avec sans doute une lueur dans le regard. D'un sien curieux et amusé il me céda sa barre de métal. Du fait tous les yeux du Vesuvius étaient scotchés sur moi.

Je plaquai Judas dos à la barre et glissai derechef mes doigts entre les siens en lui écartant les bras de chaque côté. « Je vais te donner un baiser tellement sensuel comme tu dis, que tu regretteras de ne pas être une femme pour continuer à faire ton original et rester homo tout en espérant m'intéresser ! » Susurrai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

(Nines et Christoff côté du gag : quoi nous aussi ? éè)

Judas essaya de se soustraire à moi en voulant ramener ses bras mais ma force vampirique l'en empêcha. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds en tirant vers le bas pour l'embrasser. Les spectateurs hurlèrent en hystérie et sifflèrent. Je jouai avec sa langue en esquivant ses coups de dents. D'accord en baisers j'avais l'expérience d'une pucelle mais la romance n'était 90 du temps pas mon but. Alors quand il fallait c'était mon imagination qui s'en occupait à défaut de la romance.

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, plissant des paupières quand je sentis que sa langue se détendait. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Haha, tu t'y attendais pas à celle là de la part de l'handicapée dont on a pitié hein !

Quand je sentis sa volonté se ramollir pendant qu'autre chose se durcissait, je mêlai mon souffle au sien et ramenai ses bras autour de mes reins en me rappelant ce moment au collège où il m'avait donné un baiser dans les cheveux. De lui-même. Je glissai mes mains sur son torse, ses lèvres épaisses étaient toujours crevassées. Mes mains se faufilèrent au creux de ses reins pour le caresser doucement sous ses habits. Je me rappelai aussi du soir dans le tram en rentrant d'une sortie où j'avais pu rester assise sur ses genoux. Mais j'avais senti un malaise à ce moment là, j'avais quand même fait fi pour 'apercevoir' si je me trompais ou pas mais l'impression désagréable d'un mur en face ne s'était pas dissipée.

Enfin sa résistance était en berne et son manche au garde-à-vous, je glissai mes doigts sur ses fesses dans le pantalon et les pinçai légèrement. Il frissonna, la foule siffla et je le vis fermer les yeux, sensuel hein ? J'vais te faire une petite version du concept moi.

D'abord dans 'sensualité' y'a 'sens'. On passait par le regard, les caresses, le parfum, l'écoute et le goût de l'autre. Si on s'amuse à considérer l'Homme de manière alchimique, il était fait d'eau, d'air par son souffle, de feu par sa chaleur et de terre par le sang inspirant la terreur. Et comme la terre par la poussière, le sang résumait l'existence à sa plus simple expression. Mort et vie. Et comme elle dit dans la chanson : 'dans le texte le sang c'est le sexe'. Je lui mordis donc la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à le faire saigner et mêlai aux trois autres éléments le goût de l'essentiel. Il frissonna encore, je ne le quittai pas des yeux, et alors que le baiser lui retournait sensiblement l'esprit je me rappelai que le soir du dîner fatal il m'avait rassurée sur son amitié… Le menteur. Je n'avais été qu'un faire-valoir pour son ego de gentil vertueux.

Le baiser s'acheva sur mes larmes refoulées, il avait détruit mon secret devant eux. Devant Nines, devant les Toréador présents dans la salle à l'oreille surnaturelle !

Je guidai mes mains vers son entrejambe pour constater : « tu bandes, » d'un ton glacial en écoutant le silence des convives.

« Lia !! » Hurla Nines quand à l'instant même j'envoyai mon genou dans les testicules de Judas, le tirant ensuite par les cheveux pour lui cogner la tête contre la barre. J'allais lui envoyer mon poing au visage quand Christoff me saisit le poignet. Nos regards se croisèrent, je ne voulus rien y déchiffrer mais tentai un coup de pied. Là encore on m'en empêcha : Nines me saisit l'autre main pour me tirer à sa suite. Je me débattis pour qu'il me lâchât et me laissât « tordre le cou à cet enculé » en hurlant. Peine perdue et il me lança dans la rue. Manquant de trébucher, je boitai à demi en sortant après avoir été propulsée dans la ruelle de derrière puis me retournai vers lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle sous une pluie torrentielle.

Le regard bleu glace du vampire Brujah était indéchiffrable, je reculai et sortis mon épée ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Je détestais les bruns aux yeux bleus. Entre Judas et lui…

Nines sortit son _desert eagle_ mais le garda pointé vers le sol. J'étais prête à attaquer, la lame tenue à bout de bras sur le côté gauche.

Toute une délégation vampirique déboula dans la rue : Christoff, Isaac, V.V et le reste de la clique camarilliste. « Nines ?! » Appela Isaac.

Mais sans me quitter des yeux, le baron de Downtown répondit avec humeur : « Va jouer avec tes nouveaux amis, c'est mon affaire. »

Le clapotis furieux de l'eau, les cris des fêtards, la musique assourdissante et celle encore de la pluie folle. Juste à la fin de sa phrase je passai à l'attaque et fonçai sur lui pour le trancher en biseau de gauche à droite en un cri mais il bloqua avec le canon de son arme avant de relever le bras vers moi pour me porter un coup au menton. Toutefois ayant remarqué le mouvement de son bras je m'étais portée vers l'arrière, fis un tour sur moi-même en me déportant vers la gauche mais son pied gauche s'enfonça dans mon dos.

« Arrêtez Rodriguez !! » Rugit Christoff.

Une vive douleur me fit gémir et pour la peine en récupérant mes sens je me retournai comme une toupie en un coup circulaire avec la lame à hauteur de mon visage. Je connaissais Nines pour savoir qu'il s'était approché afin de porter un autre coup pour finir comme moi. La lame trancha l'air en un sifflement aigu et la joue droite entaillée du Californien inonda sa joue de sang.

« Mon Dieu, peut-elle être vraiment sérieuse ? » Souffla V.V.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard de celui de Nines qui ne porta pas la main à sa joue rouge. Même si ma vue était teinte en écarlate je ne le quittai pas des yeux. J'étais honteuse maintenant d'appartenir au clan de la rose. J'étais indigne du sang d'Arikel. Tout ce que je cachais sur moi depuis trois ans pour l'éviter avait explosé à mon insu aux oreilles des Toréador et de Nines. Même si maintenant sang et eau coulaient sur mes joues je préférais encore que Nines me tuât ou c'était moi qui le ferais.

Il fronça les sourcils, je repassai à l'attaque en y allant de toutes mes forces. Il esquivait la lame dardée vers lui, parait la lame sournoisement redirigée et portait sans pitié ses coups de pieds et de poings. Me tirant même dans le buffet une fois. Mais malgré la force que je pouvais y mettre elle était bien inférieure à celle du Brujah et s'essoufflait vite alors qu'il ne faisait pas de cadeau. Quand un uppercut dévastateur m'envoya mordre la poussière après un vol sur le dos je pétai les plombs et allais me relever en furie furieuse mais il s'était assis à cheval sur mes jambes. Plaquant mes bras tendus de chaque côté de ma tête avec ses mains sur mes poignets et se penchant vers moi pour peser de tout son poids.

A défaut de pouvoir bouger je hurlai en me cambrant pour le dégager de force mais il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Je hurlai et hurlai de rage en essayant de bouger le buste, les jambes ou les bras. Les larmes rouges comme des rivières.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, connard !! » Rugit à son tour Nines. J'en profitai pour lever un bras, arrivant presque à griffer sa joue mais il me le rabaissa aussi sec avec une expression menaçante et effrayante. Je hurlai encore mais cessai de me débattre, juste plaquée au sol épuisée à pleurer jusqu'à hoqueter et au bout d'un moment je sentis le Brujah se dégager puis m'attirer contre lui en me faisant asseoir.

Sa main lissa mes cheveux et il me berça. Son bras gauche soutenait mes épaules. J'avais mal partout mais surtout aux jambes… Jusqu'à ne plus les sentir comme si elles étaient manquantes. Ma tête et ma poitrine m'élançaient. Je laissai tomber mes bras, les mains touchant le sol trempé malmené par la pluie furibonde et ma tête contre son torse. De violents tremblements me prirent. Nines embrassa mon front mais je tombai dans l'inconscience.

1

Quand le leader Anarch sentit le corps glacé de la Toréador s'effondrer il resta un instant déstabilisé. La Française tomba à la renverse et il la rattrapa précipitamment en entourant ses petites épaules de ses bras. Son visage rond rouge de sang mais d'une pâleur mortelle fut rejeté vers l'arrière avec ses cheveux blonds trempés et emmêlés coulant jusqu'au sol comme ses mains aux doigts fins sur l'asphalte trempée.

Il tourna la tête vers les spectateurs en étant furieux. Isaac avait traîné Judas dehors pour qu'il voie ce qu'il avait fait à la fierté des Toréador de L.A. Heureusement pour lui il était médusé, blanc comme un linge.

Mais le Brujah mourrait d'envie de lui foutre le nez dans sa merde. « La prochaine fois qu'elle menace de te tuer, trou duc, je la laisse faire et je regarde !! J'en ai marre de te voir bander à chaque fois que tu peux lui rappeler le passé rien que pour la voir s'embourber dans ses faiblesses !! » Grogna t-il en se sentant prêt à la démolir. Se levant en la portant dans ses bras, il finit par la confier un moment à ce Christoff à qui elle avait commencé à répondre en français. Se jetant ensuite sur Judas abasourdi et presque outré.

Isaac et le blond se précipitèrent à temps pour retenir le leader Brujah par les bras et les épaules alors qu'il tenait le jeune homme par le col. « Stop !! Rodriguez !!

-Ouvre la pour dire que c'est du délire, calomnie la, fais la pleurer encore une seule fois et je vais tellement te démonter la tête que tu devras déboutonner ton col de chemise pour chier, » menaça t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe en plissant les paupières et fronçant les sourcils, montrant aussi sa mâchoire serrée. Souffle glacial sur son ennemi. Il le secoua violemment si bien que le blond et Isaac le tirèrent vers l'arrière de force. Le Brujah broncha avec fureur avant de reprendre Lia dans ses bras. Remarquant que le brun aux yeux noirs, Christoff, avait un regard un peu trop doux à son goût. Il serra les poings et la reprit sans un mot jalousement.

« Jeune homme, je vous conseille de quitter la ville si vous souhaitez rester en vie, » conseilla Isaac sans vraie compassion.

Christoff et Nines se défièrent du regard puis l'Anarch s'agenouilla un peu plus loin pour pouvoir ramasser l'épée.


	10. Listen to your heart

Chapitre 10 – Listen to your heart

Comme il était impossible de conduire une moto avec quelqu'un d'inconscient dans les bras, Nines prit une chambre au Lucky star hotel.

Il déposa doucement la Toréador sur le lit après avoir allumé la lumière du plafond. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain se laver le visage en faisant couler l'eau chaude à fond.

La scène de ce soir se rediffusait dans sa tête un peu à la manière du sang tourbillonnant dans l'évier blanc. Il avait été aussi choqué que Lia lorsque cet enfoiré avait déclaré à tue-tête ce qu'elle cachait. Nines savait tout depuis le départ… Mais il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait du plus cruel point faible de sa petite Toréador, engendrant la plupart de ses crises de manque de confiance. Jouer le jeu de garder le secret avait été pour Nines naturellement le plus sage à faire. Considérant qu'on ne forçait pas ainsi la main de quelqu'un ayant peur des conséquences d'un secret révélé surtout quand c'était un motif à la honte, la méfiance et la défiance.

Par contre il ignorait pour la date d'anniversaire avant d'avoir surpris la conversation dans le café l'autre soir, il n'avait pas fait attention. Et ça expliquait bien des choses aussi tout en en soulevant d'autres plus intrigantes.

La revanche de Lia avec le baiser l'avait clouté, il n'y avait que cette fille pour jurer engendrer du désir chez une pédale intellectuelle (hohoho) pour ensuite y parvenir ! Pourtant avec son attitude au naturel effarouchée, on se demandait comment elle arrivait à ça !

Nines avait aussi remarqué l'attirance de ce péteux de Brujah camarilliste pour elle au premier regard. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient regardés (un peu trop) longtemps et elle avait paru troublée. Elle avait aussi commencé à répondre en français comme si elle savait qu'il l'était d'origine… Mais ça l'agaçait que cette jolie romantique souvent misandre par rancune et qui paniquait à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de se montrer plus démonstratif eût autant de succès sans le vouloir ou le savoir.

Cependant il avait pressenti qu'à la fin du baiser vengeur elle allait le buter. Il l'en avait empêché pour lui éviter les conséquences néfastes que cela aurait eues sur sa réputation et sa carrière. Plus personne ne l'aurait éditée et tout le monde l'aurait mal vue si elle avait été coupable de meurtre devant une foule de témoins. La prison ça n'était même pas la peine d'y faire allusion. Et Nines avait aussi deviné de quelle manière elle l'aurait tué : une manière choquante à l'instar de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec le SMS fatal. Sa confiance et ses convictions sur l'amitié s'étaient écroulées en une seconde. Elle lui aurait alors brisé la nuque pour que sa vie s'écroule à ses pieds de la même manière. Rapide, surprenante, foudroyante et dont on ne se relève pas ou si mal en zombi.

Quand il l'avait traînée dehors ça avait été en sachant qu'à défaut de pouvoir tuer l'imbécile, elle allait se venger sur celui qui s'en approchait le plus par leur ressemblance physique si essentielle et leur relation. Elle se serait jetée dans le feu au moindre signe de pitié venant de lui. Alors elle l'avait attaqué de toutes ses forces en cherchant à mourir fièrement et non pas comme un cheval blessé qu'on abat avec bonté mais comme un fléau qu'il faut faire choir. Et là si elle avait réussi à tuer Nines Rodriguez, tous les Anarch auraient exigé sa tête.

De fait, même si Nines l'avait finalement battue, il n'en était pas fier.

Lia était dangereusement talentueuse et encore pire quand elle était furieuse. On ne la disait pas touchée par la grâce de Caïn pour rien. Il avait dû exiger le maximum de sa vigilance et de sa force pour déjouer la dextérité et la rapidité de la Française. Son avantage comparé aux anciens grands adversaires de Lia comme Ming Xiao, Andreï ou le chiroptère Béhémot était qu'il n'était pas surpris. Il savait d'entrée qu'elle était rapide, adroite, imaginative et assez vicieuse pour enchaîner les combos et les prises par surprise. Elle adorait créer la stupéfaction, ça s'illustrait à sa proportion à tuer par surprise furtivement. Si bien que contre elle il fallait comme au go couper court à toute ouverture de combinaisons de coups et profiter de la moindre faiblesse de défense.

N'importe qui aurait été fier d'avoir vaincu la Rose, même parmi les Anarch. Mais pas Nines même s'il ne s'était pas battu à contre cœur. Il n'avait rien à se prouver, rien à prouver aux autres mais tout à lui prouver.

Il l'aurait blessée en refusant de se battre, elle y aurait vu une marque de mansuétude qui niait tous les hauts faits que ses capacités avaient accomplis et cela aurait été à dire que Nines ne la pensait plus du tout dangereuse. Il l'avait battue parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était tout.

Peut-être que les vampires de Downtown allaient faire des gorges chaudes du fait qu'il avait remporté la victoire sur la Toréador pendant que ceux d'Hollywood allaient faire attention à ne pas énerver la petite tout en se gonflant de fierté pour la matador de Brujah défaite en beauté… En fait, cela faisait un moment que à Downtown ça commençait à jaser sur la 'nitroglycérine' faite Toréador et beaucoup plus depuis cette période de noël. Certains murmuraient même que Nines serait incapable de la maîtriser. Et bien maintenant ils allaient être rassurés…

En un brusque mouvement de colère, le vampire frappa du plat de la main le bord de l'évier en jurant « fait chier ! » Penché, tournant la tête de droit à gauche en fronçant les sourcils comme si cherchant une solution. Comment serait-elle au réveil ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ou faire sans faire de faux pas sur le chemin tortueux de sa réflexion maintenant ? C'était déjà assez tordu de suivre sa pensée pour la rassurer quand le bas blessait mais maintenant il allait avoir besoin de consulter un Malkavien pour y arriver !!

Ce qu'avait remarqué Nines depuis le début de la période de noël c'était que la Toréador s'enlisait de plus en plus profondément dans ses doutes pour lesquels la réponse qu'elle trouvait la plus simple et acceptable était de tout se mettre sur le dos. Toutefois avec l'autre elle avait eu confiance en elle-même et confiance en sa connaissance des bons sentiments qu'il avait. Puis l'amitié s'écroule, pas de bol là elle n'avait rien trouvé à se reprocher pour 'faire passer'. Ce serait un non-sens de ne pas être honnête avec la personne la plus chère au monde depuis tant d'années.

Le Brujah referma les robinets puis hésita, s'arma d'un gant, d'une serviette, d'une bassine d'eau et d'un savon pour retourner dans la chambre, s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et nettoyer le visage, les mains et les cheveux de la petite après lui avoir enlevé son pull souillé et mouillé.

Nines savait le caractère susceptible de Lia, on s'était souvent moqué d'elle et cela avait du engendrer la crainte qui lui faisait classer les gens par type pour savoir de qui elle pouvait s'approcher sans crainte et qui il fallait éviter. Il avait remarqué ça lors des réunions, elle revenait toujours vers lui et restait le plus longtemps, fatalement elle tentait plus souvent de s'immiscer dans un groupe d'hommes que de femmes. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait répondu que la comparaison tacite était inévitable parmi d'autres femmes de son âge et qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Paradoxalement elle considérait par défaut un individu mâle comme un danger potentiel rustre. Du coup le Brujah était content d'avoir vite été éjecté de cette catégorie. Non, en fait le plus frustrant c'était quand elle le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il répétait sans savoir un geste ou une parole sur un ton qu'avait eu Judas. Elle faisait immédiatement le dos rond, prête à griffer. Il devait absolument se démarquer définitivement sinon ça allait mal finir pour elle.

Mais maintenant, avec 'l'aveu' publique, le plus dur allait d'abord de l'empêcher de se tuer de honte pour ce qu'elle avait été.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put, il la glissa sous le duvet du lit. Attrapant ensuite le téléphone sur la table de nuit pour composer le numéro de Damsel. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé puis lui demanda de lui dire où ça en était avec les Destructeurs. La bonne nouvelle c'était que les nids étaient repérés tout autour de Downtown. La mauvaise c'était qu'ils étaient tout autour de Downtown, et la tiède c'était que rien n'était possible avant demain soir. Les « cama' de merde » comme disait si joliment la Californienne étaient passés par la tour Anarch pour savoir où se trouvaient les nids posés à Hollywood. Beckett était devenu copain avec le chat et Skelter était malade comme un chien on ne savait pas pourquoi. Quant à Gaétan il était traîné de force par Jack on ne savait où. Soudain : « tu devrais faire du rentre-dedans mon vieux, » conseilla Damsel avec un ton de voix suave.

Nines papillonna des yeux avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de Lia et s'exclama : « t'es folle ! » Mais Damsel avait raccroché. Il soupira et passa rapidement sa main sur son visage en reniflant et fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers le lit. La Française était toujours inconsciente. Du rentre dedans mon c… Mon œil (ouf). Elle allait le scalper c'est sûr !

Quoi qu'il en fût, le Brujah préféra rester prudent et prendre une chaise où il s'endormit après avoir éteint la lumière.

5

Quand je me réveillai j'étais dans un lit, dans une chambre plongée dans la nuit. Et je sentais le savon. Ôo ?

Je m'assis sur le lit et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les sentir humides mais moins sales. J'avais la tête qui tournait et encore envie de vomir. Je me dépêchai de me lever pour voir le seuil d'une autre pièce, j'entrai et allumai la lumière pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain.

J'allai ensuite stoïquement vomir de l'hémoglobine dans l'évier. Me soutenant aux bords par les bras pour rester debout malgré que mes jambes me lâchassent lâchement. Pour finalement finir à genoux, les bras tendus à la verticale de l'évier.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer, puis me remémorai ce qui s'était passé et mon sang se glaça un peu plus. Une sourde panique m'empêcha de réfléchir correctement puis pour la faire taire je me déshabillai pour prendre une douche brûlante et me laver la tête. Sous le jet d'eau je me rappelai point par point ce qui s'était passé en m'arrêtant un temps sur chacun.

Nines m'avait donné une raclée. La nouvelle me fit papillonner des yeux incrédules puis je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher vainement de sourire. Sourire qui tomba quand je me souvins que précédemment j'avais quand même fait une grosse entaille à la joue de Nines, oulala. Mon humeur se dégrada encore plus vite quand je me rappelai le début de l'évènement.

« Joyeux vingt-neuvième anniversaire à l'handicapée, » marmonnai-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Je me lavai les cheveux avec une grande dose de savon puis sortis. Me séchai les cheveux au mieux avec la petite serviette puis jouai à la lessive avec ma robe noire vite fait en la rinçant à l'eau froide (tant pis pour la soie) pour l'essorer et la remettre ensuite.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et éteignis la lumière, allant dehors sur le balcon en couloir donnant sur les chambres. Je grimpai la rambarde et m'assis dessus les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Je regardai d'abord la piscine remplie d'eau qui devait être glacée. Puis levai la tête pour voir les gratte-ciel et toutes les lumières brillant dans la nuit. Je ne raffolais pas des villes mais il fallait avouer que le paysage des gratte-ciel la nuit était sublime.

Je baissai la tête. Battant l'air des jambes nues, la nuit était glacée et il n'y avait aucune différence de température entre ma peau et la rambarde. Aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, j'avais du fromage blanc à la place du cerveau. Seule chose sûre c'était que je regrettais amèrement de ne pas pouvoir mourir en me fracassant le crâne contre le sol en une chute. Je me mis même à voir à vue d'œil si c'était assez haut pour un humain même et me penchai un peu. Enfin je reconnus le Lucky star hotel. Ce qui voulait dire…

Bon alors... « I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark, » chantai-je doucement à voix basse en me penchant pour voir. Cette chanson était tellement juste que ça en était amer. « Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams, » chantai-je sans passer par le refrain. Le chant avait ça de bien qu'il évitait trop de réflexion. Mais quand j'étais presque à faire un test d'équilibre pour ne pas tomber j'entendis un crissement de semelle et me retournai pour voir Nines se précipiter vers moi, paniquée je descendis de la rambarde en me déportant vite sur le côté et me reculer sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il était à la rambarde. Sa joue était refermée, ce qui me fit regarder le ciel en continuant de reculer. Le jour pointait.

Mon erreur d'inattention fit que je me retrouvai accolée au mur à côté de la porte par le Brujah ayant passé son bras gauche autour de ma taille en coinçant mon bras droit, sa main droite derrière ma tête dans mes cheveux et plaquée contre le mur.

Je fis surtout des yeux ronds comme des billes quand se furent ses lèvres qui se plaquèrent sur les miennes. J'avais ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction alors pour le barrage infranchissable des lèvres devant la langue c'était râpé. Même qu'il y eut comme un encastrement accidentel des deux langues, ou un rentre-dedans. ( °°)

Je sursautai, le choc me fit presque m'étrangler et j'eus un petit couinement paniqué. Et un autre couinement quand Nines avança mes hanches contre les siennes alors que la main dans mes cheveux massait mon cuir chevelu. Le vampire avait les yeux plissés et me regardait.

Je me ramollis malgré moi, sa langue ne laissait aucun répit à la mienne mais elle s'adoucit et il frotta ses lèvres aux miennes et sa barbe éternellement naissante piquait ma peau. Il s'écarta légèrement en achevant le baiser et attirant mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Mais quand j'ai cru que c'était fini il revint à l'assaut, je voulus lever le bras gauche et arrivai à poser ma main pour pousser son épaule mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'était lui faire presser un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Si bien qu'il en écrasait mes pauvres seins contre son torse. Et la pensée que la seule chose qui couvrait ma peau était un tissu en soie humide me fit rougir comme un phare.

Le salaud sourit ,

Je me souvins que j'avais aussi des genoux et je fronçai les sourcils. En réplique il me les coinça avec les jambes. Là c'était bon, on était collé de chez timbre poste et j'étais définitivement coincée.

Pourquoi, bon sang, mais pourquoi Diable est-ce que Nines m'embrassait d'abord et ensuite alors que j'avais essayé de le tuer ? En tant normal un Nines m'en voudrait à mort ?

Non ? Merde.

Merde, merde et re-merde !

Je le sentis s'enflammer encore, piquant, repiquant et caressant mes lèvres et protégeant ma tête du mur avec sa main dans mes cheveux. Le pire c'était que je répondais à ses baisers maintenant. Respirant son parfum et ressentais par contraste sa chaleur. Je jouai avec lui et sa langue en étant morte de honte. J'abandonnai à comprendre quelque chose à la situation. Ma main gauche sur son épaule alla sur sa nuque et mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux humides. Il libéra mon bras droit et sa main cajola le creux de mes reins à travers le tissu fin. Je passai mon bras libéré sur son épaule.

Un petit vent frais qui passait par là me fit frissonner et Nines dans ses baisers passionnés réchauffa mon imagination et mes joues aussi. Un nouveau couinement étranglé quand il laissa traîner sa main sur mes fesses. Il remonta illico, je le repoussai par les épaules et ma main droite déboula toute seule comme un ressors pour lui donner une gifle sur la joue gauche.

Il l'encaissa mais la seconde suivante il m'attrapa la main avec la sienne gauche. Me regardant droit dans les yeux si intensément que je n'en menais pas large en rougissant et baissai les yeux en bafouillant des excuses. Mais ce fut lui qui s'excusa d'une voix douce en déposant un baiser sur mes doigts. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu incandescent. J'étais béate qu'il s'excusa comme cela !

« Le soleil va se lever, » dit-il à voix basse en gardant ma main dans la sienne et me faisant le suivre à l'intérieur, il utilisa les serviettes pour faire écran puis ferma la porte à clef les coinçant en place.

J'allai docilement m'asseoir en croisant mes bras sur mon ventre, fixant le sol en face de moi et me mordant la lèvre enflée. Serrant convulsivement la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer mais je tremblais comme une feuille en secouant lentement la tête. « Je ferais tout aussi bien de prendre un bain de soleil, » balbutiai-je d'une voix minuscule en détournant la tête souillant encore mes joues d'une rosée rouge. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir Nines lorsqu'il vint s'accroupir en face de moi. Il saisit mes épaules et je fronçai les sourcils mais subitement il prit mon visage en coupe et lissa mes pommettes des pouces, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui sans que je n'ouvrisse les yeux.

« Petite si tu fais ça je ferais moi tout aussi bien de t'enfermer dans une cave, compris ? Désolé de l'avoir fait mais si je t'ai embrassée ça n'était pas par fierté de t'avoir maîtrisée tout à l'heure. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te blesses en tombant. Idiote.

-Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiote ?! – Bougonnai-je en rouvrant les yeux pour le fusiller, il resta de marbre et essuya mes joues des doigts.

-Parce qu'avec une robe pareille c'était naturel que ma main glissât ! »

Je fis les joues rondes comme des ballons en le matraquant des yeux. « Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Vociférai-je à voix haute.

-Et comment ? Je suis un homme simple et quand je vois de jolies formes féminines enrobées dans un tissu brillant je vais tâter voir si je ne rêve pas ! »

Je le regardai les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Posant ma main sur le front de Niny pour vérifier qu'il n'eut pas de fièvre ou qu'il ne fût pas possédé pour parler comme… Kiriya Aoi !! OO « Est-ce que j'ai frappé trop fort ?

-J'vais t'entraîner à manger de la nourriture solide comme ça pour le jour de l'an tu pourras boire un cou(p) avec nous !

-… Un calembour… » Constatai-je mortifiée pour regarder Nines dans les yeux très près histoire de voir s'il était vraiment pas secoué. Jusqu'à toucher son nez avec le mien.

Tout à coup je me redressai pour bailler une main devant les lèvres et me frotter les yeux en me laissant tomber sur l'épaule sur le lit et remontant mes jambes pour dormir en chien de fusil. Je m'endormais quand le Brujah s'allongea devant moi à mon côté après m'avoir déplacée. Son bras gauche plié au-dessus de ma tête et le droit sur ma hanche gauche.

… « Nines, soulève ce tissu pour vérifier l'existence de ce grain de beauté à défaut de celle des Extra-terrestres et il y aura vraiment une couille dans le barillet… » Menaçai-je d'une voix sombre en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il laissa échapper un rire nasal sans me quitter des yeux en souriant légèrement.

…

« Je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir vaincue. Mais tu voulais me couper la tête hein ? Pour te la faire couper ensuite. »

Je détournai les yeux et les baissai.

Sa main droite sur ma hanche se posa sur ma joue et lissa ma pommette. « Tu es Lia la Rose, la plupart des Anarch se font un complexe de Billy the Kid pendant que les Toréador à Hollywood te font les yeux doux…

-Ils ne le feront plus.

-Laisse moi finir ! Tu m'as giflé tout à l'heure alors est-ce que y'a une chance pour que tu ne décolles pas illico la tête du premier qui ferait mine de se marrer sur ton dos avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire 'chiwawa' ?

-…

-Est-ce que tu nous crois assez bêtes pour jouer à la roulette avec notre tête ?

-Peut-être pas…

-Ca tombe bien fillette, parce qu'il est hors de question que je tabasse un gars assez bête pour essayer la roulette. Tu devras le corriger toi-même. »

Oh non, il ferait pas le chevalier servant ? Quoi que tant mieux mais un peu quand même, je suis qu'une fille.

« Arrête de me regarder avec des yeux mouillés, si y'en a un pas loin de te décoller la tête bien sûr que j'vais lui étêter la sienne avant ! Y'a des limites à l'émancipation féminine. »

Ce fut à mon tour de glousser.

Le Brujah soupira puis m'attira un peu plus vers lui comme ça je pouvais fourrer mon nez contre son torse. « Hihihi, c'est noël ! Je dors dans le même lit que Nines !

-Tu as encore pensé à voix haute. »

Je fis mine de ne rien avoir entendu et m'endormis.

Mais je fis des cauchemars, de larmes et de sang mêlés de voix que je savais devoir reconnaître…


	11. L'attaque d'Hollywood

Chapitre 11 – L'attaque d'Hollywood

Qu'étaient-ce donc que ces images qui s'enchaînaient dans une logique qui m'échappait ? Je finis par me réveiller en sueur et la gorge sèche, j'avais hurlé dans mes songes. Avais-je hurlé dans la réalité ?

Sans doute que oui car Nines me tournant le dos, assis sur le lit était en train de me secouer par l'épaule. Je déglutis et m'assis à côté de lui alors qu'il passait son bras droit autour de mes épaules et murmurait à mon oreille : « il y a un groupe de Destructeurs dans l'hôtel, Lia. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ou qu'on les bute. »

Il se leva ensuite silencieusement en continuant de me regarder avec un air inquiet.

J'épongeai mon front du dos de ma main droite et passai mes bottes montantes. Mon jean crade allait me servir… Je passai ensuite mon imperméable et pris mon épée par le fourreau. Rejoignant ensuite Nines à la porte.

Il écarta la serviette avec le canon de son arme pour regarder à travers le carreau. « J'ai essayé de te réveiller comme tu étais agitée et pour t'avertir mais tu as crié. Ils vont venir, » dit-il à voix basse. « Ils peuvent se rendre invisibles, alors fais attention. »

J'hochai la tête, ils étaient peut-être capables de ça mais moi j'avais le don de voir l'invisible. Je dégotai dans ma poche de jean un élastique et m'attachai les cheveux avant de tendre l'oreille. Effectivement je les entendais s'approcher, Nines se colla au mur.

J'avais encore la tête dans le brouillard, je me souvins des conduits d'aération et tirai le Brujah par le marcel pour lui indiquer de me suivre. Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la chambre, dans le placard à gauche de la table contre le mur de gauche il y avait l'entrée du conduit d'aération. Je l'ouvris doucement et passai la première juste au moment où j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Je me dépêchai de me carapater dans le conduit pour que Nines pût suivre. J'entendis la bagarre, à mon avis le Brujah les avait renfloués dehors de force et avait bloqué la porte avec la table. Je tournai à gauche en me pressant plus vite que la normale et vis la grille de la sortie. Je la poussai et sortis dans la chambre d'à côté, je vérifiai qu'elle fût bien vide et sortis. J'avais utilisé mon jean autour de mes bras pour étouffer les bruits de mes coudes sur le métal ce qui aurait fait un écho épouvantable.

Une fois debout dans la chambre suivante je m'accroupis et longeai en silence le mur. Nines ne sortit pas à ma suite ce qui voulait dire qu'on allait pouvoir leur tomber dessus dans notre chambre ou se tirer. J'avais ma lame dans son fourreau dans la main gauche, je marchai furtivement jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris doucement. Mais alors doucement, puis jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Ahaha, il y avait un Destructeur juste à un poil du cul de la porte, évidemment voir la porte s'ouvrir ça le surprit, je me cachai derrière elle à l'intérieur contre le mur. Il entra et…

Pouf il était plus là ! Oo

J'aiguisai ma vue en plissant les yeux, et revis sa forme et son aura. Il me faisait face et merde il s'approchai de moi en fait il m'avait repérée ! Je me redressai et fonçai sur lui, sortant ma lame au dernier moment pour lui trancher la tête mais il m'envoya son poing en plein milieu du visage, mon nez se brisa mon nez !! Et je fis comme Roger Rabbit : je fis un trou dans le mur ayant ma silhouette ! Je fis un vrai vol plané, tombai et me rattrapai in extremis au bord du couloir extérieur, une main entre deux barreaux. « Putain ça mon gros tu vas m'le payer ! » Vociférai-je en portant ma main libre tenant mon fourreau à mon nez tout en morceaux. Puis j'entendis un truc faire 'plouf' et je tirai la tronche en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de mon épée. Le gros d'ailleurs était vraiment très, très gros. Un vrai éléphant. Il marchait vers moi mais heureusement pour moi il était lent. Il en était à passer le seuil de la chambre pendant que ses potes qui étaient trois arrivaient sur moi des deux côtés. Je décidai qu'il n'y avait plus de moment à perdre quand une balle se perdit près de mon oreille. ( °°)

Je me laissai tomber. Mais ça aurait été une bonne idée que je regardasse en bas avant parce que à peine réceptionnée à terre y'en a un qui me tira dans l'épaule gauche. « Bon là, c'est bon y'en a marre… » Grognai-je en fonçant telle une fusée vers la piscine, sauter, les entendre tirer comme des cons dans l'eau, voir et attraper ma lame, nager au fond en me dirigeant vers le portail le plus loin possible d'eux et remonter lentement pour ne pas faire de vagues. Une fois remontée j'utilisai encore ma vitesse pour grimper le bord puis courir vers le gars le plus proche de la piscine du côté où j'étais tombée en faisant le tour. Puis utilisai la puissance du sang pour sauter et enfoncer mes pieds dans sa tête. Les trois gars, près de lui, lui tirèrent dessus. J'envoyai mon pied au visage du plus proche, celui derrière lui, avant de sauter sur la tête de celui à sa droite, me laisser tomber derrière lui, me retourner et l'embrocher de part en part dans le dos. Force vampirique aidant, je fis tourner l'empalé devant moi pour l'utiliser comme bouclier pendant que ses trois potes déchargeaient leurs munitions sur lui. Ensuite je l'utilisai comme bélier vivant et presque fin mort pour bousculer le gars du milieu et le renverser. Je m'accroupis aussi sec en tirant ma lame vers moi pour que les types à ma droite et à ma gauche se tirent dessus en visant ma position debout. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à se loger une à deux balles entre eux, je tranchai les jambes de celui à ma gauche qui hurla en tombant puis me reculai rapidement en contournant celui de droite pour me relever derrière lui et lui dégager la tête très court derrière les oreilles. Juste après le corps de celui qui m'avait servi de bouclier pare-balles prit feu à son tour. Ca en faisait deux de morts sur quatre et un cul de jattes. Donc il n'en restait qu'un debout mais je me pressai à aller jouer au golfe avec la tête du cul de jattes.

Le dernier était le grand blond parmi les Chippendales sauf que là il était tout en cuir avec une claymore à la place du flingue. Il me souriait.

« Tu vas mourir ! » Déclarai-je en souriant en coin. J'avais toujours rêvé de la placer celle-là, dommage que je n'eus pas été Etienne Navarre. Il agrandit son sourire brillant, je me mis en position de combat et au dernier moment…

Je détalai comme un lièvre à droite en récupérant mon fourreau au passage et en me marrant comme une baleine mais pour aller planter dans le dos celui qui allait planter Nines dans le dos. Ma victime empalée sur ma lame poussa un cri en un gargouillis et gesticula violemment pour essayer de me dégager. Je le déportai de force sur la gauche et le repoussai en retirant mon épée pour le prendre par les cheveux, grimper sur ses épaules et lui enfoncer l'épée dans le crâne. Alors que son corps retombait en poussière et que je me réceptionnai au sol et tranchai l'espace devant moi de haut en bas. Atteignant l'épaule et le cou de celui qui se battait avec Nines. Le Destructeur choqué recula en beuglant loin de moi et Nines lui dégomma la tête à bout portant.

Un genou à terre, je commençai à m'essouffler et à voir des étoiles. J'y étais allée un peu trop fort parce qu'en plus de n'avoir pas eu beaucoup de sang en réserve je l'avais brûlé en moins de cinq minutes contre les Destructeurs. Mes membres tremblaient de fatigue, j'avais poussé et je n'étais pas loin de la désarticulation. Nines me saisit par le bras gauche et me releva. Reculant ensuite sous le balcon du couloir de l'étage extérieur, pointant le blond de son _desert eagle_ et tirant à courtes intervalles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroulât.

Toutefois quand on crut que c'était fini, j'entendis Nines lâcher un bruit étranglé, le gros s'était caché à notre abri, étranglant le Brujah de ses grosses mains. L'Anarch me repoussa et me lança vers l'avant pour pouvoir se défendre. Je titubai en me retournant pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et tombai presque sur le dos avant d'arriver à poser un genou à terre. Je rengainai ma lame dans son fourreau et me débarrassai de mon imperméable pour foncer le plus vite possible et contourner le gros, soulever mon imper' à bout de bras et lui empaqueter la tête avec alors que Nines s'était penché vers l'avant en devinant mes intentions afin que je ne couvrisse pas la sienne aussi. Je grimpai sur le dos du mastodonte qui relâcha Nines en cherchant à me saisir de ses bras. Il tourbillonnait et eut l'idée lumineuse de m'écraser contre le mur de l'escalier. « Ouf ! » Ma tête vit des oiseaux, Nines tirait dans le ventre de mon nouveau pote et alors que le gros s'était encore avancé pour me lancer contre le mur de l'escalier. Je levai les bras pour saisir les barreaux du balcon, usant de ce qui pouvait bien me rester de force, je me soulevai et envoyai mes pieds dans le dos du gars. Nines lui explosa la tête et je fis le soleil pour me réceptionner au balcon. Un genou à terre et les bras tendus en serrant les barres dans mes mains. Je me concentrai et tendis l'oreille mais l'étage avait été vidé. Pourtant je doutais que tout le monde eut été vaincu.

Le Brujah me lança mon épée dans son fourreau. Je passai la sangle en cuir autour de mes hanches puis me relevai en papillonnant des yeux. J'avais la gorge en feu et l'esprit au moins autant désarticulé que le corps. Me relevant j'étais désormais incapable de me concentrer sur l'extérieur, je fixai le vide devant moi et serrai les barreaux. Du sang, j'avais besoin de sang, ma gorge était sèche à en pleurer. L'Anarch me secoua par l'épaule puis je repris mes esprits quand il me secoua comme un prunier par les deux épaules.

« C'est pas fini, Lia, y'en a encore ! » Souffla t-il. J'abandonnai là mon imper' de toute façon gorgé d'eau c'était pas le top du pratique et il était trop crade. Je secouai la tête et ma queue de cheval pour me réveiller. Le vampire regarda à droite et à gauche. Ce fut ensemble que l'on releva la tête pour voir une femme sur le toit en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde. Je sursautai et sautai pour me rattraper à l'égoutier, passer une jambe pour me hisser et me relever.

La petite partie de course-poursuite sur les toits aurait été très rigolote si elle n'avait pas été coupée court lorsque, à peine debout, un Destructeur sortit de nulle part me ceintura par derrière et que la femme n'eut pas été Marie la Noire portant un voile noir.

Je fis des yeux ronds comme des billes et une vive panique s'empara de moi comme un coup de fer chauffé à blanc sur la peau. J'essayai de me débattre en attendant que Nines arrivât mais Marie me saisit le menton et me força à la fixer. J'étais totalement terrorisée par son regard, elle sourit avec mépris et je vis une lame briller dans la nuit. Elle leva le bras gauche pour me frapper mais soudain un carreau brillant de feu rencontra sa main, elle hurla et son arme tomba à terre. La vue du feu qui était passé pas loin de mon oreille me fit péter une durite et j'arrivai à forcer celui qui me ceinturait à reculer, et à reculer. J'entendis plusieurs carreaux se ficher dans son dos, Marie la Noire avait disparu, mon agresseur finit par tomber en miettes et moi à genoux au bord du vide.

Je regardai un peu autour de moi pour voir d'où venaient les tirs d'arbalète. Et une jambe levée, le pied sur le bord d'une cheminée je vis sur le toit en face de l'hôtel, Christoff, à la lumière de la lune. Une arbalète entre les mains.

Je lui souris, me relevai en titubant et prévins Nines que je descendais avant de m'asseoir au bord du toit et de me laisser tomber sur le balcon. Mes jambes me firent hurler de douleur et le Brujah se précipita vers moi.

Un genou à terre il m'engueula : « c'était pas la peine de repousser les limites comme ça Lia !! Emmerdante tête brûlée !! »

Je voulus répliquer que ça avait été ça ou on finissait en chipolatas mais j'avais tellement soif que je laissai tomber pour fixer sa gorge. J'avançai la main gauche et le visage en ouvrant la bouche mais il saisit mes doigts, glissa son bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva. Descendant ensuite l'escalier pour entrer dans la cour. Je me laissai aller la tête en arrière pour m'apaiser et me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais sur le son du vent et des voitures.

« J'apprécie le coup de main.

-De rien, les forces de l'ordre arrivent maintenant, un mortel, le gérant a donné l'alerte.

-Il est où ? »

Bruit de chambre à air qu'on recharge, ou joli musique du fusil à pompe qu'on pompe.

« Il est là, » dit Christoff.

« Halte ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » Beugla David qui tenait d'ordinaire l'hôtel.

Nines me portant gonfla le torse et sa voix se fit aussi glaciale qu'une brise spectrale sur votre nuque : « baisse ton fusil, pose le au sol doucement, » dit-il en articulant bien. Et David trembla sûrement car je sentais les effluves de la terreur servile jusqu'ici.

Je l'entendis poser son fusil sur le sol quelques secondes après et Christoff prit ensuite la parole de manière plus caressante mais tout autant convaincante. A croire qu'ils avaient décidé tacitement de jouer au bon et au méchant. « Il ne s'est rien passé ici monsieur, nous quittons ces lieux, voulez-vous que votre hôtel, votre lieu de travail ait sa réputation entachée ?

-Non… Non !! Bien sûr que non !! J'ai besoin de ce job ! »

Charmante mélodie des sirènes de police et de claquements de portes. En réponse Nines et Christoff firent ce que n'importe quel vampire normalement constitué (donc sauf Malkav) fait sur n'importe quelle gamme musicale de sirènes policières : il prend la porte de derrière.

Le vent siffla à mes oreilles.

Ou alors… Il passe par le toit.

Christoff aida Nines à me charger sur son dos, puis ils filèrent ventre à terre. L'Anarch se laissa tomber dans la ruelle du restaurant à côté de l'hôtel après avoir changé de toit. Puis ils coururent jusqu'à la moto dans la rue de la bijouterie et…

« N'allez-vous point prêter main forte à votre ami Isaac ?! » S'exclama le Camarilliste alors que l'Anarch me reposait doucement sur le sol.

Ce à quoi il répondit en me soutenant par les épaules : « Isaac a choisi l'aide qu'il préférait pour cette fois, collaborer avec vous les péteurs dans la soie. Il s'en sortira très bien à moins que vous ne soyez aussi incompétents que je le pense – et à moi – on dirait que Marie ne veut pas de toi dans ses pattes, ça fait plaisir, hein ?

-Ouais – barbotai-je en essayant de suivre leur conversation sans me jeter sur l'un des deux pour tester leurs artères. Je tournai la tête vers la Harley et titubai ensuite en sa direction pour y monter.

-Je n'aime pas votre attitude, Brujah Anarch ! La Camarilla est la seule à représenter l'ordre nécessaire pour notre sécurité et celle de l'humanité dans cette nuit noire ! Vous êtes juste sûr de la mener à vous suivre en Enfer avec votre anarchie ! »

Là je papillonnai des yeux quand Christoff me regarda et me pointa du doigt tout en parlant. Alors là j'aimerais bien comprendre comment il en est arrivé à moi !

Mais en tout cas ça ne plaisait pas à Nines, ça lui fit même une très mauvaise impression alors qu'il avait été sur le point de monter sa bécane devant moi. Il en revint au Camarilliste, se planta devant lui et le pointa de l'index. « Ecoute moi bien enculé de ta mère. »

Oula, il est très pas content !

« J'ai entendu parler de toi et du Voïvode à New York ! T'as Sire est Evêque là-bas non ?! Ouais c'était impressionnant, mais t'avise pas de me dire que j'entraîne qui que ce soit en Enfer ! Ta Cama' merdique tu peux te la carrer où je pense parce que tout ce que les vieux cons au sommet font c'est se protéger eux-mêmes avec des pions serviles comme toi, qui se servent de toi en sacrifiant ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts pour être utiles ! » Déclara t-il avec passion (et vocabulaire imagé) à voix basse. A son ton de voix je savais qu'ils se regardaient entre les deux yeux et que Nines rêvait de lui en coller une au même endroit.

Mais le Brujah aux yeux noirs, fronçant les sourcils et serrant la mâchoire semblait avoir du répondant plus poli : « et c'est ce que font les Anarch pour protéger les faibles ? Ils s'en vont en disant qu'ils se débrouilleront avec l'aide qu'ils ont déjà même si cette aide est incompétente ? Arrêtez de me faire rire !! » Lança t-il en se faisant très grand, dardant sur mon Brujah un regard noir de chez noir mais celui-ci n'était pas plus impressionné que ça quand il posa délicatement le canon de son arme sur le front de son rival.

« Primo les Toréador qui vivent à Hollywood ne sont pas faibles, Isaac est trop intelligent pour ne pas vous envoyer faire le boulot à la place de ses partisans tant qu'à faire. Secundo demande à Lia sa vision de la damnation éternelle et elle dirait que les Anarch sont encore les plus libres et romantiques pour lui plaire… Tertio ta chère petite Camarilla décapite les jeunes crées sans ces foutues autorisations en plus des Pères soient disant criminels, hein ? Et bien la petite TOREADOR blonde qui CREVE DE SOIF actuellement sur ma moto n'aurait rien vu du reste de sa vie si je n'avais pas empêché le Prince de pacotille aussi Français fusse t-il, de lui couper la tête !

-Vous n'avez pas compris qu'ils évitent à ces pauvres âmes la torture de leur non-vie…

-C'est toi qu'a pas compris que Dieu n'a comme seul souci existentiel qu'à s'assurer que sa machine à pop-corn soit encore sous garantie, » lâcha Nines en baissant son arme. Il se retourna et monta sur la moto qu'il démarra en m'ordonnant de m'accrocher à sa taille.

Mais je le sentais impressionné, d'habitude quand une personne de la masse musculaire et du sérieux de Nines vous pointe son _desert eagle_ sur le front vous étiez prêt à faire vos prières en parlant vite. Christoff n'avait même pas eu la politesse de remarquer qu'il avait un flingue pointé sur le front.

_26 décembre 2013. 20 heures_

De retour à Downtown, Nines m'accompagna au Confession où je bus aux gorges de trois hommes en costume et ma banque féminine préférée au bar. Ca devait encore être des hommes d'affaire accrochés par Vénus pour la publicité du club.

A la sortie, on passa par la tour où, fatiguée de voir mes habits ruinés, je me relavai (on passe son temps à ça quand on en a la possibilité) vite fait pour mettre mes cuissardes noires, un minishort noir avec un collant en laine rouge bordeaux et un corset. En velours noir et à brocart d'or à manches longues en soie, à lacets en corde noués devant et au décolleté en v arrondi. Je l'adorais ce corset, juste à ma taille il serrait juste assez pour faire son office. Je me brossai les cheveux et me maquillai un peu. Puis je me souvins que je devais absolument appeler Heather avant qu'elle ne fît une crise cardiaque !! Je sautai sur mon lit, pris le téléphone et composai mon numéro.

Une, deux tonalités, Heather décrocha et sa jolie voix caressante me fit chaud au cœur. Elle était totalement désemparée et m'inonda de questions. Je lui racontai les derniers évènements, sauf l'esclandre avec Judas, pendant une heure. Puis lui demandai de bien vouloir me commander un portable neuf par le net, le nec plus ultra livrable en 24heures. Elle me donna ensuite des nouvelles de la maison. Ca faisait deux soirs que je n'étais pas retournée à mon appartement, j'en avais marre d'un seul coup. J'avais envie de jouer à Kimi wa pet avec Heather. Ma goule me manquait, flemmarder devant la télé avec elle pour se moquer des séries B en baillant c'était chouette.

Puis quand Heather m'annonça soudain que mes frères avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant des quartiers résidentiels je devins verte. « Quoi ?! Ce soir ?! A quelle heure ?? Où ça ??

-Heu et bien vous avez une heure de retard et heu, je les ai sur l'autre ligne… Je leur dis quoi ? C'est au Norwegian Wood.

-Rah merde, dis leur que j'arrive immédiatement, je suis désolée j'ai été débordée y'avait des tirs partout, on m'a à moitié désarticulée… Heu oublie le passage Lara Croft, dis leur juste que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi et que mon rédacteur est un esclavagiste ce qui est vrai en plus.

-On vous a désarticulée ??

-Oui mais ça va mieux là chérie. Crie pas comme ça s'il te plait. Bon, n'oublie pas pour le portable, je crois que la carte SIM a survécu, termine les trames aussi et ne te couche pas tard non plus quand même. Je te rappelle après le dîner, je ne crois pas rentrer à la maison ce soir non plus. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi quand je t'appellerai.

-Ah et je dois vous dire aussi que Irène est arrivée hier soir.

-Ah… Et pourquoi ?

-Ben votre frère m'a dit que ça avait été prévu comme ça. Ils étaient là pour affaires et il avait besoin d'elle. Je les ai rassurés le soir de l'émeute… Enfin je crois qu'ils se font un sang d'encre quand même évidemment.

-Bon et bien à plus tard Heathy. »

Suivi un échange de bisous de loin puis je raccrochai pour rester un instant sans bouger et ensuite saisir le téléphone pour le balancer contre le mur au-dessus de mon lit, il se cassa en miettes. Pour ensuite arracher ces foutus posters et cartes postales de soleils. Je m'occupai ensuite de mon épée. Pas besoin de l'aiguiser mais je nettoyai la lame au chiffon humide et lui laissai prendre l'air à la lumière de la nuit. Une épée magique ça doit se reposer. èé

Quand mon excès de rage se calma je pris dans le placard ma redingote gris souris, la passai, dissimulai un poignard tout neuf dans ma manche gauche et rejoignis Nines dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'était changé, jean bleu usé, un tee-shirt gris et une veste en cuir brun à col en laine frisée, on aurait dit un cow-boy avec les pouces dans la ceinture. Il discutait avec Skelter qui bizarrement me sourit. Oo ? Skelter hocha la tête quand Nines posa sa main gauche sur son épaule en lui disant de faire attention et s'en alla à l'extérieur. Le leader Anarch se tourna ensuite vers moi. J'avais bien lavé mes cheveux, ils étaient secs donc lisses et brillants et étaient ramenés vers l'arrière d'un petit élastique rouge derrière la tête, pour me tomber sur les épaules.

Le Brujah me regarda des pieds à la tête et fronça les sourcils légèrement, j'étais en train de taper du pied droit sur le carrelage et quand je remarquai qu'il fixait mon pied je m'en rendis compte et arrêtai. « Ca ne va pas ? » Me demanda t-il en s'approchant et je reculai.

« Ca va, on va au Last Round ? » Demandai-je en lui faisant mes grands yeux mouillés.

Il soupira puis hocha la tête : « j'ai besoin de parler avec Damsel et Jack s'il est revenu. »

On sortit, Nines glissa en montant sur sa moto : « t'es jolie ma petite. J'aime bien ton corset. Surtout ce qu'il y a dedans…

-Merci !! J'aime bien ta veste ! – Répliquai-je en lui donnant un coup gentil sur le bras avant de m'accrocher à sa taille – c'est même pas vrai, le décolleté ne pigeonne pas il est tout sage !

-Je trouve pas, il remonte ta poitrine. Je suis sûr que tout tombe si on tire le lacet.

-C'est fait pour !! J'ai glissé une tapette à souris dans le décolleté si ça peut te rassurer !

-N'insinue même pas que je tienne le rôle de Roger Rabbit ! »

Je ris, « Nines en Roger Rabbit ! » Mais la comparaison avec la pin-up qui tenait lieu d'épouse au lapin me flatta.

« Lia, tu connais Christoff Romuald ? » Me demanda t-il soudain alors que je l'apercevais manipuler ses jauges.

J'étais surprise de sa question. Elle me ramena à l'image du beau visage du Brujah Camarilliste et je frissonnai sans comprendre, même mes bras autour de la taille de l'Anarch eurent une secousse. Je baissai la tête honteusement en répondant pourtant sans mentir : « non, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

-Tu avais pourtant commencé à lui parler en français…

-Oui je sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'ai été troublée quand j'ai croisé son regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sais toi ? Tu peux m'en dire plus sur lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à New York ? »

Mais il ne me répondit pas, juste d'une voix grave : « laisse tomber pour le moment. » Puis il démarra la moto et je m'accrochai à sa taille avec des questions plein la tête.

Quand on arriva au Last round deux minutes plus tard en comptant les feux je me précipitai à l'intérieur pour trouver Beckett assis à l'étage près de la fenêtre avec la chatte argentée endormie sur ses genoux. Je souris et remerciai Beckett. Le Gangrel remonta ses lunettes de soleil pour sourire en coin, de quoi donner envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire suffisant à coup de louche dans la gueule. # « Merci messire Beckett !

-De rien demoiselle, un plaisir de se décontracter avec une source de chaleur sur vos genoux. »

J'imaginai une perche grande comme la tour de Tokyo et un immense sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. « Vous voulez une bouillotte plus grande ? » Finis-je par larguer avec un regard brillant en gardant le félin dans mes bras.

Le sourire en coin du vampire Indiana Jones coupé Giles lui fit même montrer ses dents blanches. Il mena sa main droite à sa joue en plissant ses yeux rouges et jaunes et croisant les jambes : « c'est gentiment proposé jeune fille, mais je doute – il me regarda de haut en bas lui aussi – qu'il y ait assez de pilosité pour que ce soit bien moral… »

Pour le coup je m'installai d'autorité sur ses genoux en croisant les jambes et passai mes bras autour de son cou en souriant comme un Kiyoshi « Quoi ? Le légendaire Beckett a une bouillotte à l'ouverture fourrée ?

-Oh, Aurélia, vous devenez vulgaire !

-Je ne parle que d'ustensiles ménagers.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? – Fit-il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil mais en les baissant sur son nez pour me regarder quand même.

-Oh Beckett !! J'ai saisi votre pensé ! Vraiment vous me surprenez à penser à ce genre de 'choses' !! » Triomphai-je en mimant un air outré avant de lui faire mon sourire Niarkniark le Requin Blanc en l'écoutant soupirer d'un ton ennuyé. Je vous assure que Beckett résume parfaitement 'cela m'ennuie' en un seul soupire d'un seul.

Un Nines se racla la gorge de manière très forcée et on tourna en chœur la tête vers lui, je connaissais la tête d'un Nines en rogne mais pas celle d'un Nines jaloux et après le baiser (ouhla je ferais mieux d'y repenser dans une chambre froide parce que D woulala) je ne risquais pas grand-chose à supposer que l'air qu'il affichait était celui du Nines possessif. « Et bien vous allez bien vous marrer en Transylvanie vous deux, » lâcha t-il en me faisant comprendre des yeux que si je ne descendais pas vite fait des genoux du Gangrel je serais privée de bisous pour toute la nuit.

Argument imparable pour me faire obéir, je sautai debout en gardant Trudy dans mes bras mais tout en gardant le sourire. « Transylvanie ?

-Yeah, Dracula vient de faire usage des outils modernes, il ne m'a pas envoyé un pigeon ou une flèche, il m'a téléphoné. Vous allez devoir aller en Transylvanie, Beckett, pour retrouver le Necronomicon. Dracula avait attiré Marie la Noire à Los Angeles pour qu'on lui réglât son compte. Mais il a été vendu : Van Helsing est au courant. Il a appelé Dracula pour le narguer et lui dire qu'il allait le griller au poteau depuis Washington jusqu'au col de Borgo.

-LE Van Helsing ??

-Oui, Lia, LE Van Helsing, chasseur de vampires…

-Surtout de Dracula.

-Pas pour lui faire des choses ?

-Lia…

-Il cherche peut-être une bouillotte rechargeable.

-Lia !!

-Une à prise corpore… »

Nines et Beckett me visèrent avec des M-16 à la place des yeux et la fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un gargouillement à la Trichelieux mais sans cesser de sourire.

« J'étais en train de penser à Karen…

-…

-Ca m'a fait penser à une trichelieuserie (pour quand elle lira).

-…

-Bref, vous partez le plus tôt possible dès que vous êtes prêts avec Tepes. Il ne veut pas que le Necronomicon tombe dans les mains de l'Inquisition et encore moins dans celles des Baali.

-Ok, une chose, » commençai-je en me plaçant ensuite face à Beckett et en me penchant un peu vers lui.

Je le surpris à baisser un peu les yeux plus bas et Nines se racla la gorge ce qui fit immédiatement remonter les yeux du Gangrel légendaire. « Oui jeune Toréador ?

-Vous voudriez bien m'accompagner à un dîner en compagnie de mes deux grands frères, du mari de l'un deux, et de l'amie de l'autre ? »

Petit moment où Beckett papillonna des yeux en comprenant qu'un des mes frères était homosexuel et pacsé. Et que l'autre était hétéro' et non marié. Nines marmonna.

« Si vous voulez – me répondit-il en se levant et lissant son cache-poussière.

-Pourquoi pas moi ? – Demanda Nines d'un ton suspicieux alors que je commençai à me diriger vers les escaliers – parce que j'ai les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs ? »

Je m'arrêtai en route, fis demi tour en croisant Beckett souriant en coin, levai l'index droit et ouvrai la bouche et… « Non c'est… – Commençai-je et puis – oui, » lâchai-je les yeux baissés puis repartant au pas de course.


	12. L'inconnu flamboyant

Chapitre 12 – L'inconnu flamboyant

Après avoir confié Trudy à Damsel. J'allai donc en compagnie de Beckett au restaurant. Lui disant qu'il était très bien avec son cache-poussière brun, son pantalon noir, ses chaussures de marche, son feutre et ses lunettes noires en plein hiver. Le Gangrel ricana en replaçant ses lunettes et nous marchâmes avant de prendre un taxi où je restai muette et lui aussi.

Arrivée au restaurant je laissai ma redingote au vestiaire et avec dextérité je dissimulai le poignard dans ma cuissarde droite. Le vampire Gangrel laissa son chapeau et son cache-poussière pour révéler une simple chemise blanche en coton au col ouvert sur des colliers de crocs. Je le pointai de l'index : « vous avez arraché ces dents à qui ?

-Ce sont des gris-gris amérindiens très chère, » répondit-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi comme pour insister. Il s'excusa et partit aux toilettes hommes sans doute pour arranger son teint mortel.

Je demandai ma table à la réception, réservée à mon nom de famille. Mes frères, Cédric et Irène y étaient déjà installés bien sûr. Au passage ça n'était pas un restaurant chic, c'était un restaurant un peu plus cher que les autres. Bien éclairé et bruyant avec des tapisseries en motifs imprimés de fleurs. La majorité des tables à nappes blanches et fleurs jaunes dans un petit vase de verre étaient rondes avec cinq à six places. Tout au fond il y avait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. L'intérieur du restaurant était climatisé.

Je dis à la réceptionniste d'indiquer notre table à l'homme qui m'accompagnait lorsqu'il reviendrait des toilettes et d'ajouter un couvert à son attention puis je marchai en direction de ladite table. A mon grand désagrément elle se trouvait en plein milieu des autres tables assez proches, bien encerclée quoi.

Cédric en marron fut le premier à se lever quand il me vit arriver, il fit d'abord les yeux ronds sans doute à cause de ma tenue (la si sage gamine qui porte des cuissardes en cuir et un corset au dessus d'un minishort avec des collants rouge bordeaux c'est sûr, ça doit surprendre.) Il faisait face à ma place semblait-il. Sébastien en gris à sa gauche se leva à son tour et m'appela. Antoine en cow-boy et Irène en poncho avec une jupe en élastique noire me tournaient le dos. Ils finirent par se lever alors que je m'étais arrêtée pour laisser Cédric me serrer dans ses bras et me faire la bise puis au tour de Sébastien. Quand je remarquai la tenue de mon second frère et de son amie je ne pus résister à lâcher un cynique : « c'est carnaval ? » En fendant mes lèvres d'un sourire en rictus nerveux.

Gros bide, sauf Cédric qui cacha un sourire en coin derrière ses doigts fins avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Sébastien tira ma chaise pendant que je faisais la bise à Antoine et Irène qui le prirent avec humour d'ailleurs : « jolie tenue, » me fit-elle. Je la remerciai puis Beckett arriva d'un pas calme et élégant. Je lui souris et le présentai : « je vous présente…

-Beckett Wilder.

-(Rien que ça, 'wilder' ,) Beckett, je vous présente mes frères Sébastien, Antoine et puis Cédric et Irène. »

Concours de : « enchanté ! »

Puis on passa au dîner. C'était la première fois en trois ans que je mangeai de la nourriture normale. Nines avait dit qu'il fallait de l'entraînement et à la première bouchée de soupe je sus que j'allais passer la soirée à aller discrètement vomir. D'ailleurs quand l'entrée fut terminée et que j'eus avalé trois cuillères, je prétextai devoir me rafraîchir pour aller aux toilettes et faire ce que j'avais à faire. Tout le monde posait des questions à Beckett sur son travail, surtout Irène. On m'en posa un peu, surtout Cédric. Je dis que mon rédacteur en chef était un esclavagiste mais que heureusement j'avais une assistante efficace. La série de _Rose's Mask_ marchait très bien.

Quand je revins dans la salle de dîner, une grande discussion avait déjà commencé sur la culture arabe. Facile à deviner qui avait mené le sujet là-dessus puisque Irène avait fait arabe. Je me contentai d'écouter en buvant du vin et en imaginant très fort que ce fût du sang. Au bout du verre j'en étais à être catapultée ailleurs jusqu'à ce que :

« Ah, mais je crois que c'est Shito Teishi, » commença Beckett mais je le corrigeai automatiquement en étant surprise qu'il se plantât pareillement.

« Shôtoku Taishi,

-L'histoire japonaise est loin d'être mon domaine vous savez mademoiselle – commença t-il en se tournant vers moi, juste à ma droite – comment s'appelait alors la secte du sûtra du Lotus déjà Lia ? »

Alors là je commençai à le voir venir et je souris : « c'était la secte Tendaï durant l'ère Heian. »

C'est ainsi que le sujet dévia sur mon domaine, il y en avait tellement à dire sur la littérature de cette période, mais pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Irène pour retomber adroitement sur l'informatique. On en était au plat de résistance (canard aux pommes) et j'imaginai mille tortures sur l'animal nommé Irène avec ma fourchette et mon couteau. Non seulement j'arrivai à faire un massacre mais en plus à faire croire que j'avais avalé un peu de canard. Evidemment ça ne fut pas très dur puisque tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de raton mort.

Je retins un soupir et bus un second verre en attendant le dessert.

Dessert arrivé j'en mangeai pour aller aux toilettes et vomir. Me retenir de pleurer. Quand je revins en m'épongeant un peu les joues avec un mouchoir en tissu, souvenir de mon stage au Japon, je vis que les tables occupées avaient été dérangées (horreur de Monk). Elles encerclaient maintenant un espace de danse plus grand que ce que j'aurais imaginé. En plein milieu il y avait un animateur en costume et j'arrivai en plein milieu de son discours. Je me rassis et demandai discrètement ce qui se passait. Cédric me dit qu'ils avaient choisi ce restaurant car d'après ce qu'ils avaient lu, après le dessert il y avait un spectacle et une possibilité de danser. J'hochai la tête et passai ma main droite sous mes cheveux pour les repousser en croisant le regard de Beckett en me retournant sur la chaise pour regarder.

Au début les danseurs se firent timides sur quelques dansent américaines, puis Irène se lança avec Sébastien ce qui me rendit verte. Je serrai les poings sur mes genoux en me forçant à ne pas froncer les sourcils mais surtout à les hausser en prenant du mieux que je puis une mine blasée.

Je finis par retourner aux toilettes après un troisième verre pour me faire vomir et quand je revins ils en étaient au flamenco. A peu près tous dansaient sauf Antoine et Beckett toujours assis. Je m'arrêtai avant qu'ils me voient et étais pour m'en aller discrètement. Après tout ils s'amusaient très bien sans moi depuis le début. Irène faisait toute la conversation et toute l'attention.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous danseriez bien un paso doble avec moi, mademoiselle Vilorë ? » Fit soudain une voix profonde et chantante. Un grand (1mètre75 pour moi ça l'est) homme d'une trentaine d'années. Aux longs cheveux corbeau tombant sur ses épaules et bouclés aux pointes tirés et retenus en arrière, un front lisse et moyen. De petits yeux légèrement obliques et d'une extraordinaire couleur beige foncée, de longs cils et des sourcils inclinés noirs. Il avait un nez long, fin et droit avec de jolies lèvres roses rappelant un peu un cœur, un visage ovale avec un menton légèrement carré. La peau dorée. Son sourire de ses lèvres étirées était…

Vraiment…

A tomber par terre en priant Dieu sur le dos.

Il portait une chemise bleu nuit avec un pantalon de smoking noir et une ceinture en tissu autour des reins oo ? Dessous un long imperméable brun. Des chaussettes et des mocassins noirs. Je le regardai de haut en bas et remontai en le voyant me tendre la main droite sans cesser de sourire. Il se tenait droit, c'était… OO Plein les yeux ! Je souris à mon tour joyeusement, je savais de sources sûres que j'avais une belle dentition et un beau sourire en conséquence aussi. « Vous me connaissez ? » Demandai-je en relevant un peu plus la tête, le contournant pour lui faire signe de retirer son imperméable. Il me suivit des yeux en souriant, retirant son manteau pour me le passer avec galanterie.

« Je vous connais. »

Ca me plait ça, ça me plait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup le mystère !! XD

J'étais aussi enivrée même en ayant vomi, mon sang absorbait vite… Je laissai le manteau me tomber sur les bras en le sentant derrière moi. Souriant encore plus à ce petit jeu. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna jusqu'au milieu de la piste sans cesser de me sourire. Il me fit signe de l'attendre d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'animateur et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me tournai légèrement pour faire le tour des tables et des autres danseurs dont Irène avec Cédric. Et voir aussi Beckett serrer les dents en se levant de sa chaise. Sébastien me sourit en haussant les sourcils, il devait être fier de sa petite sœur.

Je me retournai vers mon cavalier alors que les haut-parleurs du restaurant commençaient à déverser un paso. Le beau brun revint vers moi pour me saisir la main droite et me coller contre lui en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Son bras droit autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui.

Le principe du paso doble de ce que j'en savais c'était que le danseur était un torero et la danseuse sa cape. Pour cela que je lui avais emprunté son imperméable : j'avais besoin d'un volant.

Il partit du pied droit vers l'avant, je partis du pied gauche en arrière. Les autres danseurs firent de la place et la lumière se tamisa. Il me fit reculer en me regardant de haut et je relevai le menton, il se fendit d'une esquive et je tournoyai en le contournant et claquant le sol de mes talons pour imiter les clappements de la cape au vent. Il se tourna vers moi et me ramena à lui en me tirant par le bras. Je me tins sur la pointe des pieds en le regardant, voulant rivaliser avec l'air arrogant qu'il affichait en me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux et de haut. Je reculai sans le quitter du regard en faisant balancer le pan de l'imperméable du bras gauche. Mais il me saisit la main gauche retenant le tissu, me le fit lever sèchement et me fit tournoyer sur moi-même en me contournant. J'espère qu'il a apprécié la vision de la cuissarde. En tout cas les autres clients oui parce que ça siffla.

Soudain il accéléra la cadence pour respecter le tempo de la danse et je me retrouvai à faire EXACTEMENT ce qu'il voulait comme mouvements en tant que cape, ça se voyait comme deux phares de contentement dans ses yeux et son sourire narquois, j'étais furieuse. Alors quand il fit revenir sa cape autour de son corps vers la fin de la danse, je lui saisis le visage dans mes mains. Une petite idée germa tout de suite dans mon esprit et je lui fis le sourire le plus mesquin qui fût.

Mais il me renversa et je criai de surprise en me retenant d'une main à son épaule. Il sourit. Oô Et en profita toujours en souriant narquoisement pour regarder mon décolleté, en étant renversée évidemment la force de gravité faisait un peu plus remonter ma poitrine. « OH !! » M'exclamai-je. Je hais ce type # ! L'imperméable tomba au sol.

Il me redressa en glissant sa main gauche sous mon genou qu'il leva contre sa hanche et la main droite sournoisement posée sur ma fesse.

En réponse quand il me renversa de l'autre côté, il se prit une baffe.

Et se fut sans porter la main à sa joue qu'il détendit brusquement son bras gauche retenant ma main droite pour me faire tournoyer au bout de son bras. Sans cesser de sourire en me fixant. J'avais envie de lui coller mon genou dans les dents ! Je relevai le menton en le foudroyant des yeux, non mais ho, il ne doit pas savoir à qui il a affaire pour se montrer aussi… Potentiellement sujet au meurtre par strangulation…

Il me fit reculer et me contourna alors que j'avais ramené mes bras le long de mon corps. Me prenant par la taille pour me retourner vers lui en remontant encore une fois mon genou contre son autre hanche. Je lui fis bien comprendre des yeux que s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore sa main sur mes fesses j'allais le transformer en tortillas fraîches. Ca le retint in extremis mais il contourna l'idée en me braquant contre lui. Comme il était de dix à quinze centimètres plus grand que moi et que je devais ABSOLUMENT le regarder dans le blanc du fond des yeux, je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et me presser un peu plus en me tenant aussi droite que lui. Les mains agrippées à ses épaules carrées. Je me surpris à être aussi essoufflée que lui et totalement décoiffée, j'avais une mèche en plein milieu du visage et lui en avait un peu partout folâtrant autour de son visage.

Je déglutis en le défiant des yeux, plissant des paupières et relevant la tête. Lui la baissait légèrement en suivant mon regard comme pour m'atteindre d'un coup sournois de la lame de son regard en piquant ma défense par le bas.

Je suivis ses yeux justement quand ils se baissèrent sur mon balcon qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ma respiration rapide contre son torse au même rythme. Il ne les remonta même pas quand je taquinai discrètement son bas-ventre de la pointe de mon poignard. Son rire cristallin et musical chanta à mes oreilles. Je me rendis compte que la salle était envahie de sifflements stridents et d'applaudissements sourds. Je rengainai mon arme rapidement sans le quitter des yeux.

Son regard marron or chaud brillait de facétie alors qu'il me relâchait. « Vous êtes un manteau de toute beauté, mademoiselle Vilorë, » me glissa t-il avant de se détourner et se baisser pour rattraper son manteau.

Un MANTEAU, un MANTEAU ?? UN MANTEAU !! « Quel est votre nom ?! » Apostrophai-je, les mains sur les hanches.

Il fendit la foule et se retourna vers moi en se courbant d'une petite révérence ampoulée : « Valoric… » Commença t-il, puis il revint vers moi en passant brusquement sa main derrière ma nuque. J'hoquetai de surprise et j'entendis une chaise faire une chute au moins aussi brusque. Mais moins qu'au moment où il planta d'autorité ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue aussi. ÔÔ

Et mon DIEU oui, il embrassait au moins aussi bien et de manière encore plus macho qu'il ne dansait !

J'avoue : je fis semblant de ne pas avoir assez de force pour le repousser. Ca n'était pas toutes les nuits qu'un parfait bel inconnu avec un caractère de feu me faisait danser un paso doble alors que je suis prête à me balancer d'un pont par déprime. Et que ce même inconnu de rêve me volait un baiser… Flamboyant. Il m'emporta et tourna sur lui-même avec moi plaquée contre lui sans qu'on se quittât du regard. Je souris au comble de la joie finalement et il me relâcha avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

Echelle de Richter je vous prie, j'dois prendre la température, heu la magnitude des frissons.

« Philippe, » me souffla t-il avant de s'écarter puis de s'en aller.

Quand je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu la dernière manche ( : échelle de Richter explosée, m'en faudra une neuve,) je me contins pour ne pas hurler en état de rogne avancée et le souffle court. Je déglutis pour saisir ma chance lorsqu'il était sur le point de quitter mon champ de vision, me tenant droite, fièrement (comme on peut) et les bras tendus le long du corps. Je sortis mon poignard (qui ressemblait beaucoup à un coupe-papier) et le lançai pour le ficher dans son manteau dans la poutre qu'il frôlait en passant à la sortie. Son manteau qu'il tenait sur le bras droit fut cloué (fière de mon tir en passant). Il se tourna vers moi bouche bée. Regarda son manteau puis le poignard qui faisait encore un peu 'chtoing, chtoing' en se secouant. Son regard revint à moi et il me sourit en laissant tomber son pardessus. Me refaisant une autre petite révérence pompeuse avant de payer et de sortir.

Souriante jusqu'aux oreilles, la tête haute et les bras croisés, je savourais notre ex æquo.

Bon évidemment quinze minutes plus tard après m'être fait engueuler pour avoir fait faire un arrêt du cœur à ceux qui ont vu le stylet leur passer près de la ceinture je pus sortir avec Beckett du restaurant. M'enfin Irène aussi avait cru sa dernière heure arriver quand elle dut se reculer vite fait pour ne pas finir plantée. Mais ça, ça n'était pas grave.  En tout cas j'avais soufflé mes frères, Cédric, Irène et Beckett.

Mais Beckett avait apprécié le spectacle contre toute attente. Durant le trajet de retour on rit ensemble des deux dernières heures. Convenant ensemble tacitement qu'Irène était agaçante. Mais j'étais sûre que cette rivalité intriguait le Gangrel.

Quand en marchant vers le centre-ville on en était à évoquer la danse avec ce pompeux Philippe Valoric, le vampire à l'humour acéré ne fut pas avare de plaisanteries à son sujet. « Peut-être vous a-t-il confondu avec quelques unes de ces blondinettes futiles qui courent dans cette cité. Je dois dire que le soufflet que vous lui avez rendu m'a fait… Plaisir.

-C'est drôle parce que Nines aussi en a reçu une – fis-je en portant l'index sur mon menton.

-Vous me dites ça pour me faire comprendre quelque chose ou n'est-ce qu'un moyen de me narguer moi aussi ? Aurélia vous n'êtes qu'une rose épineuse – dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi, le chapeau sur la tête, la veste sur l'épaule et la main droite dans la poche.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ? – Répliquai-je en tournant la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire taquin.

Le Gangrel sourit en coin et rit sous cape en secouant la tête : « j'espère pour ce jeune homme que Nines Rodriguez n'aura pas une vidéo de cet amusement. Ou qu'il court très vite.

-Sincèrement, je préfèrerai le contraire.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Oh faite moi penser à ne jamais être une autre fois votre tisonnier des flammes de la jalousie ou il n'y aura plus de Nines Rodriguez pour mener la danse autre part que dans un cendrier !

-N'y pensez même pas, vieux croûton arrogant ! » Lançai-je mais en souriant.

Il me regarda par-dessus ses verres de lunettes puis nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Vos frères m'ont donné l'impression de ne pas vous connaître – dit-il soudain doucement.

-Je sais. J'ai découvert en écoutant la conversation qu'ils ne sont pas venus à L.A pour moi. Mais pour leurs travails respectifs. Et puis je crois ne pas avoir entendu un seul 'bon anniversaire'.

-C'est ce soir ?

-C'était hier soir. »

Silence, Beckett se racla la gorge et il se mit à neiger. Je resserrai ma redingote autour de moi. « C'est plutôt normal, personne ne fait un si long voyage en avion dans une cité aussi controversée que Los Angeles simplement et uniquement pour une fille.

-Ce petit chat est un beau cadeau, non ? » Dit-il soudainement en replaçant son feutre sur sa tête et en regardant devant lui. « Il a du sang Brujah.

-Je vais penser que vous faites une comparaison mesquine entre Nines et un chaton.

-J'y ai sincèrement pensé oui… Pourtant vous vous trompez très chère. Vous êtes une jeune prodigue Toréador touchée par la grâce de Caïn. Mais un leader influent, charismatique qui vous commande en vient à donner de son sang à un chaton grièvement blessé pour vous faire plaisir.

-Vous me faites rougir… » Bafouillai-je en baissant la tête pour me concentrer sur le goudron. A côté de nous les voitures filaient et éclairaient violemment le voile nocturne.

« Vous n'appartenez plus à votre famille désormais – finit par déclarer le Gangrel – vous êtes une Toréador anarchiste de Los Angeles.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Mais il me restait un pincement au cœur – et bien, monsieur Beckett. Préparons-nous notre départ pour la Transylvanie ?

-Nous allons combattre Marie la Noire et Van Helsing pour une course au Necronomicon. J'ai besoin de vous, de votre épée et d'assez d'argent pour arriver au château du comte.

-Le prince vient avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui il vient. Il m'a dit que le grimoire était dissimulé en son château depuis le 15ème siècle.

-Nous partons demain soir ?

-Oui, dès le coucher du soleil. J'ai déjà arrangé notre voyage par avion.

-Par pitié, ne me dites pas que…

-Si très chère, les soutes à bagages. »

Je fis la tronche, je détestais déjà l'avion mais en plus si je devais rester dans les soutes ! « Bon je devine que de toute façon avec l'avance qu'a pu prendre Van Helsing, on n'a pas le choix.

-Helsing est un vieil ennemi de Vladislav III. Personne ne sait vraiment comment il fait pour être encore vivant, quelques uns soupçonnent que le nom de Van Helsing a fini par se transmettre de manière héréditaire de chasseur dévoué à la mort du comte à un autre.

-On aurait du les appeler Belmont alors.

-Helsing a un avantage sur nous d'être humain, mais il est moins dangereux que Marie qui a le même désavantage que nous. C'est une course Aurélia, vous allez devoir courir.

-Ahaha, très drôle. Bientôt vous allez m'appeler Shaitan l'Etalon Noir. »

Légèrement désappointé, le vampire s'emmêla en voulant remonter ses lunettes. « Je n'ai pas votre culture cinématographique si c'en est. »

Je lui souris et ce fut en silence dans un taxi qu'on rentra au Last Round.

Au Last Round, Beckett et Nines restèrent bien une heure à discuter de la mission. Je m'assis à une chaise près de la fenêtre et de la cheminée en étirant mes jambes sur la table. Posant mes mains sur mes yeux en soupirant. La petite Trudy ronronnant étalée sur mon ventre. Je jouai ensuite avec mon poignard et admirai simplement les reflets des flammes sur la lame en repensant à ce Philippe Valoric. L'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant me faisait bouillir.

« Lia, lève-toi. Puisque tu vas en Transylvanie et que vous allez faire la course, je veux que tu apprennes à conduire une moto ! » S'exclama soudain Nines se dirigeant vers moi.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui et rangeai mon stylet dans ma manche. « Tu vas m'apprendre ? » Demandai-je en souriant, la tête dans le coton encore légèrement saoule. Je me levai et jouai avec la patte de Trudy près du visage du Brujah. « T'entends ça ma mignonne ?

-Tu as bu ? Tu as réussi à avaler du solide ? – Me demanda t-il avec un ton surpris en me prenant Trudy des mains.

-J'ai passé les entractes à aller vomir, c'était un charmant concert ! » M'exclamai-je en papillonnant des yeux d'un air faussement innocent. Mais le Californien fronça les sourcils très dangereusement et honnêtement j'ai toujours des idées pas très vertueuses quand il prend cet air dangereux. Surtout depuis qu'il avait refait le portrait de Judas.

Mais sans rien dire il déposa le chaton sur le sol et me saisit la main droite pour me tirer à sa suite jusqu'en bas et la porte de la ruelle de derrière. Là il y avait les Harley des autres Brujah et des clients parmi la sienne. Il me laissa dans la ruelle le temps de faire avancer l'engin et le déloger des autres. En plein milieu de la petite rue en face de moi il s'y assit et me fit signe de monter devant lui.

J'obéis et me retrouvai à califourchon à l'avant, Nines derrière moi très près. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux et près de ma tempe quand il me parla d'abord en restant en retrait puis en se rapprochant. Il me pointa les différents cadrans du doigt et se penchait sur mon dos pour pouvoir tendre le bras au plus loin. Je répondais pas différentes onomatopées si bien que :

« Tu m'écoutes, Lia ?

-Je dois avouer que non, ça serait beaucoup mieux si je t'écoutais en restant debout. Tu me troubles là, à… Heu, disons... Trop près… » Mitraillai-je en étant totalement tétanisée du coup.

Le vampire resta silencieux puis après un soupir s'écarta, je me relevai et le regardant je ne vis rien de particulier dans son regard. Si bien que lorsqu'il me re-expliqua je retins assez pour patauger le moins possible quand il me fit essayer.

Et ben je calai même pas ! XD Il monta derrière moi et me fit faire un petit tour du quartier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'aller jusqu'à Hollywood.

« Pourquoi Hollywood ?

-Je dois parler à Isaac à propos de la principauté de San Francisco. »

Donc on alla jusqu'à la bijouterie d'Isaac mais Nines me demanda de l'attendre. Alors je laissai la moto là et me rendis à pied au cimetière. Pourquoi au cimetière alors que j'avais horreur de ces endroits, je n'en savais rien. Je m'assis sur le toit du mausolée principal après l'avoir escaladé. M'allongeant sur le toit, les bras derrière la tête pour regarder la neige tomber.

Quand j'entendis un sifflement caractéristique, je me relevai en me retournant et le poignard à la main pour me retrouver en face de Christoff. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?! »

Il me regardait d'un air sombre et douloureux qui me fit baisser mon arme.

« J'étais venu me présenter à vous de manière correcte… Quel est votre nom déjà ? » Me demanda t-il encore en penchant la tête du côté droit, les mains devant lui jouant avec ses pouces. Il se tenait légèrement courbé et tout de noir vêtu.

« Je m'appelle Lia Vilorë, même si ça n'est pas mon vrai patronyme.

-Et votre vrai prénom ? – Insista t-il en baissant la tête et la relevant en haussant un sourcil. Ses mimiques me faisaient penser au héros Angel. Il avait ce côté maladroit et sombre qui me faisait me sentir un peu plus proche de lui.

Je lui souris comme pour le rassurer et m'approchai de lui. « Aurélia.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Christoff Romuald. J'ai été chevalier de l'Ordre de Swordbrethren en l'an de grâce 1148. On dirait que, à votre contraire, ma réputation ne m'a pas précédé, » tenta t-il de plaisanter en souriant en coin, en baissant et secouant la tête. Il se rapprocha de moi tout en parlant, nous n'étions plus séparés que par deux pas.

Et je plongeais mes mains dans les poches de ma redingote. « Je suis désolée de vous dire qu'en effet je ne savais rien de vous avant de vous rencontrer. Même si… Je dois l'avouer…

-Oui ? Quoi ? Dites-le moi, » me pressa t-il en tendant la main droite légèrement vers moi.

Je baissai les yeux sur cette main puis sur le sol. « J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Vous êtes Français vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Que ressentez-vous quand vous me regardez ? » Murmura t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas, je reculai d'un autre.

Et relevai les yeux pour l'observer un moment. Il était grand et robuste. Il me rappelait mon prince. Avec lui aussi c'était… « Je crois que c'est de la peur et… De la tristesse. Surtout de la tristesse. »

Il baissa la tête et ses bras comme ses épaules tombèrent. « Je suis désolé…

-Mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis triste quand je suis seule avec vous. Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

-Non, il n'en a pas le droit, mon amie, » coupa soudainement la voix ténébreuse de Vladislav sortant de l'ombre et faisant soudainement écran entre moi et Christoff. Me tournant le dos.

« Pourquoi ? Que savez-vous prince ?

-Je sais que sire Christoff va faire cette course contre le mal avec nous. Isaac, monsieur Rodriguez et monsieur Toussaint l'ont décidé d'un commun accord, » Déclara t-il d'une voix ferme.

Je restai coite, il y avait un dialogue tacite qui m'échappait totalement entre le prince et le chevalier. Finalement j'entendis une nouvelle fois ce son venteux caractéristique et je sus que Christoff était parti. « Pourquoi ?? Qui est-ce, comment se fait-il que je puisse le connaître en ne l'ayant jamais rencontré avant ?? » Interrogeai-je Dracula vêtu de noir lui aussi quand il se tourna doucement vers moi. Mais il secoua la tête lentement de droite à gauche sans me quitter de ses yeux verts et mes mains se portèrent sur les ondulés et bouclés cheveux noirs couvrant ses épaules et son torse. Sa main droite gantée d'un bleu nuit saisit la mienne gauche. Et il porta mes doigts prisonniers à ses lèvres en lissant de l'autre main mes cheveux blonds du haut de mon crâne et derrière.

« C'est mieux pour vous, ma douce amie, » murmura t-il avant de passer sa main dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux pour me soulever dans ses bras et sauter dans le vide jusqu'au sol verdoyant du cimetière. Il me reposa et nous marchâmes silencieusement jusque sur l'allée près d'un lampadaire. Mon bras droit autour du sien et sa main sur la mienne. « J'ai hâte de vous montrer mon pays ! Je pense que malgré cette affreuse course vous serez comblée de voir la nature de la contrée au travers de la forêt.

-J'espère… »

Il s'arrêta à côté d'un autre lampadaire et me fit tenir face à lui en me tenant les mains levées au bout de ses bras repliés.

« Danserai-je avec vous ?

-Si vous ne m'embrassez pas sans permission et que vous ne portez pas la main à mes fesses, oui.

-Vous ne risquez pas quelque chose de la sorte avec moi, encore moins pour une valse, » répondit-il en souriant. Portant ensuite ma main droite sur son épaule et gardant ma main gauche dans la sienne en me rapprochant de lui. Il commença à m'entraîner très doucement dans sa valse dans un silence seulement perturbé par la brise nocturne et la chute des neiges.

« I want to spend my lifetime loving you… » Commençai-je finalement à murmurer en chantant.

Le prince sourit doucement et m'écouta avec de la gentillesse dans ses yeux verts avant de donner un caractère plus emporté au rythme de la valse. Il voulait suivre la chanson. Je ris en étant touchée par cette attention et lui souris. Si contente lorsqu'il murmura en chantant avec moi le reste de l'air. Comme si cette ballade nous allait fatalement si bien.

_« Take my hand, dance with me, dance with me… »_


	13. Le Necronomicon

Chapitre 13 – Le Necronomicon, mode d'employez-surtout-pas-malheureux !

Le prince me quitta lorsqu'il entendit Nines revenir. Le Brujah me dit que Christoff allait venir avec nous et je n'osai lui dire que je le savais déjà. Il resta avec moi ensuite quand on rentra au Last Round à une heure du matin. Le reste de la soirée fut bien tranquille même si je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Jack.

Parce que Nines me pressait de le faire, je lui racontai plus en détails le dîner et sans omettre aucun passage. Je m'inquiétai quand même à savoir si je devais prévoir ou non un abri anti-atomique quand je contai au compte goutte l'épisode avec Philippe Valoric. Le Brujah marmonna entre ses dents en perçant des petits trous avec deux lasers à la place des yeux sur la table si bien que je me portai volontaire tacite pour aller chercher deux bloody mary au bar. Et dans mon dos j'entendis l'Anarch baragouiner un : « si ce mec vient dans mon bar je lui écrase la tronche sur le billard. »

Ouhlala il est jaloux !! XD Je plaindrais presque ce petit arrogant de Philippe !

Heureuse comme un pinson, je chantonnai toujours _I want to spend my lifetime loving you_ en allant au bar demander à Harris deux bloody mary avec le clin d'œil, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles aux lèvres. Mais je sentis que Nines se tenait derrière moi encore très en rogne et je me retournai juste pour qu'il fût penché vers moi, posant ses mains sur le comptoir en me bloquant contre celui-ci de ses bras. Mais, dites, ça fait deux fois que Nines me coince. Gloups.

Vraiment j'adore quand il prend cet air dangereux. Et durant un instant je décollai totalement en imaginant Nines danser un paso doble avec moi. Océan de bave mental. Mais ça relevai du fantasme parce que Nines n'avait jamais dansé qu'une seule fois, ça avait été sur du rock, avec moi, la dernière fois et je me rappelai encore de l'atmosphère post-atomique qui en avait résulté ! Alors un paso, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer et…

« Vilorë, tu vas me rendre aussi tordu qu'un Malkav si tu continues…

-Oh ? Dis, Nines tu as des origines mexicaines ? » Demandai-je, totalement à côté de la plaque avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais le vampire ne goûta pas à ma passion soudaine pour son nom, prénom et sa peau brun clair. Il baissa et secoua la tête, la relevant il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du mien jusqu'à me visser des yeux et toucher mon nez du sien. « Ouais, je dois avoir mes racines en Californie et j'y suis revenu. Pourquoi ?

-Paso doble, » fis-je en souriant. Consciente qu'on nous regardait.

Il soupira et baissa encore la tête avant de la relever juste après et de se rapprocher encore un peu. Et merde, je ne pouvais pas reculer la tête sinon j'allais renverser les verres. « Nines, on nous regarde – bafouillai-je

-Lia j'en ai rien à foutre qu'on nous regarde ou pas.

-Toi non, mais moi si.

-Ca ne te dérange pas tant que ça quand tu allumes un 'gros cafard nuisible' ou que tu danses avec un inspecteur de police. »

O.ô – Non mais eux c'est pas pareil – bafouillai-je encore en baissant les yeux et me pointant les index.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas pareil je te prie ?

-Le premier je lui ai coupé les couilles une fois, je le hais depuis des années, il m'a arraché le cœur et j'attends encore de retrouver les morceaux, le deuxième je ne le connais pas et j'ai dansé avec lui dans un restaurant où je ne connais personne devant des gens que je ne connais plus et c'est réciproque. »

Le Brujah devant ma tirade se redressa et je soupirai de soulagement sans relever les yeux. Juste après il me saisit la main droite pour me tirer encore et ne me relâcher qu'une fois dans la ruelle viiiiiideuh.

Et en tournant le dos à l'entrée pour lever le nez et voir qu'il ne neigeait plus. Je me sentis bien seule dans la nuit. Sans ma redingote dans l'obscurité glacée et les bras le long du corps. Je baissai la tête vers une flaque d'eau en soupirant après mon reflet.

A mon reflet se rajouta soudainement celui du vampire Brujah à ma droite légèrement en retrait, les mains sur mes bras. « Tu sembles seule… » Constata t-il pensivement dans un murmure à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et pliai mes bras pour toucher ses mains posées sur eux. « Le seul avec qui je ne me sentais pas abandonnée au milieu de la foule… M'a utilisée tout ce temps puis cruellement jetée à la fin.

-Je sais.

-Il a tes yeux et tes cheveux. Noirs et courts aussi, comme toi.

-Je sais. Mais il est mortel, galant, Français et homo'. Je suis éternel, rustre, Américain et tu ne quittes plus mes pensées depuis la nuit d'août à Compton. Ca fait assez de différences, je trouve. »

La nuit à Compton avait été un raid contre les Bloods dans leurs hoods. J'avais provoqué le chef en duel et m'étais amusée à lui graver un A sur la joue de la pointe de mon épée. D'ailleurs il m'en veut toujours. Mais pendant qu'il avait été occupé à essayer de m'atteindre avec ses poings on avait pu faire péter leur coin. Ensuite on avait du se tirer, il y avait eu un tremblement de terre et on avait passé la nuit plus loin dans une minuscule cabane. Je souris légèrement, ah ça je m'en souvenais de cette nuit, j'avais eu la pire pétoche de ma non-vie après celle de voir Ming Xiao se transformer en limace géante.

Puis comprendre que depuis cette nuit, où j'avais été totalement hors service après avoir fait la conne en Zorro, le Brujah avait commencé à m'aimer autrement que comme sa progéniture me fit pencher la tête de côté. Je me souvenais que j'avais été totalement terrorisée à cause du tremblement de terre accumulé au fait qu'on était poursuivi et que Nines avait été blessé à un endroit où le sang se tirait à des quantités impressionnantes. Les mains je crois, des blessures par balles. Dans la cabane j'avais réussi à bricoler malgré et contre tout un pansement. J'avais tellement été paniquée de le perdre que devant le manque crucial de couvertures… J'avais fait LA couverture mais sans danser. Ca avait du toucher le vampire de me voir dans cet état. Je me rappelai aussi avoir lâché des paroles que je m'étais empressée d'oublier. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire ?

« Tu as surtout beaucoup pleuré. J'avais une petite fille persuadée qu'il fallait à tout pris me réchauffer en s'étalant sur moi, » dit-il sérieusement et je devins rouge tomate. Puis il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Arrête quand même… J'ai peur avec toi et je suis triste avec Christoff même si j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps… » Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux jusqu'à ne plus voir la flaque d'eau donnant nos reflets. Je le sentis et l'entendis soupirer puis mettre son nez dans mes cheveux. Je laissai mes bras tomber. « Vous êtes trois fous pour qui je me demande ce que vous me trouvez. »

Le Brujah me tourna vers lui. Remontant mon visage de l'index sous mon menton en gardant son bras droit sur mes reins. « Alors je vais te le dire : je pense que Beckett aime surtout ton humour, imagine ce que ça doit être pour lui : une petite jeunette Toréador qui s'amuse à le chambrer lui. Mais moi je préfère ta hardiesse. Christoff doit s'être arrêté à ses hormones, LUI. »

Je ris derrière mes doigts.

« Voir ton visage souriant aussi. Tu es le soleil qui ignore qu'il brille et qui n'entend pas les vieux se plaindre quand tu n'es pas là.

-Ah bon ? » Fis-je en faisant des yeux ronds.

Le vampire resta muet un petit instant, se reculant en gardant ma main droite dans la sienne et mettant son autre main à sa ceinture. Hochant la tête avant de la relever et reprendre : « des fois Jack s'y met aussi pour me remplir les oreilles de ses plaintes et je finis par confondre le Last Round avec un hospice.

-Un hospice ?! XD (Imaginez moi un lieu de rendez-vous de rebelles en cuir et barbe longues se plaindre comme des papys.)

-Ouais, où les résidents geignent parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur infirmière préférée qui leur met du _Blue Brothers_ et qui une fois sur deux provoque une bagarre. Quand t'es pas là c'est le drame, tu n'imagines même pas !

-Je vais rougir. Vraiment, je vais finir par le croire – murmurai-je en haussant les sourcils et baissant les yeux.

-Ca serait bien que tu y croies un minimum, Lia, » me morigéna t-il en tapotant ma joue droite du doigt pour me faire sourire.

Ca faisait écho aux paroles du prince et j'en fus heureuse. Il était vrai que mon sourire avait déjà été évoqué par Judas une fois, mais jamais il ne m'avait comparé au soleil.

Nines lissa mes cheveux blonds de la main gauche avant de brusquement me serrer dans ses bras autour de mes épaules. Sa joue contre mes cheveux. « Reviens ici entière, petite. Sinon je te botte le cul jusqu'à la sortie des Enfers sans me retourner pour te punir de me laisser avec des vieux suceurs de sang soudainement impotents. Et qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir de _Blue Brothers_ sans qu'il n'y en ait un seul qui se bouge le cul pour aller jusqu'au juke-box. »

_Los Angeles, le lendemain soir, 27 décembre 2013. 19h15_

Avant de partir je confiais Trudy à Heather sautant de joie et pleurant de désespoir de me voir partir. Puis je repassai la robe que je portais toujours pour les missions officielles… La robe à corset en velours rouge bordeaux noué dans le dos, la jupe noire fendue jusqu'en haut des hanches de chaque côté avec les cuissardes à talons hauts en tissu élastique imperméable, le juste corps pare-balles en dessous. Et un cache-poussière en cuir noir à multi-poches pour y planquer un _desert eagle_ estampillé Toréador sur le canon sur la hanche droite, un jeu de cartouches dans la poche gauche. Une arbalète de poing lestée à l'intérieur gauche avec un jeu de carreaux inflammables dans la poche intérieure droite, un poignard dans la cuissarde droite, un pieu dans la gauche et mon épée à la hanche gauche.

Les poches de sang c'était le calice odieux Tzimisce auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis, ouf ! Il y en avait au moins pour trois litres dans le calice de sang magique grand comme une gourde et dissimulé dans ma poche intérieure gauche.

Quand je retrouvai Beckett, Dracula et Christoff dans les mêmes tenues qu'hier à l'aéroport de L.A, la nuit était très agréable malgré sa fraîcheur au moins il ne pleuvait pas. On se faufila jusqu'aux soutes à bagages et on profita que les employés de l'aéroport autour de l'avion en partance pour Vienne eussent le dos tourné pour y entrer et s'y dissimuler.

« C'est parti pour 10 heures 30 minutes de supplice dans les soutes ! TT » Marmonnai-je en me choppant la meilleure place dans un filet.

Les premières heures tout le monde fit le mort.

_Londres, le 28 décembre 2013 à 11h45_

Quand on arriva à Londres à presque midi on bénit le temps naturellement pourri de la région et la saison hivernale de nous préserver assez du soleil pour que nos manteaux de cuir et trois pots de crème solaire fussent suffisant à nous défendre des rayons diurnes le temps de changer de vol en courant. Se nourrir sur des voyageurs dans les toilettes et faire un peu le point dans les soutes du 2ème avion en attendant son envol à 14h35.

J'étais entre les jambes de Dracula assis par terre derrière moi. Et j'étais en train de jouer avec le chapeau de Beckett occupé à lire coincé entre deux malles à gauche. Quand Christoff qui se tenait à l'écart sur la droite demanda : « pardonnez-moi mais, quel est exactement le contenu de ce que vous appelez le Necronomicon ? »

Beckett, sans relever le nez de son livre répondit en premier d'un ton pensif : « le livre des rites nécromanciens 'Kitab Al Azif' Le livre de Celui qui approche… Ecrit par un Mage Maraudeurs plus connu sous le nom d'Abdul Alhazred. La copie de l'original arabe a brûlé à Salem en 1690.

-1692, » fis-je en gratouillant une tache sur le bord du feutre du Gangrel.

Beckett se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil puis regardant dans la direction du prince.

Je levai la tête pour le voir. « Quoi ? » Couinai-je avec la drôle d'impression que Beckett avait fait exprès de se planter : « Beckett, arrêtez de faire exprès de vous tromper s'il vous plait, » grognai-je en me renfrognant et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment et je relevai les yeux sur le Brujah du groupe quand je sentis qu'il me regardait encore plus bizarrement que les autres.

« Il est étrange que vous sachiez cela – murmura doucement Dracula en posant sa main sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Je l'ai sans doute lu dans le dictionnaire des symboles.

-… Donc 1692 à Salem. Le Necronomicon contient des sortilèges traitant la mort. Mais surtout il permettrait…

-Il permet – corrigea sombrement Vladislav en lissant mes cheveux.

-Il permet – reprit Beckett avec humeur avant d'y aller d'un ton moqueur – d'invoquer des créatures des plans extérieurs. Ou des 'démons' si vous préférez. Les mages et les Tremere ont l'habitude de courir après ce grimoire car il permet d'invoquer Yog-Sothoth. Un démon capable de donner d'immenses pouvoirs aux manipulateurs de magie à l'instar du Dieu-Crapaud Somnolant Sadiwah qui proviendrait de Saturne.

-Ah ? M'exclamai-je en dressant les oreilles.

-Oui, ou Cthulhu lui-même tant qu'à y être. Mais étrangement, les mages de l'Arcanum, la société plus ou moins secrète de ces petits enquiquineurs qui débusquent les anciens vampires en trébuchant… Ont quelques amitiés avec la Sainte Inquisition. Je suppose que pour changer, l'un d'eux a découvert votre secret, Dracula, et en a informé Van Helsing qui s'est empressé de vous faire du nez.

-Ca serait très gênant qu'un hasard découvre le secret du grimoire le plus dangereux du monde.

-Mais si le grimoire sert à faire rappliquer ici les pires démons qui soient, je comprends pourquoi Marie la Noire court aussi après… C'est le saint Graal pour les Baali – murmurai-je avant de lancer son chapeau à Beckett.

-Lorsque nous serons à Vienne… Soyez prudents à vider vos esprits d'une quelconque mention de ce livre maudit. Le bastion de l'Arcanum qui s'y trouve pourrait nous entendre… »

_Vienne, le 28 décembre 2013 à 17h45_ _Puis Carpates versant transylvanien une heure plus tard._

Le soleil était suffisamment bas lorsque nous arrivâmes à la capitale autrichienne. On se nourrit dans un bar où ils servaient de la choucroute ! Un Autrichien à jeun c'est le mieux quand on n'est pas du coin… Sinon on risquerait de vomir ce sang qui sent la bière grasse, beurk.

Il nous fallait prendre le train pour aller jusqu'à Bistrita en entrant dans les Carpates. Et atteindre le col de Borgo. Mais en cours de route…

Disons que notre petit train fut stoppé de force en pleine nuit par un petit groupe de vampires dans les Carpates. En effet, ils ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de tirer au bazooka derrière nous. Nous étions dissimulés dans l'avant-dernier wagon, et quand le dernier s'envola ça mit un froid.

« Il neige, tiens j'avais pas vu ! » Fis-je en regardant le ciel par l'arrière du train défoncé. Je regardai ensuite sérieusement en face de moi et c'était surprenant de voir trois vampires à cheval habillés comme des tziganes nous courser. Christoff vint immédiatement à côté de moi et grogna en montrant les crocs. Beckett siffla et Dracula derrière nous commenta : « ce sont des sbires de Marie. Ils ont finalement eu vent de l'information eux aussi.

-Ben s'ils veulent jouer à ça, ils vont avoir Lara Croft et Indy Jones sur le dos, » répondis-je en commençant à m'activer en sautant du train et en me ramassant avec un roulé-boulé.

« AURELIA VILORE ESPECE DE… » Commença Beckett dès qu'il me vit sauter mais je n'entendis pas la suite, les deux premiers cavaliers arrivaient sur moi en me tirant aussi dessus.

Un tir juste derrière moi à ma première roulade, et un seconde juste devant quand je me redressai en pointant mon _desert eagle_ sur le cavalier de droite qui s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois avec un Remington 870MCS, oh un beau shotgun ça té ! Sauf que je visai en plein milieu du poitrail de son cheval, ce qui fit qu'il tira en l'air tout en mordant la poussière avec un petit vol plané. « Héhéhé, » fis-je en me précipitant ensuite vers ma proie pour lui coller un pieu dans le cœur en vitesse et me l'utiliser comme bouclier.

Ah la technique du bouclier ennemi c'est toujours super efficace ! Je le balançai ensuite sur ses deux potes avant d'approcher un peu plus d'eux mais de m'arrêter parce qu'ils me pointaient en souriant. J'esquivai les tirs à mes pieds en des pas latéraux à droite et à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à sortir les armes blanches. « Oh, des coutelas ! Franchement il ne fallait pas ! » M'exclamai-je, sincèrement ravie d'avoir affaire à des bourrins. Ils se mirent à hurler…

En reculant je trébuchai sur la carcasse du cheval que j'avais légèrement oublié et me retrouvai les bras tendus derrière moi, le cul sur le ventre.

OO Holala, une première épée venant du côté gauche voulut me transpercer et je roulai sur la gauche sinon c'était la droite qui me transperçait. Je me relevai, m'accroupis et détalai jusqu'à la falaise à laquelle ils tournaient le dos.

« Merde, où est-elle passée ?!

-Garde un œil ouvert ! On descend de cheval… »

A côté de moi… A tâtons… Ouais ! Une branche d'arbre ! Je la pris et la lançai vers ma gauche pour que ces gentils messieurs qui s'avançaient vers moi me tournassent le dos relativement… En allant gentiment du côté où la branche avait fait du bruit. Pendant qu'ils allaient de ce côté, je me faufilai vers les deux autres chevaux et montai le noir. « Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait d'équitation ! » Fis-je à moi-même mais évidemment je fus entendue et mes deux camarades se retournèrent vers moi. Le pied dans l'étrier je tirai la première sur l'épaule maîtresse de celui qui tirait au colt. Avant de grimper sur le dos de l'animal et de passer à l'arbalète en faisant s'éloigner ma monture à l'opposé des deux autres. Le temps de charger mon arbalète puis de rediriger le cheval sur les deux rigolos pour leur foncer dessus.

Et j'avais toujours rêvé de faire une imitation d'Etienne Navarre au début de Ladyhawke ! D Je visai le plus proche et tirai pour lui planter le carreau enflammé en plein front. Il hurla et explosa. Le deuxième se prit carrément l'arbalète en pleine face. Il fit : « WOUARG ! » Et sa tête fit un beau demi tour. Je fis tourner le cheval qui se cambra et laissa tomber ses tonnes sur le vampire. Deuxième tas de cendres quand ses sabots ferrés transformèrent la boite crânienne en potiron bouilli. Le vampire couché au pieu (ahah) connu à son tour un sort funeste quand je lui coupai la tête.

Le train évidemment s'était fait la malle entre deux. Qu'à cela ne tienne !

…

Surtout quand un carreau d'arbalète qu'est pas à vous file sous votre nez pour effrayer cet idiot de cheval, le faire se cambrer et me faire regarder dans tous les sens genre : « où ça, où ça ?? » C'était juste au-dessus de moi un peu plus haut sur la falaise, je fronçai les sourcils et plantai les talons dans les flancs du cheval pour le faire aller au grand galop, trouver un endroit moins pentu pour le faire grimper et monter la côte. Mais je ne me dirigeai pas vers mon nouvel ennemi. Je montai plus haut encore et remontai vers lui. J'entendais le vent siffler à mes oreilles mais disons que le sifflement du vent est moins stimulant que le sifflement de carreaux enflammés près des cheveux !

Une fois juste au-dessus de celui qui était un vampire très grand et très fort, je me levai sur la selle et me laissai tomber vers lui avec l'arbalète devant moi comme bouclier en faisant dévier le carreau qu'il me tira dessus en faisant un strike comme au base-ball. Sauf qu'à la fin je lui assenai l'arbalète sur le haut du crâne d'une main pendant que l'autre enfonçait une épée dans la gorge.

Il fit un bruit étranglé puis s'écroula avant de prendre feu. « Fiu ! » Soufflai-je en prenant le temps de ranger mon attirail sauf l'arbalète. Je remontai la côte en courant et sautai en selle, l'arbalète posée dessus et stimulant la monture noire avec les rênes et un : « rattrape moi ce train ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes à cravacher l'animal je vis se rapprocher la fumée provenant de la cheminée du train, se détachant dans la nuit comme un gris dégueulasse mais néanmoins sympathique quand on espère rattraper ledit train. Je vis se rapprocher la silhouette à chemise blanche de Beckett qui me faisait de grands signes paniqués. « Hein ? » Lâchai-je en haussant les sourcils, le Gangrel me pointa la falaise à ma gauche, je regardai dans la direction et je vis se détacher un truc grand, avec des ailes en peau rouge, une grande gueule, des yeux rouges et un cri perçant…

OO… , « Ah nan, pas encore un chiroptère ! »

Qui eut le bon goût de me tomber dessus alors que je venais de le faire avec le vampire ! « OUAHH !! » Hurlai-je en étant désarçonnée emportée mais pas par la bestiole géante mais par un… « OH MERDE NAN PAS UN LOUP GAROU !! »

Jusqu'à ce que je me rendisse compte que le loup bipède me portait. Ôo « Beckett ? » Et qu'il avait un collier de crocs autour du coup ! « Beckett !! » Hurlai-je au comble de la joie avant qu'il ne retouchât le sol (parce que je n'avais pas fait attention mais on avait fait un beau vol plané). Et que je n'entendisse un gros BOUM !

Ca fit plutôt BRAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUM comme pour un tremblement de terre très localisé et un souffle d'air plutôt tiède, un crissement à vous faire hurler à la lune et une autre explosion. Beckett le grand loup était étalé sur moi avec ses bras poilus à côté de moi si bien que je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais des morceaux de ferrailles nous tomber tout autour. « Christoff ! Vlad !! » M'exclamai-je mais le vampire loup tourna la tête et grogna sur le chiroptère qui était sur lui griffes en avant. Beckett lui fila un grand coup de patte griffue comme des serres. Attrapant la chauve-souris géante par une patte, se relevant pour l'attraper avec l'autre 'main' et la faire tournoyer.

Je m'étais relevée et j'en profitai sournoisement pour canarder le monstre avec mon _desert eagle_. Avant d'y aller à grands coups d'épée dans le corps lorsque Beckett put le matraquer au sol. Le monstre prit feu. « C'était quoi ça déjà ? Ca me rappelle qu'on m'a jamais expliqué ce que c'était, » demandai-je en pointant le gros tas de cendres du doigt tout en cherchant Christoff et Vlad des yeux. Je voyais le prince se diriger vers nous au pas de course mais pas Christoff.

Beckett reprit sa forme normale et me répondit en se massant les reins : « Chiroptère, une manifestation du pouvoir Tzimisce et de leur lignée africaine Nagloper nommé Vicissitude.

-Sympa, sauf quand on l'a en face ! » Murmurai-je avant de demander à la légende morte-vivante si ça allait ? Beckett retrouva ses lunettes et me regarda par-dessus. « Ok, question idiote, suivante : où est le Brujah Camarilliste ? »

J'entendis un bruit d'un truc en train de tomber et rattrapai mon arbalète au vol. En haut de la pente se trouvait le Brujah. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement pour mon arbalète. Dracula me demanda si ça allait et j'hochai la tête pendant que le Brujah dévalait la côte jusqu'à nous rejoindre.

« Marie nous a doublé – constata Dracula.

-On n'a plus de train – ajoutai-je.

-Mais on a encore les chevaux, » remarqua justement Christoff.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Beckett montait devant moi sur le cheval noir et…

Et oui et non Dracula monta devant Christoff le cheval blanc et je vous interdis de penser à des choses qu'ils pourraient faire sur le cheval comme monte, non mais ho ! XD

D'après Beckett nous n'étions plus très loin du château mais nous étions quand même derrière. Avec au moins une heure de chevauchée avant d'y arriver…

Alors quand le Gangrel accéléra sans prévenir il se fit engueuler !


	14. Le château de Dracula

Chapitre 14 – Le château de Dracula

_Col de Borgo, 28 décembre 2013, 20h00_

La chevauchée n'était pas fantastique mais elle tirait pour, Beckett n'était pas très gentil avec le cheval noir et le pauvre était suintant de sueur.

Le paysage des Carpates à nos pieds était poignant, l'hiver s'était bien installé sur les horizons de la Transylvanie. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis l'Enfer s'étendre sous moi. Mon regard embrassait les cimes des pins en perçant la voûte nocturne sans étoile. Je me retournai vers Dracula et Christoff, chevauchant à notre gauche. « Il y a beaucoup de richesses dans ces terres, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je en ayant la tête qui tourne légèrement à avoir un peu trop longtemps regardé en bas ?

Mais le prince me sourit en hochant la tête. « Argent, or… Toutes les richesses de ce beau pays ! »

Je crois que je vais être malade. « Mais la Valachie c'est de l'autre côté de la Transylvanie de l'autre versant des Carpates, non ?

-Vous êtes perspicace ma jeune amie, oui en effet ce qui a été mon royaume se trouve au sud de la Transylvanie de l'autre côté des Carpates. Mon château de Poenarie… Au sommet d'un roc où prend sa source l'Arges est maintenant un champ de ruines. Et le château de Bran à l'est est là où j'ai fomenté ma disparition aux yeux des Hommes… Pour m'installer à ce col de Borgo… »

Je hochai la tête puis revint aux paysage.

On en arriva enfin aux grilles du château qui perçait le ciel dans toute sa sombre splendeur, dissimulé avec malice au versant d'un pic au cœur du col.

Dracula descendit de monture, suivi par Christoff et bientôt Beckett les imita et je suivis le mouvement en rechignant à descendre mais le cheval noir titubait de fatigue. Dracula ouvrit les grilles en baissant un gros levier en métal et elles se levèrent dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je grinçais des dents : « ben pour l'effet de surprise c'est loupé.

-Avec la vue sur le col c'était déjà raté très chère, lorsque nous avons dépassé ce côté, » me fit remarquer Beckett qui semblait un poil nerveux en vissant son chapeau sur son crâne.

En guise de réponse je lui tirai la langue puis vérifiai mon équipement. J'avais encore un pieu, mon poignard, un jeu de cinq carreaux, mon épée, le _desert eagle_ avec plein de munitions, le calice odieux et l'arbalète. Prise d'une inspiration, je sortis mon épée et la tins dans ma main en marchant pour rejoindre notre petit groupe. Derrière les grilles s'élevaient les milles marches menant jusqu'à l'entrée du château. « Drôle, on est pourtant pas dans les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, » commentai-je en souriant, la main gauche sur la hanche. « Quand tu vois ça tu te sens obligé de les monter au pas de course. »

C'est ce que l'on fit, Dracula devant, suivi de Beckett, moi et Christoff fermant la marche.

Au milieu de la montée des marches (non, on n'est pas à Cannes) Dracula s'arrêta soudain et je me déportai sur la gauche pour voir pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Au sommet se tenait une demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux et à la stature noble. Elle portait un pantalon en velours noir avec un pull en laine blanc au moins aussi long que le pantalon. « Qui est-ce ? » Demandai-je en m'approchant mais lorsque je vis l'expression de Dracula ravi et totalement partout mais ailleurs…

Il monta les marches encore plus vite pour retrouver la belle rousse et j'eus une envie soudaine de faire une épreuve de tir à… Oh ? 50 mètres ?

« C'est Lucy Westenra, » me glissa obligeamment Beckett à l'oreille en se penchant vers moi sur ma droite.

Lucy ? Quoi encore une ?? « Bordel mais j'en ai marre de ces filles !! » Grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en montant, plutôt en frappant les marches montées. Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni autour de Dracula et de sa pouffe, heu pardon 'de sa charmante progéniture infernale' j'eus un choc en reconnaissant : GAETAN ? OO

Aaaaaaaaah putain je hais les Tzimisce !! TT Y'en a marre des Lucy aux yeux verts aussi !! Voilà, me revoilà larguée en arrière en fin de file pendant qu'ils sont tous là comme trois idiots à présenter leurs hommages à madame, hé ho, Vladislav !!

Ca me rappelle des choses que j'essayais d'oublier. Et je dépassai tous ces imbéciles avec humeur pour pousser les portes quand je me rendis compte que je réagissais avec Vladislav exactement comme avec Judas alors que j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de refaire le même schéma avec Nines. Lorsque j'ouvris les deux lourdes portes en étant rejointe par Beckett et Christoff je me retenais de pleurer et on entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat très violent. Si bien que Beckett démarra le premier, suivi de Christoff et que je me retrouvai à la traîne derrière eux !! « BORDEL DE MERDE FAIT CHIER !! » et malgré moi suivi de : « J'EN AI RAS LE CUL DES LUCY !! »

Dans le grand hall du château, Marie se battait contre un gars aux longs cheveux blonds qui devait être Van Helsing. Moi personnellement, Van Helsing sur le moment, rien à péter. Non, moi je fonçai sur Marie qui s'intéressa ensuite de très près à moi. Mais je ne m'intéressai pas vraiment au combat. On était à six contre la très ancienne Baali. Dracula usait de ses sortilèges qui se retrouvaient contrecarrés par les gris-gris et les sorts de la Baali. Van Helsing en plus essayait de blesser Dracula ce qui dérangeait celui-ci dans ses sortilèges. Mais le Tzimisce était aidé par son Infante, Beckett dérangeait Van Helsing, et Christoff et moi n'étions préoccupés que de Marie qui lançait ses sorts tout en ferraillant avec nous.

Enfin moi-même je ne me préoccupai pas du combat. Je prenais Marie pour mon punching-ball. En y repensant je n'avais jamais été vraiment en l'aise de toute façon en compagnie de Lucie, j'avais de mauvais souvenirs de son attitude et pas beaucoup de bons sur la fin de ma scolarité au lycée. J'étais vraiment jalouse d'elle, apprenant à un moment donné par Judas qu'il faisait des câlineries à Lucie en publique jusqu'à ce que sa mère le crû 'guéri' en sa compagnie mais le rabrouât de leur attitude déplacée en réunion parents-profs.

Ah, oui tiens, des cajoleries à Lucie jusqu'à venir se plaindre de l'anecdote à mon oreille alors que moi ça ne faisait que le gêner. Et pourquoi moi ça devait le gêner d'ailleurs ? Lucie en vérité l'avait connu après moi mais c'était comme si ça avait été l'inverse. Lucie c'était jusqu'à faire croire à sa mère qu'il était redevenu hétéro et moi ça l'agaçait. C'était super, non ?? Tiens je n'avais pas fait attention à l'époque mais maintenant ça me frappe. Et j'avais été jalouse de Lucie beaucoup plus que pour ses copines de l'internat !! Et après c'était pour me reprocher ma jalousie envers ces filles ?? « NON MAIS HO CONNARD T'AVAIS DEJA EU UN EXEMPLE AVEC LUCIE PENDANT TOUTES LES ANNES DU LYCEE !! » Beuglai-je avant de râler en donnant un grand coup d'épée vertical si violent que je crois…

… Vraiment pas sûre, je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais…

Je crois que le sang qui m'éclaboussa et qui éclaboussa l'alentour était celui de Marie car après elle hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge et son épaule gauche pendait sur le côté. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Mais comme mon punching-ball se reculait trop loin pour que je pusse taper dessus, je le rattrapai. Et un nouvel échange durant lequel Marie se régénéra à une vitesse hallucinante eut lieu.

Ah vraiment il l'avait bien saisi sa chance de me reprocher ma jalousie envers ce groupe de filles qu'en plus je ne connaissais pas ! J'lui en foutrai moi des Lucie !! Tiens à l'autre aussi j'vais lui en foutre des Lucy option 'je zappe quand Lia m'adresse la parole' !!

« Pendant ce temps, Rodriguez doit être entouré de filles beaucoup plus faciles à vivre que toi… » Glissa la voix suave de Marie alors que j'allais rabaisser mon épée sur son crâne posé au sol.

Je fis des yeux ronds.

« Et au retour : 'tu es idiote de nous avoir confondus, maintenant c'est trop tard'. »

Elle m'envoya son pied dans le ventre et je tombai à la renverse en bas des escaliers du trône au bout du hall. Il y eu une bourrasque soudaine, Marie hurla de rage…

Je n'étais pas physiquement grièvement blessée. Mais je voyais où Marie en arrivait comme moi. Etait-ce une abominable machination faite exprès pour m'éloigner ? Rembobinez un peu l'histoire du film. Longtemps j'ai exprimé à Judas ma jalousie envers Lucie tout en me la reprochant. Ensuite il ramène un troupeau d'étrangères pour regarder un film qu'on parlait d'aller voir depuis un moment. Et finalement c'est pour me reprocher ma nouvelle démonstration de jalousie. Ca n'avait pas de sens, même pas en test. Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens hormis celui d'utiliser ceci comme preuve la plus récente à mon caractère insupportable. Vois : tu es d'une jalousie impossible, exemple : mes copines d'internats inconnues. C'était sûr que j'avais loupé et bien loupé l'épreuve de 'la fille raisonnable comme les autres'.

Oh pardon, espèce de trou du cul sans délicatesse aucune qui a subitement eu l'idée d'oublier que quand je disais 'oui' c'était 'non' dès qu'il s'agissait de te partager, qui n'a pas senti mon hésitation au téléphone, qui s'est contenté de gober mes assurances alors que je tirai une tronche de dépressive, qui a oublié que mon anniversaire avait été un désastre et qui était censé me connaître par cœur !! Pardon de ne pas faire dans la mesure dès qu'il s'agit d'amitié !! Connard de petit manipulateur de mes fesses !! La vérité c'est que ça t'a bien servi ma jalousie !! D'abord pour ton ego ensuite pour me faire culpabiliser !!

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais d'avoir fait l'aveugle !! Je le hais d'avoir été librement câlin avec Lucie et pas avec moi !! Et je lui foutrai un tisonnier dans le cul pour avoir osé me reprocher un trait de mon caractère en ayant su combien j'avais été seule toute ma vie !! C'est comme si je lui avais reproché d'_être_ pédé !! Et surtout, surtout je le hais d'avoir fait semblant de m'accepter comme je suis !!

Vraiment, est-ce que Nines serait pareil ?

Nines n'a pas besoin de se faire cirer l'ego. Nines est un vampire et un leader qui se montre aussi manipulateur que les autres quand il en trouve l'utilité. Pour l'Etat Libre Anarch.

Tout le monde n'est qu'un pion derrière un leader alors ?

Alors Beckett a raison de vivre comme il le fait.

Mais même en le voulant je ne pourrais pas vivre comme lui et vivre pour moi-même. Je n'ai pas d'estime 'brute' assez élevée pour ça. C'est pour ça que je suis retenue aux Anarch, ils sont encore entre les deux. Je représente quelque chose de bien pour eux. Nines, au contraire des autres Barons plus vieux, voit l'esprit Anarch comme un groupe de vampires libres de s'entre aider ou non. Alors que le Sabbat et la Camarilla font du 'marche ou crève'.

Tout pour l'Etat Libre…

Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, suis-je vraiment quelqu'un de supportable à long terme ?

…

Christoff était en train de me secouer comme un prunier, Beckett engueulait derrière de jolies phrases polies Vladislav qui était en train de hurler après Lucy.

Niark.

D'avoir joué double-jeu sans son autorisation et surtout sans l'avoir averti.

C'est en en ayant assez d'être secouée par un Christoff en pleine panique que j'ouvris les yeux et que je me redressai et. « HUMPF !! »

Ca c'était le chevalier français qui m'étouffait. « Merci mon Dieu !

-Dieu est prêt à pleurer en tenant sa boite de pop-corn et se demande avec qui il va faire finir l'héroïne – répliquai-je avec humeur – le prochain qui me parle de remercier Dieu pour ma vie merdique, je l'empale. Mais merci quand même, Christoff. »

Il m'aida à me relever sans apprécier tant que ça mon humour. Nines il aurait eu les yeux brillants affichant un riquiqui sourire sérieux. Beckett aurait souri en coin en me regardant de haut. « Ah j'vous jure ces anciens Croisés, tu t'fous de la gueule de Dieu, ils vous chient une pend…

-Ca ira, Aurélia, » me coupa Beckett en rassurant Christoff en déclarant que j'étais athée avec des tendances au satanisme avancé mais la plaisanterie ne dérida pas le Français qui me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension. Alors du coup Beckett finit MA phrase avec le sourire mais en remplaçant par 'se jouer' et 'déféquer'.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient quant au respect du divin, je brossai mon habit et récupérai mon épée en snobant Vlad qui m'appelait. Mais quand il allait me saisir par les épaules je lui glissai la lame sous le menton contre la gorge. « Vous aussi, restez à distance de moi, » menaçai-je à voix basse, froidement en le fixant alors qu'il levait les mains lentement.

« Ce n'est pas en doutant de chacun de nous que vous arriverez à déjouer Marie la Noire – répliqua t-il en un murmure en soutenant mon regard comme un roc.

-Aucune importance, mais ça, il n'y a que vous et moi ici qui le sachions.

-Coupez moi la tête si cela peut vous soulager, ma princesse. »

Je lui envoyai une gifle en allé et retour. Puis rangeai mon arme. J'allais me retourner quand il me saisit le bras. Je voyais Beckett et Christoff toujours en pleine dispute mais quelque chose me disait dans l'attitude du Gangrel qu'il ne faisait que retenir l'attention du Brujah.

« Voir Lucy en haut des marches me rappelle toujours Mina… Mais j'ai manqué à ma promesse d'être votre prince à cet instant de faiblesse et j'ai eu tort. Ce n'est pas en soupirant après une femme perdue contre un autre que je puis sortir victorieux d'en sauver une autre aussi admirable d'elle-même. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai offert une brèche jusqu'à votre âme à Marie la Noire. »

Je restai immobile. « Ca ira, j'ai plus envie de le tuer qu'autre chose. »

Mais Vlad m'attira doucement mais fermement contre lui et m'entoura de ses bras, au chaud la joue contre l'épaisse chevelure bouclée et ondulée qui couvrait ses épaules et ses bras. Glissant même un baiser sur mon front.

Je restai un moment sagement sans bouger en regardant les deux autres se disputer. « Qu'est-ce que c'était la bourrasque ? Pourquoi Marie a hurlé ?

-Une Tremere. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas été assez discrets à Vienne… Elle a pris le Necronomicon pendant que nous nous battions contre Marie.

-Et maintenant ? » Demandai-je en m'écartant. Bizarrement plus fatiguée que réconfortée. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me massai la nuque en soupirant. J'avais aussi la gorge un peu sèche et pris quelques gorgées au calice odieux. Beckett et Christoff se regardaient en chiens de faïence alors que je marchai vers eux.


	15. Le rituel de l'Appel

Chapitre 15 – Le rituel de l'Appel

Le Gangrel en revint à moi alors que le Brujah balayait l'air de la main comme pour passer à autre chose. « On peut suivre le passage du Necronomicon hors de son sanctuaire facilement au nombre de cadavres qu'il laisse derrière lui.

-Vous devez vous dépêcher, je reste ici pour ma part – dit Vladislav en étant derrière moi.

-On dirait que tout le monde m'a oublié ! » Constata avec acidité une voix roucoulante à ma droite. Sous un tas de gravas d'un pan de mur qui avait mal vécu la bataille. C'était Van Helsing avec ses colts, son chapeau de cow-boy et son long cache-poussière en cuir brun. Il avait un visage barré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue droite. Ses cheveux blonds longs et bouclés allaient en toutes les directions en étant pleins de poussière.

« Non, Helsing, seulement rempli par l'espoir fou que tu fus trépassé.

-Rien d'autre ? – Répliqua le quarantenaire d'un air désappointé en levant les bras sur les côtés.

-Rien, stupide empaleur de mouches.

-Ca me rappelle deux personnages de jeux de rôles, sauf que le deuxième était aussi un vampire, » fis-je en levant les yeux sur un Beckett béat derrière moi qui avait peur de comprendre les doubles sens au risque de ruiner l'image qu'il avait du légendaire Tzimisce derrière ses lunettes. Je pouffai de rire et vis Christoff à notre côté, je n'avais pas fait attention à lui durant le combat mais il était assez bon pour ne pas gêner les passes des autres tout en étant aussi efficace.

« Je pense à une chose, » murmura soudain le Gangrel en se retournant pour marcher vers la sortie.

Moi je me demandais pourquoi Dracula voulait rester ici ? Toutefois nous gagnions sans doute un chasseur de vampire au moins aussi célèbre et fort en échange ? Je courus vers Dracula lorsque celui-ci m'appela, Beckett partait trouver un moyen de transport avec le Brujah sous le bras.

Le Tzimisce passa son bras droit autour de mes épaules et Van Helsing face à moi retira son chapeau. « Mademoiselle.

-Peux-tu, irresponsable notoire, veiller sur cette jeune personne à ma place. Je te préviens que s'il lui arrive quelque chose je n'aurais de répit que dans ta mort.

-Tu avoues que malgré que je sois un vieux quadragénaire.

-En vérité, c'est un octogénaire.

-Comme Cohen le Barbare ?

-Oui… En plus fringuant peut-être…

-Hé ho !! Donc que je sois un octo, merde, un quadragénaire pervers tu me fais confiance jusqu'à me confier ce joli cœur ?

-Van, si tu la touches, sous-produit de la thaumaturgie catholique, nous serons quatre à te démembrer au clair de lune après qu'elle eut fait de toi un impuissant.

-Charmante enfant !! Votre bras je vous pris !

-Vous êtes amis ?

-Non.

-Oui !! »

VLAN !

« Aïe ! »

Je ris, Vladislav embrassa mon front puis Van Helsing lui adressa un regard mortellement sérieux. Bizarre. Puis en marchant côte à côte avec le chasseur je me présentai : « salut, je m'appelle Lia.

-Et moi le légendaire Van Helsing. Qui en fait en a tellement eu assez de ses supérieurs qu'il leur fait croire qu'il ne pense qu'à pieuter Dracula.

-Au lit :D

-J'ai bien essayé 8) mais je crois qu'il n'aime QUEUE le beau sexe mais pas le mien… Enfin, je ne suis même plus de la première fraîcheur pour continuer à plaire aux femmes, alors plaire à Dracula…

-Mwahaha !! XD

-Vous deux, je vous entends d'ici… »

En bas des escaliers Beckett et Christoff avaient trouvé trois vieilles motos. Je ne sais pourquoi mais à les voir, j'étais sûre que le Gangrel et le chasseur allaient se défier des yeux pour cause de quasi plagiat vestimentaire.

Mais soudain, prise d'une soudaine inspiration je montai sur la bécane qui semblait la plus puissante et me remémorai la leçon de Nines pour démarrer et filer. Sautant quand c'était praticable de pentes en pentes pour faire une ligne droite vers le bas. Je savais où je devais me diriger. J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait aller à Prague.

« Aurélia !! La Tremere utilisait des sortilèges féeriques et des forces de la Nature !! – Me cria soudain Beckett me rattrapant à droite.

-Prague est un lieu maudit !! Pourquoi aller là ?! – Beugla avec de l'angoisse dans la voix Christoff entre moi et Beckett.

-Si je comprends le Gangrel, Prague est là où réside la Sorcière des Carpates ! – Répondit Van Helsing derrière nous.

-Et alors ? A Prague ??

-Pourquoi une Tremere utiliserait-elle la magie de la Maison Merinita ? – Demandai-je en ayant la tête qui tourne.

-Parce que la plus vieille sorcellerie au monde est celle enseignée par les Fées ! Vous le savez très bien Vilorë !! »

Mais nous n'allâmes pas jusqu'à Prague…

Alors que nous roulions, Beckett nous dépassa soudain après un grognement de mauvais augure et on lui tira dessus d'en haut. Christoff m'indiqua le tireur puis s'approcha de la falaise à droite pour sauter et la grimper. Van Helsing se plaça entre moi et la falaise pour gêner les tirs qui pouvaient m'être portés. « Les sports en équipes c'est pas mon truc… » Marmonnai-je avant de sauter à fond les manettes vers le ravin. J'avais une superbe vue sur les Carpates en hauteur cela dit en passant. Et aussi sur les cavaliers qui nous suivaient d'en dessous et que j'avais vus du coin de l'œil dans le dos. Tirant la langue je visai à l'à peu près pour retomber sur mes roues sur la même route qu'eux. Atterrissant en plein milieu des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, le cheval blanc à ma gauche fit une embardée (c'est pas tous les soirs qu'une moto lui tombe devant) et tomba à la renverse de peur avec son cavalier. Je le vis en me retournant et ils chutèrent dans le ravin. J'en revins à la route devant moi en haussant les épaules et haussant un sourcil avant de braquer brusquement sur la droite en me penchant. Mon genou frotta au sol mais j'évitai une balle qui siffla au-dessus de ma tête. Je réussis à faire peur au cheval de droite qui fit pareil que son homologue et se renversa sur son cavalier dans la poussière.

Par contre alors que je me redressai en ricanant avec le V de la victoire, une cartouche de shotgun revisita ma colonne vertébrale, le choc fut si violent que le reste de la course se fit dans la poussière. C'est aussi pour ça que d'habitude je n'attaque pas de front. Je ramassai mes morceaux de boyaux et me relevai en tirant mon épée au clair. Ah, monsieur le cavalier magnifique me fonçait dessus, magnifique !! Je tins l'épée en bouclier à hauteur de mon front et me plantai sur mes pieds. C'est ça, avance bibiche… Un peu plus… Lève moi le canasson aussi…

Et je fis le coup super de subitement le contourner d'un côté, et trancher les sangles de la selle en me baissant. :D

Il tomba de l'autre côté du cheval que je montai puis redescendis vers ce côté pour lui envoyer mon pied au visage, lui écraser la main de l'autre et lui enfoncer l'épée dans la bouche.

Ah, c'était une goule, ou un humain. Donc je le fouillai.

Heureusement ça n'était pas un barbare en pagne.

Il avait sur lui du fric (ça fait toujours plaisir D) bon du fric roumain mais ça pouvait toujours servir !! Il avait aussi son shotgun que je lui piquai (y'a pas de menus profits) avec les cartouches qui allaient avec, aussi un beau couteau suisse. Y'avait le tire-bouchon et le tranche-le-lard que je pris aussi, à la revente ça peut faire quelques pièces et puis on ne sait jamais ça peut être ut.. « iiiiiiileeehaaaaaaaaaaaahamerdeuuuuh !! » Beuglai-je en battant des jambes… Jusqu'à sentir des poils et un gros truc qui…

…

Heu qui bave… Et qui m'embarque dans le ravin…

« Merde, Beckett, z'êtes pas dr… » Commençai-je, mais ça c'était avant de voir que l'engin était plus grand, plus gros, plus puant, plus poilu et « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MERDE UN VRAI DE VRAI LOUP GAROU !! »

Vraiment j'avais une peur bleue des Lycans, et pas seulement à cause de celui qui avait été à un poil de cul de me décoller la tête des épaules après m'avoir fait croire qu'il l'avait fait à Nines. Je me mis à hurler comme une fille. Ca tombe bien j'en suis une, mais là c'était vraiment…

« AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !! »

Et aussi à pleurer comme une madeleine en regardant le vide se rapprocher très vite. Je me cachai les yeux « ah mais il est fou ce loup-garou là, il va se casser quelque chose, et moi surtout ! Ouin, je veux pas mourir pour de bon pour le moment !! »

Deux choses me rendent vraiment incapable : les clowns.

Et les loups-garous.

Je crus sincèrement que je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes prières quand brutalement le loup se mit à hurler de douleur et à gémir de manière stridente en me relâchant les bras. Je tombai en criant de tous mes poumons (ça sert à rien mais ça soulage) et me rattrapai à la patte arrière du grand loup qui pissait le sang par le dos. Ah je vois que c'est chacun son tour pour le remodelage de colonne. Il essayait de s'agripper avec ses griffes à la falaise rocailleuse. Je me balançai en étant griffée au visage par sa patte arrière pour essayer moi aussi d'avoir mon bout de falaise, m'y planter et remonter en grimpant avec le feu au cul. Histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le lycan. Quand on me saisit subitement par le poignet gauche avec la douceur d'un bulldozer pour me tirer vers le haut. C'était Christoff qui remontait lui aussi la falaise en me basculant sur son dos pour que je me retinsse à son cou pendant qu'il grimpait. Mais il oubliait le loup-garou. « Il remonte !!

-Je sais !

-IL REMONTE PLUS VITE !!

-JE SAIS !! »

Et…

Contre toute attente…

Le Brujah se poussa par les jambes et se laissa tomber…

Je fermai les yeux et me contentai de hurler en entendant des coups de feu, j'étais casse-cou mais là c'était vachement haut et piqué quand même. Mais on ne mourut pas. Le vampire s'étala bruyamment sur la falaise quand il finit par se rattraper. J'étais prête à défaillir tout en étant super impressionnée d'être sur le dos d'un vrai cascadeur pire que moi.

« Il est tombé mais on ne va pas aller s'assurer qu'il aille bien, » déclara Christoff. Sûre que le Loup n'était pas mort j'hochai frénétiquement la tête.

Quelques minutes d'escalade rapide plus tard, je pus fouiller le reste de mon gaillard dont je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir les poches. Et j'y trouvai un pendentif avec une pièce frappée. Christoff me la chaparda et l'identifia comme objet Baali.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était dernière nous et non devant.

On s'entre-regarda, remonta sur nos motos puis fonça à toute allure rejoindre Beckett et Van Helsing, quelques kilomètres plus loin à l'entrée d'une grotte à la fente tellement étroite que l'entrée passait presque inaperçue. (Arrêtez de rire les auditeurs du fond.) Je descendis de moto le plus vite possible et je l'entendis tomber sur le côté en me précipitant vers les deux autres, suivie de près par Christoff. Beckett remercia le Brujah puis se tint gravement face à l'entrée, Van Helsing semblait tirer une tronche que même le pire dépressif il serait jaloux en tâtant la roche de la grotte.

Trop de sport pour moi en un soir, je m'assis par terre et me rendis compte que mon manteau s'était allégé de toutes mes munitions pour le _desert eagle_, du _desert eagle_, du shotgun, de mon arbalète (collector, ouiiiiin), et de mon pieu. « BORDEL DE MERDE FAIT CHIER CHIOTTE MON FLINGUE PUTAIN !! » C'était un cadeau d'Isaac ! TT Et l'arbalète je l'ai eue en allant tuer la chasseresse de V.V !!

Tous les mecs me regardèrent sévèrement. Je les fusillai un par un l'air de les défier de me reprocher mes grossièretés. Ils restèrent silencieux comme des tombes, et je sortis le calice odieux garanti anti-casse pour y boire quelques gorgées et me sentir immédiatement mieux avec le goût du sang sur la langue. Je le passai à Christoff avec un sourire et un merci de m'avoir sauvé la peau d'un Loup-garou. Mais le Brujah se força à y boire une gorgée avant de me le rendre à la vitesse du 'beurk ce truc est mochissime'. J'allais le proposer à Beckett mais me retins au dernier moment, ce fut le Gangrel qui se baissa en se penchant pour le prendre, y boire et me le rendre.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés ici ? » Demandai-je en vérifiant mon épée et mon poignard. Bah, il me restait les carreaux d'arbalète, ça pouvait remplacer les pieux. « Oh fait, Marie est derrière nous en réalité. Elle a dû vouloir nous suivre pour nous tomber dessus après.

-Ici, c'est ici que résidait la Sorcière des Carpates – commença Beckett à voix basse, réfléchissant sans doute – elle était une puissante Enchanteresse aux débuts de l'âge des Ténèbres. Certains l'ont confondue avec Ecaterina la Sage qui est la Sire de monsieur Romuald ici présent.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ma Sire en tant qu'infâme sorcière, sauf par ses détracteurs. »

Beckett à entendre le ton méprisant de Christoff sur le terme de 'sorcière' nous fit ce que j'appelais 'le moment Giles'. C'est-à-dire qu'il releva brusquement la tête et retira ses lunettes pour regarder l'accusé avec une mine surprise puis agacée avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, plus catégorique et plus tremblante de colère. « Ecaterina n'était pas une 'infâme sorcière', Christoff ! Ou alors vous êtes un 'pourfendeur de monstres dénué de paradoxe' ! La Sorcière des Carpates a été surnommée ainsi par ses détracteurs, mais on sait, on a prouvé qu'elle était une sage-femme dans un petit village de Transylvanie ! Mais… Elle a en effet commis un désastre qui a rayé ce village de la carte… Toutefois encore, c'était alors que des Mages viennois eurent organisé sa condamnation au bûcher. On n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis et on l'a confondue avec votre Dame.

-Et ? Pourquoi cette grotte ? On a un Loup-garou et une Baali qui cherchent à nous tuer. »

Beckett retourna son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte et je me levai pour m'approcher alors qu'il faisait signe au Brujah de se calmer d'un signe de la main allant vers le sol. « Un des démons du Necronomicon est la divinité des mages et des sorcières. Que la Tremere soit versée dans une magie réservée à une Maison concurrente signifie qu'elle se serait instruite seule dans le but d'égaler Ecaterina. Je suppose que les pouvoirs d'Enchanteresse de cette femme ont fini par attirer le démon sorcier. Et que le Necronomicon contiendrait une formule… » Continua t-il mais il s'arrêta, secoua la tête l'air fâché et se mordilla le poing gauche avant de laisser tomber son bras d'un air un peu abattu. « Une formule permettant d'invoquer ici celle dont l'âme a dû être réduite en esclavage par le démon. Quant à cette grotte… Durant mes premières recherches sur Lilith, j'ai découvert l'histoire d'Ecaterina. Quelques écrits de moines contemporains la décrivaient comme le mythe de la femme puissante et cruelle. J'ai été voir Vladislav III pour savoir ce qu'il savait des rumeurs de cette région depuis ses siècles d'existence. Il m'a parlé de cette grotte comme d'un repère fabuleux. Mais le jeu des trompe-l'œil féeriques est si poussé que je n'ai aperçu l'entrée que par hasard.

-Il est tombé quand il a entendu des hurlements de femme, » précisa Van Helsing avec un sourire narquois dernier modèle.

Nous le regardâmes en silence. Arrivant tous à la conclusion qu'il fallait éviter que l'ancienne ou la nouvelle génération d'Enchanteresse ne mette la bérézina dans le monde. C'est vrai, après ça ferait désordre, et qui c'est qui doit tout ranger, té, c'est bibi !

Alors, quand Beckett eut revissé son chapeau, que Van eut vérifié ses colts, que j'eus vérifié mon sabre, que Christoff eut vérifié sa claymore. On entra un par un par la fente et en serrant la ceinture.

La caverne était noire plus encore que la nuit si bien que Beckett sortit une torche électrique. Je tirai mon épée au clair et passai derrière le Gangrel. C'était un tunnel. « Faite-vous silencieux, sans doute a t-elle… »

On entendit des psaumes.

« Elle a commencé ! » S'exclama t-il avant de partir au pas de course comme une flèche jusqu'à une intersection et là j'eus un doute et allais partir à gauche.

« Hé là ! » S'écria Van Helsing pour ensuite me chopper le bras et me tirer à droite.

« Oups, pardon ! »

On arriva à un super labyrinthe ! XD

Beckett et moi restâmes calmes. J'éclatai de rire et le Gangrel sourit en coin en pianotant ses hanches pendant que Christoff et Helsing regardaient dans tous les sens.

« Il y a de l'écho, » lâcha Beckett en ayant tendu l'oreille aux incantations. Il regarda au sol ensuite « les Tremere ne marchent qu'une fois dans l'année… » Marmonna t-il avec ironie.

Je marchai devant lui, touchant la paroi de ma main droite. « Attendez, ça n'est pas un vrai labyrinthe que ce que vous croyiez ? » Murmurai-je pour moi-même en fermant doucement les yeux. Je me sentis dans les ténèbres et je marchai. « Dans l'obscurité je marche avec le cœur ouvert par un couteau blanc comme la douleur sourde qui m'aveugle… » Soupirai-je avec tristesse en marchant les yeux fermés.

Un pas après l'autre.

Et je rouvris les yeux sur une immense grotte parsemée de piliers vertigineux. La Tremere était là, en plein milieu en haut d'un de ces monstres de granit. Je titubai puis me ressaisis pour m'accroupir et me glisser à gauche contre le mur. Je m'appuyai d'une main pour sentir qu'il était très habité par les nuisibles insectes… Courage Lia ! Ne fais pas la fille !

Je vis la torche de Beckett percer le noir et il apparut suivi des deux autres. Dès qu'ils entrèrent la Tremere incanta à l'intérieur de son chant rituel… La terre se mit à pleuvoir sur leurs têtes. Le Gangrel s'écarta immédiatement en se jetant sur la gauche imité par Helsing mais Christoff fonça vers elle. Je pensais que la Tremere ne m'avait pas repérée, je me faufilai en longeant le mur jusque derrière le pilier où elle se tenait. M'approchant ensuite.

Beckett et Van Helsing courraient en longeant les murs eux aussi, tirant sur la vampire manipulatrice de magie.

Je m'approchai encore et commençai à escalader le pilier derrière le sien. Quand je me levai au sommet j'aperçus le Necronomicon posé à droite sur un autre pilier. J'allais sauter sur la vampire dans son dos quand Marie m'appela : « VILORË ! »

Je fis l'erreur de me tourner vers elle à ma gauche, elle se tenait fièrement debout avec son voile noir autour de son corps. Et la Tremere me fit finalement face, une jolie brune aux yeux marron. Avec un long visage et au maquillage de femme fatale. Je fis la grimace et elle me fit voler contre le mur aiguisé tout en achevant le rituel ! Un éclair blanc m'aveugla alors que mon corps tombait au sol dans un bruit dégueulasse en ayant essayé de s'encastrer dans le mur.

Christoff m'aida à me relever mais je le repoussai en retirant mon épée. « Arrêtez la Tremere ! Je m'occupe de Marie ! » Ordonnai-je en le poussant.

Il me regarda avec un air tiraillé puis quand il entendit Beckett hurler de rage et de douleur il se décida à s'élancer à son aide.

Je fis face à Marie armée d'un cimeterre alors que la terre tremblait et nous déstabilisait comme le vent soufflait et nous bousculait. Je fouettai l'air du tranchant de ma lame en bout de bras et nous tournâmes. « Trois, quatre… » Dis-je sombrement et nous nous élançâmes. Entaillant nos épées l'une contre l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux. J'instaurai peu à peu un rythme calqué sur celui du paso doble et me jouai de la Baali en lui faisant tenir le rôle de la cape. Je me retournais, tournais, la faisais tourner si elle voulait parer un coup d'épée et cela en tapant du pied le rythme au sol quand nous nous tournions autour. Bizarrement, la Baali ne me faisait plus peur pour que je jouasse ainsi avec elle.

Je sautai en arrière en creusant le ventre pour esquiver un coup en balayage alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. En me rattrapant je bloquai un coup d'épée au-dessus de mon épaule gauche puis l'amenai à lever les bras, je bloquai un coup de poing de sa main gauche avec ma main droite puis levai la jambe pour la lui envoyer dans les gencives. Elle grogna en reculant d'un pas et perça mais j'avais déjà esquivé de côté. Tapant du pied pour tenir le rythme.

Le manège se déroula ainsi quelques minutes et il fallait à chaque fois veiller à ne pas laisser ses bras ployer à cause de la tempête ou tomber par les tremblements de la terre. C'était pour cela aussi que j'avais décidé d'adopter un rythme avantageux et énergique comme le paso doble. Nous étions en nage et aussi brusquement la Baali calqua son rythme de passes sur le mien. Si bien que le combat se corsa et que je dus redevenir sérieuse mais j'avais l'avantage et je le creusai comme un acide. Modifiant au dernier moment d'une passe délicate le rythme pour arriver à la surprendre.

Autour de nous, les éclairs frappant les parois de la caverne faisaient bourdonner mes oreilles. Il fallait esquiver les morceaux de granit qui chutaient. Je dus courir après Marie à travers la grotte et nous échangions maintenant les passes d'un pilier à l'autre… Elle commençait à fatiguer, j'avais le calice odieux avec moi ainsi que quelques carreaux qui avaient commencé à percer régulièrement son corps. Elle en avait deux à l'épaule gauche, un à la droite, une à la cuisse droite, un pas loin du cœur.

« A la fin… Tu seras seule comme toujours… » Cracha t-elle alors que nous étions face à face avec nos épées croisées entre nous.

J'avais été sur le point d'exploiter un point faible dans sa défense avec mon stylet dans sa côte. Mais ses paroles me frappèrent ainsi que les images qu'elle utilisa. C'était une violation de ma mémoire et je fus tétanisée. Elle m'envoya son poing armé au visage suivi de son pied et je m'écroulai au sol. Son cimeterre me transperça le corps près du cœur, elle me tira ensuite par les cheveux et me releva à sa hauteur, me collant au mur et me replantant son sabre en pleine poitrine puis la gorge.

« Je viendrai te terminer plus tard… Putain Toréador ! » Me susurra t-elle à l'oreille avant de me laisser tomber au sol la gorge et la poitrine ouvertes.

J'étais face contre terre, me traînant en vomissant mon propre sang pour pouvoir lever la tête et voir ce qui se passait à travers le voile rouge qui couvrait lentement mes yeux. Marie se battait sur les piliers avec la Tremere qui commençait à faiblir et les trois autres vampires essayaient de tuer les deux femmes. Marie et la Tremere en venaient aux mains.

« JE SERAI LA GRANDE ECATERINA !! AUCUN DE VOUS… » Commença la vampire magicienne alors qu'elle lançait des éclairs par ses doigts. Marie lui attrapa les poignets et lui envoya un coup de tête. « JE SUIS ANYA ET J'AURAI LES POUVOIRS DES FEES !! » Hurla t-elle avec rage en reculant. Et son pied bouscula le Necronomicon qui tomba au sol à plusieurs mètres de moi. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, les cinq combattants étaient concentrés sur la bataille.

Si j'arrivai à détruire ce maudit torchon… J'arriverai au moins à terminer quelque chose d'important. Nines m'avait envoyée avec Beckett pour ça…

Mes membres se tétanisaient de plus en plus, je me traînai sur le ventre sur le sol jusqu'au livre en un sillage de sang qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de LaCroix après le sarcophage. « J'ai été vache avec le coupe-papier, » pensai-je avec un pauvre sourire. Mon ventre, ma poitrine se retrouvaient à feu et à sang, ma gorge s'ouvrait un peu plus si j'avais le malheur de lever la tête. Ma vue baissait mais j'arrivai jusqu'au livre.

Une grosse flaque de mon sang s'écrasa sur le volume lorsque je posai lourdement ma main droite rouge sur sa couverture. J'arrivai à tirer un carreau et enflammai la pointe sur la pierre pour ensuite faire prendre feu au bouquin ouvert. Il brûla aussi bien que du papier journal avec une fumée noire comme la caverne.

Anya hurla de rage, je sentis la présence de Vladislav et le son si adorable de son manteau, l'odeur du sang explosant de la Tremere lorsqu'on lui coupa la tête. La présence de Marie la Noire s'estompa.

Le grimoire avait entièrement brûlé. Dans mes mains il n'était plus que cendres rugueuses et malodorantes.

Finalement…

J'allai éteindre la lumière sur un dernier acte que certains peut-être qualifieront d'héroïque.


	16. Vis à fond, meurs jeune

Chapitre 16 – Vis à fond, meurs jeune et laisse un beau cadavre

_Downtown, Los Angeles, 29 décembre 2013 à 21h00_

Quand Nines accompagné de Jack entra dans la suite de Vlad à l'Empire Hotel, les lumières étaient tamisées ou encore presque inexistantes. En réalité toutes les lampes de la chambre avaient été arrangées autour d'une table devant laquelle se tenait Dracula tournant le dos à l'entrée. Les mains dans le dos. Beckett était là aussi, de l'autre côté de la table et penché vers quelque chose. Mais pas de Christoff.

« Ben, où est le chevalier héroïque ? – Demanda Jack en tirant sur son cigare avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il a couru avec des larmes plein les yeux – répondit avec cynisme Beckett en se redressant, pinçant l'arête de son nez de deux doigts avec un soupire tremblant.

-J'm'en tape de cette tapette ténébreuse, où est-elle, où est Lia ? » Demanda le Brujah Anarch dans une exclamation furieuse en serrant les poings. Le visage menaçant tourné vers Beckett qui soutint son regard avant de remettre ses lunettes noires et tourner la tête vers Vladislav se tournant en se reculant.

Laissant se dévoiler peu à peu aux deux Anarch la silhouette allongée sur la longue table, drapée d'une soierie noire. Jack retira son cigare d'entre ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Nines se tétanisa.

« Elle est tombée en Torpeur…

-Pourquoi ce drap ? – Interrogea le leader Anarch d'une voix blanche en le pointant du doigt.

-Parce que sa poitrine est ouverte sur les côtes couvertes de terre, la gorge fait une seconde bouche, il y a du sang séché partout et je ne pense pas que la regarder dans cette état soit un signe d'équilibre mental ! – Répliqua Beckett sur le ton de l'explication scientifique acerbe qui ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde.

-Jeter ton corps dans la baie aux requins serait un acte plus méprisé par la SPA que par la cour des Droits de l'Homme – répliqua Nines avec hargne en penchant la tête vers l'arrière et haussant le sourcil droit, regardant le Gangrel légendaire de haut.

-Nines, voudriez-vous la voir ? » Demanda calmement Dracula en tendant le bras gauche vers lui en invitation. Le regard vert du Tzimisce était sombre comme l'Enfer… Le Brujah tourna ses yeux bleus assombris vers lui alors que Jack contournait la table en direction de Beckett. Rodriguez hocha la tête lentement et déglutit.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et se planta devant. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il allait soulever un morceau de tissu pour voir la Toréador à l'état de cadavre en mauvais état. Les yeux fermés, les cernes, le teint mortel et les lèvres sèches jusqu'à se craqueler. Le froid. C'était sûrement un mauvais rêve.

Mais il posa la main gauche sur le drap, il sentait le froid en surface et ferma les yeux un instant, l'instant où il tira le tissu pour dévoiler le visage, puis la gorge. Jack lui conseilla d'une voix grave que ça suffisait mais il tira le drap jusque sur la poitrine.

Et ouvrit les yeux.

Tout y était, ses yeux clos, ses cernes noirs, sa peau fatalement blafarde, ses lèvres craquelées mais cela ressortait horriblement avec le sang qui était éclaboussé partout. La gorge tranchée sous le menton formait une bouche ouverte aux lèvres déchirées et marron de crasse avec des cailloux à l'intérieur de la plaie. La gorge était rouge, le contour de ses lèvres était rouge. Le Brujah se retint de porter son poing droit à ses lèvres et de papillonner des paupières car ses yeux étaient irrités par les effluves de sang. Le pire était la poitrine presque ouverte en deux et aussi salie. Elle portait encore la robe noire au corset rouge velours.

Nines revint vers le visage dans un silence lourd de souffrance. Les beaux cheveux blonds de la petite étaient collés par l'hémoglobine. Il frappa soudainement la table et posa ses mains à plat sur le bord, se penchant en secouant la tête. Même en l'ayant vu et en le voyant encore là sous ses yeux, ça restait du délire. Les mots qui sortirent à ce moment par ses lèvres sonnaient creux à ses oreilles. « Je vais la ramener à sa goule. Qu'elle la lave… »

Dans cet état… C'était disgracieux pour une Toréador comme elle. Et plus encore de se faire déshabiller par quelqu'un d'autre que sa goule liée par le sang folle d'amour.

Il couvrit le corps des pieds à la tête avec le drap et le porta dans ses bras. L'Empire Hotel était juste à côté des Skyline Appartements. Sans un mot il quitta la suite de Vladislav sans en regarder aucun et marcha dans la rue jusqu'au building de Skyline et passa la double porte de dos, prit l'ascenseur et Heather lui ouvrit.

La goule n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui expliquât la situation pour fondre en larmes quand ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le paquet noir, insistant ensuite pour porter le corps à force de hurlements hystériques. Ca lui rappela que Heather était une orpheline se pliant en quatre pour sa nouvelle vie. La goule et la maîtresse avaient des points communs. Ainsi le vampire arriva à calmer la jeune femme en la mettant devant le fait accompli. Le corps posé sur le comptoir du bar cuisine, découvert d'un geste de la main brusque et lui disant que si elle voulait faire quelque chose d'utile pour sa maîtresse elle devait nettoyer le corps et l'habiller. Les blessures se refermeraient lentement.

Heather se calma d'un seul coup et sans un mot commença à s'affairer en s'essuyant les joues et en reniflant. Nines la regarda faire quelques secondes puis baissa la tête sur le corps. Levant la main gauche pour écarter les cheveux collés aux joues. « Elle est en Torpeur, mais elle se réveillera… » Murmura t-il à moitié pour lui-même en caressant la joue du pouce. « Appelle quand tu as terminé, je dois vous confier toutes les deux aux Toréador d'Hollywood.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils… vont lui faire ??

-Lui mettre une jolie robe, la coiffer et l'allonger dans un beau cercueil de verre dans une chambre aux lumières douces comme ça elle sera comme Blanche-neige coupée à la Belle au bois dormant. »

Il avait dit ça sérieusement et cela fit sourire Heather comme escompté. Il descendit dans la rue, se retrouvant face-à-face avec Beckett ayant retiré son chapeau. Le Brujah sentit tout de suite son sang se réchauffer par la colère envers le Gangrel. « Dégage de mon chemin, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser aller avec toi, Beckett. Maintenant elle dort dans son propre sang ! »

L'archéologue vampire resta de marbre devant la violence contenue par l'Anarch. Ils se firent face, égal à égal et chacun d'un sérieux mortel. « Vous savez très bien Rodriguez que c'était le meilleur moyen de la tirer de sa mortelle mélancolie au risque de l'y faire plonger. Vous auriez réussi si vous n'aviez pas sous-estimé Marie la Noire !

-Quoi ?! » S'exclama Nines en tendant le bras brusquement pour saisir Beckett par le col mais celui-ci bloqua le coup et repoussa l'Anarch contre le mur violemment. Nines resta debout, les bras collés au mur. « D'ailleurs il y a nombre de faits que vous ignorez sur cette jeune Toréador.

-Vous me les auriez dits, je n'aurais pas sous-estimé Marie comme vous dites ! Il y en a d'autres que vous ignorez vous aussi !!

-Justement, je suis votre rival, pas votre ami ! – Répliqua Beckett avant de se détourner.

-Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue à Downtown, Beckett !! » Déclara le leader Anarch avec rage.

Mais le Gangrel se mêla à la foule.

Après ça, Nines se rendit au Nocturne Theater. Là où LaCroix avait tenu son tribunal cette nuit là, quand l'Anarch avait sauvé la tête de la petite. Il retrouva sa place et s'y assit. Fixant la scène au sol boisé vide et aux rideaux noirs tirés. Les mains sur les genoux il se remémora cette nuit d'il y avait trois ans.

Lia se tenait là totalement terrifiée mais serrant les dents, à genoux les mains attachées dans le dos. Elle portait un jean bleu sombre et un pull-over violet au décolleté en v. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en mèches devant les yeux alors qu'elle était obligée de garder la tête baissée. Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais il avait bien vu ses efforts pour se contenir. Quand son supposé Sire fut décapité et tomba en poussière, il aurait parié qu'elle tournerait de l'œil mais non. C'était comme si elle avait déjà tout compris. Qu'elle était maintenant un vampire, son regard soudainement intéressé par tout et le minuscule sourire presque dément qu'il avait surpris sur son visage l'avait un peu plus encouragé à défier LaCroix. Montrer que les règles de la Camarilla étaient des conneries qui s'imposaient par le bon sens. Cette fille savait qu'elle était un vampire en voyant son Sire se faire couper la tête et s'enflammer comme une torche. Elle avait écouté ensuite le Prince et regardé autour d'elle discrètement, avec la prudence dont chaque vampire apprenait à faire preuve. Il était facile de tomber sur une humaine qui croyait déjà aux vampires ou qui les aimait. Mais en général ces fans là se faisaient embrocher aussi sec par leur imprudence de mégalomanes.

Pas elle.

Quand il s'était levé et avait défié LaCroix à faire un autre exemple de fascisme devant les vampires Anarch présents et après qu'ils s'eussent frappés des yeux, LaCroix s'était retourné pour changer de cap dans son discours. Nines avait baissé les yeux sur la nouvelle Toréador.

Elle l'avait regardé avec tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux que se sentir catapulté au titre de 'beau héros romantique' l'avait fait sourire intérieurement. Comment une gamine assez maligne pour saisir sa situation avec justesse pouvait aussi bien se montrer aussi candide ?

Par la suite il avait suivi son parcours par ce que Tung voulait bien lui raconter, elle se montrait étonnante. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle, même si le Sénéchal Toréador de Paris qui était son vrai Sire le lui avait certifié. Personne de fort ne pouvait sérieusement prendre au sérieux un Toréador qui vous disait qu'une petite blondinette française pétocharde et ayant des difficultés à marcher pouvait se transformer en Ange de la Mort.

Une gosse qui s'adaptait plus vite que son ombre, ou qui agissait comme si sa nouvelle condition était ce qui lui seyait dans l'absolu. Comme Maximilien l'avait dit.

Quand il avait été pour la croiser à son retour de Santa Monica il avait vu les gars du Sabbat la capturer, le coup de batte derrière la tête l'avait mis en rogne. Il était allé la sauver parce que : 1 il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça de toute façon.

2 les Sabbatiques pouvaient bien crever !

3 il n'allait pas se laisser détruire son meilleur atout offert par la Camarilla parisienne.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça avait été d'abord trois, ensuite un et enfin deux.

Nines sourit, la joue contre la main et le petit doigt près des lèvres en gratouillant sa barbe toujours naissante. Quand il avait dit qu'elle attirait les problèmes, il avait vu qu'elle pouvait toujours être facilement blessée. Il avait ensuite rattrapé le coup en lui collant un qualificatif gentil « petite. » Ca lui avait plu. Pour Nines ça n'était pas difficile de comprendre les autres. Mais avec elle c'était encore plus facile. Même en le voulant elle n'arrivait jamais à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Il s'était retrouvé avec un Bisounours en partance face à lui. C'était tellement évident qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui sauter au cou qu'il avait eu du mal à rester sérieux.

Quand elle était venue le retrouver au Last Round, elle avait failli céder à l'envie de se battre avec Skelter pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais elle était un peu plus fine que ça. Elle pensait avoir la protection de Jack et de lui-même alors Skelter pouvait bien aller voir ailleurs. Le Brujah avait tout lu de A à Z sur son visage quand elle les vit, Jack et lui.

La nouvelle démonstration d'admiration se jaugeant au nombre d'étoiles dans les yeux l'avait encore amusé. Les filles qu'il connaissait n'étaient jamais aussi naïves, surtout quand elles étaient des vampires à la surprenante efficacité. C'est à partir de là, pensa Nines, qu'il avait commencé à la considérer comme sa propre Infante. Il lui avait appris les bases du combat à mains nues et elle absorbait l'enseignement comme une éponge angoissée d'échouer. Jack l'avait ensuite assez emmerdé sur le sujet à son départ. Lui qui avait expliqué grosso modo les bases à la jeune vampire l'avait prise sous son aile. Pourquoi Smiling Jack avait-il fait ça, il ne le saurait jamais.

Elle était venue une deuxième fois dans cette tenue de la robe noire fendue et du corset de velours rouge avec les hautes cuissardes à talons pointus. Lui poser des questions comme pour une interview.

Juste après elle tuait le caïtiff gourou de la secte de la peste. Marmonnant à Damsel au rapport que la prochaine fois qu'elle irait dans une boîte à zombis elle prendrait un lance-roquette. Jack en avait perdu son cigare de rire en s'esclaffant que le clan Brujah aurait dû lui donner l'Etreinte.

Quand le loup-garou l'avait emporté à Griffith Park il avait eu le temps de l'entendre hurler son nom comme si elle avait souhaité que cela aurait suffit à faire foudroyer le lycan.

Il n'avait pas douté qu'elle s'en sortirait. Comme il aurait presque eu pitié de Ming Xiao et de LaCroix de se retrouver avec la Toréador contre eux. Il n'avait pas vu la tour Ventrue sauter. Mais quand elle était revenue au Lucky Star ça avait été pour demander d'une voix toute timide à Damsel si elle pouvait rester parmi les Anarch. Damsel lui avait sauté au cou en criant de joie comme une hystérique pour ensuite la féliciter dans un langage très imagé à propos de LaCroix et de Ming Xiao. Ensuite Nines se souvenait d'avoir été très paternaliste en posant sa main sur sa tête pour lui dire les mots magiques : « t'es une des nôtres. Beau travail ! »

Et compter encore plus d'étoiles dans ses beaux yeux céladon.

Nines soupira et secoua la tête avant de se pencher et de plonger son visage dans ses mains pâles en soupirant longuement. Maintenant sa petite Toréador aux yeux de Bisounours était à l'état de viande froide très abîmée et personne ne savait quand elle allait se réveiller ou même si elle allait le faire. Les Anarch avaient perdu leur petit soleil, le vampire songea que s'ils leur disaient maintenant leur moral allait être à zéro comme le sien. Ou alors ils allaient faire de grosses conneries. Et puis rendre l'état de Lia officiel c'était un peu comme se résigner à la voir endormie comme ça pour très longtemps ou à jamais. Non, il ne voulait pas. Même si c'était le plus raisonnable à faire, il n'en n'avait pas le cran pour l'instant.

Le Brujah se laissa tomber contre le siège, les mains sur le visage quand il sentit quelque chose de filandreux effleurer son bras gauche. Il tourna la tête promptement et se retrouva face à l'image horrifiante du cadavre assis à côté de lui et regardant la scène.

« _Peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait de laisser le Prince me couper la tête_, » dit pensivement la vision d'épouvante avec chagrin.

Nines la regarda avec des yeux ronds d'effroi en se reculant, montant sur l'accoudoir derrière lui. Essayant de se forcer à rester calme face à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux sans plus bouger.

Un miaulement.

Le Brujah rouvrit lentement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il se sentait proche de la Bête et devait impérativement se calmer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi radicalement terrifié jusqu'à ce moment. Son regard bleu vit la petite chatte argentée et il poussa un gros soupir tremblant en relâchant les épaules. Se levant puis se penchant pour saisir le félin et le prendre dans ses bras. « Trudy… » Murmura t-il en caressant le chat qui planta ses pattes sur son torse pour lui lécher et lui mordiller le nez. Le faisant sourire malgré tout. « Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ce que je viens de voir où alors elle me déteste assez pour me faire peur en tant que poltergeist ?

-Ni fantôme ni poltergeist, Nines. Elle ne se décide pas à se réveiller alors elle se projette sous forme astrale. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous déteste pas. »

C'était quand même pas le chat ?

Nines se tourna vers l'entrée du théâtre et n'y vit personne, il tourna la tête vers la scène et y vit Dracula. « Vous ? Comme Beckett y'en a pas eu un pour la protéger !

-Je suis le premier à m'en vouloir…

-Vous avez ça en commun…

-C'est pour ça qu'elle vous ait apparu sous cette forme horrible, » répondit Dracula avec calme avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la scène. Nines garda le félin dans ses bras et avança vers le Tzimisce qui avait au moins l'air aussi abattu. « Je suis terriblement désolé, monsieur Rodriguez, la petite princesse allait l'emporter à plate couture quand Marie a touché là où ça faisait mal – souffla le vampire roumain en relevant ses beaux yeux verts sur le Californien qui se calma subitement.

-Dite moi juste en détails ce qui s'est passé, » Pria t-il en caressant le félin qui s'était affalé dans ses bras.

Dracula narra toute l'aventure en détails, côte à côte avec Nines.

« Toutes les fois où elle a fait la casse-cou il y en avait un pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

-Elle aime ça, le spectaculaire. Mais ces derniers jours c'était du suicidaire – marmonna le Brujah en posant le félin endormi à côté de lui puis de lever les bras au ciel – pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance ?! A aucun d'entre nous sauf vous ! Et pour se prendre la même baffe avec votre Lucy que ce qu'elle pensait récolter avec moi !! Ca me donne envie d'aller enfoncer le canon de mon flingue dans la gueule de cette tarlouze ! » S'exclama t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur la scène.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Peut-être que sire Romuald est en train de pleurer pendant que monsieur Beckett passe ses nerfs sur lui en pensant à Marie, » murmura Dracula pensivement. Nines répondit qu'il allait changer de cible et se venger de Marie en utilisant ce camarilliste merdique comme matraque… Et la tarlouze comme bouclier.

Un nouveau silence lourd de tristesse.

« Je veux encore voir son visage souriant en me demandant encore de quelle couleur sont ses yeux – murmura amèrement l'Anarch en regardant le plafond.

-Ils sont terriblement clos… » Soupira Dracula, mais quand le Brujah se redressa, le vampire Tzimisce avait disparu avec le chaton.

Son téléphone portable sonna, c'était Heather, épuisée qui disait avoir fini de s'occuper du corps. Nines alla les chercher tout de suite en prenant une voiture. Ils se rendirent en silence à Hollywood.

Isaac les accueillit dans son hôtel particulier. Tout autant abattu, Lia était la fierté des Anarch et surtout des Toréador d'Hollywood. Mais il promit à Nines de garder la Rose de L.A jusqu'à son réveil. Heather alla avec deux goules d'Isaac et celui-ci invita Nines à entrer dans son salon.

Le faste Toréador mettait le Brujah mal à l'aise, les tapisseries brodées du bureau écarlate d'Isaac avec ses fauteuils en cuir brun et ses tapis persans. Des tableaux de maîtres étaient accrochés aux murs mais l'un d'entre eux en particulier attira l'attention du Brujah.

Un petit tableau ovale au dessus de la bibliothèque sur le mur gauche. Juste en dessous du plafond. Une jeune fille dans une robe verte au col en cercle dans un tissu damassé aux manches en fourrures. Elle était assise sur une chaise et autour d'elle se trouvait multitude de fleurs et d'arbres du côté gauche mais du côté droit il y avait des figures démoniaques auxquelles elle faisait face en baissant les yeux. Elle portait une coiffe mais on voyait ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est difficile d'en juger sans connaissance par un portrait du 12ème siècle, monsieur Rodriguez, mais oui.

-C'est elle, » Souffla Nines en pointant du doigt le tableau et allant et venant des yeux d'Isaac au portrait. Le Toréador aux tempes grisonnantes avait un verre de scotche sur la console à droite de la petite bibliothèque. La cheminée de pierre au mur adjacent libérait une agréable chaleur. Isaac proposa le verre au Brujah et celui-ci se dit qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Il but une gorgée et alla déposer le verre sur la console. « Ok, racontez moi l'histoire, Isaac, puisque vous saviez tout depuis le début ! » Ordonna t-il en se raclant la gorge, essuyant ses lèvres du dos de la main et revenant au Toréador qui sourit avec complaisance avant de prendre un siège derrière son bureau. Nines resta debout en face de lui, la tête levée et tournée vers le portrait.

Isaac croisa les mains devant lui. « Actuellement je ne peux pas tout vous dire au risque de vous gâcher la surprise. Alors vous allez devoir vous contenter du début.

-Dite toujours, je vous dirai si ça me suffit.

-Comme vous voudrez. Ce portrait a été commandé par un seigneur roumain du 12ème siècle qui dirigeait un village en plein dans les Carpates dans la région de Borsa au nord de la Transylvanie. Ce seigneur avait une préférence discrète pour la gente masculine.

-Ca commence mal… Ca m'en rappelle un autre.

-Et il était despote.

« Ca empire, » pensa Nines en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, au Moyen-Âge les fiefs avaient généralement comme médecins des sages-femmes que l'on a ensuite allégrement brûlées. Ce fief ci en avait une descendante d'une longue lignée de ces patriciennes fort jeune, fort talentueuse et fort généreuse qui fut instruite par sa mère puis par les Fées. »

Le Brujah quitta le portrait des yeux pour aller à Isaac et y revenir : « c'est pour ça les forêts et les fleurs dans son dos.

-Exactement.

-Mais pourquoi des démons ? Ah je comprends, notre louloute moyenâgeuse ne devait pas l'apprécier.

-En effet. La Sorcière des Carpates, comme on l'appelle, a tenté d'user de ses charmes féeriques…

-Pourquoi vous précisez ?

-Oh, pitié Nines ! Vous savez pourquoi je précise ! »

Un regard au Brujah lui assura que non.

« Et bien je vous expliquerai la prochaine fois – lâcha t-il – je disais qu'elle tenta d'user du glamour des fées pour amener ce cruel et égoïste seigneur à améliorer la vie des villageois. Mais ce jeu d'influence se retourna contre elle. Ce seigneur détestait les femmes influentes. Il lui fit croire en son pouvoir et quand les villageois se retournèrent contre elle il était trop tard. Il la fit juger puis brûler sur le bûcher par les villageois eux-mêmes.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

-Personne ne sait exactement. Tout ce dont nous soyons sûrs c'est qu'elle s'en est sortie en déclenchant un cataclysme sur le village. Tout le monde y est mort dans de terribles conditions. Les chroniques parlent d'ouverture de la terre, de rage des animaux, de folie de la végétation, de pluie de grenouilles et de crapauds. Les hommes, les femmes et même les enfants.

-Mon Dieu…

-Ensuite elle a fui à Prague et a usé de son homologue pour se protéger d'éventuels poursuivants. »

Isaac s'arrêta.

Nines fronça les sourcils.

« Vous allez devoir attendre avant de savoir la suite.

-OK IsAaC ! # Pourquoi vous avez un portrait d'elle sur votre mur ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-C'est une reproduction d'un portrait du Necronomicon. Quand je l'ai vue entrer chez moi la première fois j'ai ensuite fait des recherches et j'ai organisé une réunion. Elle n'était pas belle, juste assez jolie mais elle a… Le charme et la passion de la vengeance qui a fait que nous lui avons offert l'Etreinte. J'ai hérité ce portrait de Maximilien de Paris.

-Ah, ça explique tout. 

-Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que j'ai pensé que ça n'était pas intéressant dans un tel contexte. Je vous en dirai plus une autre fois. »

Nines s'obligea à acquiescer. Inutile d'aller demander à V.V, elle allait le faire tourner en rond avant de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien révéler.

Une goule vint annoncer que le corps était prêt dans son cercueil de verre. Le Toréador la remercia puis proposa au Brujah de voir le résultat.

« Non, merci Isaac… Mais essayez de faire en sorte que la Torpeur de Lia reste secrète pour un temps.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Et le Brujah quitta Hollywood en voiture.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il se décida pour Santa Monica et se rendit sur la plage. Il était entre minuit et une heure du mat. Il se gara sur le parking et marcha jusque sur les piloris de la station balnéaire. Encore une fois Santa Monica reprenait de plus en plus du poil de la bête grâce au tourisme fou de Jeannette Voerman. Il y avait encore plein de monde qui s'amusait.

Le Brujah entra dans la salle de jeu de la baie et vit deux trois jeunes y jouer, et deux trois moins jeunes, et deux trois toxico plus ou moins jeunes. C'est là qu'il se souvint que la Toréador l'avait traîné ici une fois l'année dernière au printemps pour 'jouer avec quelqu'un'. Mais il avait rajouté tout seul l'extension 'qui me fait penser à mon père' rien qu'en regardant son visage. Et ils avaient passé la nuit à faire toutes les bandes d'arcades jusqu'à plus soif, le billard, les flippers, le billard, une bagarre et le flipper.

Pourquoi il y avait eu une bagarre déjà ? Ah oui, en fait un des toxico avait laissé entendre qu'il se taperait bien une petite jeunette lui aussi surtout si elle lui astiquait la queue aussi bien. Lia s'était contentée de faire des yeux ronds comme des billes et de regarder sa queue de billard. Par contre lui n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'un drogué trentenaire sous-entendît : 1 qu'il couchait avec sa petite comme un pervers. 2 qu'on parle de la gosse comme d'une péripatéticienne de Santa Monica. 3 que cette petite perverse esquissât un sourire traduisant qu'elle prenait ça pour un compliment . Il avait foutu le type et trois autres gars dehors ou dans la baie (ils avaient expérimenté le saut de rambarde) puis lui avait tiré les oreilles. « Ne souris pas fièrement quand un TOXICO te sort ce genre de choses, espèce de Toréador à cervelle d'oiseau !!

-MAIS NINESEUH ! MES OREILLES N'ONT PAS BESOIN D'UN AGRANDISSEMENTEUH !!

-T'as raison !! Ca ne servirait qu'à mieux te faire entendre des perversités que tu prendras pour des compliments !

-Exactement :D Mais je ne sais pas s'il aurait vraiment apprécié un grattage à la craie bleue sur sa qu...

-Lia, tais-toi !

-Je devine que tout est dans le poignet ! D »

A ce moment il s'était vraiment demandé si elle le faisait exprès pour l'embêter ou si elle ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'elle se posait vraiment naïvement la question en restant scotchée à l'interprétation par compliment. Mais à son sourire immense il s'était dit que c'était la première solution et qu'il courrait dans le panneau.

Il repensait à ça et sortant de ses pensées se rendait compte qu'il jouait au billard. Oo Se redressant il se massa la nuque et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. « Je comprends mieux l'Enfer de ressasser des souvenirs sans le vouloir… » Murmura t-il. Toutefois il se dit que se remémorer les bons moments et les moins bons d'une relation amicale après une trahison était beaucoup plus amer et douloureux que ceux d'un 'coma'… Lia lui manquait, habituellement elle ne restait pas bien longtemps sans lui. Si bien qu'on avait fini par les surnommer 'les Inséparables'. Ou Jack avait proposé : « un couple de loups, mais l'aspect copulatoire en moins. »

Au départ elle se montrait indépendante, cherchant ses marques et commençant à installer ses habitudes. Après elle avait commencé à venir lui parler de plus en plus souvent, puis de rester de plus en plus longtemps jusqu'à le suivre partout. Au final elle avait pointé le bout de son côté Bisounours et à se montrer câline. Comme un chaton siamois qui avait choisi son maître. Aussi hyper affectueuse, sensible, possessive mais le côté chiant du siamois en moins. « Je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas aussi lourde que ça avec ce crétin, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre quand il a eu un cul à bourrer, c'est tout… » Marmonna t-il avant de tirer un coup de queue de BILLARD XD (je préfère préciser) et d'envoyer une boule (en porcelaine jaune marquée 18, hein, pas autre chose) qu'il aurait bien aimé être l'une de celles de Judas (oui, hé hé) dans un trou (en mailles grossières) vide.


	17. La rose est morte, vive la rose

Chapitre 17 – La rose est morte, vive la rose

Résultat des courses : elle avait dû se retenir à montrer pleinement combien elle pouvait être affectueuse. Se méfier de ce qui lui rappelait Judas jusqu'à s'isoler de force alors qu'elle souffre à être seule. Et jusqu'à refuser l'idée même que lui put lui faire des avances. Il l'avait bien vu l'autre fois qu'en réfléchissant elle l'avait regardé et c'était presque à dire que le panneau 'canular 2013' avait clignoté au-dessus de sa tête blonde. Maintenant elle était en Torpeur et privait les Anarch de son sourire et de son humour. Le privant surtout lui de sa présence candidement tendre.

Jack trouva soudain Nines au billard, le vieux loup de mer était grave et ils firent une partie en silence. Puis Jack partit pour revenir avec un pack de bières pur malt et ils burent en jouant.

« Tout le monde se demande où tu es et où est-elle en supposant que vous êtes dans un lit.

-Je suis sûr que tu t'es arrangé pour faire supposer la dernière solution.

-Ouais, mec, c'était la plus marrante, maintenant tout le monde fait un concours de devinettes sur les galipettes exercées ! » S'exclama d'un rire tonitruant Jack en portant une bière à ses lèvres en ayant levé le bras.

« Merde, Jack, ne fais jamais allusion à de la nécrophilie ou je te bute !

-Ben d'une certaine manière c'est déjà le cas, j'crois ! » Répliqua le Brujah des Caraïbes sans peur et sans reproche en affichant son célèbre sourire si parfaitement narquois.

« La nuit où elle me laissera la toucher je pourrai commencer à croire en Dieu, » lâcha Nines d'un air morne ce qui fit que Jack recracha en jet serré sa bière sur le billard avant de partir dans un grand rire sonore en frappant le billard du poing et en secouant la tête.

« Hey mon gars ! J'te conseillerai pas de faire les princes charmants du cercueil parce que LA on va crier à la nécrophilie !! » S'esclaffa t-il en se redressant, sa poitrine soulevée par ses rires sonores.

Nines résista à l'envie de lui refaire son plombage et parvint jusqu'à soupirer en souriant.

Ailleurs, Beckett se trouvait à faire des recherches sur Ecaterina, il alla à Hollywood pour voir le corps de la Toréador. Isaac se contenta de lui dire la même chose qu'à Nines. Puis il le conduit à la chambre.

Un bois à la chaleureuse couleur, des petites lampes disposées un peu partout dans une pièce vide, au centre se trouvait le cercueil de verre aux gravures de roses sur le couvercle. Heather sur une couchette improvisée près de la cheminée au fond avait fini par succomber à quelques somnifères glissés dans un verre de rosé.

Beckett remercia Isaac et s'approcha du cercueil posé sur une table d'acajou.

La rose de L.A avait un caractère de cochon quand elle s'y mettait parfois. Dès le départ elle l'avait chambré avec le sourire et il lui avait rendu la pareille. Quelque gamine française qui faisait autant de mystères que lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle tombât en Torpeur.

Le Gangrel posa un genou à terre ainsi que son chapeau puis la main droite sur le bord du cercueil de verre. Les Toréador avaient fait un bon travail. Les cheveux blonds étaient étalés comme une auréole autour de son visage, la gorge blessée était dissimulée par un col serré sur l'encolure dorée. Une belle robe blanc cassé brodée et damassée à lacets aux hanches. Les mains protégées par des manches longues étaient jointes sur le ventre.

« Rodriguez veut que la nouvelle de la Torpeur ne s'étende pas.

-Oui, je comprends bien, » répondit Beckett dans un presque inaudible murmure pensif, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas retiré ses lunettes juste pour que le Toréador ne pût lire son visage. Mais le « légendaire Indiana Jones 'Giles' Beckett de chez Gangrel » comme elle disait, se morfondait à son tour.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec la jeune Toréador, il en avait assez eu pour lui donner une chance de survivre. Un conseil, ne pas ouvrir le Sarcophage d'Ankara. Et habituellement le Gangrel n'était pas du genre à faire grand cas des vampires menés dans le Jyhad. Mais la gamine était favorisée par Caïn d'après ce qu'on disait. Le lui dire était une sorte de compliment.

Ca n'avait pas suffit.

« Où est passé cet imbécile de Brujah français ? – Demanda t-il soudain en se relevant sans quitter le cercueil des yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'allez-vous faire Beckett ?

-Je suis un nodiste… Mais je ne pense pas que de telles blessures suffisent à plonger votre rose en Torpeur – dit-il en se tournant vers le Baron Toréador qui fronça un sourcil méfiant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous le savez très bien, Isaac, sinon vous n'auriez pas fait mettre une robe de dame du 12ème siècle à la jeune endormie – répliqua le Gangrel avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Le Toréador lâcha un rire acide – si Ecaterina se réveille, Beckett, j'espère que vous serez le seul à séparer la rose de l'épine.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Incroyable que vos étudiants Toréador puissent rater quelque chose comme la forme et le fond. »

Sur ce, le Gangrel posa son chapeau sur son crâne, salua le Baron et quitta l'hôtel.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire entière… » Murmura Isaac en se servant un verre de sang avec un sourire satisfait.

Beckett se rendit à Chinatown. Les Kuei-Jin avaient été virés et maintenant les Nosferatu de Gary vivaient là-bas. En surveillance des gens de l'Ordre de Léopold. Des Inquisiteurs devaient sûrement avoir des archives sur les Carpates…

Et bien où était sire Christoff Romuald ?

La délégation de la Camarilla de San Francisco repartait avec un contrat de bonne entente avec la baronnie d'Hollywood. Un peu signé avec le couteau sur la gorge, non ? Mais Sony Toussaint ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le contrat était illusoire et s'était terminé avec la fin du nettoyage d'Hollywood et à la tombée en Torpeur de la Toréador Anarch.

Dans une petite limousine noire protégée des balles, Christoff remuait le passé avec le présent, la tempe gauche posée sur la vitre noire fermée. Les bras sur les cuisses. Soupirant régulièrement jusqu'à ce que Lily le pince méchamment à la joue. « Ouch !

-Arrête de faire les ventilos, Christoff ! Tu as déjà une jolie Toréador sous les yeux !

-Toi arrête, Lily – dit calmement Willem en se roulant une cigarette tout en conduisant– cette fille ressemblait à Anezka.

-Hein ?

-Les mêmes yeux, le même visage même si mon amour était châtain… Elle se souvenait presque de moi mais ce Dracula impie l'en empêchait !

-Maintenant elle est en Torpeur, Christoff, et personne ne sait si elle se réveillera un jour, » murmura timidement Samuel de l'autre côté de la voiture.

« Peut-être pouvons-nous faire en sorte qu'elle se réveille – glissa le Ventrue noir américain, à l'avant, en lissant sa moustache.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-N'était-ce pas cette Anezka qui vous a réveillé de votre propre Torpeur à Londres en 2000 ?

-Oui mais…

-Je pense à quelque chose, pardonnez moi Sony, mais Anezka est morte dans tes bras dans la chapelle de chair à New York en 2000. Et cette Toréador a été étreinte en 2010. Beaucoup trop jeune pour être une réincarnation – coupa avec pertinence mais patience Willem en finissant de rouler sa clope – Oublie ça.

-Je suppose que tu as raison Willem, mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est Anezka !

-C'est impossible !

-Mais elle l'est ! »

Silence.

« Je crois que notre chevalier teutonique a son idée fixe – susurra Sony avec amusement – Willem, accompagnez votre ami. Lily et Samuel vous rentrez avec moi à San Francisco. Je dois parler de tout ceci à Julian. »

L'affaire été décidée, on déposa Christoff à une ville où il put prendre une voiture et retourner à Downtown avec Willem.

« Quand vas-tu cesser de courir après ta jolie nonne, Christoff ? Votre histoire d'amour est damnée.

-Comme nous autres… »

1

_31 décembre 2013, nuit du réveillon du nouvel an. 23h30_

Deux soirs plus tard, Skelter insistait lourdement sur le fait qu'il fallait au plus tôt confronter les autres à la réalité. Nines savait que son ami avait raison, Jack disait lui aussi la même chose mais il craignait que les esprits ne s'enflammassent. Certains allaient lui reprocher d'avoir tenu ça secret, d'autres allaient être soulagés de la nouvelle ce qui allait faire que d'autres encore allaient les bastonner, dont lui mais en se retenant de le faire.

Depuis deux nuits les projections astrales de Lia lui foutaient les jetons. Comme tout à l'heure il l'avait vue dans le Last Round vide près du juke-box à la fermeture. Hier soir dans une ruelle vide près du Confession où il se nourrissait d'une jeune fille attirée ici, elle était apparue à la fin pour lui dire qu'il avait une sale tête. Il avait répliqué rageusement qu'elle s'arrangeait assez bien pour, avait compris sa manipulation et avait été vomir le sang à peine avalé contre le mur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider et depuis deux soirs elle oeuvrait pour qu'il lui coupât la tête par haine. Mais il tenait bon, il vivait un véritable Enfer digne de l'Exorciste mais il tenait bon. Plus il se sentait proche de la paranoïa et plus il se sentait proche de la torture endurée avec Judas. « C'est différent, idiote, tu es en Torpeur et je sais que tu es triste – murmura t-il sombrement, le menton dans la main droite, accoudé à l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant Nines ? » S'exclama Damsel en posant le verre de bloody mary en face du leader affalé sur sa chaise, pâle comme un mort pas frais et l'air partout mais ailleurs.

En vérité ça faisait deux nuits qu'il 'lui' parlait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour faire passer le message : « tu me fais peur régulièrement dans la nuit mais je sais pourquoi et ça ne marchera jamais. Toréador pas douée en manipulation autodestructive. »

En toute réponse il hocha placidement la tête vers Damsel qui poussa un gros soupir énervé : « j'vais botter le cul antique à ce pot de colle de merde. Je vais prendre une batte de baseball, l'enfoncer dans son trou jusqu'à ce que ça remonte à l'autre bout et ensuite le faire tourner à la broche au pétrole enflammé, ce fils de pute.

-J'espère que tu parles de cette tantouze française… C'est que je vais bientôt faire ce que tu dis pour me rendre coupable d'un homicide volontaire prémédité – Soupira Nines en se massant le coin des yeux.

-Je parle de messieurs les Brujah facho Chrichri et Wouiwoui de Frisco' la frisquette ! Ils montent jusqu'ici ! »

Ah oui, et en prime ça faisait deux nuits qu'il se coltinait les deux emmerdeurs de cette maudite Camarilla. Nines se sentit très las. Mais il était à peu près certain d'être le seul à avoir les visions horrifiques de Lia, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait logiquement penser (sauf Malkavien) il en était content.

Ce que voulait Christoff ? Simple, Isaac refusait de lui raconter un seul morceau de l'histoire et il harcelait Nines pour savoir.

Quand les deux Européens s'arrêtèrent à côté de sa table, Nines allongea ses jambes là où le chevalier avait posé sa main pour la lui faire retirer. Prit une grande inspiration, laissa tomber son bras sur l'accoudoir et releva la tête en papillonnant des yeux explosés de fatigue sur les deux Brujah. « J'étais en train de penser à piéger l'entrée de mon bar avec des explosifs, quitte à entrer en guerre avec San Francisco.

-Julian Luna ne prendra pas une histoire personnelle comme motif à une vendetta – répliqua Willem en grattant sa barbe blonde.

-Mais bien sûr, un Prince pas pourri. On est plus à l'époque des chevaliers et des dragons les gars. La Camarilla c'est rien que de la merde.

-Et encore, là il est gentil, moi je dirais un tas de purin mélangé à une pyramide de cadavres pas frais, » rajouta Damsel avec un sourire de défi à Willem.

Mais Christoff ne quittait pas Nines des yeux. « Pourquoi refuser de me dire ce que le Toréador refuse de me révéler ?

-Parce que toi tu refuses aussi de me raconter l'histoire avec ta brunette.

-Ne parlez pas d'Anezka comme ça !! » S'enflamma immédiatement Christoff en posant ses deux mains sur les jambes de Nines en le regardant d'un air menaçant et l'Anarch lui rendit bien.

« Retire tes mains crades de là ou je te défonce la gueule sur le billard… »

L'atmosphère se fit orageuse… Damsel préféra même aller voir ailleurs, genre, près du juke-box. Suivie de près par Willem qui en avait ras la casquette de l'auto flagellation de son ami chevalier.

« Ils vont se battre.

-Ouais, Nines veut comprendre pourquoi vot' copain confond Lia avec sa nonne. Elles ont rien en commun.

-Je sais, mais Christoff est persuadé du contraire. »

Ils soupirèrent en regardant vers l'escalier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nines et Christoff s'étaient jetés eux-mêmes dehors pour ne pas détruire le bar ou tuer quelqu'un par accident. Les Anarch en cercle autour d'eux faisaient même des paris. Jack assis sur le toit ricanait tout bas en compagnie d'un Dracula maussade qui lui avait expliqué l'histoire. Jack ricanait pour trois choses en les regardant se battre : 1 il était le seul des Brujah à savoir lequel des deux combattants avait raison sur ce qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

2 il savait que Dracula ignorait les détails de l'affaire.

3 il pressentait que son mystérieux ami était le seul à tout savoir et que ce même ami avait tout manigancé de A à Z en les mettant tous sur l'échiquier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sans qu'aucun des deux ait le dessus, Nines fut distrait par quelque chose, Christoff lui envoya une droite qui le fit voler dans la foule et le leader Anarch s'exclama rageusement en se relevant « bordel de merde !! LIA ! C' n'est pas la peine non plus d'essayer ça !! »

Jack se frappa les cuisses en tombant hilare et même Vlad esquissa un sourire amusé. « Notre petite fille a essayé de voir si tu lui en voudrais à mort de provoquer une défaite publique, hein, mon pauvre pote ! Je me demande pourquoi elle n'apparaît pas à Christoff…

-Elle redoute de le confronter, le chevalier à la foi destructrice. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle essaie de forcer la main de Nines si désespérément depuis deux nuits, » expliqua d'une voix plus adoucie Vlad en ayant Trudy dans les bras.

-Ben ça, quelles complications ce triangle, et si on en rajoute un quatrième, où en est sa majesté Beckett ?

-Il a volé le cercueil à Isaac, c'est fait.

-Y'en a deux qui vont lui en vouloir à mort de tenir le rôle du prince charmant à leurs places ! – S'esclaffa Smiling Jack en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Nines et Christoff n'y seraient pas parvenus, ils sont trop intimes.

-Ouais, pauvre Beckett…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit à plaindre, Jack. Au contraire, comme vous avez dit, il est le seul à pouvoir la réveiller. Il profite et œuvre sans rien dire à ces deux là je pense. J'ai vu monsieur Beckett et il m'a paru très content de son sort.

Jack fut hilare encore – il parait que les plus belles filles amènent les peuples à se déchirer dans une guerre fratricide hein ? Mais les plus charmantes, elles, font danser les braves !!

Dracula rit à son tour, d'un rire de cristal – vous avez raison, et quand elles sont naïves le pas est encore plus beau à regarder. »

2

Notre Beckett était à Hollywood encore, ayant caché le cercueil au mausolée dans une allée près d'un tombeau surélevé. Il dévissa les écrous sur les côtés du couvercle et le déposa doucement à côté. « Et bien, princesse Aurore, Eglantine ou Blanche-neige ! J'espère pour vous que vous allez ouvrir vos yeux parce que mes vacances sont finies et je doute sérieusement de l'efficacité d'un électrochoc ! » Plaisanta t-il en se tenant droit, debout les mains sur les hanches en face du cercueil. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à côté et glissa son bras droit autour des petites épaules de la Française et la souleva pour la faire asseoir. Son autre bras entoura les épaules pendant que sa main droite soutenait la tête.

Rapidement il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une petite fiole contenant du sang. « J'ai failli me faire tuer par les Fées pour avoir un peu de leur sang… » Marmonna t-il avant d'ouvrir la fiole en faisant sauter le bouchon du pouce puis de le porter à ses lèvres. Il se pencha ensuite sur le visage et força les lèvres pâles et craquelées à s'ouvrir avec la langue puis immédiatement souder ses lèvres à celles de la Toréador. Laissant se déverser sur sa langue et sur la sienne le sang merveilleux tout en soutenant la tête d'une manière à ce que le liquide puisse couler sans entrave dans la gorge dans une étroite étreinte.

Le Gangrel espérait que cela allait marcher. Le sang féerique avait des vertus aléatoires mais il était le plus puissant de tous. Il espérait que le sang enchanteur reconnût l'âme et le corps de l'enchanteresse. « Vous avez intérêt à ouvrir les yeux, Aurélia ! Ca fait deux fois que je vous embrasse pour vous réveiller de votre mélancolie et je veux réussir ! Je ne sauve pas n'importe qui ! »

Elle ne réagissait pas… Beckett commença à se sentir très triste.

« Sans vous je n'aurai plus la joie d'oublier de temps en temps mon combat contre la Géhenne. Par pitié, ouvrez les yeux !! Si vous ne le faites pas pour les deux Brujah que vous aimez, Rodriguez ou Romuald, faite le au moins pour moi qui peux n'être que votre ami ! » Supplia t-il dans ses pensées, pas au point de pleurer mais le désespoir ne fait pas nécessairement pleurer. Juste souder un peu plus des lèvres à d'autres.

Le sang féerique commença à agir : des particules lumineuses d'un vert brillant comme l'émeraude enveloppèrent le Gangrel et le corps de la Toréador à travers la meurtrière du mausolée.

Mais pour quel effet ?


	18. Ecaterina

Chapitre 18 – Ecaterina 

Alors que la bagarre entre Nines et Christoff s'était soldée par un débarquement de la police…

Dans le Nocturne Theater ça beuglait dans tous les sens. Nines avait fini par devoir avouer la Torpeur de Lia alors qu'il s'était fait prendre à engueuler le vent au moment de la droite volante. Comme il l'avait craint, certains vampires lui reprochaient de n'avoir rien dit. D'autres montraient un peu trop vivement leur satisfaction ce qui allait se conclure par une bataille générale.

« CALMEZ VOUS BORDEL DE DIEU ! » Hurla Nines en tirant au plafond.

Mais ça ne servait pas grand-chose, genre le Brujah dut esquiver un démonte pneu. Ôo

Alors qu'il tentait de repérer les foyers pour aller calmer à grands coups de taloche les principaux émeutiers brusquement il entendit un coup de feu face à lui, une balle allait se loger entre ses deux yeux quand une lame s'interposa.

« Vous allez vous calmer sur le champ, promis… » Menaça à voix basse Lia devant lui dans une belle robe blanc cassé brodée et damassée. Ses cheveux blonds brillant comme l'or fleuraient bon le lys.

Nines écarquilla les yeux, son bras tenant son arme tomba à côté de lui et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Ainsi ne remarqua t-il pas que le silence et le calme s'étaient brutalement installés sur tous. Les yeux étaient tous tournés vers la Toréador dont on venait enfin de rendre officiel l'état de Torpeur.

Elle abaissa lentement le bras et rengaina l'épée dans le fourreau tenu dans son autre main. « Qui a tiré ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix glaciale qui surprit le Brujah. Tout le monde était tétanisé. La Toréador restait tout autant immobile. « Montrez moi celui qui a tiré, » réitéra t-elle en baissant la voix. A la grande surprise de Nines, un vide se fit autour du coupable alors qu'on s'écartait de lui. Nines le connaissait plutôt bien, c'était Owen. Un Malkavien ni courageux ni lâche. Mais à ce moment là il était visiblement terrifié.

« C'est pas grave, Owen, une balle perdue hein ? – Dit Nines tout en contournant la Toréador pour la saisir doucement par le bras et la tourner vers lui.

-Heu ouais…

-Menteur – marmonna la Française avec mépris en se tournant docilement vers le leader mais sans quitter Owen des yeux.

-C'est bon Owen. Lia, calme toi aussi. Regarde moi. »

Il avait parlé fermement, la Toréador connaissait ce ton et elle tourna son regard à la couleur indéfinissable sur le Brujah avant de lui faire un petit sourire désolé. « Je me réveille pour empêcher qu'on ne te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est-y pas fort ça ?

-Ouais, merci… » Souffla t-il, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre devant autant de pair d'yeux collés sur eux.

Pendant un moment les Anarch posèrent tout un genre de questions à la Toréador. Et elle ne répondit à aucune clairement. Elle manoeuvra rapidement quand l'un laissa échapper la date de ce soir et Nines se joignit à elle pour envoyer les vampires s'amuser pour fêter le jour de l'an. Pas trop quand même. Genre on interdit les cassages.

Quand le théâtre fut vidé, la Toréador sauta en bas de l'estrade en soulevant les pans de sa robe. Lui tournant le dos.

« Qui t'as réveillée alors ?

-Beckett, avec du sang de Fée. Mais tu ne demandais pas plutôt 'qui a été réveillé' ? » Répondit-elle franchement en se retournant lentement vers lui, le regard sombre et la voix cynique. Ce qui choqua Nines, ça n'était pas Lia en face de lui, c'était Ecaterina ?

Non… Ecaterina n'avait aucune raison à se montrer aussi sévère avec Owen. Ca n'avait plus aucun sens ! Nines retint la colère qui grondait en lui et se remémora ce que Isaac avait bien voulu lui raconter sur la sorcière roumaine âgée de neuf siècles. Il sauta à son tour de l'estrade et se planta devant la Toréador. « Petite, s'il te plait calme toi.

-Je suis calme. C'est toi qui paniques. »

Touché, pensa Nines en baissant la tête pour la secouer, marmonner entre ses dents les mains sur les hanches puis sans relever la tête murmurer soudain : « tu es très belle.

-A cause de la robe.

-Je peux te dire la même chose en te l'enlevant.

-A cause des hormones. »

Encore touché. Mais il venait de vérifier une chose et d'en comprendre une autre. D'abord elle avait toujours autant confiance en son propre charme et ça lui faisait comprendre pourquoi Isaac avait précisé 'le charme féerique'. Ecaterina avait utilisé le glamour des Fées pour tenter de manipuler le seigneur roumain. Incroyable que ça ait loupé !

Quand Nines revint sur Terre, il avait la Toréador collée contre lui, les bras tendus sur ses épaules et qui le regardait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? – Demanda t-il en écartant les mains, surpris, non, suffoqué.

-Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu voudrais, » répondit-elle d'une voix secrète en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Nines posa ses mains sur les épaules de la vampire enchanteresse et la repoussa doucement mais fermement. « Oui, mais pas comme ça ! Je sais pourquoi tu essaies de me rendre dingue, Lia ou Ecaterina qu'importe, mais ça ne marchera pas ! » Déclara t-il d'un ton sans appel en fronçant les sourcils.

En toute réponse elle lui donna une gifle retentissante. Quand il put re-concentrer sa vision sur elle, elle pleurait des larmes rouges.

« Ô cruels ! Toi et Christoff ne pouvez-vous être comme les autres ? – Souffla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings.

-Ne pleure pas, Lia, tu as besoin de sang ! »

Nines lut sur ses lèvres ouvertes pour un hurlement « je pleure si je veux, » mais aucun son ne sortait de la gorge nouée de la Toréador qui tira sur le col autour de sa gorge pour l'arracher et porter sa main à la plaie ouverte sur du sang. Elle tomba à genoux mais n'affichait plus rien sur son visage qu'une froideur têtue.

Nines jura en comprenant qu'il fallait du sang immédiatement, il posa un genou à terre et l'attira contre lui autoritairement avant de s'ouvrir le poignet gauche et de le coller d'office contre les lèvres de la Française. « Bois tout de suite sinon j'te le fais avaler moi-même ! » Menaça t-il dans un grognement rauque en lui maintenant la tête en place de l'autre main sur la nuque. Il savait sans en avoir eu la preuve avant, qu'il était impossible de créer un Lien du Sang avec la Toréador. Sa volonté était trop puissante et ensuite il fallait faire boire par trois fois. Grâce à Dieu la tête de mule obéit et but à son poignet jusqu'à le lui maintenir en place. Nines grogna et serra le poing droit sous la douleur brûlante. Il surveillait la plaie et quand elle se referma complètement il repoussa la Toréador et ramena son poignet vers lui. « Ca suffit ! » Ordonna t-il en pressant sa plaie de l'autre main.

Lia était à genoux à moitié courbée, les yeux obstinément fermés et essuyant ses lèvres du dos d'une main tremblante.

L'observant un genou à terre, le Brujah sentait une rage incandescente incendier la jeune femme. La haine pure dont elle l'irradiait le frappait d'une incompréhension sans borne. Alors que dans ses précédentes paroles elle avait bien laissé entendre qu'elle ressentait pour lui la même chose que pour le chevalier ? « Lia… » Et qu'elle souffrait de les aimer au lieu de les haïr ? « Je t'ai fait boire mon sang Brujah pour guérir ta blessure à la gorge… Mais tu peux vomir ce qui n'a pas été utile, » tenta t-il en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle refusa énergiquement en secouant la tête puis son visage se contracta et elle découvrit les crocs rouges en un cri silencieux.

L'Anarch était peiné. On avait dressé un terrible tableau de la sorcière Ecaterina. Il fallait un rituel dans un grimoire maléfique pour la réveiller, elle avait déclenché un cataclysme vengeur qui avait tué jusqu'aux enfants… Mais au départ c'était une sage-femme qui avait toujours fait de son mieux au service des villageois et qui avait été remerciée par une condamnation au bûcher. Une femme désabusée qui haïssait les hommes et qui se haïssait d'être tombée amoureuse de deux d'entre eux à différentes époques. Souffrant trahison et défiance terroriste.

Le Brujah se rapprocha d'elle pour passer lentement ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui pour lisser sa chevelure dorée. « Chut, j'ai compris… » Murmura t-il doucement en posant sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête blonde.

Est-ce que le sourire constant de Lia n'avait été qu'une façade ? Non, quand même pas… Mais avec l'apparition astrale…

Il embrassa sa chevelure en se forçant à ignorer sa propre soif le prenant par surprise puis la souleva dans ses bras en se relevant. « Tu as besoin de repos, princesse, » souffla t-il avant de se rebaisser pour rattraper l'épée magique. Etrangement Lia noua docilement ses mains sur sa nuque du vampire. Quand il jeta discrètement un œil sur son visage ça n'était plus la froide expression de tout à l'heure mais l'air solitaire et mélancolique qu'il connaissait. Les yeux baissés. « Tu m'as manqué, » glissa t-il en marchant vers les portes du théâtre.

Elle ne répliqua rien, Lia ne trouvait rien non plus à répliquer et tout à cogiter. Soudain elle s'endormit la tempe contre son épaule.

A la sortie dans la rue il croisa Beckett. « Merci quand même Beckett.

Qui cachait admirablement bien son trouble. Sans ironie – je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous mais j'accepte le remerciement aussi – fit-il moqueusement – je crois que leurs deux consciences ont dû fusionner… Malheureusement.

-Peut-être, oui. »

Le Gangrel et le Brujah traversèrent la rue jusqu'au building de Skyline. Heather avait été ramenée par l'archéologue vampire et c'est elle qui s'occupa de changer sa maîtresse Toréador une fois déposée dans sa chambre. La goule remarqua la mine mortellement pâle et fatiguée de l'Anarch et lui proposa de se servir avec Beckett dans le frigo du sang en poche fraîche.

C'est au comptoir du bar cuisine l'un en face de l'autre sous la lampe de plafond qu'ils burent d'abord en silence. Puis Beckett conseilla d'un ton plus amical au Californien de se reposer aussi. Mais l'intéressé borné secoua la tête et but une longue, longue rasade de sang avant de faire une petite grimace et poser le plat de sa main gauche sur le comptoir. « Ok, Aurélia et Ecaterina sont une. Maintenant peux-tu m'en dire plus sur Ecaterina ou dois-je aller supplier à genoux Isaac ?

-Actuellement Isaac est le seul à connaître toute la vérité… Mais je peux commencer par expliquer ce que j'ai appris à partir du Necronomicon.

-Je t'écoute – soupira le Brujah en se pinçant le sommet de l'arête du nez.

-Ecaterina est née en 1131 dans un petit village montagnard en pleines Carpates au nord de la Transylvanie. Descendante de la lignée des sages-femmes du village, sa mère lui enseigna son art avant de décéder quand elle avait douze ans. Je précise qu'Ecaterina avait l'habitude de tenir des journaux à partir de 14 ans et j'ai pu en 'consulter clandestinement' plusieurs chez Isaac.

-On dirait qu'Isaac aime tenir son public avec du suspense, il devrait arrêter Hollywood – lâcha Nines railleur.

-Je suis d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit le village était dominé par un seigneur plus cruel et despotique que les autres et rapidement l'enfant voulut arriver à faire plus pour ses semblables. Ainsi plutôt que d'éviter l'étrange comme la peste elle s'est attelée à l'étude des superstitions de sa région jusqu'à entrer en contact avec un bosquet de Fées. »

Nines pensa à ce moment que la Toréador aussi avait une certaine passion pour les fées… Et aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune mention du père d'Ecaterina.

« Les Fées acceptèrent d'instruire la jeune fille et à l'initier à leur art et c'est à partir de cet enseignement qu'elle commença à écrire ses journaux. Elle apprit rapidement à contrôler les éléments puis à communiquer avec les animaux sauvages et domestiques et enfin à favoriser les processus de guérison par l'énergie minérale et à améliorer ses décoctions médicinales.

-Il n'y a jamais mention de son père ? – Questionna le Brujah avec suspicion.

-En de rares occasions mais par des pronoms personnels. Les lignées de sages-femmes sont souvent exemptes de figure masculine, soit par départ du père effrayé qui les abandonne, mort prématurée ou absence marquée à son rôle.

-Je vois, » fit Nines sombrement, et Beckett le regarda en un silence intrigué avant de reprendre après une gorgée.

« C'est ainsi qu'Ecaterina devint une manipulatrice de magie féerique confirmée, qu'on appelle Enchanteresse, à l'âge de seize ans. Dans le même temps elle avait déployé de grands efforts pour améliorer les conditions de vie des villageois et tenait alors plusieurs positions en tant qu'intermédiaire. D'abord entre les Fées et les Hommes, ensuite entre les femmes et les hommes et enfin entre les villageois et le seigneur. C'est pourquoi les Toréador sensibles à l'inspiration artistique des Fées, et les Mages qui défient souvent les Fées en duels magiques les soupçonnent d'avoir tout manigancé. Toutefois les Royaumes merveilleux et les relations qu'ils entretiennent avec nous ou d'autres n'étant pas mon domaine, je ne m'avancerai pas sur ces hypothèses. Le fait est qu'Ecaterina avait conscience du poids des intérêts qu'elle devait arriver à concilier.

-Elle était encore prodigue pour être Enchanteresse à seize ans.

-Hum… Elle avait tous les jours une occasion d'utiliser ses nouvelles connaissances pour les villageois. Et malgré l'exaspérante modestie qui transpire de ses écrits, oui. Elle avait le potentiel brut pour satisfaire les ambitions supposées des Fées. Qui plus est, à cette époque sans pitié, seize ans était déjà l'âge adulte.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite elle s'est attaquée au seigneur, utilisant le glamour pour le séduire et l'amener à des réformes améliorant les conditions de vie des villageois. Sa chute fut vertigineuse. Vers la fin, un an plus tard durant l'année de ses dix-sept ans, elle s'est rendu compte que ce seigneur était homosexuel et bien qu'il eut accédé à plusieurs de ses doléances ça n'avait été que pour endormir sa vigilance tout en se faisant bien voir des villageois. Il n'avait jamais été séduit par elle. »

Beckett prit une pause pour boire une gorgée et garder la tête baissée sur le verre qu'il faisait onduler dans sa main. Nines l'observa un moment puis de plus en plus inquiet, songeant aussi qu'Isaac n'était pas le seul à aimer faire durer le suspense, il s'impatienta : « Qu'est-il arrivé ?! »

Beckett sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête sur le Brujah pour ensuite replacer ses lunettes noires sur son nez. Avant de reprendre avec hésitation. « Et bien… Ecaterina avait… C'était plus courant à ces époques d'accouchements rudimentaires sans grossesse surveillée…

-Beckett, arrête de tourner ! Je suis déjà au courant pour… Enfin… »

Ils plongèrent du nez dans leur verres en chœur et après un silence gêné, Nines lâcha en premier : « ce truc...

-Vous avez des choses à me raconter aussi, je présume… » Marmonna Beckett avec mauvaise humeur et cynisme en réussissant presque à mettre Nines mal à l'aise. Mais le Brujah le fixait en haussant un sourcil de défi. « Bref, vous devez vous douter que pour Ecaterina c'était plus grave et bien qu'utilisant l'enchantement pour palier à ses handicaps, ça n'avait fait qu'aider le seigneur à les utiliser pour détruire peu à peu la réputation et la confiance qu'avaient les villageois en elle. Qui plus est, elle était blonde à la peau blanche sans doute par son père et cela suffisait comme base pour y agrafer une monstruosité inspirée de ses tares physiques. Elle fut accusée d'être une enfant du démon puis de sorcellerie. Le seigneur révéla qu'il portait un talisman le protégeant du glamour. Il dit que l'influence néfaste de la sorcière l'avait rendu cruel toutes ces années pour qu'elle puisse apparaître en sauveuse. Mais que de vertueux magiciens viennois l'avaient libéré de son joug maléfique.

-Merde ! Laisse moi deviner : les Mages avaient Ecaterina à l'œil depuis un moment et avaient donné le talisman au gars avant. Ca explique aussi pourquoi la Tremere courrait après le grimoire.

-Le Necronomicon a été écrit par un Mage, gardé par des Mages et étoffé par des Mages. Ecaterina au bûcher provoqua le cataclysme, incendies des maisons, tremblements, éboulements, pluies torrentielles avec livraisons de grenouilles et de crapauds pour faire une comparaison avec le seigneur. Rage des animaux qui déchiquetèrent les villageois qui avaient échappé au feu, aux éboulements ou aux coulées. »

Nouvelle pause de Beckett. Nines essaya de se montrer patient en sentant bien que la suite était troublante.

« Puis elle s'est échappée en emportant le seigneur comme son prisonnier et se cacha en plein cœur de la Transylvanie – Beckett alla tout à coup très vite – là elle l'a torturé, l'a amené à la désirer malgré son homosexualité, l'a brisé psychologiquement, l'a baisé, l'a émasculé et l'a tué dans son sommeil.

-C'était décrit dans le détail hein ? – Devina Nines d'une voix tendue.

-Oui, elle a particulièrement insisté sur le fait que ce puissant seigneur qui avait brisé sa vie pleurait comme un bébé dans ses bras. Elle était terriblement vicieuse dans la description de sa vengeance. Les Toréador qui ont rassemblés les journaux l'ont surnommée Hécate pendant que les Mages, moins appréciateurs, la comparent directement à une des Erinyes. Je dois dire qu'elle est particulièrement appréciée par les femmes Toréador et surtout par les Nosferatu.

-Tu as dit qu'elle avait amené le seigneur à la désirer ?

-Oui. Il n'était plus protégé par aucun talisman. Pour ce qui s'est passé après cela, je n'ai pas pu accéder aux autres journaux. Et maintenant Isaac a dut les changer de place et les protéger plus efficacement. »

Ils burent encore, Nines se tourna vers la porte fermée de la chambre à l'étage. Il se rappelait très, très bien comment Lia avait fait la même chose à Judas au Vesuvius la dernière fois… Il l'avait empêché de le tuer mais ensuite c'était lui qui avait récolté l'expression de sa rage. « Quelle tristesse… » Murmura t-il en gardant les yeux levés vers l'étage, songeant combien il était ignoble qu'une fille défavorisée par la Nature perdît son pucelage par vengeance dans les bras d'un homo qu'elle hait. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il se tourna vers Beckett et but une autre longue rasade de sang avant de plonger du nez vers son verre. Un autre silence s'imposa et une pendule sonna une heure du matin. Il releva la tête et papillonna des yeux fatigués. Le Gangrel en face de lui restait le nez levé vers l'étage. L'Anarch passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa barbe éternellement naissante en se rappelant Christoff. « Ok, maintenant par l'Enfer, qui est Anezka ? Ce crétin de chevalier teutonique me prend la tête avec elle depuis deux nuits et j'y comprends rien ! »

L'archéologue vampire papillonna des yeux de surprise derrière ses lunettes noires, sorti de ses pensées par le ton exaspéré de l'Anarch. « Anezka ? La nonne ? – Marmotta t-il, emmêlé.

-Oui, la nonne ! Une brunette tout droit originaire de Prague si j'ai bien suivi !

-A… Anezka était une nonne oui, de l'église de Prague en Tchécoslovaquie ? – Tenta de réunir le Gangrel avant de rejeter la tête en arrière pour prendre une grande inspiration et retrouver ses esprits. – Anezka était une nonne réputée pour son grand talent de guérisseuse.

-Tu savais aussi qu'elle était le grand amour de Christoff Romuald ?

-Et bien, j'en ai entendu parler. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il semblerait que Lia soit sa réincarnation aussi. »

Beckett fit semblant de ne rien savoir, Nines prit ça pour de la stupéfaction, se retint de rire et baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur son verre.

« Alors ?

-Anezka a soigné Christoff à Prague et l'a sauvé de la mort, puis il s'est fait Etreindre par Ecaterina la Sage après avoir vaincu la Tzimisce de la région. Anezka et lui seraient alors tombés amoureux comme vous dites mais Anezka a été enlevée et transformée en goule par le Tzimisce Vukodlak. Elle est morte à New York en 2000. C'est fort possible qu'elle soit Ecaterina sous un autre nom, mais je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu mourir en 2000 et se réincarner en 1984.

-Je ne la vois pas porter le voile. »

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux encore une fois, puis la porte de la chambre à l'étage s'ouvrit sur la Toréador en robe…

Beckett empêcha ses lunettes de se faire la malle et les enfonça sur son nez pendant que Nines avait un passage à vide. Charlie et le Triangle des Bermudes ! XD

Une robe chinée de gaze de laine écrue à corsage ajusté avec découpe sous les seins, sans baleine pour les soutenir, avec encolure ronde élargie et amigaut ouvert en V dont la forme est renforcée par le drapé de poitrine des plis partant du centre. Une fausse chemise en dessous de coton blanc dotée d'une encolure au cou, avec empiècement à plis religieuse. Des manches qui sont les sous-manches des manches proprement dites, qui elles, sont drapées horizontalement et ont une ouverture dessous reliée par de petites cordelettes, créant des crevés et permettant d'exhiber le linge. Une jupe froncée cousue au corsage à taille haute, avec long train et ceinture décorative ajustée. Elle est fixée sur les côtés et parcourue de deux chaînes perlées entrelacées. Cette robe était confectionnée de gaze de laine chinée écrue et la tombée en était fortement accrue par une doublure de deux épaisseurs. Elle affichait la mode italienne bourguignonne du 15ème siècle.

Et principalement, elle allait.

« Superbe ! » Souffla Nines.

A Lia. Pendant que Beckett retirait son couvre-chef. « La couleur sied à… » Commença le Gangrel mais le Brujah qui avait contourné la table pour être à ses côtés lui piqua son chapeau pour le lui enfoncer sur le visage tout en reprenant : « merveille à tes yeux.

-Ringard, » baragouina Beckett derrière son chapeau en essayant d'en reprendre possession mais en vengeance Nines le lui enfonça un peu plus.

Mais malgré leur numéro comique tacitement en partie volontaire, la belle Toréador baissant ses yeux céladon sur eux ne sourit même pas. Elle avait ses cheveux blonds tirés vers l'arrière et tombant avec légèreté sur ses épaules. De plus, ses yeux étaient toujours tristes.

Nines plissa des paupières et relâcha ses sourcils avec abattement. Tandis qu'Heather elle aussi en tenue de soirée, houppelande noire et grise et pantalon en cuir marron avec des escarpins noirs, arrivait derrière sa maîtresse. Vaporisant du parfum à côté et la faire se plonger dans le nuage agréablement odorant. La goule passa ensuite une grande cape, écrue elle aussi, sur les épaules de la Toréador. Une cape circulaire et plus longue en arrière avec un col formant un entonnoir qui s'étalait sur les épaules avec une pèlerine de coupe identique à la cape. Pèlerine se fermant avec trois gros crochets à manteau. Le col était ouvert sur le côté adjacent à l'encolure permettant sa transformation selon le besoin en un capuchon.

Lia releva les yeux sur sa goule tout en respirant le nuage de parfum.

Heather semblait légitimement décontenancée par cette attitude détachée et elle saisit la main de sa maîtresse pour l'attirer vers l'escalier. La Toréador descendit doucement avec une expression pensive sur le visage. Beckett battit Nines et s'était approché le premier de l'escalier pour tendre galamment la main à la vampire.

Mais le Brujah était plus inquiet par cette sortie soudaine alors que la jeune caïnite avait besoin de repos. « Heather, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il avec suspicion. La Toréador laissait Beckett lui tenir la main gauche et ça l'énervait un peu.

Heather descendant à grands bruits, remarquèrent les deux vampires, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre une fois à la droite de sa maîtresse et jouait avec ses doigts. « Et bien… On est le soir du réveillon de nouvel an et… »

Nines allait la couper pour 'motif insuffisant' mais Lia posa sa main droite sur son bras en incitation à laisser la goule finir. Ce regard autoritaire l'abasourdi mais il n'en montra à peu près rien. Pendant ce temps Heather avait poursuivi : « j'ai dû rappeler à ma maîtresse que ce soir il y avait un heu… Comment dire ? Un gala, une soirée ?

-Une ennuyeuse sauterie, » précisa la Toréador avec morosité.

-Disons une occasion organisée par le directeur d'édition pour voir ses auteurs durant l'inauguration d'une galerie d'art, » acheva Heather aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts en fixant Nines le plus gravement possible. Puis elle baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvres en fronçant un sourcil et tendit la main vers Lia en disant : « j'ai réussi à la convaincre de s'habiller mais j'ai besoin… De vous ? Elle ne veut pas y aller mais c'est important !! Le directeur, je l'ai croisé une fois, il est très soupe au lait. Il risque de se vexer ! »

A ce moment Nines revint à son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres.

« Soupe au lait ? Avec lui c'est plutôt moi qui risque de me vexer.

-Vous ne vous rebellez jamais devant ce monsieur ! Vous pourriez mais vous être trop gentille ! »

Nines s'étrangla avec la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler et recracha en vaporisation en tournant la tête vivement vers le parquet. Quelques gouttes bien visibles y tombèrent. S'il avait pu, Nines aurait viré rouge tomates provençales. Baissant la tête en essuyant ses lèvres du dos, il releva les yeux pour voir la tête de la Toréador.

Elle avait le visage toujours fermé, les yeux baissés et détournés vers les gouttelettes rouges. Lentement elle les retourna et les releva pour le regarder. « Oui… J'ai été gentille… » Chuchota t-elle d'un ton et d'un regard glacials. Ce visage, ces yeux et cette voix n'avaient plus rien à voir avec sa petite. Ils étaient durs. La vampire se décida soudain pour aller à cette soirée, Beckett et Nines s'entreregardèrent en comprenant que ça présageait du vilain pour ce directeur.

Quand la Toréador et sa goule sortirent, le Brujah et le Gangrel restèrent un moment à fixer la porte close. « Je crois qu'Aurélia était pour se défiler et qu'Ecaterina a choisi l'attaque – murmura l'archéologue.

-Hum… »

3

La galerie était inaugurée à Santa Monica grâce aux fonds de Jeannette en souvenir de sa 'sœur' dans son ancienne galerie, la galerie 'Noire'. Pour tout dire en arrivant sur les coups d'une heure et demie il n'y avait personne dehors. La Française au capuchon relevé sur la tête et l'Américaine emmitouflée dans sa houppelande marchèrent d'un taxi jusqu'aux trois marches de la galerie. On entendait de l'extérieur l'agitation effrénée qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La vampire regarda sa servante puis monta les marches avant de poser la main sur la poignet de la porte en bois clair et de l'ouvrir naturellement.

A l'intérieur le sol et les murs étaient jonchés de cotillons multicolores entre deux tableaux. La vampire commença à marcher parmi les convives tous bien habillés en baissant sa capuche des deux mains. Puis celui qui s'était occupé de l'accueil des invités, un homme blond grand mais maigre au visage triangulaire, slaloma entre les convives et vint saluer la jeune femme puis lui proposer de prendre son manteau. C'était Alonso, une espèce d'homme à tout faire, bouc émissaire du directeur mais vraiment gentil. « J'ai bien dit à monsieur Péridot que vous ne seriez pas là pour le moment de l'inauguration mais il n'a pas voulu me croire. Je suis désolé mademoiselle Vilorë mais je crois qu'il sera désagréable – prévint-il avec un sourire contrit en tenant la lourde cape sur le bras droit.

-Ca n'est pas grave, Alonso, laissez-moi plutôt vous présenter mon amie. Heather Poe, » répondit la Toréador en esquissant un sourire encourageant lorsque la goule fut à ses côtés. Le blond salua l'ex étudiante en arts qui rendit la politesse puis leur fit un compliment sur leurs vêtements respectifs avant de s'inquiéter du teint pâle de la Française. Lia lui sourit puis s'excusa d'aller chercher à boire. Laissant Heather avec Alonso.

Elle erra quelques instants parmi les convives pour trouver une proie à son goût. Pas assez de femmes, trop d'hommes… Elle trouva finalement dans les toilettes une petite jeune femme à l'allure originale, coiffure brune hirsute, pull bariolé, pantalon en gaze bouffante et baskets vertes. La Toréador sourit en coin puis s'approcha de la femme qui était seule à refaire son maquillage se rapprochant involontairement de celui du clown.

Lia se lava les mains tout en observant ouvertement sa voisine qui en arriva à demander s'il y avait un problème. La vampire s'excusa de son impolitesse puis la complimenta sur sa tenue d'artiste. Alors qu'elle et les autres invités étaient habillés comme pour un film de cape et d'épée dans cette galerie, seule cette jeune femme était appropriée dans un décor d'art. La jeune femme rougit puis remercia d'une voix aiguë alors que Lia se séchait les mains. La femme posa quelques questions sur la raison de la présence de son interlocutrice qui répondit qu'elle était la dessinatrice du manga _Rose's Mask_. Lia se rapprocha de sa proie et posa ses yeux céladon sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Tendant ensuite doucement la main pour dégager avec gentillesse le cou du côté gauche en disant qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux. Profitant de son geste pour se rapprocher, elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire auquel elle eut une réponse puis glissa son bras autour des reins de sa victime. Penchant la tête près du cou et ouvrant la bouche pour découvrir ses crocs, percer la peau et la carotide puis coller ses lèvres sur la plaie. Suçant le sang en le faisant couler plus abondamment dans sa bouche avec des pressions de la langue. L'autre main derrière la tête de la jeune femme.

Le sang était celui d'une personne en bonne santé, il était riche en suffisance et bon comme un vin sucré.

L'extase du Baiser faisait gémir la victime et réchauffer son corps, faisant affluer le sang vers la source de plaisir. Lia écoutait le cœur battre d'excitation puis commencer petit à petit à s'affoler. Quand elle le trouva trop proche, elle détacha sa bouche, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges puis lécha la plaie qui cicatrisa immédiatement. Laissant l'artiste debout prostrée en béatitude.

La vampire lui caressa la joue du bout de ses doigts rosis car réchauffés. Fermant les yeux en sentant le sang affluer à présent dans tout son corps. Surtout à sa gorge et dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément. Puis ouvrit le robinet d'eau et passa du liquide sur ses lèvres par les doigts en se relavant les mains. Enfin elle sortit des toilettes en se lissant la joue du dessus des doigts pour faire croire à une dernière retouche anxieuse du fond de teint.

En revenant dans la salle d'art elle croisa le directeur, selon la bonne vieille loi de Murphy. C'était un homme taillé comme un taureau et aussi grand qu'une armoire normande. Il avait le visage carré et rougeau, crâne chauve, de petits yeux marron montés d'épais sourcils poivre et sel broussailleux et il portait un costume jaune moutarde. « Ah !! Vous voilà enfin, Vilorë !! Je suppose qu'une invitation à une soirée d'inauguration de l'art avec les autres auteurs n'est pas assez pour vous ? » Attaqua t-il avec une voix de baryton exécrable.

Ce qui choqua en premier la Toréador fut le costume jaune : ÔÔ Puis elle leva la tête vers l'armoire normande avant de répliquer d'un air hautain et d'un ton acerbe : « si j'avais su que vous porteriez un costume aussi vulgaire, sûrement ne serais-je pas venue ! » Elle le dépassa et chercha Heather dans le gratin quand elle entendit dans son dos :

« Ou peut-être que vous n'entendez rien à l'art comme à la science ou la philosophie ! »

La vampire resta le dos tourné quelques millièmes de secondes avant de se retourner lentement, ses mains pinçant les pans de sa robe pour faire suivre le mouvement au tissu sans se prendre les pieds dedans. Ses yeux chinés brillaient d'une incandescente rage et Péridot, le directeur, ricana en croyant l'emporter. Puis il fit les yeux ronds.

« Si j'étais vous, je changerais de maison d'édition, » fanfaronna une voix chantante et Lia se tourna sur sa droite pour voir l'inspecteur Philippe Valoric juste à côté d'elle dans un costume brun des années 50 Ôo, avec un chapeau mou de même couleur et les mains dans les poches d'un imper beige. Ses cheveux corbeau bouclés jouaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux beige foncé brillant d'amusement moqueur étaient rivés sur Péridot sous ses longs cils noirs et son sourire rose transpirait l'arrogance. « Il se pourrait bien que celui-là soit arrêté rapidement.

-Vous ne savez rien du tout, Valoric, chien (rien, chien, c'est pareil) ! – Répliqua un peu trop vite et avec un peu trop de hargne le taureau qui virait au rouge fluo.

-Oh, je suis sûr et certain du contraire mon petit Guil Péridot ! Là, le tableau là-bas par exemple, je suis sûr que derrière la toile tu as collé plein de poudre magique. »

Et subitement, alors que Philippe en arrivait à la fin de sa phrase en échangeant des tirs des yeux avec Péridot, le dos de la veste de celui-ci s'enflamma !

Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais la Toréador avait murmuré discrètement un appel de concentration des émotions négatives pour ensuite les canaliser sur son dos et les faire s'enflammer littéralement sur le support du tissu au contact de l'air.

Péridot se mit à hurler, Lia continuait à incanter en le suivant des yeux, Philippe fit les yeux ronds et se précipita pour trouver un extincteur pendant que le directeur dansait un boléro de feu et l'inspecteur aspergea le brûlé vif de mousse qui s'écroula au sol en criant de douleur.

« Quel caractère enflammé ! » Fit-elle avec cynisme dans un murmure une fois qu'elle s'eut laissée écarter par la foule qui s'était regroupée autour du directeur. La vampire les écouta et les regarda un peu faire avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas senti Valoric s'approcher d'elle tout à l'heure. Mais quand Heather la rejoignit, elle décida le lever de camp. Reprit sa cape et sortit en ignorant le vacarme provoqué par l'incident alors qu'Heather agissait comme une toupie hyper anxieuse. « Calme toi, Heather, » somma la jeune femme en se retournant vers sa servante une fois en bas de l'escalier.

Heather descendit, tremblante d'appréhension et suivit sa maîtresse sans rien comprendre de la scène. L'air était glacial, si glacial qu'elle s'arrêta et vit s'éloigner à pas assurés la Toréador. Qui disparut dans la foule.

3

Lia s'était simplement dépêchée de semer sa goule. Elle avait envie de solitude, de voir la mer. Mais une fois arrivée au parking donnant l'accès à la plage, elle se figea encore quand elle entendit : « c'est vous… Qui avez fait brûler Péridot par derrière – affirmé et réaffirmé par la voix de l'inspecteur.

-Vous dites des sottises, » répliqua la Toréador en se retournant calmement. Elle porta la main à sa tempe droite, prise d'une violente migraine.

Et l'inspecteur des années 50 s'avança vers elle à demi en courant avant de lui saisir la main et le menton. « Vous mentez. Comment avez-vous fait ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous, qui êtes-vous ? Monsieur l'inspecteur de police ? Vous prenez-vous pour Max Mystère ?

-Actuellement je suis détective.

-Ah, jeté au placard par vos supérieurs avec vos bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Lâchez ma main et mon menton, » répondit insolemment Lia en plantant son regard de pierre sur l'homme au chapeau mou au moins aussi sérieux mais commençant à sourire avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

Il tira le menton de la belle vers son visage et posa derechef la main sur sa nuque avant de répondre d'un agaçant : « non.

Lia se retint difficilement de lui faire exploser les yeux. Elle dut se contenter de le mitrailler métaphoriquement – ça vous avance à quoi d'être aussi con ? » Lâcha t-elle avec grogne avant de tirer sur sa main et de la dégager tout en reculant pour s'arracher de force aux mains de cet imbécile qui plongea les mains dans ses poches pour siffler.

« Rien.

La Toréador soupira d'exaspération coléreuse en secouant légèrement la tête. Toujours prise de migraine – vous me fatiguez, tirez-vous !

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez montrer les crocs ? – ricana Philippe en levant le menton.

-Non, mais je peux vous montrer vos couilles. Vous voulez les voir ? » Répliqua la Française en plissant des yeux avec méchanceté pour baisser légèrement la tête et le flinguer en biais de ce ton acide

Philippe siffla et leva les mains en refusant l'invitation et répondit d'une voix gaie. « Ah, non merci, je tiens à pouvoir encore les exposer. »

La vampire souffla par le nez en fixant le détective qui fit de même, un silence s'installa et Lia laissa tomber l'idée de la plage. Elle s'avança vers lui pour le dépasser et quand ils furent épaule à épaule :

« J'ai besoin de vous parler de ce que je sais… Pour une affaire qui vous concerne, où puis-je vous trouver ?

-… Last Round, après le coucher du soleil… » Murmura Lia l'ayant dépassé, marchant vers la route. Prenant un taxi et retournant à son appartement.

3

Là l'attendait Nines, étalé sur le dos en travers du canapé, une jambe pendante dans le vide, un bras sous la tête et l'autre sur le ventre. Lia fut surprise de le voir là et aussi subitement inquiète pour lui mais elle remarqua qu'il avait dû prendre le temps de se nourrir sur une proie car son teint était plus frais.

Elle finit d'entrer et déposa la clef magnétique sur la table sans faire de bruit. S'approchant du canapé pour le voir dormir. Le visage du Brujah semblait inquiet alors, prise de remords, la Toréador monta silencieusement l'escalier pour entrer dans sa chambre et tirer un plaid de son tiroir. Elle redescendit et l'étala sur l'Anarch doucement.

Le regardant encore dormir. Examinant son visage d'un regard pensif et un léger sourire attendri flotta sur ses lèvres. Elle retira sa cape et la posa sur le dossier du canapé avant de se mettre délicatement à genoux à hauteur du visage du Brujah qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Lia posa ses mains sur le rebord du canapé beige et sa migraine l'agressant, reposa lentement sa tempe droite sur le rebord, près de l'épaule de Nines.


	19. Anezka

Chapitre 19 – Anezka

Nines fut réveillé par le chat. Enfin par la ch… Enfin par Trudy. Il ouvrit des yeux sur le félin gris qui, assis sur son torse, leva la patte pour lui en foutre un coup sur le nez en miaulant encore plus fort. Le vampire grogna puis se redressa en prenant le chaton par les épaules. Il soupira, reposa l'animal puis regarda autour de lui en se passant la main sur la figure. Remarquant qu'au pied du canapé, à genoux et la tête sur le bord se trouvait la Toréador. Le Brujah était surpris, puis il vit qu'on avait étalé une couverture sur lui. Précaution inutile mais touchante, rappelant à l'Anarch qu'il y avait plus qu'Ecaterina.

Le vampire s'assit dans l'axe après s'être avancé, à gauche de la Toréador. Ce qui le surprit aussi c'était que la maîtresse était rentrée mais pas la goule. Nines gratta sa joue gauche de la main droite en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres puis haussa les épaules, se leva et se baissa pour prendre la Française dans ses bras. Elle dormait profondément sans être dans le sommeil diurne. Le vampire se rappela qu'au Lucky Star elle avait crié en se réveillant. Il se demanda en la déposant sur son lit molletonné quelle avait été la nature de son cauchemar.

Les immenses volets de la fenêtre étaient ouverts sur la nuit encore noire, il devait être encore tard et une pluie battait le béton dans la chambre glaciale. Nines ferma la fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux ivoire avant de revenir vers le lit et glisser la Toréador dans sa belle robe sous les couvertures avant de s'étendre sur le lit à côté d'elle, la gardant dans ses bras contre lui. Les bras autour des petites épaules et le menton au sommet du crâne.

Comme le Brujah s'était déjà reposé il resta éveillé en gardant sa petite au creux de ses bras. Réfléchissant encore une fois à ce que lui avait dit Beckett qui était aussitôt reparti après le départ de la Toréador pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur Anezka. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ecaterina pût endosser le voile de nonne. C'était comme demander à la souris de faire le chat. Est-ce qu'Ecaterina et Lia avaient vraiment fusionné ? Parfois croiser le regard de la Française lui donnait l'effet de croiser celui d'une étrangère et en même temps il y avait ce fond. Les cheveux blonds lisses mais légèrement bouclés aux pointes qu'elle qualifiait d'Enfer du coiffeur parce qu'elle ne savait jamais les coiffer d'une manière plaisante pour elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient la plupart du temps attachés en queue de cheval et l'autre temps libres sur les épaules quand elle avait un élastique derrière la tête. Il y avait aussi les sourcils noirs un peu trop épais à son goût, pourtant épilés. Le petit nez droit et les jolies lèvres livrant le plus beau sourire de L.A. La fossette au menton. Tout ça englobé par un visage rond surmonté de petites oreilles percées de ces éternelles cristaux violets. Une boucle d'oreille à chacune.

L'observant dormir, Nines passa le dos de sa main gauche sur la petite joue de Lia. Elle n'était peut-être pas un canon de beauté mais de ça il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. Il n'échangerait pas sa petite Lia contre toutes les beautés hollywoodiennes du monde. D'abord aucune n'aurait ses formes et il les avait assez examinées en catimini pour les connaître (en pensant cela il pria aussi très fort pour qu'elle ne lût pas ses pensées.) Ensuite il y avait son sourire, les différentes mines qu'elle affichait sur son visage, quand elle se mordait les lèvres. Peu à peu ils avaient commencé à discuter ensemble, elle lui racontait presque tout : de son nouveau shampoing impossible à rincer jusqu'à la série télé fétiche du moment, l'actualité, la musique et les affaires plus mortes que vivantes. Mais jamais d'elle ou de sa famille. Et petit à petit il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait écouter son bavardage de jeune fille, ça le catapultait sur une autre planète bien plus tranquille où le seul problème était de trouver une solution au sèche-cheveux qui ne sèche qu'une fois sur deux. Innocence vivace et vivifiante. Parfois même quand elle retombait sur un sujet plus sérieux il en était déçu. « Radio délire » était sa préférée comparée à « radio sérieux » même s'il appréciait cette dernière aussi.

Le Brujah tripota de l'autre main le pendentif que la Française lui avait offert. La tête de loup en argent. Petite Lia au cœur brisé par un égoïste à l'ego surdimensionné dont elle ne s'était finalement jamais remise. Même en vampire il l'avait vue presque s'écraser devant lui dans le café. Pour la peine il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ca l'avait en vérité blessé lui aussi de la voir si vulnérable et de voir combien l'autre profitait de la situation. Judas la connaissait, et assez pour la faire tourner bourrique sans trop rien risquer parce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Nines pensa que c'était la véritable raison pour laquelle elle faisait des secrets. « Je préfèrerai m'arracher un bras plutôt que de te faire pleurer, je le pense toujours, » chuchota t-il très doucement comme à un petit enfant en ayant gardé ses lèvres près des cheveux de sa blonde.

Une pendule sonna trois heures du matin. C'est à ce moment là que la Toréador ouvrit ses yeux. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le torse de Nines tout en noir. Elle fit des yeux ronds et releva le visage vers celui du Brujah qui retira son menton de sur son crâne pour s'écarter un peu afin de pouvoir la regarder aussi. « Tu te sens mieux, petite ? » Interrogea t-il simplement.

La Française hocha la tête en remarquant que sa migraine s'était dissipée, qu'elle était habillée, sous les draps et Nines sur. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit entendant, à côté d'elle en retrait, l'Anarch l'imiter. La sorcière ferma les yeux quand il fut installé assis à côté d'elle, un genou plié sur le lit et l'autre jambe dans le vide. Elle sentit la main tiède de Nines dégager un côté de sa nuque en repoussant ses cheveux blonds de l'autre côté et ne put contenir un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le dégoût, serrant les draps entre ses doigts derrière elle. Puis sentir le frôlement des lèvres sur son cou et froncer les sourcils. Elle aurait aimé parvenir à lui dire d'arrêter mais le baiser tout en prévenance que le Brujah déposa sur sa gorge comme pour une enfant apaisa sa défiance. Encore les lèvres ne firent que frôler puis se posèrent doucement pour rester un peu plus longtemps et laisser leur chaleur exquise rappelant celle de la dangereuse promiscuité de l'Anarch. Une main posée sur la sienne serrant le dessus de lit.

Embrassant sa gorge et respirant son parfum comme si elle était sa proie mais sans voler son sang. Plutôt prendre son cœur. La Toréador se rebella brusquement, tendant son bras et saisissant la mâchoire du vampire de sa main libre pour le repousser. Le regardant dans les yeux avec colère. « Arrête ça ! Va t'en ! »

Nines pensa que pour une fois c'était clair. Mais il s'ébroua en un long frisson avec cette douche froide et papillonna des yeux. Il leva les mains et baissa la tête pour se masser la nuque de la main gauche. « J'avoue que j'ai été très con pour ce coup, quand me croiras-tu ?» Marmonna t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Lia le suivit des yeux et quand il fut à la porte de la chambre, elle répliqua avec une terrible malveillance dans sa voix grondante. « La confiance qu'on peut avoir envers vous, mâles perfides, se résume plus par 'jamais' plutôt que par ' pour toujours' ! »

Le Brujah découragé posa l'arête de ses mains sur son front en baissant la tête. Avant que le souvenir de Christoff lui fasse avoir une brusque crise de jalousie, arrivé à la porte qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir, il se retourna vers la Toréador. Si charmante dans sa robe ancienne. « Est-ce que tu diras la même chose à Romuald au moins ?! » Dit-il sombrement le menton levé et les sourcils froncés en dévisageant la sorcière.

Celle-ci devant ses yeux fut accablée en un souffle. Elle rentra les épaules, courba le dos et baissa les yeux. Le vampire regretta plus amèrement encore ce qu'il venait de dire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et plus encore ce qu'il écouta : « je le souhaite toujours mais je ne le peux jamais…

-Lia… Je suis désolé, » murmura t-il pauvrement en fronçant les sourcils après un silence. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Lia pouvait être Ecaterina et Anezka mais c'était un fait. Il se retourna et envoya presque son poing gauche dans le mur. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Sortant enfin.

3

_Le lendemain soir 1er janvier 2014 19h45_

Lia entra dans le Last Round, elle portait un jean en velours noir par-dessus une longue jupe à volants de coton marron et de brocart or avec du strass. Avec des bottes noires en daim à talons hauts et un pull en tricot mousse à haut col évasé et au pan tombant sur les hanches.

Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière avec un petit élastique violet derrière la tête. Quand elle baissa la capuche de son manteau de laine qui dévoila son visage, il y eut un grand silence dans le bar. Du fait celui-ci était, de manière exceptionnelle, désert.

La Toréador regarda à droite et à gauche. Elle avait le teint frais et rose. Sur ses lèvres juste un peu de rose pastel et du gloss. Lia s'approcha du comptoir et s'y appuya avec les avant-bras posés. « Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda t-elle à Bouboule à Zéro en chemise canadienne rouge.

L'humain essuya la surface boisée avant de répondre : « C'est mortellement vide, hein ? J'espère que ça va vite s'remplir ! Tu bois comme d'habitude ?

-Non, merci, » répondit-elle simplement puis monta le petit escalier en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Maintenant elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait jeté à Nines Rodriguez, de la même manière qu'elle regrettait de ne pas parvenir à le dire à Christoff Romuald.

Elle prit une chaise à une table au coin de la petite cheminée et de la fenêtre à quatre petits carreaux. Leva les jambes et les croisa sur la table en fixant les flammes. La main droite dos sous le menton. Pour attendre quoi ? Qui ? Elle revivait et vivait un Enfer blanc. Est-ce que Christoff était ici ou alors était-il parti ? Non, il était ici… Lia avait été voir Isaac la nuit précédente, le Baron d'Hollywood lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien révélé à Christoff mais une partie à Nines et à Beckett. Et lui était pratiquement tombé de sa chaise en la voyant entrer chez lui.

Christoff devait se poser toutes les questions possibles entre elle et Anezka. Pour un croisé à la foi si pure, le nom d'Ecaterina devait être parjure. Lui à l'inclination si grande qu'il avait traversé des continents et des siècles pour la retrouver. Sa bien-aimée Anezka. La petite nonne pour lui, devant lui si douce et vertueuse.

Lia mena sa main à son front en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Elle ricana amèrement quand elle se dit que le chevalier avait bien un Nosferatu parmi ses amis. Mais jamais une sorcière, une putain de Satan. Le plus drôle était qu'elle détestait mille fois plus être une épouse de Dieu qu'une de Satan. Porter le voile des nonnes avait été la plus impie des usurpations. Comme un jeu de dupes vengeur. Et soigner les plus pauvres sous couvert de la Croix.

Tout ceci et finalement tomber amoureuse d'un blessé presque mourant, un courageux croisé qui, dans ses délires fiévreux, continuait à se battre contre la mort. Tant et si bien que pour la première fois dans toute sa vie de guérisseuse, elle s'était demandée qui frappait l'autre.

Elle avait pensé que les hommes dénués de la peur de mourir fussent fous ou mourants de l'intérieur. Mais dans son cas à lui, elle s'était dit combien elle aurait aimé être protégée de la mort par ce chevalier croisé tombé lors d'un violent combat pour protéger les chrétiens des barbares.

Mais si le masque de la nonne pouvait se permettre ce genre de pensées… Non… Elle s'était cachée derrière Anezka pour s'autoriser à penser ce qu'elle redoutait de penser ! Etre Anezka la petite sotte qu'il aimait tant et leur mentir. Ou être elle-même et voir sur ce visage aimé une expression outrée et souffrante.

Et Nines… Elle le haïssait d'être si proche d'elle. Christoff et sa foi lui faisaient peur, mais Nines la terrifiait. Il était comme le Français, la foi chrétienne en moins. Si préoccupé à ce que les Anarch soient libres d'obéir à eux-mêmes sans qu'aucun ne soit laissé pour compte et ne brise la Mascarade. Sans que personne ne soit laissé à lui-même, abandonné, misérable à l'instar des humbles qui ont subi la Dépression. Toujours là avec un cœur immense et fort comme un chêne. Aussi majestueux. « Merde, je me mets à m'extasier comme une gamine… » Marmonna Lia en secouant la tête, exaspérée par elle-même et plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ho fillette ! Quand tu dis ça j'suis sûr que j'peux tenter 'Nines' au Cluedo ! » Affirma la voix tonitruante de Smiling Jack, assommant la table du plat de la main droite, faisant sursauter de 3 kilomètres la Toréador et se posant au moins aussi brusquement sur la chaise dans face.

Et quand la fillette en question leva les yeux pour le voir assis en face d'elle, tout en cuir et motard assortis… Elle resta un moment à papillonner des yeux, tellement abasourdie qu'elle en oublia ses jambes croisées sur la table et regarda Jack en ayant la bouche ouverte. Un sourire finit par s'esquisser timidement sur ses lèvres et elle remarqua que le (très) bruyant Brujah sortait de sa veste en cuir cloutés des dès qu'il posa sur la table. Haussant un sourcil, la question principale fut : « mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Puis une lueur lui fit secouer la tête et répondre à l'exclamation de Jack. Ici, la narratrice est passée près de s'étrangler dans son potage tellement elle se bidonne de rire à l'avance pour cette scène : « avec la matraque dans la salle de billard – répliqua Lia avec un simili sourire amusé.

-Sur le tapis. :

-Avec les boules. :

-Hum, hum… » -ô; Interrompit un troisième non participant se raclant la gorge et les deux pris dans le flagrant délit de blagues salaces pourries levèrent des yeux faussement innocents sur…

(OO)  Ca c'est la tronche que ne peut s'empêcher de tirer Lia.

()  Et ça c'est celle que ne peut se retenir de faire Jack.

Devant, allez je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner tous seuls. Devant…

Devant Christoff 'je suis outré de comprendre cette blague et de voir la réincarnation de ma nonne bien-aimée la sortir dans un bar malfamé, les jambes vulgairement croisées sur une table et avec la vile collaboration d'une légende connue pour son légendaire caractère insupportablement pète… Casse-noisette' Romuald. Mais aussi devant Willem 'je suis mort de rire derrière' et encore Philippe 'je fais comme si je ne souriais pas de toutes mes dents élevées à l'Email Diamant' Valoric.

Lia pensa très fort et avec morosité : « ça aurait été vachement drôle si seul l'intéressé avait débarqué…

-L'intéressé fait la gueule, princesse, il joue même au poker avec les autres, » fit remarquer Jack en tirant un énorme cigare Monica (bwahaha) de sa poche intérieure droite.

La Toréador qui s'était assise correctement, un bras sur la table tourna aussi sec la tête vers le Brujah pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Je sais, c'est grave, » concéda d'un ton sérieux Jack avant de lécher son cigare.

Lia aurait pu, elle aurait viré au rose framboisier, mais elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour cacher vite fait le sourire de trois kilomètres de long que ne manquait pas d'afficher Philippe devant le léchage d'un Jack fourbe qui sait c'qu'il fait.

Lia finit par se lever mais étrangement elle contourna la chaise et la table pour éviter visiblement Christoff qui était debout juste à côté de sa chaise. Elle voulut esquiver Christoff et se diriger vers Philippe mais quand Jack remarqua l'inspecteur/détective, il ne fut pas content : « Lia, qu'est-ce que fais Inspecteur Gadget dans le bar de Nines ? » Lâcha t-il avec un air des plus sérieux.

Et la Toréador grinça des dents. « Rien, » dit-elle en se précipitant vers l'inspecteur en question qui levait le menton en toisant le Brujah. La vampire évita de regarder Christoff un moment mais quand elle passa près de son épaule elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder par-dessous ses cils. Surprenant le Français qui se tourna vers elle et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle descendait le petit escalier avec Valoric.

Dans la rue, Lia songea passer à l'attaque une fois suffisamment éloignée du Last Round mais Valoric, les mains dans les poches de son imper', s'exclama : « je savais que j'étais un gadget utile parmi vous mais pas jusqu'à me faire menacer de mort dans le bar de Nines Rodriguez !

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?! » Répliqua Lia en calant pour lui faire face les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle détestait qu'on s'amusât à étaler ce qu'on savait de son 'monde' comme ça.

Le détestable danseur de paso doble baissa la tête de son interlocutrice avec condescendance. Le dos tourné à l'Hollowbrook hotel « je sais que c'est vous qui êtes passée après les voleurs du sarcophage d'Ankara. Vous êtes plus célèbre en créature des ténèbres qu'en mangaka.

-Quoi ?! OO Comment savez-vous ça ? Et puis ho !! C'est quoi ces paroles ?! » # Non mais il n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle était une mauvaise mangaka pendant qu'il y était !! Elle lui flanqua son pied dans le tibia, enfin elle aurait voulu mais il leva le pied au dernier moment en se marrant de la voir furibonde.

« J'ai eu de la chance, » se contenta t-il de répondre avec ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler dans la rue.

Lia le mitrailla des yeux, regarda à droite et à gauche, plongea soudainement jusqu'à faire se tenir le détective en garde de judo et ouvrit la porte délabrée de l'hôtel en ruine. Ceci pour le propulser dedans et refermer la porte une fois à l'intérieur quand il était en train de se rattraper sur un bout de mur calciné. « Lâchez tout ce que vous avez appris, bougre de con ! Et peut-être me montrerai-je assez de bonne humeur pour ne pas vous transformer la cervelle en soupe aux choux, » menaça t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Le ton tranchant comme l'acier tout comme le regard, menton levé.

Valoric debout contre le mur cachait très bien sa peur et la contrôlait parfaitement. Ils se toisèrent. « Si vous me tuez, certains d'entre vous seront contrariés…

-J'm'en fous. Ici c'est moi qui suis contrariée. Maintenant répondez, homme stupide.

-Très bien… Misandre sans grâ… » Commença t-il mais il termina sa phrase par un blocage express d'un coup de poing de la Toréador. Ils échangèrent quelques coups durant lesquels le détective mesura la vampire. Elle était douée mais pas professionnelle. Elle devait sûrement être meilleure avec une arme dans les mains. Toutefois elle rattrapait ça par sa rapidité : c'est ce qu'il comprit quand un coup de pied circulaire l'envoya voler contre le mur. Une douleur épouvantable à la joue droite et des étoiles plein les yeux témoignèrent de sa chute. Elle le regarda de haut. Définitivement, c'était une femme qui mordait. Le détective se releva en massant sa mâchoire endolorie et finit par articuler : « il y a trois ans, j'ai enquêté sur l'affaire du sarcophage. Je suis arrivé à vous par chance et ce qui se passait était tellement incroyable… Tout le monde cherchait à savoir par exemple, pourquoi du sang sur ce sarcophage…

-Et alors ?

-C'était comme si plusieurs factions se disputait une saloperie de boîte antique !! Et toujours une personne envoyée par l'une de ces parties pour récupérer le sarcophage. J'ai vite compris que Sebastian LaCroix de la fondation LaCroix faisait tout un remue-ménage pour diriger l'enquête ailleurs que sur de vraies pistes. On m'a aussi informé qu'il employait toujours la même personne qu'on voyait toujours à la tour Ventrue avant et après les incidents liés au sarcophage… Comme… » Continua Valoric d'un ton de plus en plus assuré et passionné en se rapprochant, il s'assombrissait aussi mais son sourire était de ses yeux le plus sombre.

Mais Lia ne fut pas impressionnée, elle resta plantée malgré sa petite taille et toisa le détective transformé en professeur fou. « Crachez le morceau, Valoric, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! » Lui ordonna t-elle d'un ton acéré.

Il lui saisit le menton et se pencha vers elle sans cesser de sourire. « Comme les rapports de l'Elizabeth Daine volés ET à un flic pourri informant les média, ET sur une table. On a su qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un sur le navire en même temps que nous mais sans jamais savoir qui, et notre pourri est mort rapidement au débarquement. Comme l'un des vigiles qui est mort au musée. Une statuette volée. Là j'ai eu le temps de voir une copie de la cassette de vidéosurveillance pour voir une petite blonde s'introduire dans la salle de vidéosurveillance et couper les caméras.

-Qui vous a donné une copie de cette cassette ? – Demanda t-elle sans cesser de le toiser froidement en l'ayant laissé lui saisir le menton.

-Un monstre, horrible qui ressemblait à la créature du film Nosferatu. Il m'a trouvé un jour, peu après l'affaire du musée et m'a dit que j'allais bien m'amuser avec ça… »

Maintenant il rapprochait son visage de celui de la Française mais elle savait qu'il l'examinait des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'ai été viré de la police et vous avez deviné pourquoi…

-J'ai aussi compris que ça vous amuse beaucoup d'être l'Inspecteur Gadget du coin.

-Exact, je donne des infos, j'enquête sur certains, je falsifie les preuves d'autres… Je fréquente des bars glauques et je suis au courant de quelques trucs. Pendant trois ans j'ai surveillé votre parcours…

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? Mais bordel !! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ?! Lâchez-moi ! » Commença à s'énerver la Toréador en secouant la tête et en posant ses mains sur le torse du mortel pour le repousser. Ce qu'il fit pour plonger ses mains dans ses poches et en sortir une cigarette et un briquet. Il porta la clope à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Fuma une bouffée en regardant l'intérieur délabré, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et en revint à Lia.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une simple mangaka du nom de Aurélia Vilorë et que ce ne sont pas vos vrais nom et prénom. Vous payez vos factures mais on ne vous voit jamais la journée. Vous vivez avec une jeune femme qui vous sert d'assistante, et certains pensent que vous êtes lesbienne. »

La Toréador ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement : elle imaginait des fanfics avec sa goule.

« Mais vous passez vos nuits aux côtés de Nines Rodriguez. Lui je sais qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple traînard dans ce bar malfamé mais que c'est son bar et qu'il est le chef d'une des factions en lice… Vous avez changé de camp il y a trois ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-On vous a vite surnommée 'la rose de L.A' dans les bars, mais aussi les clubs. Dans tout Los Angeles. Je dois dire que votre nom m'a sauvé une fois après l'affaire de l'Hollowbrook Hotel… Où nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un peu comme un croque-mitaine pour les bribes de la faction liée à ce taudis. Comme vous l'avez été pour ceux qui restaient encore à Chinatown.

-C'est amusant : vous savez des détails précis mais en réalité vous ne savez rien du tout. Vraiment drôle. Je n'ai pas d'autre temps à gaspiller avec une marionnette – finit par lâcher la Toréador en se détournant et en enjambant des débris jusqu'à la sortie.

-Il y a une chose que je sais ! Et je vous la dirais si vous m'en dites plus sur vous… Sur vous tous ! » Argua Valoric d'une voix claire et nette, pointant l'index droit vers le dos de la Française qui s'arrêta.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, sombrement, qu'est-ce qui faisait croire à cet ignare mortel qu'elle ne pouvait pas le torturer pour le faire avouer ou violer son esprit ? Quelle arrogance ! Mais cela l'amusait aussi. Il était comme un outil après tout. Elle aimait jouer avec les imbéciles arrogants. Alors elle fit demi tour vers lui et le tira par le col pour qu'il se baissât à sa hauteur. « Vous voulez en savoir plus ?

-Même si ça veut dire pour vous briser le secret…

-Commençons par le début… 'Nous' sommes ce qu'on appelle des 'vampires'. Maintenant vous avez un nom précis à nous donner.

-Mais je devine que ça n'est pas un terme exact…

-'Caïnites' est le terme. Nous sommes les damnés dans ce monde. Et les factions ? Appelez en une 'Camarilla' sorte de dictature fasciste à l'allure monarchique sous de faux airs de démocratie et collez-y le nom de LaCroix alias 'mégalomane' et le terme de 'Mascarade' à la place de 'secret'. Les gars de ce taudis ? Appelez les 'Sabbat' ils font n'importe quoi, ce sont des crétins ultra violents opposés à la Camarilla et ils règnent sur Chicago par exemple. Les deux ont été re-virés par Rodriguez il y a trois ans, un peu comme Zorro. Il représente les Anarch qui sont autour de Nines Rodriguez comme une grande famille dans Downtown…

-Pourquoi Downtown uniquement ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas mégalomane, lui. Idéaliste à échelle humaniste. Si vous agissez contre Nines je vous assure que je vous tue.

-Et vous alors dans tout ça ? » Demanda Valoric en souriant avec suffisance, portant sa main droite sur celle de Lia tenant son col. Elle se laissa faire. Puis l'attira brusquement contre elle, ouvrant la bouche, sortant ses crocs et les plongeant dans sa gorge pour y percer la carotide. Suçant le sang pompé de la morsure.

Il hoqueta d'abord surpris, mais trop lent pour réagir. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de peur. Puis gémit, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, passant ses bras autour des épaules de la Française pour la serrer contre lui. Faisant affluer le sang.

Puis elle le délaissa dans cette attitude prostrée de béatitude. Et baissa les yeux pour répondre dans un chuchotement amer : « Moi je marche dans l'obscurité avec le cœur ouvert par un couteau blanc comme la douleur sourde qui m'aveugle… »

Deux ou trois gouttes rosées sur la pourriture par-dessus les restes calcinés.

3

Les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau noir de laine, la capuche remontée sur la tête. Encore il neigeait et encore la sorcière n'avait pas assez de cœur pour contenir toutes ses larmes. La tête baissée, une main sur les lèvres. Les gens festifs, les gens pressés parfois la bousculaient.

Nines faisait rarement la gueule, mais quand ça arrivait elle savait où le trouver. Dans le Nocturne Theater. Elle entra en poussant les deux portes et le chercha des yeux dans les rangs des sièges. Il était assis tout en haut, les pieds croisés sur le dossier d'en face, le bras gauche sur la cuisse et l'autre pendant. Il y eut un silence gêné. Elle levant la tête, lui baissant les yeux. Puis elle monta les marches à sa rencontre, dégagea les jambes et s'assit en face de lui sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? – Souffla Nines en fronçant les sourcils. Il remarquait les traces des larmes rouges sur les joues roses. Et sa main se porta sur la joue droite pour en essuyer la pommette du pouce. La peau de la Toréador était brûlante comparée à la sienne, à peine tiède. Quand il remarqua une mèche brune s'échappant de la capuche. Intrigué et inquiet il la tira en arrière pour voir la lumineuse chevelure blonde maintenant châtaine. Abasourdi il ne prêta d'abord pas attention aux mains de la jeune femme sur ses joues. Aux doigts fins posés près de ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est parce que j'ai hérité de cheveux blonds que Alec a pu commencer à m'attacher au bûcher… » Commença t-elle d'une voix faible et quand le Brujah la regarda dans les yeux il se détendit soudain.

Il lisait tellement de tourmente dans ses yeux céladon qu'il trouvait le courage de jouer le rôle du calme rivage. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. « Et après ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rentrer dans les ordres.

-Tu ne devines pas ? C'était pour me moquer des hommes et des femmes de Dieu. Ils avaient une pute de l'Adversaire entre leurs saints murs, s'occupant de leurs malades, de leurs femmes enceintes et de leurs Saint Croisés et ils n'en savaient rien ! »

Nines l'observait, il voyait la haine brûler mais sans le toucher lui… Sa main dans les cheveux de la sorcière s'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils avec anxiété à l'entendre parler si durement d'elle. Sa petite crachait toujours une partie de son venin sur elle…

« Disant, 'merci beaucoup ma sœur pour vos soins' mais les imbéciles ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient auraient allumé un grand feu de joie pour faire rôtir leur démoniaque bienfaitrice s'ils avaient su qu'elle avait eu les cheveux blonds et l'allure disgracieuse !

-C'est du passé, Lia. Tu…

-Christoff a tellement de pureté due à sa foi qu'il atteindra Golconde… Mais peut-être qu'il me tuera une fois encore pour sauver mon âme et la sienne… Vous deux…

-Quoi ?

-Vous deux êtes effrayants… Toi pire que lui. Mais j'étais venue m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.

-Fillette, c'est du délire. Et tu sais pourquoi.

-Alors tu sais que je peux t'endormir. »

Nines la regarda avec colère qui fondit au soleil devant tant de détresse résolue dans les yeux. Comme tous les misérables de la Dépression. « Tu vas le faire ou tu cherches juste à m'énerver ?

-Faire quoi ? »

Nines soupira, dégagea la Toréador de ses genoux, se leva et la traîna à sa suite.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Lia sourit très légèrement. Un sourire amer. Elle était en train de penser qu'il était trop facile de manipuler les hommes pour qu'on puisse ensuite penser pouvoir leur faire confiance.

w

Le Last Round après avoir été désespérément vide était irrémédiablement plein. Fumée, alcool, sueur, sang. Nines était en train de traîner la Toréador à sa suite. Comme d'hab' sauf que cette fois-ci il ne rigolait pas.

Sur la minuscule scène, Vampire Heart. Il était 22 heures. Nines portait un jean bleu usé, des chaussures en cuir solide marron, une chemise bleue boutonnée sauf aux deux premiers boutons et par-dessus une veste en cuir noire. Il cherchait Christoff qui devait sûrement être ici. Il monta l'escalier en ignorant les regards étranges qu'on leur faisait.

En haut de l'escalier, il y avait des clients, des clientes, des potes et un Christoff leur tournait le dos en regardant par la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos. Tout en cuir noir ! -- Il se tourna vers eux et son visage se fit sévère comme la pierre. « Bonsoir, Rodriguez

-Salut, Romuald, » se contenta de répondre le Californien avant de s'écarter pour laisser le Français voir Lia.

Ou plutôt, après que son visage se soit d'abord décomposé, qu'il eut blêmi, qu'il se soit recomposé et qu'il se soit illuminé : « Anezka… »

Nines se mit dans un coin pas loin pour observer. Lia était tendue comme un piquet de clôture, c'était terrible. Attendez, personne ne semblait reconnaître Lia là Oo. Attendez n'allez pas lui dire qu'ils croyaient que…Le Brujah Anarch tourna le dos à la scène et regarda le plafond en marmonnant un 'bordel de merde' entre les dents. Il osa se retourner vers Christoff et la sorcière. Pas possible, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Christoff fit ses premiers pas. Allez vas-y en reculant mon gars. Lia recula. Elle reculait souvent. Mais cette fois-ci ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Anezka… » Répéta avec moins d'assurance le vieux vampire en ayant remarqué le recul de sa bien-aimée. Il finit par poser les mains sur ses épaules resserrées et elle frissonna en le fixant dans les yeux. « C'est toi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Souffla t-il en hésitant d'abord puis approchant son visage et l'embrassant. Un baiser chaste d'abord.

L'Anarch se retrouva à tenir la chandelle avec une curiosité animée par la hantise. Puis il remarqua la tournure bizarre du baiser.

Elle hésitait puis ça évoluait en réponse désespérée et au dernier moment elle repoussa son visage. Les yeux baissés. « Non… Je… Je dois te parler seul à seul, » chuchota t-elle si doucement qu'on aurait dit un murmure du vent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers Nines, un regard suivi par Christoff.

Et le Brujah américain comprit qu'elle l'avait attiré ici, peut-être pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent si le chevalier était radical face à la vérité. Ou peut-être simplement qu'il la dispute. Mais elle avait renoncé au dernier moment sa manipulation. Les deux sortirent dans la rue et il les suivit. Sombre rue vide. Lia sauta au cou du chevalier mais c'était tout. Un long silence seulement bercé par l'étreinte. Nines songea qu'ils avaient été séparés par des siècles de souffrance… Il aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle devait se décider à dire la vérité seule.


	20. Le cygne blanc et le cygne noir

Chapitre 20 – Le cygne blanc et le cygne noir

Le froid semblait les esquiver. Lia enfouissait son visage dans le cou du chevalier qui l'aurait étouffée à la serrer ainsi, les bras autour de ses épaules en murmurant ce nom comme une litanie de sa voix de velours.

Ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il y a longtemps elle se souvenait avoir espéré de telles retrouvailles avec son chevalier. Mais les temps avaient changé. Elle n'était plus seulement Ecaterina sous la fausse identité d'une nonne. Maintenant elle était une Toréador du rang des Anarch et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'éternité sans Nines et les autres à Los Angeles.

Quelles futilités…

Elle lui sourit doucement. Cachant son amertume et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans un coin moins animé… L'hôpital abandonné… Le sang des victimes de la vampire mangeuse de chair humaine dans l'immeuble délabré couvrait les murs. Christoff était inquiet, horrifié, dans l'humeur que la Toréador pensait qu'il serait. Horreur des horreurs. Un hôpital, endroit de médecine et de mort. Elle, nonne sorcière.

Dans la salle d'opération couverte de toiles d'araignées, de poussière et de sang. Christoff demanda des explications sur leur présence en cet endroit. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lever les yeux vers le visage de l'ancien croisé. Ses yeux noirs. Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement. L'air était glacial. « Christoff. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que Isaac et Nines refusent de te dire ? – Demanda t-elle en posant ses mains sur les bras du Brujah surpris et inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi veux-tu parler de ça maintenant ? »

La sorcière recula brusquement en le repoussant et se tint en garde, le bras droit tendu perpendiculairement au sol, le corps en biais. Elle le défia d'un regard électrique en levant fièrement le menton. « Tais-toi si c'est pour poser des questions !

-Anezka, tu… » Voulut commencer le chevalier avec un visage torturé par la peur, il avait déjà vu sa bien-aimée ainsi : hautaine, sombre et autoritaire. Loin de l'image de douceur qu'il se faisait d'elle. Quand elle avait été transformée en goule, elle avait été ainsi. Lui crachant sa condition. Comme maintenant. Pourquoi ce changement si brutal ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore possédée par le Tzimisce Vukodlak ?

« Il n'y a pas d'Anezka ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'Anezka ! – Déclama t-elle d'une voix si véhémente qu'il fut frappé d'horreur.

-Je… Ne comprends pas… Anezka… » Bafouilla t-il en portant les mains à son visage, la tête baissée, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés en la regardant de sous ses cils. La sorcière qui l'avait désespéré et qui déchirait encore son cœur en deux. L'aimer et la haïr.

Nines observait dans l'ombre derrière la porte. Beckett sous sa forme de loup rejoignit la Toréador en marchant sur les planches moisies et elle plongea sa main dans son épais pelage gris, saisissant une poignée de poils doux pour se donner du courage.

Jack à l'écart derrière Nines et son étrange ami fermant les yeux du haut du toit.

Tous pensaient qu'ils allaient se déchirer tellement la hantise du passé était grande. Il se rapprocha d'un pas lourd, les poings serrés et le loup grogna. Lia peint un doucereux sourire mesquin sur son visage en plissant des paupières. Le frappant d'un mépris qu'elle s'adressait d'un ton sournois : « rappelle toi, dans le Necronomicon il y avait une formule concernant la sorcière des Carpates Ecaterina. Tu as pensé à ta Sire Ecaterina la Sage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit quoi ? 'Infâme sorcière'… JE suis Ecaterina et je suis bien cette sorcière impie. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, mon amour ? »

Christoff ne goûtait pas la révélation. Le visage baissé, la lacérant du regard de sous ses paupières, les yeux à peine visibles, barrés par ses sourcils joints. Quelqu'un comprenait-il sa fureur ? Tout ce temps passé jadis à courir à la rescousse de sa bien-aimée et douce Anezka. Une nonne qu'il se maudissait d'aimer. Une femme intouchable de Dieu ! Mourir sous ses paroles assassines une fois retrouvée au château de Prague. Mourir des siècles et entendre sa voix douce l'éveiller comme une mère. Débarquer au 20ème siècle et vivre des combats infernaux pour la rejoindre.

Tuer le Voïvode… La tuer elle. La tenir mourante dans ses bras.

Souffrir des années de son absence irrémédiable.

Et découvrir la supercherie. « Explique toi MAINTENANT ! » Exigea t-il en une vocifération et en la pointant du doigt.

Ecaterina se rapprocha à pas lents, le regardant dans les yeux. Tendant ses mains chaudes vers lui, voulant toucher son visage. Il tremblait de fureur et ferma les yeux, secoué d'un frisson de rage quand elle le toucha. « J'ai rayé du monde un village entier…

-Non !

-J'ai obligé le noble seigneur de ce village au coït avec moi, à même le sol glacé de la forêt transylvanienne pour briser son âme !!

-Tais toi !!

-Et je me suis faite passer pour une nonne ! J'ai joué la comédie pour me moquer de Dieu !! » Rugit-elle à la fin en étendant les bras sur les côtés, paumes ouvertes et doigts tendus, faisant exploser ce qui restait des vitres de tout le bâtiment ce qui produisit un terrible fracas assourdissant. Le loup hurla à la lune, Nines et Jack se bouchèrent les oreilles et se baissèrent.

Christoff recula précipitamment et se retrouva accolé à une table de travail en métal sanglant. Hurlant de rage et tombant à genoux sous la douleur et la détresse. Quand il leva les yeux vers la terrible Enchanteresse, il la vit murmurer dans une langue inconnue, les mains posées à plat sur sa tête. Les sublimes cheveux châtains qu'il aimait tant redevinrent blonds. Les yeux écarquillés et toujours tremblant, les joues inondées de larmes. Il se releva brusquement, sortant de sous son long manteau de cuir, sa claymore. Rugissant comme un animal.

_Peut-être me tuera t-il encore pour libérer mon âme ?_

Il trancha l'air comme on tranche le blé. Pour la moisson. Comme une faux vers la tête de ce qui apporte vie.

« ARRETE IMBECILE ! » Hurla soudainement la voix habituellement calme de Willem, surgissant comme un éclair en même temps que Nines pour plaquer le Français à terre alors que le loup Beckett avait pris dans sa gueule le bras de Lia pour la faire tomber au sol. Ne quittant pas le croisé des yeux, les sourcils froncés elle ne cria même pas de douleur mais fut tout de même attirée vers le sol.

Nines et Willem avait plaqué Christoff, la tête frappée contre le mur dans le mouvement. Nines s'accroupit sur lui et le prit par le col pour le secouer et lui envoyer un coup de poing dévastateur qui le sonna légèrement.

Pendant que Willem n'hésitait pas à pointer son arme contre la tempe de son ami. « CALME TOI CHRISTOFF !! – S'exclama t-il à l'oreille déjà secouée de son camarade.

-Puisque t'es assez con pour croire ce qu'elle te dit c'est que tu t'es arrêté au voile quand tu l'as rencontrée, hein !

-Peut-être a-t-il vu là une expression, plutôt avant-gardiste, de romantisme auto flagellatoire… 'Ô Dieu, j'aime une de vos femmes ! S'il vous plait, punissez-moi !' Et miracle il devient un vampire à l'âme torturée ! – Se moqua Beckett d'un ton cynique.

-Je hais Dieu et les Hommes qui croient en Lui. Et les hommes qui sont des menteurs… Mais j'aime l'un de ces hommes à la foi si solide qu'il a une vision cruellement simpliste du monde… Je suis pareille à lui, Beckett, » Murmura doucement Lia, entourée par les bras protecteurs du Gangrel.

Il y eut un silence, tous regardèrent vers l'enchanteresse aux yeux teints en rouge. Nines et Willem s'entreregardèrent et relevèrent Christoff en le gardant plaqué au mur. Mais le Brujah blond rangea son arme.

« Christoff… Tu n'as jamais été humilié par une foule en colère que tu prenais pour tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais été différent de ceux de ton village ou de ton école. Tu marchais comme eux. Tu n'as jamais reçu des crachats, des légumes, des insultes ou des pots de colle au visage ou à la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Brujah français revenu à lui écouta et resta silencieux, le visage fermé. Nines gardait les yeux rivés sur son rival tout en ayant l'impression que ses oreilles saignaient sous la douleur cuisante de la voix brisée de la Toréador à la gorge serrée. Willem et Beckett avaient les yeux sur elle.

« J'ai été la sage-femme des gens de mon village… Comme ma mère et toutes les femmes de ma lignée avant moi. Elle s'est tuée à la tâche pour lutter contre la misère et la maladie dues à la tyrannie de notre seigneur. Elle était seule avec moi, mon père était comme un fantôme. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aurait préféré un garçon mais il s'est retrouvé avec un canard féminin ! Il était faible alors il est parti – dit-elle froidement.

-Lia, ça suffit, » souffla Nines en fusillant un Christoff atterré des yeux.

La jeune femme détourna le regard pour le porter sur le dos de l'Anarch en pinçant l'imperméable à capeline brune de Beckett des doigts. Elle fronça des sourcils et cligna des yeux. Les larmes rouges coulèrent. « Non, non ça ne suffit pas… Puisque tu as interféré, Nines, tu vas aussi entendre ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! » Contredit-elle dans un trémolo à peine audible. Elle déglutit et tout en parlant à voix basse car elle manquait de voix, revint lentement sur Christoff. « J'avais 12 ans quand elle est morte et malgré ce qu'elle m'avait enseigné je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle ! Et je l'ai enterrée toute seule alors que la terre était glacée ! Tu sais, j'ai juré de veiller du mieux possible sur le bien-être des villageois comme on l'a toujours fait. C'était notre devoir. J'ai passé des jours et des nuits entières à étudier pour arriver à attirer l'attention des Fées de la forêt transylvanienne. Et des années d'études intensives parmi elles pour produire les meilleurs baumes, pour tirer le meilleur des pierres, pour améliorer les cultures et veiller sur les enfants à naître et faire venir au monde les nouveaux-nés. Tout ça malgré la dictature d'Alec… »

Beckett passa sa main sur les cheveux de la Toréador. Et Christoff baissa les yeux. Une secousse colérique de Nines et un grognement concis les lui fit relever de force.

« Quand j'ai usé du glamour sur lui il a été protégé par les Mages qui m'avaient surveillée. Il a commencé à répandre des maux dans les esprits des villageois. Comment ont-ils pu être assez stupides pour le croire ? N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression d'être peu à peu dénigré, qu'on chuchote dans ton dos, qu'on te traite de menteur, de monstre et qu'on te souhaite la plus honteuse des morts ? Les injures. Il leur a dit que ma mère lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il soit despote, ainsi récoltant la gloire, et que j'avais fait pareil et pire encore. Que je les avais abusés… Et ce sont ces gens, ces gens et ces enfants qui m'ont lapidée, traînée dans la boue verbalement et les mains attachées dans le dos. Eux qui ont amassé le bois du bûcher, eux qui l'ont enflammé – Lia ricana soudain et sa voix changea d'un ton suave écoeurant – les loups ont écorché les enfants. La terre a ouvert la bouche pour engloutir les parents, la pluie les a lavés jusque sous la peau de leur bêtise. Certains ont même été touchés par la grâce de Dieu et ont brûlé vifs… Ca a été très savoureux, mais pas autant que lorsque j'ai torturé Alec dans la forêt, tu sais…

-La ferme !! – Hurla Christoff en voulant se boucher les oreilles mais Jack avec son pistolet à clous adoré lui cloua les mains contre le mur. Ceci en fumant son cigare.

-Tu écoutes la dame, mon seigneur. Ou je te cloue la langue aussi entre les dents. »

Nines n'ayant plus besoin de tenir l'autre idiot en place, le lâcha et s'approcha de la Toréador au regard presque dément, gardée par le Gangrel qui du regard et d'un mouvement des lèvres lui conseilla de ne pas s'approcher. Mais Nines passa outre et saisit l'une des mains tremblantes de la jeune femme pour l'attirer doucement à lui. Beckett la relâchant lentement. Lia ne quittait pas Christoff mais le voyait-elle pour autant ou ne voyait-elle que lui ?

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter, mon amour ? Parce que j'ai déchiré la dignité d'un homme en droit à déchirer la mienne ? Mais tu sais, mon hymen on l'a déchiré ensemble, » fanfaronna t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en souriant les paupières plissées. Elle rit soudainement, d'un rire cristallin mais Nines sentait la petite main dans la sienne trembler de plus en plus terriblement. « J'ai couvert son corps nu d'estafilades avec une aiguille en bois, les racines des arbres le retenaient attaché à la terre sylvestre. Ses cris étaient étouffés par les fourmis qui allaient et mourraient dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Les Fées ont tellement ri en me voyant faire…

-Tu es folle – Souffla Christoff mais sa voix tremblait de chagrin.

-Je lui ai forcé les articulations des membres inférieurs vers l'intérieur, comme pour moi et je l'ai obligé à marcher avec la menace des araignées… Puis comme j'avais brisé l'amulette qui l'avait protégé du glamour, je lui ai fait ressentir un irrésistible désir pour moi… Tu sais qu'il était homosexuel ? Il a pleuré comme un gros bébé contre mon sein quand il a fini de jouir. Il appelait sa mère à l'aide. »

Un silence s'installa.

La Toréador se calma en une seconde et posa des yeux insondables sur le chevalier crucifié au mur. « Tu as dans tes amis un Nosferatu. Mais tu n'as pas changé en neuf siècles, Christoff. Tu vois toujours le monde en noir et blanc. Mais cette fois-ci tu as inversé les miroirs dans ce monde de ténèbres, de faux-semblants. Ce qui est laid de l'extérieur tu le penses beau de l'intérieur et la beauté extérieure tu la penses perversité intérieure. Tu as les préjugés des Brujah… Tu m'aurais rejetée en tant que mortelle si je n'avais pas usé de magie pour palier à ma distorsion. Et tu me rejettes en tant qu'immortelle pour avoir ce pouvoir. Tu acceptes Samuel le Nosferatu mais pas Ecaterina l'enchanteresse, n'est-ce pas ? Oui je t'ai menti tout ce temps. J'ai joué la comédie de la gentille et vertueuse nonne. La seule fois où j'ai été moi-même c'était au château de Prague une fois goule. Pour te rejeter, te faire me haïr et te sauver la vie. »

Jack retira soudainement les clous mais Christoff resta debout, les bras ballants. Le visage ruiné de tristesse. Les yeux dans les yeux avec la jeune femme à la voix presque éteinte.

« J'ai été lâche tout ce temps devant toi. Mon bien-aimé chevalier assommant la mort de sa vaillance. Tu me fais peur. Tu m'aurais tuée avec tes convictions de bien et de mal aussi sûrement que ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire avec ta vision du mal et du bien si on ne t'en avait pas empêché, » termina dans un souffle d'agonie la Toréador exténuée.

Ils s'étaient entredétruits.

« Voyez où mène le déchaînement des passions de Brujah et de Toréador… Quand les premiers sont si simplistes qu'ils brûlent comme le feu. Les seconds transis de contradictions ne peuvent s'empêcher d'y calciner les motifs complexes de leurs ailes. En y cherchant quelques chaleureuses certitudes. C'est pourquoi les Malkavien disent que si les Toréador comprenaient cette tragédie, la fête serait finie pour eux… » Chuchota la voix de l'ami du haut du toit.

Lia leva la tête pour fixer le plafond puis la baissa lentement vers Christoff et Willem. Mais ces deux là étaient partis. Elle pleura en souriant la tête baissée. Portant la main droite sur ses lèvres puis cachant son visage dans ses mains en coupe. « En neuf siècles, tout et rien ne change… » Balbutia t-elle. Elle mima une grande inspiration et posa les yeux sur Nines, Beckett et Jack en enfouissant ses mains tachées de sang dans les poches de son manteau de laine noire sans cesser de pleurer en silence. Un cynisme mortel perça sa gorge quand elle se concentra sur le leader Anarch : « toi aussi, Robin des Bois, tu penses que les misérables sont faibles et abusés, et que les puissants quels qu'ils soient sont tous véreux. Mais c'est tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Brujah resta silencieux, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer parce qu'il savait où elle voulait en venir en demandant son avis. Elle aussi simplifiait naturellement en classifiant les gens.

C'était un simple réflexe humain de protection. Mais là où les Brujah se contentaient de vivre ainsi, les Toréador ne faisaient qu'analyser cette beauté du contraire de l'être humain sans s'en rendre compte.

Nines regarda Beckett et Jack. Puis dévisagea la Toréador aux joues traversées par des rivières de sang. Il s'avança et lui saisit la main d'autorité : « tu restes la rose de L.A, » déclara t-il en plongeant son autre main dans sa poche et faisant suivre la Française. « Et j'ai besoin qu'on aille vérifier une rumeur que m'a rapportée Gary. »

Lia hocha la tête et ils sortirent alors que la Toréador murmurait qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chercher au moins son épée.

Beckett et Jack les regardèrent partir. Le Gangrel les bras ballants et soulagé derrière ses lunettes noires. Le Brujah portant son cigare à ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent et le nodiste passant une main dans ses boucles noires demanda avec un sourire en coin : « c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Oh oui ! La petite n'a qu'un seul repère fiable : Nines est le commandeur et elle exécute. C'est à mourir de rire parce que c'est de maître à serviteur comme dans cette bonne vieille Camarilla !

-La seule différence c'est qu'un Prince n'aurait jamais compris les raisons d'un acte de rébellion.

-Ca c'est sûr mec ! Ces charmantes louloutes auraient criés 'au secours !' A la moindre restructuration du bâtiment nasal !

-3 fois c'est beaucoup.

-Deux baffes et un coup de poing sur le nez. Sans parler de la bagarre.

-Il me vient une interrogation : pourquoi ce sire Romuald est de la Camarilla ? »

Silence.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas dépassé le stade royaliste, » lâchèrent-ils en chœur après un instant court de réflexion. Jack souriant de toutes ses dents et Beckett avec un sourire en coin.

3

Après avoir été par les appartements Skyline, Nines et Lia allèrent en moto au 609 King's Way. La résidence où le Tzimisce Andreï avait été déchu par la Toréador une première fois.

Le Brujah arrêta l'engin devant la bâtisse blanche et l'observa un moment tout en parlant à Lia derrière lui : « Gary m'a dit qu'il se passait des choses étranges ici depuis quelques jours mais il n'y a envoyé personne en disant que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-Gary est vraiment un… Négrier.

-La maison a été nettoyée et a été louée à une famille nombreuse il y a un mois de ça. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas de quelles bizarreries il peut parler. On jette un œil, d'accord ? »

Lia descendit et lissa son manteau noir imitée par Nines. « Donc pourquoi…

-Ne pose pas de questions ! – Coupa l'Anarch en levant la main droite et en la fixant des yeux bleus. Elle le fusilla des yeux mais juste pour la forme.

Après elle courut sans prévenir comme une fusée sans aucun bruit, sauta et vola pour arriver au balcon supérieur sans passer par la grimpette des plantes grimpantes. Nines la rejoignant en courant le plus silencieusement possible, la vit faire et marmonna un : « c'est de la triche petite. »

La Toréador se plaqua contre le mur et avança en pas latéraux tout en prêtant l'oreille. Attendant que Nines fasse l'expérience de l'escalade végétale. C'était aussi silencieux que la dernière fois, sauf que la dernière fois il y avait eu des corps et des morceaux d'organes internes sur les murs, le plafond, le sol et sans parler du sang. Ah et y'avait eu des monstres à deux pattes aussi, ils avaient été marrants à découper, elle s'était crue dans le rôle de Buffy la bouchère. Maintenant elle cumulait Willow la sorcière et Buffy la bouchère. C'était rassurant.

« Lia, tu marmonnes… » Fit le Californien en se retenant de rire. Oh super, elle s'était branchée sur le monde merveilleux du délire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur ou alors elle se concentrait sur ça pour ne pas penser à autre chose, comme penser à Christoff.

« Nines, je sais qu'on est en pleine nuit mais…

-C'est trop calme, je sais. »

La Toréador croisa le regard bleu du Brujah puis elle baissa les yeux sur la poignée de la porte et posa la main dessus. La baissant lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte doucement. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Lia s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

Des souffles. Dans la pièce de droite. Plusieurs souffles. Donc des créatures vivantes. La Française s'approcha du mur et marcha à pas feutrés en étant imitée par Nines. Près de l'embranchement de la porte qui était ouverte, elle jeta un coup d'œil. La pièce de droite était un salon oui. Mais pas vraiment un salon familial d'une belle bâtisse. Plus comme un énorme capharnaüm de meubles, armes, boucliers, armes, encore des armes, une télé près d'armes. Une minuscule lampe en plein milieu de la salle d'armes et six skinned. Cinq garçons dont un hispanique, deux black, un asiate, une fille hispanique tous portant le style vestimentaire des Bloods. Noir et rouge surtout avec plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Par terre il y avait un immense pentagramme fait d'une substance rouge qui devait être, à l'odeur, du sang et de la cire. Les six Bloods étaient justement en cercle dans le pentagramme et se tenaient les mains.

On savait que le gang de Compton usait de mysticisme, mais alors là la Toréador n'avait qu'une question en tête qui était : « merde, ils ne sont quand même pas en train d'invoquer un esprit ?! » Mais elle ne dit rien à voix haute et se contenta de passer l'embranchement d'un mur à l'autre tel un courant d'air pour continuer son exploration de la maison. Elle n'avait que faire de savoir si Nines la suivait ou non, il était assez grand et elle faisait comme d'habitude.

Mais à peine entra t-elle dans la cuisine qu'elle sentit une brise glacée lui courir sur le visage et remonter le long de sa nuque. Prise d'un pressentiment elle marcha jusqu'au milieu de la cuisine américaine dominée par les tons beiges. La cuisine était dégueulasse oui, un squatte d'une bande quoi. Cependant, pourquoi si loin de Compton ? King's way et surtout au 609 c'était un trou (relativement) perdu. Pourquoi les Nosferatu refusaient à aller espionner l'activité des Bloods en un tel endroit ?

Lia finit par redescendre sur terre : Nines devant elle dans la cuisine fouillait minutieusement du regard et soulevait quelques trucs. Elle concentra son regard céladon sur les mains du Brujah, comme ça, à chaque index et majeur il avait un anneau large en argent, et autour des poignets des bracelets de mêlée en fer. Elle frissonna et détourna les yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Non, à en juger par l'état avancé du squatte, soit il n'y avait jamais eu de famille soit elle avait été virée depuis au moins deux semaines et Gary était un petit farceur. La vampire passa dans la salle suivante qu'était la cage d'escalier menant au sous-sol mais un nouveau frisson la fit s'arrêter. Chose que Lia supportait très, très mal : les esprits frappeurs. Depuis l'hôtel maudit de Santa Monica elle ne pouvait plus supporter les spectres. Et là, elle sentait s'évaporer de cette cage d'escalier, comme une mauvaise odeur des toilettes, une vapeur nauséabonde d'esprits animés par la haine.

Une grosse paluche se posa sur son dos, main et poignet, la Toréador sursauta et se retrouva avec le cerveau lacéré par la pire migraine du monde, la faisant se retourner, reculer précipitamment et dégringoler l'escalier.

Sa tête heurta le sol en passerelle métallique dans un grand bruit d'amas de chair qui s'est cassé la gueule.

Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant après sa nouvelle bosse de derrière, ce fut pour voir des centaines de visages morts. Des morts toujours différentes : femmes, enfants, hommes, adolescents. Mais toutes des morts horribles. La Toréador écarquilla les yeux et hurla d'un cri suraigu à l'instant où le spectre féminin le plus près avança la main pour la toucher. Elle avait un visage décharné comme si un corbeau s'était amusé à le picorer en concurrence avec les insectes nuisibles. Mais ça n'était pas ces esprits là les plus dangereux, c'était les autres dont il fallait vraiment avoir peur, ceux qu'on ne voyait pas. Lia le savait, elle se releva précipitamment en hurlant l'ordre en roumain aux fantômes de disparaître tout en tranchant l'air du bras gauche, et ils obéirent.

L'esprit paralysé par la peur, la sorcière regarda hystériquement tout autour d'elle, des crochets, des crochets et encore des traces de sang. Mais était-ce de vraies traces ou alors un jeu de son imagination terrorisée par la malveillance pure de cette pièce où elle avait affronté et vaincu un seigneur Tzimisce. Elle devait sortir d'ici, le plus vite possible et parvint à se souvenir de l'escalier avant de s'y précipiter en un sprint dans l'immense sous-sol humide et pervers. Nines descendait lui aussi, on tirait des coups de feu, elle posa sa main sur le bras droit tendu du Brujah se tenant en biais, un pied sur la marche supérieure l'autre sur l'inférieure en canardant la porte pour dissuader les Bloods de le poursuivre. Ou quelqu'un, est-ce que la bagarre avait commencé plus tôt ? Alors qu'elle se posait ces questions, elle entendit le sifflement de quelque chose de circulaire et de lourd qui volait en tournant sur lui-même. L'image d'une des plaques d'égout de l'endroit s'imposa à son esprit, elle se retourna et tendit la main droite, martyrisant la volonté du poltergeist pour prendre le contrôle de la plaque à un centimètre de sa tête. Déclamant l'ordre en roumain d'une voix forte, haute et claire d'un ton autoritaire et terrible à l'esprit frappeur de se tenir tranquille. Elle redirigea la plaque d'égout vers l'escalier et la fit voler en scie verticale en pleine tronche de la jeune femme hispanique qui avançait dans l'escalier. Frappée d'une force critique à la tête, le corps s'écroula et tomba à son tour dans l'escalier. Lia esquiva puis remonta les marches sans prêter attention à Nines un peu choqué. Et sans remarquer que celui semblait inquiet par rapport à la gisante probablement morte.

Lia déboula à l'extérieur de la maison maudite, sauta la rambarde, s'écrasa à genoux sur l'asphalte et se retint de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Sa tête, sa tête allait exploser. Elle porta sa main à sa tempe droite puis releva à peine quand le canon d'un shotgun se pressa avec mesquinerie sur le haut de sa tête.


	21. Le loup et le cygne blanc

Chapitre 21 – Le loup et le cygne blanc

La Toréador releva les yeux et fixa l'arme, juste au moment où l'homme brun tout en jean allait tirer, il se retrouva avec la gâchette coincée. Lia bougea les yeux vers la droite, le fusil se propulsa dans cette direction et pendant que l'homme qui n'était pas un Blood s'exclamait, la vampire s'était relevée. Elle vit sur sa gauche qu'un autre homme était debout, c'était des chasseurs alors. Mais sa migraine lui vrillait le cerveau. Lia porta la main à son front en gémissant et reculant en titubant. Le type de gauche lui tira dans l'épaule dans un grand bruit de détonation. Son camarade ayant récupéré son arme allait faire la même chose en visant la tête quand une balle se logea entre ses deux yeux.

Nines déboulait enfin de la maison, juste à temps pour voir le malaise de la Toréador et tirer sur un des chasseurs qui allait lui exploser la cervelle. Il fit un grand saut en longueur depuis le balcon pour se réceptionner tout près de la Toréador, tirer sur le second chasseur se planquant derrière une camionnette bleue d'une main et tenir la vampire par la taille de l'autre. La faisant monter sur la moto, monter à son tour devant elle et démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues alors que le chasseur et une autre personne leur tiraient dessus. Une balle lui fit crever le pneu arrière. En jurant il continua de rouler quand même à pleine vitesse pour se tirer d'ici. Mais ils furent vite poursuivis par le chasseur en camionnette bleue.

Le Brujah jura encore en accélérant sur une route désertée, la camionnette gagnait du terrain et le chasseur tirait tout en conduisant. Soudain Nines entendit Lia marmonner dans une autre langue, elle semblait souffrir en se concentrant pour articuler mais elle se retourna suffisamment pour tendre un bras vers la camionnette, deux secondes plus tard Nines entendit un crissement de pneus et le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qui s'était renversée. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir qu'effectivement la camionnette était sur le flanc et il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir que la Française glissait. « Lia !! Reste éveillée !! » Commanda t-il en lui saisissant un bras pour le passer sur sa hanche. Ca la réveilla assez pour qu'elle s'agrippât à sa taille.

A la première ombre de bicoque abandonnée à l'entrée d'Hollywood le Brujah s'arrêta dans une ruelle entre une immense bâtisse et une maison. Tout de suite il sentit Lia s'effondrer contre son dos. Il regarda sa montre, il était 23h36. Il descendit et porta l'enchanteresse dans ses bras. Elle était évanouie mais heureusement pas trop pâle. L'Anarch s'inquiéta, il avait remarqué le malaise de la Française et d'habitude ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient à l'entrée d'Hollywood, dans un minuscule patelin et devant ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une auberge ou à un manoir près d'un immense chêne. Nines entendit soudain des chiens aboyer et un autre hurler à la lune. Ici le manoir abandonné en pleine rue avec son arbre, pas loin le reste des maisons encore éclairées. Certaines personnes se promenaient encore car un couple sortit de la nuit sous les lampadaires ronds et alignés en descendant la rue vers eux. Le vampire monta les cinq à six marches en dalles étroites et passa la porte en faisant fi du grand panneau 'interdit' en noir sur blanc.

L'entrée était minuscule, ça sentait le renfermé comme quelque chose prenant à la gorge, il n'y avait aucune lumière sauf celles des lampadaires à lueur orange passant en travers des vitres. Des vitres en quatre carreaux. Montée la petite marche de l'entrée on arrivait dans le hall, les hauts murs droit et gauche étaient transpercés par une grande vitre rectangulaire à quatre carreaux éclairant un parquet poussiéreux qui finissait sa vie au pied d'un escalier de chêne. Une imposante et solide rampe du même bois suivait un mouvement sinueux et lascif alors que les pas lourds du Brujah faisaient craquer le bois jusqu'au premier étage. La rampe suivait l'étage à gauche vers les salles communes et à droite vers le second étage. Elle était la seule protection entre le Brujah et le vide alors qu'il battait l'étroit couloir jusqu'à un second escalier plus droit et plus petit. Celui-ci menait au second étage, celui des chambres dans un croisement de couloirs nord, sud, est et ouest. Captivé et curieux de l'endroit, l'Anarch marcha vers le nord en traversant le couloir sud puis bifurqua à l'est. Il ouvrit une des trois portes au hasard, celle du milieu.

La chambre était triste. La lumière jaune orangée s'était obscurcie et une unique fenêtre au sommet ovale à six carreaux en face de la porte tapissée déversait la pauvre lumière. A droite de cette fenêtre aux volets fantasmatiques on trouvait un lit en un bois sombre et massif, à haut dossier inférieur et supérieur. Il y avait juste une couverture en laine. Nines y déposa la Toréador avec délicatesse, posant la tête sur l'oreiller en dentelles poussiéreuses après l'avoir secoué et considéra le reste de la petite chambre. En face du lit, une armoire normande deux fois plus large que lui comme une immense bouche démoniaque. Le Californien passa la main gauche derrière sa tête pour se masser la nuque, légèrement intrigué par l'étrangeté des lieux puis son regard bleu tomba sur la blessure à l'épaule droite de la Toréador qui ne se refermerait pas s'il ne retirait pas les balles.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et après une acrobatie spéciale arriva à lui retirer ce qu'elle portait sur le dos c'est-à-dire le manteau de laine noir et le pull de laine noir. Ce fut sans prêter attention au soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge bordeaux qu'il pratiqua sa petite chirurgie avec l'aide d'un canif. La blessure saignait méchamment et lorsqu'il eut retiré les balles, il vit que la poudre était mélangée à de l'argent. « Merde ! C'est à la mode ! » Marmonna t-il en reniflant le sang parsemé d'argent entre ses doigts. La blessure ne se refermerait pas avec de l'argent en poudre… « Faite qu'elle ne se réveille pas sinon je vais m'en prendre une, » pensa Nines en levant les yeux au ciel avant de faire asseoir la Française d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Il examina la plaie salie, un beau trou. Suça le sang sur ses doigts et les essuya sur son jean puis se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la blessure, sucer le sang de la surface mélangé à la poudre d'argent, avaler. Il prit une seconde pour déglutir et se rincer la bouche avant de la redéposer sur la chair ouverte et y appuyer la langue. Le fait est que la salive d'un vampire était un super antiseptique et lui permettait de refermer ses plaies et celles des autres.

En faisant cela, au départ le leader Anarch pensait qu'elle allait sûrement se réveiller maintenant pour lui en mettre une. Puis il respira le parfum de sa peau et ce fut terminé pour lui. Beigne ou non. La peau exhalait un délicat parfum de jasmin qui le guida jusqu'à la gorge blanche pour y frotter légèrement son nez, échauffer tendrement la chair et la faire expirer. Quand il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres, il perçut la main droite de la Toréador se déposer avec légèreté sur sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux noirs. Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux céladon de la jeune femme semblant l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable qui lui serra le cœur.

Ecaterina savait parfaitement fermer son visage et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être rejeté. Mais ce masque glacé se mua doucement en une expression plus inquiète et teintée de mélancolie. « Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda t-elle en un chuchotis à peine audible alors même que le nez de Nines frôlait le sien.

« Aux abords d'Hollywood, dans une bâtisse abandonnée, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La sorcière baissa les yeux un moment, sa main était toujours posée sur la nuque du Brujah. « Ma tête me fait mal, retire tes bracelets en fer, s'il te plait. C'est comme s'ils me compressaient la poitrine… » Murmura t-elle et de plus en plus bas pour finalement baisser les yeux. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était comme ça.

Mais Nines s'exécuta et les bracelets de combat qu'il portait aux poignets allèrent dans l'armoire ouverte. Quand il se retourna vers la Toréador elle était restée allongée et fixait le plafond, les bras le long du corps de chaque côté. « Lia ? – Appela t-il avec inquiétude.

-Oui ?

Nines se retint de soupirer de soulagement, le ton de voix de la Française semblait serein aussi revint-il près du lit et s'y rassit avec la jambe gauche repliée sur le matelas. – Comment te sens-tu, petite ?

-Ca va mieux, » mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et était laconique. Toutefois elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le dossier. Etre en soutien-gorge face à lui avait l'air de ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid mais elle ramena ses genoux serrés contre elle pour les encercler de ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds masquaient la partie droite de son visage sombre.

Nines l'observa un moment, tendant le bras pour poser sa main sur sa joue droite sous la chaleur de la chevelure. « Si tu te sens mieux on doit y aller, Lia, des chasseurs en ont après toi.

-M'en fiche. Je me sens bien dans cette bâtisse lugubre, c'est calme. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'enchanteresse releva les yeux sur l'Anarch. Il savait qu'elle l'observait mais cette fois il était bien incapable de deviner à quoi elle réfléchissait.

Lia dévisageait Nines et détaillait sa silhouette assise. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle avec son petit mètre soixante. Et il avait des bras de bûcheron, de larges épaules et toujours le plus beau cul de tout L.A. Il était fort lui aussi, plus fort qu'elle, mon Dieu elle n'échapperait jamais à l'archétype du chevalier et avec Nines elle ne voulait surtout pas. Elle le détestait paradoxalement toujours d'être trop proche d'elle. A ce moment par lassitude elle mettait sa défiance en veilleuse. Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle en avait assez.

L'enchanteresse s'assit soudainement et les chiens que Nines avait aperçus dehors se mettaient à hurler alors qu'un orage éclatait. Lia s'approcha de l'Anarch et s'assit sur ses talons en face de lui, tendant la main droite pour toucher la mâchoire barbue du vampire. Admirer la couleur caramélisée de sa peau fraîche alors qu'il serrait les dents, la Française plissa les yeux et les déportant sur les bras. C'était amusant que Nines ait des origines mexicaines. La jeune femme sourit doucement en remontant les yeux sur la gorge du vampire californien qui portait le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle glissa ses doigts fins sous le pendentif en forme de tête de loup et s'adoucit un peu plus avec un zest d'amertume. Son autre main, la gauche, s'était glissée dans celle de l'Anarch au creux de sa paume.

Nines était en même temps surpris et envoûté par le soudain changement d'attitude de la Toréador. C'était comme si elle s'était décidée à l'examiner comme un cadeau de noël au pied du sapin : incroyable mais vrai. Et le visage dur ou triste de l'enchanteresse s'adoucissait merveilleusement. D'un coup la chambre et la demeure toute entière baignées dans le clair obscur lui parurent emplies d'une ambiance féerique. Mais se rendait-elle compte une seule seconde de l'effet qu'elle produisait ? Absolument pas, le Californien le savait. Lia avait décidé de balancer sa méfiance parce qu'elle était extenuée. La regardant rêvasser, il caressait du pouce les doigts dans sa main. Ses épaules se détendirent et pour une fois depuis des années, Nines se sentit paisible. Oui, il se contentait de la regarder s'abandonner à la rêverie et à lui. Voir le visage habituellement masque de douleur et de froideur d'Ecaterina s'animer de la même innocence que Lia le rassurait. Toutefois le Brujah savait aussi que ça n'était que temporaire au risque d'être un mirage et que cela présageait bien pire.

Lia n'était pas du genre à s'abandonner avec insouciance si ce n'était pas pour se nuire.

Mais elle caressait sa joue et elle souriait, il semblait à Nines que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas souri. Il souleva le petit menton rond à fossette de la main droite pour relever son visage et la regarder dans les yeux. C'était comme si ce petit visage rond était fait pour les chérubins : rires, plaisanterie et naïveté confondante, jamais pour pleurer ou être en colère. Elle était mignonne comme un cœur c'était pour ça qu'on l'appelait 'fillette' ou 'petite'. Et il y avait ce parfum. Oh et puis merde, au Diable la prudence. Nines baissa la tête pour marmonner un « merde » puis la releva pour planter ses yeux dans les siens genre 'défense de rire' et dit : « je t'aime, je craque ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi avec ça !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ta permission, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je ne suis pas un rustre et je te connais… »

La rose fit la moue et fronça les sourcils comme pour bouder, Nines se dit que visiblement il avait bien fait de prendre la précaution du dialogue… Et visiblement au léger sourire amusé de la Toréador, il avait marqué un point. Si elle s'était attendu qu'il fût autoritaire sur ce plan là aussi, c'était non. « Tu l'as, » répondit la Française en ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux avec le Brujah tenant son menton relevé de ses doigts. Elle ne souriait plus cependant.

Alors à peine la sorcière eut-elle donnée sa permission que l'Anarch lâchât les rênes qui l'avaient fait tenir jusque là et se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de la jeune femme ainsi explorant le lieu 'presque' saint de sa bouche. Les soupapes ont explosé, monsieur, on n'a rien pu faire et on a blessé un technicien du service de la raison.

Lia était surprise par ce baiser, c'était comme si on lui avait catapulté une braise ardente contre la langue et qu'elle devait jouer avec pour la refroidir. Sauf que ça produisait absolument le contraire : plus elle basculait la braise de la langue d'un côté et de l'autre pour la refroidir et répondait au baiser, plus elle avait chaud et la braise aussi ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'agripper aux épaules de Nines comme deux pâles pics montagneux pour espérer de la fraîcheur dans une association d'idées saugrenue. Elle aurait espéré un peu de fraîcheur venteuse aussi de part et d'autre mais ça n'était que vapeur torride. Une seconde elle songeât qu'elle avait été bien cruelle avec ce pauvre Brujah aux origines pimentées (Mexicain + Brujah Wasabi extra fort) à le faire se contenir ainsi. Et elle rougit comme une pivoine première fraîcheur en se disant qu'elle était très narcissique de penser ça, bouh. Mais c'était un fait.

La chose (ou la sauce si on ajoute du piment) se corsa un peu plus quand la Toréador sentit les grandes mains rugueuses de l'Anarch se balader sur son dos. A peu près aux environs de son agrafe de soutien-gorge. Petit 'chtak' quand il dégrafa avec la dextérité de deux doigts, et grandes rougeurs pour Lia quand elle sentit entre les brumes douillettes de la ferveur, les bonnets de soutien-gorge tomber sous sa poitrine. Ce fut sans laisser ses lèvres ou sa langue se refroidir que Nines fît glisser les bretelles élastiques rouges le long des bras fermes, légèrement musclés de SA Toréador, SA mangeuse de grenouilles (sauce wasabi) et SON enchanteresse, pour laisser choir le soutien-gorge déchu au sol.

Dès que la charmante poitrine (85C) fut délivrée, Nines entama la gorge elle-même, juste sous la ligne de la mâchoire tout en se délestant de sa chemise bleue qui rejoignit le soutien-gorge et le pull et le manteau de laine noir par terre parmi une tribu d'arachnides. Ses lèvres avec la langue suçotèrent doucement la peau de Lia penchant la tête de côté pour l'offrir. Puis elles descendirent doucement tout du long chemin parfumé jusqu'à la clavicule. Sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule ronde de l'enchanteresse alors que la droite reposait sur la gorge avec le pouce lissant la mâchoire et la naissance de la joue.

Enivrés, de poitrine nue à poitrine nue encore séparées. La pénombre de la chambre faisait jouer des reflets de cuivre provenant des lampadaires sur la peau pâle de l'Européenne et des plus rouges sur celle du Californien. Rythmé de temps à autre par le passage en trombe d'une voiture qui entrecoupait la lumière. Comme un mirage durant l'un de ces flash, les mains pâles de la Toréador s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux courts derrière la tête de Nines et jouaient parmi les cheveux noirs. Allant et venant près de la nuque comme pour jouer de la harpe du bout des doigts.

La fenêtre par laquelle cette sombre clarté était filtrée voyait ses longs rideaux spectraux onduler alors que contre les vitres battait la pluie et hurlait le vent. Par une gentille tempête, une branche du chêne près de la demeure battait flegmatiquement la fenêtre.

L'Anarch embrassant la naissance de la gorge remonta le long, goûtant le menton et arrivant jusqu'aux lèvres pour les reprendre et éteindre le souffle de Lia rougissante et déjà perdue et légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Il la retenait de la main gauche contre son dos. Croisant ses yeux céladon semblant brouillés.

Lia autant que lui n'était plus capable de penser. Elle ressentait comme lorsqu'il avait subitement dansé avec elle, l'espace brûlant, incandescent qui séparait leurs ventres et qui faisait l'effet d'une force aimantée rejetée et attirée en même temps. Chaque inspiration irréfléchie, cherchant à apaiser le feu ne faisait qu'aggraver cette attraction pulsative. Les nombrils allant, venant presque jusqu'à se toucher mais non, jamais. C'était une force terrible qui ne pouvait que faire trembler d'une appréhension captivée. Entre eux les ténèbres.

Comme lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux au moment où le Brujah ayant remonté sa gorge revenait l'embrasser. Elle le sentait la dominer et elle ne pouvait que fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'immoler un peu plus sous le couvert de ce grand regard en amande bleu comme des cieux d'hiver. La brûlante chaleur de glace et inaccessible. Les ténèbres étaient comme un voile de pudeur.

Seul voile qui lui resta en l'espace de quelques secondes. Quatre chaussures frappèrent dans leur chute le parquet, deux chaussettes volèrent jusqu'à l'armoire normande. La longue jupe marron glissa, le pantalon noir glissa et tout le monde de la famille tissu glissa à terre retrouver soutien-gorge et chemise bleue puis le jean. Nines goûtait aux deux douces collines de chair rose pâle de sa gorge, implosant l'aimant inversé en touchant son ventre du sien une fois allongés. Et dressait de sa langue chaude et humide les mamelons. La peau était douce, toujours ferme et jeune. Le pendentif de tête de loup frôlait la chair en chair de poule.

Tellement innocente derrière ses allures de perverse. Non, vraiment. Plusieurs fois en l'observant il avait bien vu qu'elle n'y connaissait rien et que ça l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Elle jouait parfois avec les humains dont elle se nourrissait, simplement par curiosité intriguée. Et peu à peu ça l'avait mis de plus en plus souvent en rogne. D'abord parce qu'une fillette ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses. Puis ça avait été parce que ça l'énervait de la voir si habile en étant aussi candide, et finalement parce qu'il était foncièrement jaloux de ceux qui se faisaient érotiquement examiner à sa place.

Lia était la plus puissante Toréador de tout Los Angeles et sa fierté le poussait à penser 'voire de la Californie'. Mais c'était une gosse pour un vampire et ça restait une gosse pour les relations affectives. Il y en a eu des gars qui ont bien essayé de la draguer mais ils pensaient avoir à faire à une femme et ils n'arrivaient qu'à avant l'effrayer, ensuite l'amuser, ou l'agacer au final.

Et ce soir il lui apprendrait les bases sur CA aussi. Surtout…

À la suite d'avoir déchu après lui le dernier sous-vêtement…

Surtout il était le premier à la goûter et comptait bien être le seul. Dusse t-il décorer les murs avec la cervelle de l'antiquité croisée, d'un Gangrel armé d'un fouet ou d'un emmerdeur d'inspecteur espagnol, voire d'un Tzimisce favorisé.

Personne d'autre n'aurait le droit de caresser le fameux grain de beauté tout rond trônant juste sous la hanche gauche. Ni ressentir peu à peu la chaleur l'envelopper, pénétrant peu à peu et frôler l'intérieur des cuisses pâles, chaudes et humides. Lisser les mi-longs cheveux blonds soyeux coulant comme de l'eau, s'enivrer du parfum grisant du jasmin ni même baiser le haut du front. Toute entière, Lia Vilorë, la rose de L.A était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Plantant ses ongles dans la chair humide des épaules du Brujah, Lia ne se remettait toujours pas de la vitesse tourbillonnante à laquelle il l'avait et s'était déshabillé. La branche frappait la fenêtre en marquant les coups 'tap tap' de plus en plus fréquents. Bruits que ses veines portèrent à ses tempes qui faisaient 'chtamp chtamp' en chœur avec les assauts d'abord doux de l'homme (ou du mâle) au-dessus d'elle. Nines frôlait ses joues de ses lèvres et déposait des baisers comme autant d'empruntes, son nez près de sa tempe gauche puis suçotant le lobe de son oreille.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit couinement de surprise suivi par un cri aigu de douleur quand son amant la pénétra. Même en tant que vampire, première constatation : « bordel de Dieu, ça fait mal ! » Pensa t-elle mais impossible de s'exclamer : les cordes vocales paralysées en même temps qu'un réflexe antidouleur qui la fit se cambrer. Mauvais réflexe qui ne fit qu'aggraver la souffrance. Nines maintint légèrement surélevé le bassin redescendu en urgence de la Française d'une main frôlant la hauteur des fesses. Il resta immobile le temps que le sang afflue et cicatrisât pendant qu'un autre battît les draps. A l'instar de la pluie éclaboussant les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Ses tempes pulsaient sur un rythme décalé de celui de la branche contre la fenêtre et lui donnait un léger vertige. Discernant finalement après quelques secondes celui qui la dominait. L'Anarch aux yeux bleus incandescents qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des siens au moment de crier et celui d'attendre que la douleur passe. Lia ouvrit la bouche en cœur comme pour soupirer en plissant des paupières. Ses mains pâles touchaient les joues aux pommettes hautes du visage ovale et glissèrent jusque sur la petite barbe autour des lèvres. La supérieure était fine et l'inférieure plus épaisse et Lia les lissa du pouce puis joua avec les poils drus sur le menton et sous la lèvre inférieure. Nines baissa ses paupières et ses longs cils noirs lui donnèrent un regard plus perçant encore et plus sombre alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser et libérer son bassin de sa main le surélevant.

D'abord il suçotait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure déjà enflée puis lui entrouvrait les lèvres pour y enrouler sa langue à la sienne. Recommençant à bouger légèrement, allant et venant lentement puis refermant ses lèvres sur la sienne supérieure et y demeurer pour la sceller.

Il avait le bras droit tendu dont les muscles saillaient sous la peau pour ne pas écraser la Toréador sous son poids pendant que son autre main s'infiltrait savamment à l'intérieur des cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus. Saisissant au passage un genou pour faire grimper la jambe sur sa hanche.

La pluie battait, la pluie battait encore et de plus en plus furieuse et le vent semblait lui prêter sa voix ainsi que les chiens ou les loups. Et la pluie et le vent étaient sans doute jaloux que si puissante pût être leur alliance du vent faisant onduler l'eau, elle échappait au contexte de la chair. Le feu au contraire se remplissait d'orgueil : il ondulait comme l'eau ou hurlait comme le vent et dévorait la chair. Les loups eux étaient jaloux de ce couplet sincère, attaché ou constant et plus inséparable qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

Lia était comme l'onde d'une flamme animée par le vent. Et Nines le vent faisant onduler l'onde de flamme. Chaque mouvement progressivement suivi de hanches à hanches et se répondant. Peu à peu ils se prolongeaient, s'approfondissaient, s'intensifiaient puisque c'était un embrasement qui animait leurs corps et consumait leurs âmes agonisantes dans des souffles, des hoquets, des cris.

Peaux suintantes d'une eau écarlate. Les doigts de la Toréador étaient emmêlés à ceux de son amant Brujah, moites et bouillantes alors que ses cheveux blonds s'envolaient de l'oreiller en dentelles, la tête renversée en arrière, cambrée, les reins creusés. Cherchant à étouffer le ventre brûlant contre l'autre qui s'éloignait à l'opposé. Heureusement ce furent les lèvres qui s'harmonisèrent pour se consoler de cette mort exquise.

Nines se laissa doucement tomber sur le côté droit et attira l'enchanteresse contre lui. La logeant au chaud temporaire au creux de ses bras, le droit plié au-dessus de la charmante tête blonde et le gauche remontant le drap sur ses hanches pour s'y poser ensuite.

Lia avait ramené ses bras pliés contre elle puis posa ses mains sur le torse à la toison noire bouclée de son aimé Brujah murmurant près de ses cheveux en caressant le creux de ses reins, ce qui la chatouillait énormément jusqu'à la faire sourire. Que murmurait son seigneur ? Non, pas de serments d'amour éternel. La manière dont ils avaient fait l'amour était autant d'aveux et ils l'avaient ressenti.

Nines murmurait simplement que lui aussi aimait bien « cette maison lugubre où on dormirait bien désarmé.

-Regarde – renchérit la Toréador en pointant l'armoire normande du doigt – je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une armoire normande dans un vieux manoir à Hollywood ! Et puis c'est grand et c'est calme… Dommage que ce soit à Hollywood… » Puis un immense sourire menaça de prendre place sur tout son visage puis se rembrunit aussi sec.

L'Anarch la regardant, le bras droit plié et la joue contre le dos de la main, haussa un sourcil. « Tu as une idée qui ne pourra pas se faire.

-Un sortilège trop imposant pour moi pour l'instant… Et puis Downtown reste Downtown. C'est-à-dire bruyant, animé, amusant et stressant.

-Tu es du clan Toréador.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me… » Commença t-elle, puis « grumph ! »

Ce qui fit rire Nines d'un rire léger comme l'air. « Tu es trop mignonne ! – Répliqua t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'épaule ronde – ne t'inquiète pas ma petite. Tu ne fais que changer de quartier. Achète ce vieux manoir, une moto et déménage. Ca sera un meilleur trophée que l'appartement cédé par un Prince déchu. »

La jeune femme le regarda ou plutôt le dévisagea pour ne déchiffrer que le terme 'sûr et certain'. Elle se détendit en relâchant ses petites épaules et finit par accepter. Tout de suite un autre sourire vint éclairer son visage rond et Nines en fut bien heureux.

Il savait que sa petite avait besoin maintenant d'un environnement plus calme et de plus d'espace, ne serait-ce pour son travail.

« Je garde quand même l'appartement les semaines de grabuge !

-Comme tu veux, » sourit-il légèrement en étant amusé par son sentimentalisme puis il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et laissa sa tête choir. Ils dormirent ainsi un moment.

Le Brujah fut réveillé quand il ressentit que la place près de lui était vide. L'enchanteresse était debout en face de la fenêtre avec le drap tenu contre la poitrine. Les volets fins s'agitaient légèrement et les oreilles de l'Anarch étaient assaillies par les tourments de la pluie et du vent. Le profil en rondeurs de la Française était appétissant, sauf que son visage reflété par les carreaux à la lueur orangée était redevenu grave. « Lia ?

-29, » chuchota t-elle si bas qu'il aurait pu ne pas entendre.

Sachant qu'elle énonçait son âge mortel, il attendit mais se redressa, puis se leva du lit pour se tenir derrière elle et passer ses bras autour de ses épaules encerclées. Son corps nu contre le dos de son amante.

« Et 25. C'est amusant Nines tu sais. La dernière fois j'avais à peine 17 ans et 9 siècles derrière moi… J'ai vu toutes les guerres et l'horreur des camps de la mort m'a fait vomir mais moins que la torture de préserver mon esprit du sang du Voïvode. Le temps n'a vraiment aucun effet sur les monstres, seulement pour les réincarner.

-Arrête. Tu n'étais pas un monstre.

-Si je n'en avais pas été un, je n'aurais pas été réincarnée en tant que tel. »

Le Brujah soupira, l'enchanteresse faisait allusion à quelque chose qu'elle refusait visiblement de révéler entièrement ou de lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre alors pour patienter il la retourna vers lui par les épaules et l'embrassa pour sonner l'heure du retour au bercail.

Il était aux environs d'une heure du matin le 2 janvier quand ils sortirent de la vieille bâtisse. La pluie battait toujours à temps plein et le vent hurlait. Lia avait son épée au fourreau ceinturé à la hanche droite et la capuche en laine de son manteau tirée sur le front en surveillant la rue vide.

Le Brujah alla voir sa moto, dans l'espoir vain à ce que la roue ce fût changée seule, mais non. Pour rentrer à Downtown il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : chopper une voiture.

Il revint vers la Toréador et le lui dit puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à station essence de la bourgade plutôt désertée malgré les néons jaunes allumés dans la nuit noire. Par chance. Il y avait une voiture : une vieille décapotable rouge, mais les chiens ou les loups s'étaient remis à hurler à la lune derrière son champ de nuage. L'enchanteresse leva la tête et la tourna vers les hurlements des bêtes alors que Nines marchait vers la caisse rouge en pensant trafiquer le contact. Quand il eut réussi à démarrer la voiture, il appela Lia. Mais elle resta étrangement immobile alors que les loups continuaient de hurler. « Lia, dépêche !

-Oui… » Marmonna t-elle avant de se retourner, le visage fermé et monter sur le siège du passager. Elle ne dit rien le long du trajet, et c'est sur la fin que Nines craqua :

« Bon sang, petite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces chiens ?

-C'était des loups.

-En ville ? Non…

-C'était des loups, et ils me disaient qu'ils avaient brouillé les chasseurs jusque dans les montagnes de Santa Monica… Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne nous trouveraient pas là-bas, » répliqua la Toréador d'un ton étrange, exalté mais murmuré comme si elle parlait dans un demi sommeil soudain. Puis fronça les sourcils en massant ses tempes des index.

Nines fronça les sourcils, remarquant que depuis son réveil, Ecaterina avait souvent l'air d'avoir des migraines ou des malaises. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Tenta t-il en tournant sur la route en direction de Downtown.

« User de la magie me donne mal à la tête maintenant… Dis… Il y a un contrat sur ma tête, hein ?

-On dirait… Plus que d'habitude.

-Encore ? Vraiment, rien ne change en 9 siècles… »


	22. La Belle et la Bête

Chapitre 22 – La Belle et la Bête

En roulant, Nines se rendait compte que soudain il y avait beaucoup trop de voitures à prendre la même route à une telle heure de la nuit, surtout vers Compton.

Et il se souvint d'un truc qui avait été légèrement, très légèrement insinué un soir au début du mois : les gars, surtout Jack, voulaient une rave pour fêter le nouvel an et la Géhenne encore inexistante. Il avait totalement oublié ça « et merde, » marmonna t-il en prenant la direction que tout le monde prenait. La rave évidemment se déroulerait sur le territoire des Bloods et des Crips histoire de les emmerder et d'en étreindre quelques uns. « Fait chier, » rajouta Nines si bien que Lia claqua de la langue d'agacement. « J'avais oublié qu'il y aurait une rave pour le nouvel an, dans South Central L.A.

-Super, le coin des Crips et des Bloods, je suis sûre que c'est Jack qui a eu cette brillante idée, » répliqua la sorcière d'un ton acide qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'adoration qu'elle portait à Jack. D'ordinaire elle aurait adoré cette idée.

Nines fronça légèrement les sourcils puis trouva une réponse satisfaisante : « mais là-bas il y aura trop de monde armé, même pour des chasseurs. »

La Toréador haussa les épaules.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Compton dans une place bourrée de voitures et de moyens de transport en tout genre, Lia descendit la première de la voiture et regarda autour d'elle. A quelques mètres il y avait une usine abandonnée et il fallait slalomer entre les divers moyens de transport pour y parvenir. Un haut bâtiment noir de crasse se découpant à peine dans la nuit peinte de lucioles halogènes, aux vitres grises derrière lesquelles on distinguait à peu près quelques lueurs de ci de là.

Par contre on entendait bien le bruit de la sono et autres instruments faits pour faire du bruit, comme les guitares électriques. Toute mauvaise foi intégrée. Au son des guitares, Lia grinça des dents et roula des yeux presque à l'instar d'une possédée « je hais les guitares électriques, Nines.

-C'est rien à côté quand Jack joue de l'harmonica, » répliqua le Brujah d'un ton absent en rajustant son _desert eagle_ sous sa veste et dépassant la Toréador. Il avait bien saisi la voix menaçante de la Française, 'je hais les guitares électriques' voulait dire : 'oblige moi à entrer là-dedans et ça sera tellement le souk que tu ne sauras plus distinguer le haut du bas.' Et il savait que ça n'était pas du bluff. Lia pétait les plombs… Il avait su qu'elle allait rattraper sa docilité et il espéra parvenir à contrôler ses excès de violence…

Elle le suivit après quelques secondes à marcher seul devant elle. Ignorer sa menace cette fois-ci avait porté, fort heureusement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'usine par l'immense porte de garage relevée. A l'intérieur c'était beaucoup de boucan en incriminant les guitares, les cris des fêtards, la fumée et d'autres drogues illicites qu'une liste trop exhaustive prendrait les dernières pages. La lumière était essentiellement jaune et noire, parfois blanche à cause de stroboscopes qui donnaient une ambiance épileptique aux participants. Qui d'ailleurs étaient au moins une bonne centaine. Il y avait des escaliers métalliques un peu partout menant à des passerelles, le sol était de l'asphalte. Pour la plupart c'étaient des jeunes, beaucoup de mortels et quelques vampires Brujah ou Malkavien. Beaucoup fumaient comme des pompiers quand ils ne gesticulaient pas.

La sorcière savait qu'elle était Toréador, et ça n'était pas pour rien que les Toréador brillaient par leur absence. Elle avança quand même dans le brouhaha puant en esquivant quelques coups malencontreux de pieds, de jambes ou de bras. Suivant Nines à la haute stature même si l'envie la titillait de faire cramer la sono. Lia essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans cette anarchie coulant de source. Elle y voyait des Bloods en rouge du côté gauche, des Crips à droite en bleu et se croyait presque dans West Side Story.

Le Brujah retrouva finalement un Jack accroupi sur une chaise à l'envers en train de fumer le cigare en jouant aux dès avec une Damsel en train de perdre. « Quoi de neuf, vous deux ? Je sens comme des effluves de s…

-La ferme, Jack, » coupa la Toréador d'une voix brûlante de puissance en le glaçant des yeux.

Jack fit des yeux ronds comme des billes et retira son cigare de sa bouche en relevant sa tête hirsute vers la gamine. Damsel était bouche bée et Nines prévoyait le pire. « Fillette, ne commence pas à faire ta Voerman… » Menaça le vieux vampire noir américain en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ca suffit – Tenta Nines en sentant que ça ne faisait que commencer et bien malgré lui.

-Pourquoi des Crips et des Bloods à une Rave, Jack ? Tu veux faire sauter South Central ?

-Garçon si j'étais toi, je ferais sortir la petite tête blonde avant qu'elle ne mette le feu aux poudres avant moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, putain de merde ! – Pataugea totalement Damsel, abasourdie en se relevant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de la vampire qui ne broncha pas.

Lia ferma seulement les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Le boucan de la fête lui agressait le cerveau. Elle se retourna sans rien dire et s'enfonça dans la foule, elle avait besoin de chasser. Nines se retourna pour la suivre des yeux imité par Damsel et Jack. Quand la Toréador eut disparu dans la foule, il prit la chaise de la Brujah aux cheveux rouges. « Sexe, » pour finir la phrase de son pair.

Parvenant à dérider plus ouvertement celui-ci qui n'était pas véritablement froissé par l'attitude de Lia. « Quand ça ? Où ?

-Bordel de Dieu, comme si c'était le moment de fricoter entre tas de viande froide.

-Dans le vieux manoir d'Hollywood. C'est pour ça qu'elle pète les plombs.

-Ah… Ca va être rigolo ce soir… Au fait, tronche de cake n'est pas reparti.

-Merde.

-Et il est furieux.

-Ca c'est plutôt pour dire qu'il pisse du sang en chiant par la bouche tellement ça l'emmerde de s'être fait baiser !! Il a juré de 'faire quelque chose' !! – Précisa Damsel en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Revenir avec un fusil et se décharger sur 'Anezka' ? – Marmonna Nines en se retourna sur sa chaise pour chercher la Toréador des yeux.

-Non, plus con comme : 'chopper un exorciste' – corrigea Jack en secouant les dès et prenant une bouffée de son cigare.

-Y'a pas que du sang qu'il gerbe alors. Y'a aussi sa rare matière grise – renchérit le leader Anarch – bordel, Ella est là ! Je m'en doutais, pas Anarch mais s'infiltre dans les rave quand même ! Jack, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

-Rien qui ne soit pas marrant, mon petit. Vous l'avez légèrement agacée à aller l'embêter dans la vieille maison de King's way durant leur petit truc magique. Maintenant que ça a bien foiré ils sont là. »

Nines n'était pas assuré du tout mais alors pas du tout. Il se levait quand sur le fond de l'entrepôt à droite, une guitare électrique explosa entre les mains du guitariste qui tomba à la renverse. Il jura entre ses dents quand un mouvement attira son attention entre les formes blanches entrecoupées des fêtards que l'explosion n'avait pas dérangés. Il y avait dans la foule face à lui au loin, Christoff Romuald, seul, qui brassait les Anarch sans peur ni reproche. Et à partir de là, Nines vit rouge vif. Détournant les yeux de l'autre côté de la foule, il vit la Toréador allumer un Brujah… Et pas n'importe lequel : Skelter. Celui dont elle avait le plus envie de lui faire avaler ses boules. Elle lui tournait le dos, les bras légèrement pliés, levés au-dessus de la tête avec des mouvements de hanches à faire hurler à la lune un ascète… Enfin au moins lui. « Skelter connard, t'es pas foutu de regarder AILLEURS que ses fesses !! » Baragouina le leader Anarch en oubliant Jack mourrant (encore) de rire, et Damsel le mimant dans son dos en exagérant. Il brassa à son tour la foule vers Skelter véritablement à moitié se répandant de bave sur la Toréador amusée. Cet idiot n'était même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule.

Christoff aussi d'ailleurs brassait la foule, seul, et plus vite en ayant vu à son tour que sa petite nonne faussement pieuse allumait comme une torche un Sarasin.

Nines fut arrêté dans sa nage possessive par la fille qu'ils avaient assommée mais non tuée à la propriété de King's Way.

Une grande brune à la peau or pâle, avec de petits yeux marron foncé et des cheveux noirs de jais ramenés en catogan. « Toi et ta poudrée nous avez dérangés, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas nous emmerder ? » Attaqua t-elle avec un petit accent hispanique lui faisant rouler les r et les mains posées sur les hanches couvertes par un pantalon taille très basse rouge. Le haut n'étant qu'une veste en cuir noir.

Nines se figea et haussa les épaules comme un cheval s'ébrouant car coupé dans son élan par un jet d'eau froide, puis il l'imita, mains sur les hanches. Pas le temps pour ces conneries. « Ella t'es pas des nôtres, viens pas te plaindre.

-Qui est cette fille ? J't'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet pour moi !

-Ah merde non, tu vas pas faire ton numéro ! C'est la Rose de L.A t'en as sûrement entendu parler, à moins que tu ne sois devenue sourde en quelques années passées chez des branques ? » Répliqua t-il d'un ton mordant et menaçant sur la fin en plissant des paupières pour la foudroyer des yeux. Il avança ensuite pour la dépasser. Mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lia qui souriait de son faux air innocent. Il ne l'avait pas entendue. Ella, se déplaçant sur le côté, sursauta. La Toréador se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle n'avait rien entendu non plus.

« Oh, ça, Ella ? Moi qui croyais t'avoir à moitié tranché la tête avec une plaque d'égout, j'aurais dû directement jouer du freezbie avec un couvercle de poubelle – fit-elle sarcastiquement mais d'un ton susurré encore plus fourbe en souriant. Papillonnant des yeux en fixant la Brujah qui la fusillait des siens. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine couverte de noir. Lia mordait maintenant.

-J'ai la tête solide, surtout la gorge, » lâcha Ella en jaugeant avec une suffisance extrême et ouverte la Toréador.

Nines à partir de là se retint de plonger la tête dans ses mains.

Lia détourna ses yeux céladon de la Bloods pour les porter sur le leader Anarch. « Serais-tu un menteur comme un autre, Rodriguez, pour omettre que tu connais cette fille menant des rituels vaudou avec ses potes Bloods ?

-Aucune importance puisque nous ne sommes pas du même camp – Répondit Nines en portant ses yeux bleu glace sur la Française, haussant un sourcil acéré – ça suffit Lia.

-Encore une fois : certainement pas, » contredit-elle en plissant des paupières et rendant son regard vert gris dérangeant de malveillance. Ce fut sur ce regard malsain qui dénotait tellement avec son attitude innocente de tout à l'heure que derrière la sorcière, une sono explosa, alors qu'un musicien était juste en face en train de la régler. Le son lui explosa les tympans et quelques personnes se mirent à crier ou à murmurer d'inquiétude pendant que la majorité hurlait de rire.

« Une fois encore, Aurélia, arrête ça maintenant !

-Non. Je déteste vraiment les guitares électriques… »

Ella observait la scène en étant fascinée et prudemment reculait pour ne pas faire face à cette Toréador mortellement dangereuse dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Un sourire narquois se peint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme hispanique : « et ben, Nines, c'est une petite blonde qui défie ton autorité ? »

Mais le Brujah ne la regarda pas même s'il haussa un sourcil sur son profil droit. Ses yeux bleus de loup étaient vissés sur les grands yeux de l'Européenne qui avait le menton levé. Bien qu'Ella ait raison. Ecaterina était bel et bien en train de défier son autorité en publique. Et par une association d'idées étrange, il savait pourquoi. D'un seul coup la lumière se fit dans son esprit et le visage du leader Anarch s'éclaira d'une lumière de compréhension.

Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la Toréador.

Autour d'eux s'étaient attroupés les Anarch mais aussi les Bloods et les Crips qui attendaient l'occas'. Sans qu'on l'ait remarqué, Christoff était avec Willem dans les premiers rangs du cercle des spectateurs. Car un soudain vide s'était formé autour de Nines et de Lia.

L'enchanteresse se rapprocha et tourna autour de l'Anarch qui la suivait des yeux, elle était si près de lui qu'il dut se retenir de baisser les yeux sur le pan du manteau de laine touchant le pan de pantalon de sa jambe gauche. Gardant le visage ferme et un regard dur sur la Française faisant le tour de sa personne de pas mesurés, presque épaules contre épaules. « Je ne ferai rien, » déclara implacablement le Californien. Lia se tenait pour le moment derrière lui et il devait s'obliger à garder le dos tourné alors qu'il entendait les murmures de protestation des Anarch.

Les cris de douleur de celui qui s'était fait exploser les tympans étaient couverts par le silence instable du défi. On s'occupait de lui évidemment au fond de l'entrepôt, mais la petite assemblée tout au fond dans le noir était autrement électrifiée à la mesure des éclairs des stroboscopes… Au centre ça restait aussi cacophonique que ceux qui n'ont cure des autres sous les stroboscopes.

Ambiance de folie.

La sorcière dans le dos de Nines droit comme un i, croisa le regard inquisiteur du saint croisé vampire et de son compagnon germain. En les regardant elle leva les bras en souriant, pour les poser sur les épaules du leader Anarch, ainsi que poser sa tempe contre l'omoplate. Elle en revint à lui alors que l'Anarch tournait soudainement la tête vers Christoff qui soutenait son regard avec un air solennel. Lia souffla sur la nuque de Nines en plissant des yeux. Il frissonna et l'assemblée silencieuse dans les clameurs festives retint son souffle pour ceux encore vivants, et serra les poings pour les autres. « Je fais ça… » Susurra la sorcière en tournant brutalement les yeux vers une Ella contrôlant à qui mieux mieux sa propre terreur parmi les Bloods en première ligne. L'Hispanique tomba soudainement à la renverse et son crâne heurta le sol dur et froid de goudron. Immédiatement les Bloods sortirent leurs armes, les Crips de l'autre côté en firent autant et les Anarch sortirent leurs pouvoirs pour faire tenir en respect tous ces gens armés de boum-boum.

« Franchement, rien à foutre, » répliqua Nines en détournant son regard de Christoff en garde pour les porter sur la Toréador se déportant sur sa droite.

Elle agissait exactement comme si une bonne poignée de flingues petits et gros calibres confondus lui était inoffensive, elle agissait comme si et elle en donnait l'impression. « Qui est cette fille ?

-Je m'appelle Ella, j'fais partie des Bloods, douce petite – lâcha l'intéressée en se relevant, l'air menaçant.

-Ella, Brujah, c'est Jack qui l'a amenée et moi qui me suis coltiné son éducation – ajouta Nines. N'hésitant pas à enfreindre un petit peu la Mascarade et le secret de la vampire des Bloods du même coup pour continuer sur sa lancée légèrement suicidaire.

-Minable entre parenthèses, ton éducation merdique ! – Ragea Ella en brandissant son poing et son majeur droit. Se retournant ensuite pour gueuler des bribes d'explications aux siens.

Mais Lia rit d'un rire cristallin modulé de la pire des manières pour faire frissonner. Elle était terrifiante. Mais elle bluffait. Ella le devinait aussi en massant l'arrière de son crâne tout en criant.

Il la surprit à regarder Christoff qui se tenait comme s'il avait un bâton dans le cul et serrait les dents en fermant le visage et croyant que c'était ça le courage : trembler comme une feuille intérieurement et donner une image externe implacable. Et il était en train de se planter sur toute la ligne. Il bluffait aussi. Affabulait, simulait, jouait.

Quand Nines décida d'inverser la vapeur avant que les nerveux de la gâchette tout autour d'eux ne tirent, il se retourna si vivement vers la Toréador qu'elle sursauta violemment. Il lui saisit rapidement les poignets levés et tirés vers lui pour pouvoir la dominer de sa hauteur une fois qu'elle fut un peu plus près. Le Brujah fronça les sourcils et montra les crocs : « tu peux me faire peur mais je suis ton maître ! » Grogna t-il près de son visage.

Maître de la Bête : souverain sur la peur. Maître du cygne : propriétaire de l'oiseau blanc ou noir qui meurt en charmant et génère un appétit effrayant. Pour le loup, la Bête était toujours son cygne blanc.

Lia ouvrit un peu plus grands les yeux céladon en frissonnant et baissa la tête, les jambes frêles. Nines garda ses poignets dans ses mains et l'attira contre lui pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour des petites épaules et l'enfermer là. Tournant la tête de chaque côté d'un air menaçant à chacun. Anarch, Bloods, Crips assemblés. Il avait compris le problème de Lia et trouvé comment le résoudre. Par le passé, Ecaterina avait été trahie par son seigneur/régent homosexuel et, par le sien, Lia avait été trahie par son chevalier/seigneur. Tous deux, elle avait cru les avoir charmés. Chacun ayant fait croire en sa 'faiblesse' face au charme qu'ils passaient pour 'supérieur' à leur fierté, de gentillesse en gentillesse de seigneurs et maîtres.

Christoff jouait un autre jeu, un vieux jeu sur ce rôle de seigneur, le jeu naturel : il voulait faire croire en sa 'force' face au charme qu'il passe pour 'inférieur'. Et si ça passe pour autre chose, c'était exactement le même problème relationnel.

Ce jeu de miroir avait l'air inextricable pour que lui qui tenait encore le rôle du 'seigneur' parvienne à s'en démarquer. Mais il avait trouvé : n'importe comment le charme pouvait et devait lui être supérieur, il l'avait admis et montré. Ecaterina pouvait lui faire peur en même temps qu'il dominait Ecaterina lui faisant peur.

Il n'y avait aucun faux semblant : quand elle lui faisait peur, il la bravait. Il était idiot d'un homme et plus encore d'un vampire de paraître fier ou de cacher sa fierté exacerbée face au désir et à la peur que le charme portait. Il ne fallait pas nier totalement sa faiblesse ou l'accorder totalement face à la peur. Il fallait accorder sa faiblesse et tout de même dominer sa peur. La fierté entre deux personnes c'était le désastre assuré. Demandez à Corneille.

Judas et Alec avaient en point commun d'avoir été de fiers fourbes. Accordant, accordant pour mieux poignarder dans le dos. La faisant tomber, leur Bête, cygne blanc. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes, c'étaient des démons paradoxalement.

Au contraire de ce cher Christoff qui fera semblant de ne pas trembler et qui ne pourra pas dominer. Tombant, face à la Bête, cygne noir. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un ange paradoxalement.

Tant qu'à vivre dans un paradoxe comme vampire il allait assumer tous les fronts ! Si le cygne était l'ennemi c'est bien parce qu'il était aimable. Et les Français s'y connaissent en amour, surtout les Françaises : l'une d'elle disait que c'était en se rebellant que les femmes avaient inventé l'amour.

Sauf Lia, elle n'y connaissait rien mais maintenant elle apprenait.

Nines de son air menaçant, tout en gardant enfermée la Toréador dans ses bras, était parvenu à redémontrer sa compétence à diriger et la force de son autorité aux Anarch qui l'avaient tacitement choisi pour chef. Ceux-ci avec Jack avaient alors manœuvré pour que les Bloods et les Crips soient trop occupés à se mordre le nez ou à retourner s'éclater pour prêter attention aux Anarch. Tout le monde ou presque s'était dispersé. Sauf Christoff, Damsel et Ella.

Rien qu'à voir la tête que tirait le Français, Nines voyait d'ici qu'il allait l'engueuler pour avoir parlé à Lia de 'dominant à dominé'.

Mais à peine allait-il ouvrir la bouche que Damsel lui tomba dessus en lui parlant comme à du poisson plus que pourri, tournant le dos à l'Anarch et les mains posées sur les hanches. « Hey ! T'as rien à glander là, face de cul de macaque mort ! Dégage de là avant que je ne te fasse des anglaises avec le couteau à beurre qui te sert d'épée de mes deux fesses ! »

Lia, la tête blonde à moitié dissimulée par les bras de bûcheron de l'Anarch californien et la joue contre le torse de celui-ci (vous inquiétez pas : elle profite) fit un petit rire nasal d'hilarité débutante. Preuve que Damsel ne mesurait jamais son potentiel comique avec la Toréador.

Christoff foudroya la Brujah aux cheveux rouges des yeux avant de les déporter sur Nines et la sorcière par-dessus l'épaule de Damsel. Puis dans un grand claquement et une voltige de son long manteau en cuir noir, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et oublie pas la tronche de cake blonde avec qui t'es venu ! » Renchérit Damsel en tendant le cou et haussant un sourcil.

Christoff sortit et quelques minutes plus tard après avoir remercié Damsel pour le show et l'aide deux en un, Nines alla faire le tour des Anarch hors piste gesticulatoire en étant docilement suivi par la Toréador.

« On dirait le maître qui promène son chien – fit remarquer Damsel en face de Jack fumant son cigare en étant adossé à un mur juste à droite d'une sono.

-C'est que t'as rien compris ma grande, t'es pas assez féminine et romantique pour ça. A peu près autant qu'un orang-outan castré.

-Ah ! Va chier chez les mouches, Jack ! »

Le vieux Brujah noir américain partit d'un rire tonitruant en secouant sa grande carcasse sombre et sale.

Lui avait tout compris au film… Et commençait à comprendre le chef-d'œuvre…

Quand il remarqua un certain remue-ménage un peu trop centralisé sur le coin des macaques danseurs. Une des Sang Clair s'écroulait en poussant des cris. « Quelle merde ! » Marmonna Jack tout en restant calme. Il héla Nines et lui fit de grands signes de main alors que Damsel courrait voir ce qui se passait. « Y'a le polichinelle qui sort ! » Beugla le vieux loup de mer avant de s'élancer à la suite de la Brujah pour voir l'accouchement de plus près.

Personne n'avait arrêté le morceau de métal joué pour autant et Anna, la Sang Clair aux beaux cheveux bruns qui s'écroulait, hurlait dans l'indifférence quasi généralisée. Sauf que certains s'attroupaient autour d'elle comme un tas de mouches autour d'un tas de merde. Enfin des mouches vampires c'était déjà plus grave.

Jack vit Nines tirer de force la Toréador vers Anna. Mais Lia à grands cris refusait obstinément de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le leader Anarch traversa les mouches et posa un genou à terre près d'Anna se tordant de douleur. Excédé par l'odeur que dégageait la Sang Clair prête à accoucher et conscient que le sang utérin n'allait pas en déranger certains… Il foudroya la Française des yeux en levant la tête vers elle après avoir rapidement examiné Anna. « Tu choisis : être une putain sorcière ou faire ton boulot de sage-femme avant que ça ne tourne mal ET pour Anna ET pour le bébé !! » Rugit-il.

Ecaterina fit des yeux ronds et recula la tête, choquée. Puis finit par marmonner d'abord entre ses dents : « quelle idée de traîner dans un tel endroit en étant enceinte aussi ! » Avant d'écarter les bras et de beugler de tous ses poumons aidée d'une amplification de voix magique avec tout le respect qu'on lui connaît du sexe fort : « RECULEZ IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE CHAROGNARDS BAVEUX OU JE VOUS PROMETS QUE JE VOUS FAIS AVALER VOS CROCS ET VOS LANGUES !! ET SI CERTAINS SONT PAS CONVAINCUS JE PEUX AUSSI LEUR COUPER LES BIJOUX, CA LES FERA SE TENIR TRANQUILLES ! »

Avec un discours pareil portant dans tout l'entrepôt, un grand siphon se fit tout autour d'Anna, de Nines et de la cinglée qui menaçait assez souvent de les castrer en en étant fort capable. Ce n'était plus à prouver, Jack avait tellement de fois raconté la boîte à chaussures.

Satisfaite de s'être fait obéir de ces stupides mâles suceurs de sang, la sage-femme Ecaterina pointa ensuite le groupe tout éberlué des Bloods, puis celui des Crips catapulté sur la quatrième dimension, et leur ordonna de vider les lieux. Comme ils n'étaient pas d'accord, elle encouragea les vampires à jouer au _69_ (jeu anarchiste similaire au _Nine_ : paint-ball à balles réelles. Sauf qu'au _69_ certains ne savent pas que c'est un jeu, en l'occurrence les Bloods et les Crips…) sur eux mais dehors.

Nines eut le temps de se dire que toutes les sages-femmes du monde étaient terrifiantes. Surtout la sienne. Mais tellement merveilleuses quand elles aidaient à donner la vie.

Un visage qu'Ecaterina n'avait pas arboré depuis longtemps sans doute. Le visage radieux de l'accoucheuse qui a réussi à garder la mère et l'enfant en vie. Comme une Bonne-dame.


	23. Le saint et le cygne noir

Chapitre 23 – Le saint et le cygne noir

Quelques heures, (il était près de 6 heures et demi du matin et pas loin de l'aube quand le marmot se décida à se montrer) plus tard le bébé était né. On l'appela Tomoki. Et c'était un beau Dhampir portrait de sa mère envers qui Lia fut catapultée marraine par une Anna souriante et taquine. Ladite bonne fée bénit une fois encore la Mort de la préserver des rougeurs aux joues et haussa obstinément les épaules (en souriant en coin quand même). Puis elle incendia de manière politiquement correcte la Sang Clair pour s'être ramenée dans ce bouiboui malsain alors qu'elle était enceinte ! « On n'a pas idée, vraiment !! » Ceci tout en terminant de nettoyer ET Tomoki ET Anna ET elle-même ET Nines était parti voir ailleurs s'il y était. (Sous ordre de pudeur féminine.)

Anna avec le bébé dans ses bras fut raccompagnée par Jack chez elle à Downtown. Les autres Anarch revenaient de leur grande et longue partie de _69 _et Nines n'eut pas le temps de féliciter la sage-femme qu'il se fit aspirer par un groupe de mâles qui voulait qu'on lui racontât le miracle de la vie. Ou, selon les cas, qu'on leur explique tout court comme un documentaire sur les abeilles.

Si bien que la Toréador le suivit des yeux en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon (un grand morceau d'une chemise abandonnée, la plus propre qu'on pût trouver) qui traînait en ayant un sourire narquois. Elle entendit soudain un 'pssst' devant elle sur la gauche et vit Willem au flanc appuyé contre une des interstices de l'usine qui lui faisait de la main le signe d'approcher. Lâchant le torchon en haussant un sourcil, elle vint à la rencontre du vampire germain ni en se pressant ni en flânant.

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il lui saisit le poignet droit et la tira promptement à l'extérieur alors que le soleil menaçait de bientôt se lever. « Viens avec moi, Christoff veut te parler ! – Murmura t-il d'un ton sec en la fixant, mais Willem était intérieurement toujours d'un calme olympien.

-Qu'a-t-il de si honteux pour t'envoyer, Willem ? Je n'ai jamais compris que tu puisses obéir à un plus jeune que toi, » lâcha la Toréador en tirant vers elle son poignet. Toutefois le Brujah se garda de répondre et piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme. « Très bien, je te suis. »

A l'écart de l'usine dans la forêt des voitures qui s'était éclaircie, Christoff au milieu du parking broussailleux attendait les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau de cuir noir. Avec le visage fermé et la posture rigide de celui qui ne sait pas mentir.

Willem marchait derrière Lia et celle-ci accéléra légèrement son pas léger mais en se retenant de serrer les poings, plutôt d'agacer des ongles les peaux de ses doigts. « Que veux-tu, mon amour ? Ne sais-tu pas déjà tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? – Attaqua t-elle en s'approchant très près de lui jusqu'à le narguer d'un sourire méprisant.

-Anezka la nonne, Ecaterina la sorcière ou Lia la vampire. Je me fiche de qui tu peux bien être – répondit-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce à dire ? Ton amour s'est transformé en haine, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana Ecaterina avant de lever la main gauche en pointant le côté de l'index. Elle fit mine de jeter un sort mais le Brujah lui saisit la main, la retourna et la colla dos contre son torse avec un stylet sous la gorge.

« Tu as deviné juste – grogna t-il en pressant un peu plus la lame acérée contre la gorge pâle de la Toréador qui restait étrangement calme.

-Maintenant tu devrais comprendre mon calvaire, Christoff… Mais si tu me tues, ton Prince de San Francisco te livrera en pâture à Nines.

-Ca me va comme ça, » répliqua t-il avant de se retourner brusquement en lui faisant suivre le mouvement.

La Toréador vit alors devant elle les deux chasseurs de vampire dont l'un qui avait été à la maison de King's way. Ils avaient des arbalètes à carreaux enflammés dans les mains. Lia les fixa avant de sourire puis disparut, échappant soudainement en l'espace d'une seconde à l'étreinte de Christoff. Il se retourna immédiatement en coupe vent pour se prendre la lame de Tal'Mahe'Ra en plein dans le ventre, le transperçant de part en part et faisant exploser son sang hors de son corps. « Si tu fais mine d'être encore vivant, ils te tueront… » Susurra la sorcière alors que le Brujah français faisait des yeux ronds. Elle retira la lame et se recula juste assez vite pour esquiver un coup horizontal du stylet en basculant le torse vers l'arrière.

Les arbalétriers avaient pendant ce temps tiré deux carreaux et l'un se planta dans l'épaule droite de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur sous l'impact et la chaleur des flammes prenant sa chair morte. Un mal de tête infâme la surprit et Christoff se releva pour la saisir par les cheveux et enfoncer la pointe de son stylet contre la gorge juste au milieu de la chair.

« J'ai toujours su que tu me tuerais si je me montrais sans mon masque de nonne, mon amour… » Soupira la Toréador avec la gorge serrée en fixant le guerrier français les yeux dans les yeux.

Derrière lui on tira des coups de feux et le vent enflammé hurla. « ARRETEZ CHRISTOFF ROMUALD EST AUSSI UN VAMPIRE !! » Beugla la voix de Philippe Valoric. Christoff se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et cette erreur d'inattention lui valut de se faire dérober sa dague par Lia qui la lança. La petite lame fendit l'air avec la rapidité et la précision d'un éclair dans le cœur de l'arbalétrier le plus proche à quelques mètres. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sous un bonnet de laine violet et caché par un imperméable en cuir noir s'écroula raide mort dans son propre sang.

L'autre chasseur brun, grand et apparemment aussi souple qu'une liane lâcha son arbalète et tira dans son dos un sabre japonais. Au même moment Philipe à 5 mètres à gauche monta sur le toit d'une voiture rouge, pointa son Llama M62 sur le chasseur et tira une balle qui se ficha dans la jambe. Lia avait profité de la diversion pour se précipiter lame en avant sur le chasseur à terre et l'achever d'un coup dans la colonne vertébrale. Mais l'inspecteur fut soudainement catapulté du toit, au coffre de la voiture puis au sol par un coup de vent monstrueux.

Christoff et Lia dirigèrent leurs yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants venant sur leur droite. Entre les voitures, parsemés de ci de là se tenaient tranquillement six hommes tous en costumes cravates. La Toréador en voyait certains remuer les lèvres. Un tourbillon d'air l'enveloppa et l'emprisonna alors elle croisa les bras devant son visage pour pouvoir garder un minimum les yeux ouverts et se protéger le regard du souffle. Elle commença à son tour à incanter alors que Christoff était à genoux, hurlant de douleur et le visage rouge comme s'il avait trop chaud. « Des Tremere ! » Beugla t-il. Lia fronça les sourcils en terminant son incantation en roumain. Elle s'était mise à criailler dans cette langue gutturale et tendit les bras vers le ciel. Faisant dévier les rafales de vent qui soulevèrent ses cheveux et les pans de ses habits, un grondement déchira le ciel en même temps que l'éclatante lumière d'un éclair. L'enchanteresse criait à pleins poumons ses ordres au ciel, les paumes ouvertes et tendues vers les cieux noirs de nuages, la neige en gros flocons tomba en même temps que les éclairs filaient dans le ciel avec rage.

Les vampires du Clan Tremere commencèrent à s'inquiéter de la puissance magique de leur adversaire, six éclairs frappèrent chacun d'eux mais le chef de groupe qui se tenait debout sans trembler avait érigé en silence une barrière de protection qui renvoya l'éclair à la sorcière. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet mais Christoff était libre de l'emprise du chaudron de sang. Un genou à terre, il se releva et s'élança pour saisir le mage le plus proche de lui après avoir sauté sur le capot d'une voiture noire. La claymore qu'il voulut abattre sur le crâne du mage vampire roux de petite taille fut éjectée de ses mains à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

Ecaterina furieuse et le cerveau martelé par une migraine dantesque se mit en tête de mener un duel magique contre six mages Tremere en même temps. Chacun incantait, le chef de groupe en tête de leur formation triangulaire parmi les voitures lança un sort de chaudron de sang sur la sorcière. Celle-ci ayant juste eu le temps de mugir une incantation faisant se soulever les voitures à proximité des vampires put ainsi en écraser deux avant de hurler d'une voix stridente de douleur quand son sang se mit à lui brûler les veines. Autour de chacun des manipulateurs de magie se déchaînaient des énergies mystiques, celle d'Ecaterina portait une teinture vert émeraude et s'appliquait à corrompre les énergies alentours. Violettes ou rouges, noires ou bleues. Elle frôlait la terre et s'insinuait comme un serpent entre les membres des Tremere. Les prenant d'un air glacé.

Ceux qui s'étaient fait ratatiner par deux voitures étaient hors combat pour le restant de la confrontation. L'enchanteresse en folie furieuse ne laissait aucun répit, que son sang lui brûlât ne faisait qu'alimenter sa rage de transformer en cendres ces mages qu'elle haïssait encore plus que sa propre faiblesse. « Je vous aurai morts !! »

Le serpent brume émeraude prit soudainement la forme hideuse d'un dragon qui cracha un feu rouge vermillon comme le sang qui se mit à pleuvoir sur chacun des mages. Alors que la sorcière était légèrement surélevée par rapport au sol et tendait les bras de chaque côté de son corps, les paumes vers les mages. La tête droite, les yeux immenses écarquillés et la bouche si ouverte sur un cri perçant que les trois Tremere derrière le meneur se mirent à hurler de pure terreur. Ils entrèrent en Frénésie mais déchaînèrent leurs sortilèges les plus dévastateurs sur l'enchanteresse alors que le chef restait planté devant le dragon noir.

Lia supporta un second chaudron de sang, Christoff aussi frénétique fonça sur le meneur et s'écroula en hurlant quand un barrage de feu derrière le dragon noir lui frôla le nez. Il fixa les flammes. Lia fixait le dragon qu'elle avait formé. La vue de la bête la calma, trop abasourdie et oubliant totalement les mages, oubliant aussi totalement le chaudron de sang. Passant la langue sur ses lèvres, elle bougea lentement la main pour diriger la bête de brume sur les mages pour bloquer leur contact visuel. Puis elle saisit le bras de Christoff sans réfléchir et lui flanqua deux, trois, quatre baffes pour le calmer.

Prenant la fuite, ils coururent dans le parking, puis Lia usa de ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour oser une transposition d'elle et du Brujah jusqu'au cimetière d'Hollywood.

Philippe qui s'était relevé avait observé le combat aussi violent que les enfers, le front noyé de sueur il fila ventre à terre vers l'usine, quand il dépassa une certaine distance il s'aperçut qu'on n'entendait rien des hurlements de rage des mages lorsque le dragon noir de brume se dissipa. Se faisant aussi discret qu'un loup, il fila le plus vite possible, l'estomac retourné et les jambes tremblantes.

D'excitation.

Dans le grand mausolée dans l'allée centrale si étroite, la Toréador s'écroula avec le Brujah sur elle. Pâle comme la mort qu'elle portait doublement en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Christoff était évanoui… Elle fit appel à sa force vampirique pour parvenir à le pousser, dos contre les minuscules tiroirs métalliques contenant des urnes.

Se relevant ensuite, la jeune femme tomba immédiatement, ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter et elle avait mal partout car son corps continuait de la brûler de l'intérieur. Dans chaque veine il y avait une braise. Après quelques minutes à pleurer après la douleur elle se souvint de Christoff et se tourna vers lui quand elle se releva en s'appuyant des deux mains sur un tombeau éclairé d'une fenêtre traversée par les rayons lunaires.

Lui l'avait précipitée dans les bras de chasseurs de vampires. Son amour de croisé chassait donc bien les sorcières…

Les yeux céladon de la Toréador brillèrent d'une lueur argent en tournant le dos à la lune traversant la fenêtre ornée de barreaux. Ses cheveux blonds encore une fois mêlés de sang frais, le sien et celui d'autres comme celui décorant ses joues en veines écarlates. Sa main fine et pâle bougea légèrement pour se tendre vers le corps endormi du chevalier français. Elle le fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et les pieds du tombeau. S'accroupissant ensuite sur lui, observant son si beau visage de guerrier.

Le chasseur de sorcières tout droit sorti de l'Inquisition n'est-ce pas. N'était-il qu'aveugle pour ne pas simplement voir la femme en elle ? Il ne voyait que nonne, vampire et là sorcière. Les mains d'une pâleur mortelle touchèrent les joues blanches, glacées et de pierre du vieux vampire. Remontant jusqu'aux tempes pour passer les doigts dans ses boucles brunes. « Je suis encore plus bête que toi mon amour… » Souffla t-elle en un murmure d'agonie.

A quoi donc s'attendait la perverse, la sorcière ? Que ce saint chevalier l'aimât malgré sa vilénie ?

Lèvres rouges se posant sur des lèvres rouges en écrasant la faible lueur de la lune mêlée de poussière immortelle. Caressant ce visage tant aimé de ces mains corrompues.

Elle le réveilla à la douce amertume sacrilège de ses baisers, à demi dévêtu tel un martyr seulement drapé de sa dignité. Il sentait contre sa peau la morsure glaciale des dalles de pierre qui semblaient vouloir hurler à son corps l'infamie dont il était victime. Accroupie, à cheval sur lui se tenait la sorcière, les cheveux blonds teintés de rouge plongeaient son visage dans une pénombre partagée par la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux à la couleur inconnue étendaient leurs tentacules merveilleuses dans son âme. Le touchant d'un trouble si grand qu'il ne pouvait que la regarder alors qu'un froid fiévreux l'enjoignait à résister à cette attraction maléfique. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Murmura t-il, sa voix plongée dans de ténébreux tons menaçants.

Mais elle ne lui répondait pas, fiancée du malin qui dardait sur lui ses yeux indicibles. Les courbes de son visage mystérieux lui rappelaient comment au premier regard il était tombé fou, fol amoureux de ce visage d'une sainteté félonne. Christoff ne pouvait séparer son attention de cet emblème sombre. Celle qui se pencha sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres d'une flamme ardente était le péché. Ce baiser était fait de sucre, d'amertume, d'acidité et de dégoût. Il lui brûlait la langue et les lèvres et l'imprimait d'un désir qui le consuma plus vite encore que la honte ressentie au moment précis où il porta sa main asservie jusqu'à la joue galbe de l'ensorceleuse.

Tellement de temps, tellement de douleur endurés pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Cette fabuleuse faute qui avait guidé son cœur, son bras et son âme. Jusqu'au plus profond de lui il avait été possédé par cette femme démoniaque et, par l'amour interdit, bercé par un désir sans borne. Qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle le tue, qu'elle le vole même ! « Anezka… » Soupira t-il encore avec des larmes aux yeux comme autant dans la gorge. Plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure soudain noire à peine éclairée par la lueur sélénite.

« N'ai-je point rongé ton âme tel un poison, mon amour ? Mais je ne suis pas ton innocente Anezka… » Souffla t-elle comme si elle aussi était sur le point de pleurer. « Je suis la lie qui souilla à tout jamais ton âme admirable pendant que la mienne pourrie jusqu'à la moelle se tordait de douleur d'amour. Ne suis-je point ta maîtresse et toi mon esclave ? »

Il n'entendait rien à ce qu'elle lui murmurait de ce ton si tordu qu'il ne songeait qu'à la folie léchant l'esprit de la jeune femme. « Que dis-tu là ? » Mais elle avait raison, cette femme s'était de tout temps joué de lui. Quant à l'amour dont elle parlait ça n'était qu'amour de la tromperie. Il se hissa sur les coudes pour se redresser sur la pierre glacée quand sa tête toucha la paroi du tombeau comme un dossier de lit. Accolé il était, et chevauché par une mystificatrice. Celle qui l'enchaîna encore une fois à son baiser, et cette fois-ci il posa les mains sur les petites épaules pour la repousser. Mais sa volonté fondit comme neige au soleil quand une des mains blanches glissa perfidement à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Totalement soumis et obéissant son sexe se dressa, étroitement pressé entre les doigts fins et le tissu serré. Le chevalier gémit et étouffa son cri en frappant son torse du bout du menton.

Lia sourit et de l'autre main remonta le visage en caressant ce menton pour lui piquer les lèvres. « Je veux ton esprit, ton âme, je veux ta tête ô saint sire… » Susurra t-elle près de sa joue en jouant de lui comme d'un instrument à corde.

Les bras du Brujah cédèrent sous lui et il se laissa aller à cette position inconfortable de la tête, la nuque et les omoplates seules adossées à la paroi de pierre. Serrant les dents pour ne pas céder à cette torture qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur connaître. Mais c'était se voiler la face parce que contre elle depuis longtemps il avait perdu… Elle l'avait déshabillé de ses illusions de pureté aux yeux de Dieu comme elle le déshabillait à présent. Nu sur le froid carrelage d'une chambre de putréfaction éternelle baignée par la lueur bleu nuit de la lune. Cerné par l'air glacial et étranglé par une chaleur toute interne. Le manipulant encore plus peu à peu comme une marionnette dépourvue d'âme. Cette sorcière perverse le dépossédait de sa vertu et le drapait de linceul honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

Face aux maléfices d'une femme le guidant par des fils invisibles à les dévoiler un par un, les atours féminins de toutes ces séductrices. Le saint n'est en vérité rien, rien devant ce à quoi se résumait l'être humain. Le désir fit à ce saint là goûter à ces deux autres, les caresser et brûler de les dévorer.

Elle ondulait au-dessus de lui comme un serpent et un hypnotisme familier lui faisait soulever et baisser le bassin en un rythme lascif mais aux coups puissants. Mon Dieu qu'il avait honte.

Par Dieu comme il était tout entier plongé dans le plaisir de souffrir. La sorcière aux mouvements de reins si impérieux pour le faire aller plus loin plus fort, les mains à plat posées sur les mamelons durs aux poils drus, voyait le paladin se consumer sous et en elle. Quel magnifique spectacle de son propre pouvoir maléfique sur la pureté elle s'offrait là. Les gémissements gutturaux du Brujah français étaient comme des glas à ses oreilles. La tête renversée vers l'arrière, la chevelure caressant le dos en va-et-vient, Lia sourit puis se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et prendre possession de sa bouche. Etouffant ses cris, étouffant son âme et son cœur d'un baiser tarissant le souffle mort. Elle sentait les grandes mains calleuses du vampire caresser le creux de ses reins, descendre sur ses fesses pour les pincer ou les soulever légèrement et remonter dans son dos et ses épaules. S'étant penchée, le passage s'était étréci et quand elle l'incita à suivre un mouvement plus violent ce fut pour le faire se cambrer dans un cri de plaisir mais pas encore parvenu à l'extase. Toutefois il y était presque et elle aussi brûlait un peu plus encore plus à chaque allée et venue de Christoff en elle. Etendue contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, les seins écrasés contre son buste d'Apollon en soulevant et abaissant son bassin sur lui. Elle chuchota à son oreille sans pour autant haleter : « quand à Prague j'ai usurpé le surnom de ta Sire. Elle et moi nous sommes défiées et j'ai été sa servante en échange de la protection de son nom. Elle m'ordonna de prendre le voile d'une nonne au couvent de Prague… »

Elle stoppa soudainement de bouger et l'enfonça en elle, passant aussi ses bras autour du cou de Christoff plongé dans l'extase mélangé de frustration. L'enchanteresse attendit quelques instants pour que le Brujah ait récupéré assez d'esprit pour la comprendre mais pas assez pour se retrouver. Il avait ses mains posées sur ses fesses rondes. « Je devais surveiller un chevalier qui avait été blessé au combat et qui serait amené au couvent. Je devais le soigner et le sauver… C'est ce que j'ai fait et veiller sur toi apporta notre malheur… Toi, détestable mâle, imbécile menteur je t'aime… J'ai supplié Ecaterina la Sage de te donner l'Etreinte du Clan Brujah car j'avais peur que ton succès sur la Tzimisce ne te fût fatal… » Dit-elle encore d'une voix de miel avant de se redresser pour caresser les joues du Brujah et l'embrasser encore avec un léger sourire cynique en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. « Mais les mages Tremere m'ont retrouvée et pour se venger de la mort de ceux de mon village, ils m'ont vendue à Vukodlak… Mon amour, tu aurais dû t'en retourner quand je t'ai insulté au château, ainsi n'aurais-tu pas autant souffert… J'attendais ces longs siècles que tu me libérasses comme mon preux chevalier ou que tu me trahisses comme les hommes le font d'ordinaire et tu m'as libérée avec ton amour… Mais j'avais oublié à ce moment là que tu n'étais qu'un stupide mâle chrétien… Et mon amour pour toi est aussi mort que ton sexe est vivant en ce moment… »

Ce fut sur ces mots acides qu'elle lui plia l'esprit, le plia au désir et au plaisir et l'amena à l'extase teintée de rancune dans laquelle elle mourrait en aimant. Quand sur la pierre il se reposa, restant couchée sur lui telle un linceul elle l'acheva d'un : « tu ne m'aimes pas mais tu aimes souffrir à travers moi, alors souffre ce que j'ai souffert par ta faute… Christoff Romuald détestable chevalier chrétien crétin. »

Toujours seule, Christoff comme Judas n'avaient jamais été des protecteurs mais des utilisateurs. La Toréador le laissa là, béat et béant à moitié allongé sur le sol au froid mordant. Elle espérait qu'il se jeta dans le feu pour mourir, en même temps qu'elle priait pour qu'il souffrît mille fois encore puisque cette torture, en vérité, lui était un plaisir. Elle se rhabilla et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir que le jour était sur le point de se lever. Alors elle marcha vers la sortie du mausolée en songeant qu'il lui fallait retourner à son appartement pour s'armer contre les mages Tremere qui, encore une fois comme il y a neuf siècles, voulaient l'asservir.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demanda soudainement Christoff d'une voix morte. Il s'était mis un genou à terre et avait la tête levée et les cheveux bruns emmêlés.

Lia se retourna vers lui en remontant sa capuche de laine sur sa tête, n'offrant que le quart de son profil glacial dans la pénombre immortelle au Brujah camarilliste. « Alors que je suis morte dans tes bras en l'an deux mille ? Tu poses cette question à une sorcière mon ami. J'ai usé de mes pouvoirs pour lancer le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune sur le conseil et l'instruction des Fées qui m'ont éclairée de leurs Arts féminins. Juste avant que ce ver répugnant de Vukodlak ne me donne son Premier Sang j'ai pu jeter ce rituel de réincarnation. Mais je préfère ignorer sa cruelle ironie…

-Quelle ironie ? »

Mais la Toréador garda le silence en le détaillant de bas en haut et un simili sourire mystérieux se peint sur son visage adouci d'amusement par ce regard légèrement voilé de ses cils baissés de moitié. « Je ne partage pas mes secrets avec l'ennemi, après tout tu es aussi camarilliste. » Et dessus elle reprit sa marche vers la sortie. En vérité elle-même ignorait les conditions qu'exigeait le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune pour être effectif et elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça de les ignorer. Les Fées sont avares de révélations trop promptes.

Brutalement les danger revint, les doubles portes imposantes du mausolée s'ouvrirent sur les six Tremere, Lia réagit immédiatement en se transposant une nouvelle fois mais le cœur transi d'effroi car le meneur Tremere avait dans ses mains son portrait qu'Isaac avait longtemps gardé.

Un portrait d'elle tiré du Necronomicon et ensorcelé par les Tremere pour la repérer…

Lia se retrouva en plein milieu de son salon, debout sur la table de verre qu'elle oubliait tout le temps, la tête prête à exploser sous la douleur elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces le nom de sa goule : « HEATHER ! » Puis s'écroula sur la table et roula au sol, en portant les mains à son visage en pleurant de douleur.

La goule se propulsa à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, elle portait un pyjama en soie rouge et replaça précipitamment ses lunettes sur son nez droit en laissant tomber ses mains sur le canapé. Voyant sa maîtresse couverte de sang et écroulée au sol le visage dans les mains, elle contourna le canapé en se mettant à trembler d'appréhension. Et dès qu'elle fut à portée, la Toréador se redressa brusquement avec les crocs rouges aux pointes découvertes et déchira la gorge de sa servante à genoux en face d'elle, buvant le sang salvateur à goulées dévoreuses.

Se retenant de peu à boire entièrement la vie de la jeune femme, elle la repoussa finalement avec violence. « Heather !! Sors les armes, ouvre les volets !! Les Tremere arrivent, dépêche toi !! Emmène moi dans ma chambre !! » Tenta t-elle d'ordonner mais elle ne fit que croasser, son mal de crâne s'intensifiait et elle poussa un cri de douleur en s'écroulant, la tête contre le bord du canapé qu'elle frappa du poing droit. Pleurant en même temps de chaudes larmes rouges de terreur, de frustration et de désespoir.

« Qu… Quoi ?? Qui arrive maîtresse ?

-FERME LA SEULEMENT ET FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS, FEMME !! » Beugla Ecaterina en relevant brusquement la tête pour foudroyer son esclave de ses yeux céladon brûlant de colère.

Heather trembla des pieds à la tête, hocha frénétiquement la tête et se releva pour obéir quand la porte de l'appartement vola en éclats sous une boule de feu avec le meneur à l'entrée.


	24. Le Rituel de la Roue de l’Infortune

Chapitre 24 – Le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune 

Philippe Valoric était parvenu à détaler jusqu'à l'usine que les vampires avaient pratiquement tous quittée. Seuls restaient Damsel, Jack et un Nines particulièrement agité.

Surtout quand il le catapulta contre le mur en le tenant par le col de chemise avec le poing.

« ON SE CALME LE TAUREAU ! » Coupa d'office Philippe en posant le canon de son Llama M62 sur le front du Brujah.

La réplique du détective hispanique fit cligner des yeux à l'Anarch, c'était une réplique que Lia aurait très bien pu sortir. Etonnant qu'elle lui ait donné une claque à lui aussi. Il relâcha l'inspecteur qui brossa son imperméable beige et replaça son chapeau mou avec humeur en flinguant chacun des vampires des yeux de leur incroyable couleur beige foncé.

Un sourire narquois vint sur le visage doré du latino-américain qui passa une main dans ses boucles noires tombant sur ses épaules mais tirées en arrière par un élastique. Il rangea son arme à feu dans l'étui près de son aisselle gauche. « J'ai suivi la demoiselle après qu'elle m'eut gracieusement laissé béat après m'avoir sucé le sang tout à l'heure sans répondre à mes questions. J'ai surpris un homme de taille moyenne aux très longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et au visage d'ange, habillé comme un homme du 18ème siècle avec un pourpoint rouge vermillon, cet Européen est venu discuter avec Christoff Romuald. Je pense que l'homme est anglais parce qu'il a un accent impitoyable et…

-Va aux faits avant que je ne te marie avec Isaac – menaça Nines en baissant la tête, assombrissant son regard bleu clair.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit que les mages disparaissaient.

« Des magiciens sont venus ici, il y avait un cercle qui a rendu l'affrontement totalement silencieux en dehors du cercle.

-C'était un piège, un mage est venu manipuler ce crétin de Français pour qu'il attire la gamine – lâcha Jack en mordant son cigare – et ils viennent de partir.

-Christoff était venu avec deux chasseurs de vampires… Lia Vilorë a fait un truc incroyable : elle a crée un immense dragon noir qui les a rendu littéralement fou furieux.

-Où est-elle maintenant ?! Et Christoff ?? – S'exclama le leader Anarch en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes et montrant les crocs. Préférant ne pas prêter attention au fait que l'inspecteur savait identifier des chasseurs de vampires, donc des vampires.

-Disparus pendant que le dragon bouchait la vue des mages, » lâcha Philippe en relevant le menton en défi à Nines de lui coller son poing à la figure.

Mais le Brujah se retint, il se retourna vers Damsel : « Dam', trouve Beckett ou Dracula. Je sais qu'ils sont toujours dans les environs. Tu leur dis de me retrouver chez Isaac !!

-Ok ! J'y vais tout de suite ! – Acquiesça la Brujah aux cheveux rouges qui mine de rien était très inquiète pour la Toréador. Tous sauf Philippe savaient que les mages en question étaient des Tremere.

-Je viens avec toi fiston, » déclara Jack. Lui et Nines savaient qu'Isaac et le Clan Toréador gardaient les secrets d'Ecaterina l'Enchanteresse, que les Tremere en avaient après Ecaterina depuis le Necronomicon et qu'Isaac était le seul à pouvoir les informer sans doute sur ce Tremere anglais ! A défaut, Beckett pouvait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'Isaac sur les Tremere à travers sa connaissance du Necronomicon, et Dracula encore plus.

Ce fut ainsi que Nines et Jack se rendirent à Hollywood en étant suivis de Valoric. Quelle ironie du sort alors qu'au même moment Salomé prenait la tête de Iokanaan…

A la bijouterie d'Isaac c'était le chaos qui s'était abattu sur l'Elysium Toréador. Le bureau d'Isaac était sans dessus dessous : des meubles renversés ou calcinés, des tableaux aux verres brisés jonchaient le sol couvert de sang. Le vampire et les siens étaient en train de commencer à remettre un peu d'ordre en invitant les deux Brujah à entrer. Isaac tremblait de fureur de tous ses membres et ce fut en ramassant un livre à la reliure dorée qu'il donna immédiatement la réponse à une question tacite : « ces Tremere sont aux brutes ce que le chiwawa est à la fourberie ! Ils sont venus chez moi, brisant l'Elysium pour s'emparer du portrait d'Ecaterina ! Pourquoi donc, ne me le demandez pas !

-C'est parce que le portrait est ensorcelé, c'est un marqueur qui leur permet de se trouver immédiatement là où elle se trouve, » déclara Beckett en entrant avec Dracula. Le Gangrel sous son cache-poussière redingote poussiéreux se planta au centre de la pièce et en fit le tour des yeux pour jauger des dégâts.

Vlad Tepes aux longs cheveux ondulés noirs portait un costume du 19ème à dominance grise, un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête, de petites lunettes noires sur le nez avec au bras une canne au pommeau d'argent. « Quel groupe de Tremere exactement ? » Demanda t-il de sa voix à l'accent musical en relevant ses yeux verts sur Isaac alors que Jack faisait le tour des dégâts sans faire attention à lever les pieds.

« Violents, c'est tout ce que je puis vous dire, » lâcha Isaac en un soupir à fendre l'âme, dardant sur Jack un regard mortel.

Beckett, Jack et Dracula s'entreregardèrent. Nines les observa en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il put et remarqua du coin de l'œil un pied chaussé de noir dans l'embranchement de la porte. Il marcha vers elle et tira par l'épaule Philippe Valoric de derrière le mur. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

-Mon boulot ! Lâchez moi, Rodriguez ! » Cracha Philippe avec un sourire acide avant de se dégager d'une prise rapide, menaçant de presque envoyer le Brujah à terre.

« C'est bon, Rodriguez, Valoric me servait de surveillant pour Ecaterina… » Informa Isaac avec tout le calme et la dignité qui lui restait. Mais la nouvelle ne plut pas au Brujah qui fusilla le Toréador du regard en se tournant vers lui.

« Adrian… » Jeta finalement Vlad en baissant les yeux sur le sol envahi de débris. Beckett hocha la tête et s'en retourna en silence.

« Quoi ? Qui ? – Interrogea Nines de plus en plus inquiet.

-Un Tremere de l'Elite. L'Elite est une faction interne des Tremere. Les membres prônent la destruction des autres vampires. Ils seraient diabolistes, aideraient l'Inquisition et les chasseurs en général. Nous avons fait des recherches sur l'histoire qu'entretenaient les Mages avec Ecaterina l'Enchanteresse. Ils la poursuivaient parce qu'elle était trop puissante apparemment. A Prague les Tremere ont aidé les Mages à l'attraper et l'ont vendue à Vukodlak pour venger la mort des leurs tués au village. Le Necronomicon a été rédigé par les Mages mais la Tremere ignorait que le Rituel de l'Appel lié à Ecaterina devait conférer les pouvoirs nécessaires pour la vaincre si celle-ci venait à s'éveiller.

-Mais alors il n'a jamais été question que ce Rituel éveille Ecaterina ?! » S'exclama presque dans un cri Isaac.

Beckett revint dans la pièce à ce moment là pour adresser son plus beau sourire railleur au Toréador qui les avait tellement emmerdé avec son goût du suspens. Finalement Isaac était aussi manipulé et ignorant qu'eux depuis le départ. « Les joies du Jyhad vu par les manipulateurs de magie, je présume, » ricana t-il. Philippe pendant ce temps était tout ouïe, les yeux brillant d'une fervente attention. « Quoi qu'il en soit Adrian en tant que membre de l'Elite a été chargé par la Conseillère Meerlinda, responsable de l'Amérique du Nord parmi les 7 du Cercle Intérieur Tremere, de l'Exécution de Lia. Et ce depuis que la Tremere Anya a usé inutilement du Rituel de l'Appel sans rien connaître de son but initial.

-Et maintenant, où est cet Adrian ? »

3

Dans l'appartement de la Toréador il y eut à nouveau une terrible bataille. Les Tremere investirent le salon en commençant tous par incanter mais Lia ne pouvait pas perdre de temps pour le moment. Mettant au clair son sabre Tal'Mahe'Ra elle fonça sur le premier et lui trancha la tête. Le corps décapité expulsa le sang par la gorge ouverte alors que la tête aux yeux révulsés tombait au sol. « VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR !! CETTE FOIS-CI VOUS NE VAINQUEREZ PAS ! » Eructa la vampire alors qu'Heather hurlait de terreur et montait les escaliers pour aller chercher les arbalètes.

Les cinq Tremere restant dont deux en piteux état formèrent autour de la sorcière une étoile à cinq branches. Ils devaient arriver à tenir cette formation mystique pour enfermer la Toréador mais celle-ci n'était pas franchement encline à se laisser emprisonner une fois encore ! Elle saisit la tête de celui qui avait la place du sommet nord de l'étoile par les cheveux roux et l'attira vers elle inexorablement pour lui enfoncer la lame dans la bouche. Se faisant se répandre la cervelle sur la moquette puis elle tourna sur elle-même pour le balancer sur celui qui tenait la position sud-ouest de l'étoile. Le sang sur ses mains et sur sa lame magique lui servit alors de focalisateur pour incanter un sortilège de sphère renvoyant les sorts.

Heather sortit de la chambre armée de deux arbalètes de poings à carreaux enflammés et visa pour tirer sur le meneur en position sud-est de l'étoile. Trop concentrés sur la sorcière, les Tremere en avaient oublié la servante et le meneur prit feu, il se mit à hurler en se roulant au sol.

Ecaterina folle furieuse en avait assez de ces Mages qui tout le temps lui couraient après seulement parce qu'elle menaçait leur mainmise sur la magie !! Les murs de l'appartement se mirent à trembler et les objets à voler. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur verte dérangeante, elle se tourna vers la table du salon et l'invectiva d'un index autoritaire à se soulever et à se propulser sur le Tremere de l'Est. De l'autre main elle ordonnait au canapé de se lever et d'aller s'affaler sur le Tremere de l'Ouest. Les cinq partis dérangés dans leur formation, Ecaterina, au mépris de la mesure comme de la vie, tendit les bras vers la terre. D'une voix grondante comme les fureurs d'un volcan, elle l'enjoignit à trembler encore, encore et encore !! La tête martelée par une douleur aliénante, la vampire en Frénésie ordonnait malgré tout à la terre enfouie sous le goudron de trembler d'une rage chtonienne. Le bras gauche vers la terre, elle leva le droit vers le ciel pour le sommer de s'enflammer. Ainsi étalant sa maîtrise des éléments. L'air se tordit de douleur et hurla d'agonie lorsqu'il brûla. Embrasant les peaux desséchées des vampires, brûlant les tissus, brûlant les murs, les poissons de l'aquarium périrent sur le coup d'une eau bouillonnante. Heather hurlait de douleur, sa peau virant au rouge vif.

« Cela suffit, Ecaterina, » déclara une voix susurrante dans un anglais tranchant comme la faux de la Mort. D'un seul mot il propulsa la vampire contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle défonça sous l'impact, sa tête heurtant le rebord en porcelaine du lavabo. Elle s'écroula.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda les tas de cendres qui avaient été ses affiliés. « Bande d'idiots, on n'a pas idée d'attaquer la Sorcière dans un endroit qui lui est familier… » Soupira t-il en secouant sa charmante tête blonde de chérubin d'un air exaspéré par la bêtise. Il croisa les bras couverts d'une chemise blanche à jabots sous un pourpoint rouge vermillon en brocart or semé de diamants. Ses longs cheveux blonds séparés par une rayure médiane laissaient son front libre et enveloppaient comme un linceul ses épaules et ses bras jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Celles-ci étant couvertes d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Son visage long arborait une peau rasée de près et légèrement bronzée ressortant le bleu de ses yeux déjà rehaussé par des sourcils noirs obliques. Un visage avec une fossette au menton carré, des pommettes hautes légèrement marquées et des joues creuses. Son nez droit à l'épaisse ossature heureusement ne jetait pas d'ombre sur la mesurée largesse alléchante de ses lèvres.

Il quitta des yeux les tas de cendres et marcha avec un doigt dans la poche vers la salle de bains où s'était écroulée l'enchanteresse. Levant la tête à mi chemin vers Heather qui essayait d'armer son arbalète malgré la douleur cuisante de chaque geste. Il sourit et secoua la tête pour reprendre sa marche. Face au corps évanoui il planta ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon de devant et sourit triomphalement. Evaluant le corps à ses pieds, quelques pensées galopantes de galipettes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il posa un genou à terre et approcha une main vers le visage caché par les cheveux blonds.

Lorsque Ecaterina rouvrit brutalement les yeux, le fixant avec cette lueur démoniaque. Elle lui saisit la main et prononça la fin du sortilège qu'elle avait incanté !! L'eau bouillante de l'aquarium où gisaient les poissons frits explosa avec le verre acéré ! Et l'eau fumante transpercée de multiples poignards fatals s'abattit avec voracité sur le Tremere qui se cambra en rugissant de douleur !! La Toréador toutefois continuait d'incanter et la terre se remit à trembler, l'air à brûler et l'électricité à produire moult flammes à travers l'appartement ! Heather tomba agonisante car brûlée vive, l'appartement tout entier était léché par les flammes.

Lia chercha à se lever en se concentrant sur un contrôle exclusif de la terre pour que le sol tremblât et avalât le Tremere.

Mais celui-ci, prompt à réagir, de rage la saisit à la gorge et récita à une vitesse démentielle la formule de chaudron de sang.

Un cri perçant déchira ce qui restait de la nuit.

« Je vais t'amener à Avalon où au contraire de Morgane la Fée tu vas enfin pourrir ! » Eructa le blond Tremere shakespearien.

1

« Il n'était pas parmi les six mages qui ont attaqué Romuald et Vilorë – informa Philippe qui collait dans son esprit les précieuses informations qu'on lui donnait sur le monde du surnaturel. Il savait à présent que les Vampires étaient non seulement divisés en Factions mais aussi en Clans et que parmi ces Clans se trouvaient des mages vampires nommés Tremere divisés en plusieurs factions internes. Il y avait aussi des sorciers humains… Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre encore caché parmi l'humanité ??

-Six ?? » S'exclama Nines, cette fois-ci paniqué, Jack siffla après avoir tiré une bouffée de son cigare et Isaac fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Contre Ecaterina, il faut au moins cela, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a été instruite par les plus puissantes créatures magiques : les Fées.

-Mais elle a l'air si faible en ce moment… » Murmura le leader Brujah en parlant des mots de tête dont elle était victime à chaque utilisation de la magie, et aussi de son malaise face au fer, celui que contenait ses bracelets de poing par exemple.

L'information fit s'assombrir un peu plus le visage de Beckett alors que Dracula s'évaporait déjà en un cri dément. « Une Enfant-fée… – Chuchota t-il sombrement.

-Je sais où ils sont ! Dépêchez vous à aller aux Skyline Appartements ! » Ordonna avec fureur la voix de Vlad Tepes faisant trembler les murs de sa rage princière.

Quand ils y arrivèrent l'aube perçait la nuit. Le bâtiment enflammé cerclé de loin par des spectateurs ébahis menaçait de s'écrouler car à cet endroit précis la terre tremblait. Nines retint la fureur animée de peur qui voulait l'emporter et tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement du quatrième étage par le seul et unique moyen : grimper pour les uns, sauter pour les autres.

A l'intérieur de l'Enfer de Flammes il n'y avait plus qu'Heather mourante sur la mezzanine tenue dans les bras de Dracula. Nines, Beckett, Jack et Philippe entrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre et ce fut en ouvrant la porte sur le couloir qu'ils virent le corps boursouflé de cloques suintantes de Heather.

Le leader fit des yeux ronds quand il les posa sur la goule réduite à un tas de chair sanguinolente, puis embrassa du regard le reste de l'appartement vu d'en haut. Plus aucun éclairage, rien que des flammes léchant les murs, le sol et les meubles. L'aquarium réduit en morceaux, les poissons morts sur le tapis et six tas de cendres.

« Heather ! Où est la princesse ?! – Interrogea vivement Dracula qui en oubliait dans son trouble de ne pas user du sobriquet intime de la Toréador.

-Des… Mages… Ma bien-aimée maîtresse folle… J'ai mal… Elle a enflammé le monde entier… Même moi…

-Heather, je t'en supplie ! – S'exclama Nines alors qu'il sentait le sol s'effondrer sous lui.

-Av… Avalon… L'homme blond… » Soupira la goule trépassant inexorablement. Elle leva son visage tuméfié vers le leader Anarch qui s'était agenouillé à côté, derrière lui se tenaient debout Jack et Philippe. Beckett était de l'autre côté. « Empêche le… Ne veux pas qu'elle meure… » Souffla la jolie Heather avant d'expirer une toute dernière fois.

Dracula ferma les yeux de la goule malgré les tumeurs qui les écrasaient et reposa doucement la tête sur le sol puis ils quittèrent le plus vite possible le bâtiment qui s'écroula quand ils touchèrent le toit de l'Empire Hotel. Les flammes consumant la structure agonisante qu'un essaim de pompiers et de policiers cherchait à étouffer.

« Avalon ? A Santa Catalina ? – Murmura Nines en fixant les mortels ébaubis devant le désastre.

-Le soleil Nines ! C'est fini pour ce soir !

-FAIT CHIER LE SOLEIL, JACK !! » Rugit le Brujah en se retournant brusquement vers l'Ancien vampire. Mais quand les premiers rayons qui les touchaient depuis quelques minutes entre les nuages commencèrent à les frapper, ils se réfugièrent dans une chambre à l'Empire Hotel. Alors que Lia en courte Torpeur était avec le Tremere Adrian dans un navire en partance pour l'île de Santa Catalina.

1

_2 janvier 2014 à 19h07 _

L'île de Santa Catalina abritait une petite ville de tourisme et de transports se nommant Avalon. Située à l'ouest de la côte californienne, cette île faisait partie du comté de Los Angeles et Avalon était une ville de collines aux habitations ne gâchant en rien la vue sur la baie.

Lia se réveilla au son des vagues donnant à son âme une vague… Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une grande pièce aux murs grisâtres de saleté et à la peinture jaune écaillée, le sol était en PVC d'un beige aussi sale et jonché de détritus. Ce décor infâme souleva le cœur de la jeune femme surtout quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur ce même sol. Ce fut en levant les yeux qu'elle vit que tout autour d'elle il y avait un cercle de minerais de fer, et la morsure du Fer Froid se fit puissamment ressentir autour de ses poignets enchaînées. Elle cria d'un malaise qui n'avait pas de nom et s'écroula sur le flanc, les cheveux recouvrant son visage.

« Enfin tu es réveillée, très bien ! Je vais pouvoir te tuer dans l'ordre des choses. Il est très désagréable de tuer quelqu'un qui, étant endormi, ne peut pas se rendre compte qu'il va mourir.

-VA ChIEr ! – Rugit Ecaterina entre deux sanglots d'angoisse.

-Quel langage pour une Toréador ! Enfin ! Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment Toréador non plus, » s'exclama le Tremere de l'Elite en s'accroupissant sur elle, posant ses fesses sur la hanche gauche de la Française. « Laisse moi me présenter à toi, ô infernale sorcière des Carpates. Je m'appelle Adrian et je suis un Tremere appartenant à l'Elite vampirique… Et toi… Tu es une Enfant-fée. Laisse moi te raconter une histoire… » Commença t-il en écartant les cheveux blonds de la joue de la Toréador pour la toucher.

Elle tourna son œil gauche vers lui en serrant les dents malgré les tremblements convulsifs de son corps. La soif la consumait en plus du malaise lui retournant l'estomac et l'âme par le Fer Froid. Lia trembla un peu plus lorsque la main du Tremere réchauffée par le sang toucha sa peau glacée de sueur rouge.

« Il était une fois dans un petit village des Carpates, une sage-femme qui habitait seule et isolée du reste des villageois. Cette femme s'appelait Sonia et la solitude lui pesait tellement qu'elle s'inventa un monde imaginaire bannissant la solitude. Elle s'inventa un époux qu'elle appela Mihai dont les cheveux blonds et les yeux indicibles étaient tout ce dont elle rêvait. Mihai était en vérité un Fée Sidhe de la maison Scathach les guerriers-sorciers et l'imagination débordante de Sonia la Folle l'avait beaucoup intéressé pour enfanter. La maison Scathach avait besoin d'un membre assez puissant pour pouvoir contrer les plans de la maison Balor qui sert les intérêts des êtres de cauchemars… Ainsi d'un être de rêve et d'une rêveuse naquit Ecaterina l'Enchanteresse. Mihai déçu de constater que sa fille suivrait l'enseignement maternel au lieu d'être une guerrière sorcière retourna au Songe. Alors Sonia reporta tout son amour sur sa fille nouvelle née et le Glamour qu'elle générait par ses rêveries n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant… Ecaterina fut élevée par quelques dames Scathach à la mort de Sonia quand la petite fille eut l'ambition d'élever ses connaissances et s'intéressa aux Fées. Les belles dames replacèrent leur espoir en l'enfant et lui enseignèrent leurs Arts puisqu'elles savaient qu'Ecaterina serait plus encline à protéger le Songe et les Hommes. Elles l'aidèrent à se venger des villageois et du seigneur Alec ainsi que d'accomplir le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune. Et notre enchanteresse s'était toujours crue humaine, puisqu'à l'Âge des Ténèbres la magie était un fait alors notre amie ne s'étonnait jamais de voir des licornes… » Continua Adrian avant de ricaner avec humeur, quelque chose dans son propre récit continuait perpétuellement d'échapper à sa compréhension et son visage se contracta de mauvaise humeur. L'ongle de son index droit traça une croix sur la joue de l'enchanteresse abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait.

Les yeux écarquillés fixant devant elle, la joue droite reposant contre le sol en PVC froid et sale. Plus blanche qu'un spectre, dans cette pièce baignée dans la lueur lunaire à travers les ténèbres affluant au rythme sporadique de la mer.

Adrian sourit en retrouvant une bonne humeur « et oui ma belle… Tu n'es qu'un misérable outil dans la lutte qui oppose les Fées entre elles pour ou contre la protection du Songe dans le cœur des Hommes. Les Balor usant de leurs homonymes démoniaques ont manipulé les Mages à travers le Necronomicon pour se débarrasser de toi en conférant au maître du Rituel de l'Appel les pouvoirs nécessaires à ta défaite en cas de ton éveil par le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune. »

Lia était tétanisée, fixant l'horizon de ténèbres en ténèbres, du sol au mur. Subjuguée par ces révélations son cœur menaçait de s'expulser entre ses lèvres.

« Sais-tu en fait quelles étaient les conditions pour ton éveil ? Plusieurs femmes portaient en elles le germe de ton âme mais pour que cette graine fleurisse il fallait qu'une femme ait d'abord le même physique que toi… Tares comprises…

-Taisez-vous – Supplia Lia, la gorge serrée par le sang, la voix presque éteinte, trop faible comme un souffle d'agonie.

-Ensuite il fallait qu'elle ait un goût pour la magie, une imagination qui la liait aux fées. »

La Toréador ferma les yeux, expulsant de ses paupières des ondées de sang traçant encore une fois des rivières alors qu'elle déglutissait frénétiquement en tremblant.

« Et puis que son charme soit révélé par l'action du surnaturel qui effacerait ses tares physiques. Qu'elle soit trahie par un soi-disant ami homosexuel et enfin qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Brujah de qui elle n'attendait avec angoisse qu'un acte de trahison. Tu vois, tout est là. Rien ne change en neuf siècles. C'est ça la Roue de l'Infortune ! »

Le cœur de Lia explosa entre ses lèvres en un cri discordant qui portait en lui toute la douleur augurée par les Ban Sidhe… Pleurant et pleurant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en un chant roumain…

« Tu es une enfant de Fée… Et ayant reçu l'Etreinte, ta nature vampirique et ta nature féerique ne feront que s'entre-déchirer. Alors je vais être grand seigneur et te saigner avant ! »


	25. Révélation

Chapitre 25 – Révélation

Ce fut dès l'émergence des premières ombres des ténèbres que les vampires sortirent de l'Empire Hotel après avoir dîné… Philippe Valoric les avait quittés rapidement dans la matinée pour se joindre aux policiers et aux pompiers autour de l'immeuble écrasé afin de les embrouiller sans en avoir trop l'air. Tout en se chargeant pour ce soir d'affréter une vedette pour se rendre sur l'île.

Mais tout cela pour Nines était bien long, trop long. Il en était à espérer qu'Adrian eût besoin de beaucoup de temps pour arriver à tuer l'enchanteresse sans se cramer les doigts. Et même s'ils savaient où ils se trouvaient, comment les repérer dans la ville même d'Avalon ??

Beckett lui, attira leur attention sur un détail dont il se souvenait soudainement. Lors du Rituel de l'Appel, à son achèvement Lia avait été projetée par la Tremere contre le mur. Mais brusquement en tombant elle avait tendu tous ses membres comme frappée d'un éclair avant de toucher le sol. Si le Rituel de l'Appel n'était pas celui de l'éveil d'Ecaterina, pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi tendue durant sa chute comme électrocutée ?

L'arrivée au port de Los Angeles se fit à 19h00. Le voyage prit une demi heure et au port d'Avalon ça commençait bien : l'endroit était désert mais couvert de neige et de glace. En prime on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Jack descendit le premier après avoir tiré sur sa veste en jean élimé et remonté son jean. Le vieux Brujah n'était jamais décontenancé plus que ça.

Nines le suivit en replaçant à sa ceinture son _desert eagle_ collant à sa hanche gauche contre son jean et camouflé sous les pans de sa chemise bleue et de sa veste en cuir. Passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et dans sa petite barbe noire il considéra le port du regard. Le sol n'était q'une passerelle en planches de bois pratiquement pourrie où les plots d'amarrage poussaient comme des champignons couverts de mousse et où quelques pauvres bateaux de plaisir mouillaient dans une eau stagnante. Tiens, là-bas en se retournant : une bouteille de bière. A l'horizon il y avait quelques maisons ou plutôt des bungalows qui grimpaient les collines d'Avalon comme des lianes sur un muret effrité. Collines qui encerclaient la baie en réalité, un pic de granit à l'extrême est et un autre à l'ouest. Il y avait quelques arbres entre les maisons mais rien de formidable. On voyait surtout la plage de l'île truffée de grands bâtiments historiques aux architectures disparates à moitié pourris ou semblant abandonnés. Ca sentait tout de même la vie ici, seulement l'île Santa Catalina n'avait, depuis quelques années, plus l'argent pour entretenir les vieilles structures de ses vieux quartiers. Tout passait dans les nouvelles demeures à l'intérieur de l'île, dans les quartiers riches et nouveaux ainsi que dans les transports.

Le leader Anarch leva la tête légèrement et vit, vers les hauteurs des collines, une lumière battue par le vent marin. C'était la lueur d'une lampe à huile pendue à la corne de bois au-dessus de l'entrée d'une maison à l'architecture espagnole. Le Brujah voyait une petite ombre se profiler à la lueur de cette lampe sous le porche de la maison. Il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons, Jack le dépassa en serrant ses poings noirs pour fouiller du regard la nuit d'Avalon et de son port de baie désert. Beckett baissa les yeux sur lui en replaçant, de l'index droit, ses minuscules lunettes fumées, et marcha dans sa direction. Alors que Vlad à la haute stature camouflée par une longue redingote à pèlerine noire se confondant avec ses longs cheveux ondulés était en train de renifler l'air la tête levée vers le ciel.

Nines et Beckett marchèrent épaule à épaule en étant précédés ou suivis de Jack alors que Dracula faisait des apparitions sporadiques dans leur champ de vision. Ils devaient monter les collines car le vieux Brujah loup de mer les avaient informés qu'il y avait des HLM dans les collines. Croisant quelques gens dans les rues qui, à la lumières de lampadaires oranges et jaunes, leurs lançaient des regards hostiles tracés de noir dans ces rues sombres. Les magasins étaient ouverts sans être vraiment éclairés. Les salles de jeux et autres minis casinos crachaient des enseignes leurs lumières colorées en rouge et jaune dans un rythme étourdissant et remplissaient aussi les haut-parleurs de musiques de fête. Pauvres classiques viennois maltraités. L'ensemble donnait au quartier intermédiaire de la ville un caractère d'ascension infernale de bruit et de vertige. Sans doute pour perdre l'esprit du touriste afin que, lobotomisé par tout cela, il ne fasse plus attention à son porte-monnaie. D'ailleurs Beckett et Dracula semblaient très indisposés par ces couleurs agressives qui leurs sautaient aux yeux et par ces sons criards qui leur saignaient les tympans si bien que le Gangrel grogna entre ses dents comme une bête en cage. Le Tzimisce, lui, quand il marchait près d'eux se concentrait sur un point et un seul fixé de ses yeux verts et pointé par son nez aquilin : l'horizon étréci par les collines arrières.

Toutefois l'agitation démente des bâtisses de la grande artère autour de ces gens silencieux ou hurlant n'était pas suffisante pour affaiblir la garde des vampires. Ainsi Nines entraperçut dans une veine capillaire sur sa gauche un peu plus à l'avant, la même petite silhouette que tout à l'heure sur la plage. Quittant la ligne droite tracée par les autres il coupa et contourna légèrement en se mêlant dans la foule. Puis traversa la route partagée entre beaucoup de vélo et un peu de voitures sur un passage clouté encombré alors que le feu était au rouge. Remontant la rue d'un pas tranquille, il arriva à cette petite ruelle étroite et s'arrêta juste avant l'arête. Marchant plus prudemment il saisit son arme à feu en se rapprochant un peu plus du muret sur sa gauche, jetant ensuite un coup d'œil dans la ruelle il la vit vide. « Merde, » lâcha t-il en baissant les épaules mais fronçant les sourcils. Il s'engagea à l'intérieur en sortant son _desert eagle_ de sa ceinture et le gardant contre sa cuisse. Trois pas, cinq pas, dix pas et un chat près d'un container à poubelle gris le fit se tendre comme un ressors ! Et se retourner en pointant son flingue dont le canon se pointa sur le torse de ce qui devait être un chasseur de vampires à la vue du katana qui avait failli emporter la tête du Brujah. Nines remonta le canon et tira une balle entre les deux yeux du gars qui s'écroula d'autorité raide mort. Béni par le calibre magnum 50AE du Saint _desert eagle_ Ninesien. Amen et paix à son âme.

Nines se baissa sur le corps pour le fouiller rapidement avant qu'une bande d'insectes nuisibles que sont les mortels ne s'amassent pour profiter du spectacle d'un homme à la tête éclatée dont le cerveau se répandait sur le sol. Il prit le sabre et se cacha dos contre le mur derrière le container en étant accroupi. Un « pst ! » Lui fit lever la tête pour voir Beckett accroupi lui aussi sur le toit à dix mètres au-dessus du Brujah, lui faisant signe de la main de monter. L'Anarch hocha la tête et considéra le mur, les pierres étaient grossièrement taillées alors il usa de sa force vampirique pour grimper en quelques sauts, les mains prenant un appui rapide sur les pierres.

Une fois accroupi à côté du Gangrel il vit que celui-ci se tenait à trois mètres derrière un trio d'humains dont un tourné vers eux. Ils étaient aussi armés de sabres. « Ce sont aussi des chasseurs ? – Questionna l'Anarch en un chuchotis à l'oreille de Beckett qui pencha la tête vers lui.

-Je le pense, même s'il me semble évident qu'ils servent de bouclier à Adrian.

-Attends, on dirait qu'ils discutent… » Remarqua Nines avant de s'approcher en restant accroupi dans l'ombre, faisant très attention à ce que la neige couvrant le toit sous ses pieds ne crissa pas trop ainsi ne s'approcha t-il que très peu et suffisamment pour tendre l'oreille. Il se plaça à gauche, là où la vue sur les collines encerclant la ville n'était que ténèbres et il en profita.

Les chasseurs étaient bien trois mais il y avait en plus la silhouette qu'il avait remarquée et qui avait failli le perdre. C'était une jeune fille typée asiatique portant malgré ce froid rien de plus qu'une petite robe décolletée blanche d'été en mousseline. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets cramoisis qui encadraient un petit visage arborant de beaux yeux violets. Nines pensa immédiatement à une Kuei-jin. Elle s'adressait au chasseur le plus grand d'un ton chuchoté débordant d'importance pour une si petite personne. « J'ai vu Nines Rodriguez, il est accompagné de deux autres vampires, un blanc aux cheveux noirs et un noir américain dépenaillé comme un épouvantail… Tuez les ! »

Mais le chasseur aux dreadlocks brunes, emmitouflé dans un survêt bleu nuit et armé d'un shotgun se contenter d'hocher la tête à ses paroles.

« Faite vite ! Je veux que vous vous rendiez ensuite dans la maison abandonnée ayant un seul et unique étage et se trouvant dans les collines au Nord du centre. Il y aura là-bas un puissant vampire magicien qu'il vous faudra débarrasser ! »

Encore une fois le plus grand des trois chasseurs hocha docilement la tête, faisant penser à raison à Nines qu'il était sous domination mentale. Soudain la jeune fille s'évanouit et disparut en une seconde, laissant à la vue du chasseur et sortant lentement de l'ombre le vampire Vladislav plus silencieux que la mort. Le leader Brujah et le Gangrel indépendant se relevèrent immédiatement alors que Vladislav empalait déjà le grand chasseur de son bras transformé en épée de chair acérée. Dracula balança ensuite le corps par-dessus bord pour qu'il allât s'écraser au milieu des badauds et concentrer l'attention et les forces de l'ordre sur un bordel à la fois. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que par quelques précautions de l'inconnue, une troupe de CRS armés débarque dans la maison alors qu'ils n'en sont pas encore sortis. Et si duel magique il devait y avoir, les mortels auraient l'esprit bien trop occupé par une mort atroce pour garder le souvenir d'une catastrophe…

Ainsi lorsque Vlad balança le corps dans le vide d'un mouvement du bras comme on se débarrasse d'une balle par-dessus l'épaule, Nines tirait dans la tête du second et dans le buffet du troisième. Achevé par une rotation de la nuque offerte par Beckett l'ayant saisit par la tête en face de lui.

Les cadavres, par la force vampirique multipliée par trois (ou 5) aidant, furent eux aussi balancés à proximité de bâtiments adjacents.

« Une maison au seul rez-de-chaussée au Nord ! – Déclara Nines avant de se placer sur le rebord du toit du bâtiment dans la direction indiquée – là-bas !! Bordel de merde !! Ce n'est pas une bicoque, c'est une saloperie de palace à la con ! – Jura t-il tout haut parce qu'en bas ça hurlait beaucoup plus !

-Dépêchez vous, Rodriguez au lieu de marmonner dans le vide ! – Répliqua Beckett avec mauvaise humeur en tirant le Brujah par l'épaule.

-Méfiez-vous de l'enfant que nous venons de voir, je crains qu'elle sois puissante, » prévint Dracula avant de se transformer en chauve-souris et de s'envoler en un battement furieux de ses ailes noires membraneuses.

Beckett se transforma en loup et suivit dans une course effrénée le Tzimisce en courant et sautant de toits en toits, suivi de près par Nines et Jack usant de leur célérité surnaturelle, contournant les cheminées et ne laissant presque aucune place au temps pour marquer leurs empruntes sur la neige.

Descendant des habitations, ils entrèrent de pleins pieds dans la végétation morte des collines blanchies. Autour d'eux moult arbres morts ou en sommeil, des oiseaux de mauvais augures crièrent à leurs oreilles en les sentant passer.

Dracula reprit brutalement forme humaine et tomba sur le dos dans la neige alors qu'il n'était qu'à un mètre de la maison. Beckett s'arrêta et renifla l'air de sa truffe grise, et les deux Brujah les rejoignant s'arrêtèrent. « Quoi, une gentille petite barrière pour nous enfermer dehors ? » Devina Jack en dardant sur la bâtisse lugubre un regard mortel de ses yeux plissés.

Nines se rapprocha, fronçant les sourcils et embrassant la maison coloniale à deux tours de son regard bleu. Cette demeure délabrée baignait dans une froide lumière bleutée en ayant pour toile de fond les nuages et la brume grise se découpant et l'enveloppant avec le concours d'une nuit noire transpercée par la lune. « On dirait une maison hantée, » murmura t-il en ajoutant en lui-même « et Lia a horreur des fantômes. » C'est alors qu'un hurlement déchira l'air comme le sifflement d'une lame perçant le vide. Un cri perçant de femme qui les fit tous sursauter et mena leurs cœurs aux bords de leurs lèvres en un hoquet commun.

Après un silence épouvanté Vlad se releva en ayant frappé la terre gelée du poing droit et rugissant un juron en roumain. « Si on tente de traverser le champ de force il le saura immédiatement et il la tuera s'il n'est pas en train de le faire ! » S'exclama t-il avec hargne en jetant violement son chapeau et sa canne dans le tapis blanc.

« N'a-t-il pas besoin de suivre un rite particulier ? »

Et pendant que Vlad et Beckett disputaient sur un hypothétique gain de temps involontairement offert par l'adversité Tremere, Nines pensa à un truc. Sa connaissance de la magie se résumait au fait que les mages étaient physiquement faibles mais mentalement forts, donc que leur magie se reposait sur le mental. Et le Brujah savait très bien que n'importe comment, un bon coup de poing envoie n'importe quel mental dans les choux. Le leader Anarch se rapprocha d'un Jack souriant déjà à demi pour la lueur impitoyable qui dansait dans le fond des yeux bleus de rapace du Californien. « Jack, si on fonce directement dans la barrière…

-En y allant avec Puissance, y'a des chances que notre Tremere se retrouve avec la plus GROSSE gueule de BOIS de toute sa vie et sa non-vie, ouais mon gars ! » Brailla Jack en posant les mains sur ses hanches pour rugir la conclusion d'un rire démoniaque en souriant de toutes ses dents noires de chiques. « Hey ! Beckett !! Dracula ! Montrez-nous vos muscles un peu qu'on vérifie que c'est pas du yaourt bulgare fermenté par ma grand-mère ! » Brailla t-il en frappant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche. Une lumière électrique courut entre ses doigts, sur ses avant-bras jusqu'à ses coudes.

Les deux intéressés clignèrent des yeux, Beckett sourit en coin et Vlad hocha la tête.

3

Dans la grande pièce vide et salle de ténèbres… Adrian était à la fenêtre, marmonnant probablement entre ses dents, mais le visage partagé entre amusement et fureur. Que se passait-il ? Je ne le savais pas.

Tout ce que je savais c'était la douleur, et encore ne savais-je pas laquelle des deux douleurs faisait le plus de mal : celle des mots ou celle d'un fer glacial autour de moi et de mes poignets ?

Les Fées naissaient et vivaient de l'imaginaire humain qu'elles nommaient le Songe, et le Songe était en désuétude, agressé par qui ou par quoi ? C'étaient tout ce qu'elles m'avaient enseigné sur leur nature : le Songe.

Oui, au Moyen-Âge il m'était normal d'apercevoir des fées, des licornes ou toutes autres créatures merveilleuses. Dans la forêt je vivais avec ma mère continuellement parmi ces créatures magiques car c'était notre place en tant que sages-femmes. La seule sagesse que nous possédions était la seule science dont nous ayons connaissance : la magie !

Ma mère Sonia avait toujours vécu et nourri le Songe, elle s'y était trouvé un époux.

Un époux aux préoccupations bien humaines.

Moi qui m'étais toujours crue humaine. Duquel des deux étais-je ? Ai-je été tout ce long inhumaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'une Fée qui n'en est pas une parce qu'elle vit comme une humaine ? Un rêve qui n'est pas ? Sinon un vide ?

Puisque le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune consistait en une répétition du passé, ai-je été tout ce long inhumaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire qui n'en est pas un parce qu'il vit comme un humain ?

Dans l'esprit des Hommes ? Dénué de substance propre…

Un vampire psychique ?

Pourquoi ?

Qui suis-je ?

Adrian hurla soudain, chacun son tour je pense, il tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête et en continuant de hurler. Je sentis dans l'air un changement radical : l'atmosphère était libérée d'une oppressante magie. Mais le Tremere se releva soudain aussi souple qu'un lion en se tournant furibond vers l'entrée de la pièce. Je me tordis le cou pour pouvoir le tendre et voir Nines saisir Adrian par les cheveux, coller le canon de son _desert eagle_ sur son buste et tirer plusieurs coups le plus vite qu'il pût en arborant ce visage monstrueusement menaçant. Le torse d'Adrian explosa comme une boîte de bois qui répandait ses échardes sanguinolentes sur le sol crasseux dont la noirceur fut secouée d'un rouge vif égayant tout ça. Adrian s'écroula, plongé en Torpeur.

Mes yeux voyaient et s'écarquillaient de stupeur mais je ne savais plus ce qui était rêve et réalité autour de moi ni même en moi. Je reposai ma joue sur le sol, ça devait être l'effet mystérieux du fer : mon estomac et mon cœur morts se tordaient en moi comme des serpents agités de dernières convulsions. Pour que je voie Nines exploser la tronche de cet homme de cauchemar mais aussi arriver Beckett, Dracula et Jack… C'était que même post-mortem on subit les hallucinations par désordres gastriques. Adrian devait s'amuser à me torturer avec des illusions de sauvetage héroïque impromptu avec tout un arrivage d'hommes aimés dont celui bien-aimé. C'était bien du Tremere ça, ça profite, ça profite mais ça évite surtout de vous achever avec mansuétude.

Je les hais, ces mecs.

Si je ferme les yeux peut-être que je ne verrai pas ces conneries. On a beau être enchanteresse et savoir qu'on se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule, l'espoir fait… Mourir.

L'espoir fait mourir…

Tiens, l'étreinte d'incandescence glacée du fer se perdit. Mes mains étaient libres mais le contact d'une peau morte fit tout aussi mal que le fer. Je sentais mon âme s'agiter comme un papillon qu'on s'apprête à épingler sur une planche.

« NE LA TOUCHEZ SURTOUT PAS RODRIGUEZ !! » Se mit à gueuler Beckett comme un rustre, mais avec son accent anglais, c'était un rustre qui avait de la classe.

Comme je suis en train de me faire torturer par Adrian, autant commenter… Tiens d'ailleurs je voyais bien Beckett dire ça avec une pipe brandie dans une main et une loupe de l'autre. « Touchez pas au cadavre, on en a besoin pour l'autopsie ! »

« Et puis QUOI ENCORE ?! » Répliqua mon Brujah qui, j'en suis sûre devait être aussi enclin à sourire qu'un bulldog à imiter une de ces adorables boules de poils toutes gentilles qu'on appelle labrador. Comment ça 'et puis quoi encore ?' Si Rupert 'Beckett' Giles avait été croisé avec Monk… La question exclamée aurait été encore plus ridicule. Aha, à l'heure qu'il est, Adrian doit pleurer avec lui-même à l'écoute de mes idioties. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire mouche et me faire miroiter un sauvetage de mon bien aimé seigneur… Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer, quitte à mourir.

« Un… Un vampire est porteur de ce que les Fées appellent… Banalité. Et cette Banalité les tue ! Comme ce fer qu'il a mis autour d'elle et autour des poignets ! Le fer est le symbole de l'industrialisation pour les Fées, le moment où les Hommes ont commencé à plus réfléchir le monde qu'à l'imaginer ! – Commença à expliquer Beckett… Ah, alors c'est pour ça que le fer me rend si malade d'angoisse.

-Les Fées sont des êtres générant et se nourrissant du Glamour, et si la Banalité les envahit jusqu'à ruiner tout Glamour, qui sait ce que deviendra notre Toréador ? Peut-être plus rien d'autre qu'un légume sans aucune imagination, » ajouta Dracula avec plus de calme que les deux autres, ah mon prince... Tiens voilà pourquoi Adrian me disait que mes deux natures n'allaient que s'entredéchirer… Adrian a le profil même du méchant de base, dis donc : celui qui donne toutes les réponses aux gentils juste avant de se faire botter le cul par lesdits gentils très remontés.

Je suis malade… Je commence à me dire qu'Adrian pourrait se faire botter le cul.

« Alors, comment fait-on ?! » Demanda avec humeur Nines-du-rêve-tortionnaire-d'Adrian.

Hey, mais un personnage d'une illusion de torture est capable de poser une question aussi conne ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, j'étais sur le dos au sol et les mains le long du corps et je baissai les yeux pour voir Nines un genou à terre près de moi, tourné vers Dracula, Beckett et Jack. Et à leurs pieds un Adrian à la cervelle toute par terre ! Je fis des yeux ronds. Je n'avais rien rêvé du tout et un immense sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres !!

Je me levai et marchai vers le macchabée ensanglanté d'Adrian pas encore assez blessé pour la Mort Ultime. Ceci pour le saisir par ses longs cheveux. Je levai son visage au menton rouge de sang jusqu'au mien et souris. Passant les ongles à l'intérieur des orbites pour y chercher les yeux. Les observant au creux de ma main rouge, je jouai avec entre mes doigts un petit moment en les fixant tout en me tournant, et tirant le corps derrière moi. A la fenêtre je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit en regardant toujours les yeux, cette fois à la lueur de la lune.

Pourquoi ?

Qui suis-je maintenant ?

J'éclairai les globes oculaires un peu plus en tendant les doigts. Et les refermai brutalement sur eux, écrasant les yeux en les sentant exploser. Je rouvris ma main en la tendant vers la fenêtre, paume vers le bas, et dans mon ancienne langue natale qu'était le roumain, je fis s'animer le cadavre à l'instar de ses yeux dégoulinant de mes ongles. M'écartant de la fenêtre je lui laissai le champ libre en le suivant des yeux. La masse de chair rouge morte bava de la fenêtre jusqu'au vide. Je tournai la tête pour voir le cadavre écrasé au pied de ce qui semblait être une maison à un seul étage. Oh, flûte alors !

Relevant la tête vers la lune, j'agitai mes doigts rouges entre les rayons de lune pour les éclairer d'une lumière animée. Et le corps d'Adrian, Tremere de l'Elite, se prit d'un feu sélénite.

Je ne me tournai pas vers les autres. Mes jambes tremblaient. Les garces.

De gentilles mains se glissèrent malgré tout autour de mes épaules, je baissai les yeux sur elle et les reconnus. Je me retournai vers Nines pour cacher mon visage contre sa chemise ensanglantée et sa veste de cuir afin d'y ajouter de cette couleur vermeille en éclatant en sanglots. « Que suis-je ?! »

C'était moi qui criais comme ça à m'en perforer la gorge…

Qu'importe les risques que prît l'Anarch pour m'étreindre et lisser mes cheveux, le plus cruel était que ça ne m'apportait aucun réconfort.

5

_2 janvier 2014, 20h30_

De retour à la cité des anges, je fis toute une crise de nerfs délirante dont je crois les seuls mots raisonnables avaient été « manoir d'Hollywood » et « tranquille ». Ce fut donc dans ce manoir aux abords d'Hollywood que Nines m'emmena en moto, seul, parce que j'avais été prête à mordre les autres.

Une fois arrivés devant les marches, je sautai de la moto, sautai les marches et détalai au plus profond de la demeure. Me réfugiant dans la dernière chambre au fond du couloir nord, assise à même le sol sous la fenêtre aux voilages fantomatiques, les bras croisés sur les genoux et la tête enfouie entre eux. J'avais eu envie de vomir durant tout le voyage et là, dans cet endroit lugubre très inspirant, je me calmai petit à petit. Voilà, je savais maintenant pourquoi ce manoir m'avait tant plu ! Il était chargé de Glamour… On pouvait imaginer mille et un secrets entre ses murs.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le Brujah entrer brusquement dans la pièce et je l'entendis se figer. Il marcha vers moi et je sentis sa main se poser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je relevai la tête pour voir qu'il s'était accroupi en face de moi, l'air inquiet en fronçant les sourcils. Ce fut d'une voix caressante comme pour consoler un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar qu'il me demanda ce qu'Adrian m'avait raconté pour que j'en vienne à me demander qui j'étais.

Ma petite voix chercha à ne pas attirer l'attention des ténèbres qui inondaient la chambre pour répéter sagement tout ce que le Tremere m'avait révélé. Mon cœur me monta à la gorge et je me tins la tête entre les mains, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Toujours un outil des manipulations que ce soit féeriques ou vampiriques ?? Ma main frappa le mur à côté de moi et s'ouvrit presque lorsque le tranchant rencontra l'arête de bois d'un pied de meuble.

Un père qui avait été tellement déçu que sa fille n'eût pas été l'arme dont rêvait sa maison. Scathach ? Les guerriers sorciers ? Ne me faite pas rire ! Une fille qui tient à peine debout et lorsque c'est possible c'est grâce au surnaturel ! Alors la guerrière… Et quoi encore ?! Quel vampire ? Quelle sorcière ?! Où, qui, quand ?? Laquelle des deux était moi, quand avais-je été Ecaterina l'enchanteresse et non Celle qui va servir les intérêts ? Si je n'ai pas été humaine à l'époque, j'ai été quoi avant mon Etreinte ? « Est-ce que ça ne fait que se répéter aussi, maintenant, je suis toujours un outil lors d'un conflit comme je l'ai été ou le suis-je encore, je ne sais plus !

-Sans aucun doute oui – répondit-il en me regardant avec le sérieux du chef. Sa réponse me choqua et j'eus tellement l'âme transie que je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules qui les serraient presque à me faire mal.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? – Bafouillai-je, je n'étais capable que de bafouiller cela en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne voulais pas de cette réponse !

-Mais tu ne supportes pas d'être seule, de toute façon, dans un monde ou dans un autre. Beckett, Vlad Tepes, Jack et moi sommes venus sans hésiter te délivrer. Tu ne peux pas penser que nos gestes ont été au profit d'un outil, » répliqua t-il en me dévisageant un peu plus et sans desserrer sa prise.

En effet Beckett et Vladislav n'avaient que faire du Jyhad. Jack fonçait quand il le voulait. Dire que je n'avais pas voulu croire en leur arrivée alors que quatre prestigieux vampires fonçaient dans la gueule d'un Tremere pour une idiote de Changelin vampire à moitié folle et corrompue. Christoff qui m'aimait tellement n'avait-il pas tenté de me tuer parce que j'étais pourrie ? Mais lui était comme Judas, il avait besoin d'un faire-valoir. « Manipulée encore alors – soufflai-je et je portai ma main droite sur mes lèvres en les pinçant pour ne pas pleurer. Ca m'allait bien de dire ça alors que j'avais moi-même manipulé Nines et Christoff en étant trop lâche pour en finir moi-même.

-Sois fière d'être du clan des meilleurs marionnettistes de ce monde, petite, tu t'es très bien débrouillée avec nous ! – Répondit Nines avec un certain courroux passionné dans la voix alors que le volume de sa voix grondait comme un orage qui me fit trembler. Et en même temps sourire de plaisir car c'était vrai que les hommes étaient facilement dirigeables. Mais Nines avait la fâcheuse habitude de deviner mes mouvements – Rappelle toi bien que la seule raison qui me fait courir après toi, Lia ou Ecaterina, m'en fous, c'est : je t'aime et je ne bougerai pas mes guêtres comme un aliéné autrement ! Compris ?

-Compris – Fis-je en baissant les yeux et en les relevant craintivement vers lui dont on ne voyait que les yeux bleus bordés de cils noirs sous les épais sourcils noirs. C'était idiot mais je frissonnai.

-Tu peux me foutre un poing dans la gueule, des baffes et m'attaquer avec ton sabre, me foutre la trouille si tu veux – continua le Brujah en élevant la voix, en roulant des yeux et agitant les mains déposées sur ses cuisses. Brutalement il baissa le ton – la seule chose que j'exige de toi c'est de m'obéir pour rester en vie ! Ton corps à moitié réduit en bouillie alors que tu es en Torpeur, une fois, c'est assez.

-Promis, prince – dis-je doucement, calmée et le regardant les yeux plissés en ayant la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Je me mis à genoux en face de lui et sans le quitter des yeux je posai mes bras sur ses épaules. Tout ceci ressemblait furieusement à un serment, et j'en avais besoin d'un en échange du mien – mais souviens toi que je suis jalouse, exclusive et possessive… » J'entremêlai mes doigts contre sa nuque en murmurant cela.

Nines noua ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant me presser contre lui et pencher la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il baissait la sienne à cet effet. Il haussa un sourcil en me regardant. « Moi aussi.

-Alors je veux que tu n'aies dans les yeux personne d'autre que moi.

-Aussi longtemps que je vivrai et aussi longtemps que tu en feras pareil. Princesse. »

Je le regardai un moment, le dévisageai, plutôt, simplement histoire de faire de beaux rêves peuplés du visage de faucon du Brujah. Tiens, oui de faucon aussi. « J'aurais dû prendre un faucon, » fis-je à moi-même en parlant du pendentif. « Mais un loup aussi… » Mes journées ne sont remplies que de cauchemars… Et la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Je soupirai et enfouis mon nez glacé contre la pliure du cou de Nines. L'Anarch me frotta le dos et je le fis basculer sur le sien au sol.

« Où est Romuald ? – Me demanda t-il soudain.

-Dans la souffrance où il se complait, » répondis-je froidement et ce fut en haussant les épaules que je m'allongeai sur Nines, la joue contre son torse. J'avais besoin de repos, de repos et de retrouver cette facétie qui me faisait malicieusement confondre mon Brujah avec un matelas. Ca me rappelait il y a deux ans.

Christoff pouvait mourir. Je ne l'aimais plus.

J'avais tellement souffert de l'aimer sous un masque qu'il ne voyait pas.

Epilogue

Plus tard dans la nuit, il devait être environ une heure du matin et je m'étais reposée avec Nines à même le parquet poussiéreux du manoir, nous fîmes le tour de cette grande maison qui en vérité avait été une auberge. A mon grand soulagement il n'y avait ici aucun spectre malgré l'aspect lugubre de la bâtisse abandonnée. Etrangement Nines ne me posa pas de questions sur Christoff alors que représentant la Camarilla, on pouvait s'inquiéter que j'eusse fait quelque chose à Christoff pouvant irriter la principauté de San Francisco. Mais non, rien du tout.

C'est dans l'immense hall d'entrée et sous un lustre baroque poussiéreux que je me souvins brutalement du combat dans mon appartement. Je posai les mains sur ma tête en fixant devant moi pour passer les images devant mes yeux. J'avais pu tuer tous les Tremere sauf Adrian. La terre avait tremblé, j'avais usé de l'électricité pour foutre le feu et les pousser à commettre des erreurs tactiques dans la panique. Les meubles… L'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda l'Anarch qui m'avait dépassée et qui revint vers moi.

J'avais très sûrement tué Heather dans le feu… de l'action. Je secouai la tête. « Où est le corps d'Heather ? » Demandai-je très calmement, non pas que la mort de ma goule ne m'attristât point, mais je n'allais pas verser dans la culpabilité pour une fois. Depuis que je lui avais offert mon premier sang elle n'avait jamais voulu me quitter. C'était son destin par l'amour qui la liait à moi. Et pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule sans moi qui lui tenais lieu de famille, je voulais aller reconnaître son corps à la morgue et l'enterrer moi-même. Que ma petite Heather orpheline n'ait pas de pierre tombale à l'épitaphe insipide.

Malheureusement à la morgue, on nous dit que le corps n'avait pu être sauvé des flammes avant que celles-ci ne le réduisent en cendres. Il n'y avait donc rien restant d'Heather. J'en ressentis une profonde amertume d'autant que j'agaçai Nines pour qu'il me dise dans quel état ils l'avaient retrouvée lorsqu'il me narra leur course pour me retrouver. Je dus alors me résigner à allumer un cierge dans la cathédrale de Downtown en face de la Tour Anarch et murmurer quelques mots doux à Heather en espérant qu'elle les ait entendus. Rassurée aussi par ses dernières paroles que Nines m'a rapportées, quelque part malgré moi.

Puis il fallait arriver à faire classer l'affaire le plus vite possible et à acheter la vieille auberge. J'allais m'occuper de la police judiciaire pendant que Nines s'occupait de la police d'assurance.

Au centre de police de Downtown, je croisai Valoric toujours en parfait sosie de Dick Tracy à un point qui en devenait ridicule. Il m'aida à convaincre les policiers de vite oublier d'enquêter sur la destruction des Skyline Appartements sans s'étonner de mon allure misérable. Destruction absurde d'un mégot tombé par terre…

Et cela fait, je sortis du centre en regardant Valoric du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer, j'allais finir par lui arracher les yeux et son sourire stupide. « Arrêtez de sourire comme un crétin, on ne dirait pas que vous êtes inspecteur ! » Grognai-je en plongeant mes mains dans mes poches et marchant dans l'ombre ténébreuse des bâtiments plongés dans la nuit, me dirigeant vers le Last Round.

« J'ai appris énormément de choses sur ce monde, grâce à vous notamment, même si l'envie de vous gifler pour m'avoir laissé comme un con dans un endroit délabré me démange ! – Me dit-il avec un sourire léger et un ton de voix roucoulant qui me fit rouler des yeux.

-Grand bien vous fasse, Valoric, gentil petit toutou de vampires. Vous voulez un os ? – Ricanai-je, amusée par sa perversion qui faisait de cet homme un outil conscient de nuisance envers les mortels. Tout à mon inverse – ou peut-être voulez-vous mon sang ? » Questionnai-je avec un sourire narquois en relevant les yeux sur l'Hispanique qui avait la même expression que moi. Railleur. Constatant cela, l'idée d'en faire ma goule en remplacement d'Heather me sembla couler de source : il était comme un miroir à ma corruption manipulable. C'était un humain à l'esprit de vampire. Ni humain, ni vampire. Prenait-il attention à la vie des mortels lorsqu'il se battait ? Moi pas… Je crois. Mais lui sûrement.

« C'est si gentiment proposé, fascinante sorcière… » Répliqua t-il en passant une main sous ses boucles noires. Il se baissa légèrement en passant son autre bras autour de mes épaules tout en marchant, m'attirant d'autorité contre son côté. Ce qui me fit sourire un peu plus, cette hardiesse arrogante qui le faisait jouer avec le feu.

« Alors soyez le chevalier blanc, et moi la sorcière noire. Vous m'obéirez de toutes manières en tous points, Philippe Valoric. Dussé-je vous demander de vous jeter du haut d'un pont, vous le ferez, » dis-je, la fin n'étant là qu'à titre de provocation servie avec un sourire doucereux. A laquelle il répondit par un grincement des dents et un petit rire sous cape.

Je l'attirai dans une ruelle près du Last Round, m'asseyant après un léger saut sur une table de camping poisseuse à la lumière d'un bidon enflammé que les clodos avaient pour le moment abandonné. Une fois assise, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, je découvris ma gorge et y traçai une petite estafilade à l'emplacement de la carotide. Tendant ensuite le cou pour que l'Hispanique y bût. Je l'observai en ayant la tête penchée de côté, mes cheveux blonds me barraient une partie du visage. Mais je voyais le sien à moitié plongé dans des ténèbres multicolores alors que l'autre voyait son expression jubilatoire renforcée par la lumière dansante des flammes.

Il m'observa un moment puis s'approcha finalement avec un sourire en coin qu'il cherchait à moitié à dissimuler. Sa main gauche passa dans mes cheveux or et sang, pendant sur le côté, et se posa sur ma joue. L'autre main retira son chapeau qu'elle posa sur la table avant de caresser ma gorge, filer sur mon épaule puis se poser sur ma taille alors qu'il se penchait et déposait ses lèvres sur ma gorge et sa plaie rouge.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'effet de mon sang. Je ne savais plus lequel j'avais. Du sang de Toréador ou d'Enfant de Fée ? Ou les deux réunis ? Beckett m'avait donné à boire du sang de Fée pour me tirer de ma Torpeur… Et ensuite ? Un long et puissant frisson secoua la stature du détective latino-américain, sa main chaude sur ma joue me réconfortait là où l'étreinte glacée de Nines avait échoué à le faire. Je soupirai tout en ayant conscience des coulées de mon mystérieux sang allant de mon corps à celui du mortel. L'Extase le prenait et je le laissai boire beaucoup plus que nécessaire rien que pour le voir et le sentir trembler.

Pourquoi l'embrassade avec mon seigneur ne m'avait-elle apporté aucun réconfort alors que, tel un prince accompagné de ses chevaliers, il m'avait sauvée ? Mais faire le tour de l'auberge sous couvert des ténèbres avait été si apaisant en sa compagnie.

Lassée de Valoric et de ses tremblements je finis par le repousser, il tituba en respirant à pleins poumons, et la bouche comme le menton étaient rouges et noirs. Il avait dans ses yeux chatoyant le trouble d'ivresse des mortels enchaînés en esclaves à leurs suzerains par le premier des trois sangs. Et des junkies à leurs drogues. Je croisai les jambes et tendis les bras, mains à plat derrière moi. L'observant à travers mes paupières mi closes.

De sorcière à chevalier envoûté, j'allais me voir à travers lui comme la méchante reine à son miroir. « Miroir, ô mon miroir… » Soufflai-je avant de partir dans un rire soudain qui ricocha contre les murs de briques. Sautant du haut de la table, je mis le chapeau de Philippe sur ma tête et plongeai les mains dans les poches de mon manteau de laine noire en sifflant et sautillant sur le chemin du Last Round.

w

Au-dessus du Last Round, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons furieux, sur le toit miaulait une jeune chatte blanche portant le doux nom de Trudy. Celle-ci se mit sur les pattes arrières et se transforma en une jeune femme au visage ovale, à la peau blanche de lys, aux longs cheveux noir de jais lisses de soie et aux grands yeux ronds couleur de cendres. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres fines toujours rieuses, un front haut et un petit menton volontaire. Elle disparut soudain lorsque Lia entra dans le Last Round après avoir monté les petites marches et elle réapparut appuyée dos contre le mur à droite de la porte verte. Elle portait un jean noir à moitié troué ou déchiré artistiquement à divers endroits (dont les fesses) avec une chemise en velours gris à brocart d'or et aux longues manches évasées. A ses pieds il y avait des escarpins à talons hauts très pointus. La belle créature métamorphe souriait en jetant un coup d'œil par le carreau glacé de la fenêtre en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. La Toréador s'était pratiquement jetée sur le juke-box pour y mettre les _Blues Brothers_ histoire de détourner l'attention des buveurs de son accoutrement ? La Française monta ensuite les marches menant à l'étage du bar.

« Cela a failli être plus complexe que prévu, dame Lulainn, » remarqua soudain la voix flegmatique à l'accent ronronnant de l'étrange ami de Jack.

Ladite Lulainn se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire triomphant en plissant des paupières, d'un regard de chat qui boit son lait de la victoire. « Ho, appelez moi Trudy ! Hum, moui mais tout a bien été selon nos plans, mon ami noir, » répondit-elle avant de glousser et lever les yeux au ciel parsemé de points blancs.

Le sombre ami hocha la tête et, observant sa lunatique alter ego, Il repensa à la Pièce qu'ils avaient montée. Bien que la Morale initiale eût été pour chacun différente.

Il lui avait d'abord fallu agiter des prismes de pouvoirs infinis à Anya l'ambitieuse Tremere. Puis mettre Marie la Noire en quête du Necronomicon et souffler à Vlad Tepes les exploits de la Rose et l'idée d'attirer Marie jusqu'à Los Angeles. Ceci dans le même temps faisant croire à la Baali qu'elle trouverait le grimoire là-bas, et penser à Tepes qu'il ferait croire (à juste titre) à Marie qu'elle devait le retrouver pour trouver le Necronomicon. Ainsi par cette première scène, les seconds rôles principaux étaient réunis sur la scène de la cité des anges. Marie allait alors, dans sa haine des Toréador, bousculer dans le désespoir la Rose déjà fragilisée pendant que Dracula, dans sa mansuétude, commencerait ce précieux travail du Prince Ami, envers la Princesse Rose suicidaire.

Ces deux seconds rôles miroitant réunis renvoyant des reflets contraires à la Rose, il pouvait maintenant souffler à Van Helsing l'emplacement réel du Necronomicon : le château de Vladislav. Ainsi connaissant Helsing celui-ci ne résistant pas à narguer Dracula il fit venir la Rose, Vlad, Beckett, Marie, en l'ayant secrètement informée par le biais de ses suivants Baali, et cet imprévu de Christoff jusqu'au grimoire maudit.

Anya ? Simple leurre pour qu'elle prononçât le Rituel de l'Appel et fît croire qu'il s'agissait de l'éveil d'Ecaterina. En vérité, lorsque Lia s'était tendue durant son vol, aveuglée comme frappée par la foudre, Lui avait achevé le vrai rituel d'éveil, celui de la Roue de l'Infortune en prononçant le Vraie Nom de la Rose. C'était la clef qui, une fois insérée dans la serrure des répétitions de facteurs, éveilla la sorcière des Carpates. Tous prirent Anya pour la réincarnation d'Ecaterina et non comme l'arme des Mages contre celle-ci, et l'arme fut détruite avant même d'avoir servi…

Beckett se posait la question… Mais sans doute, à l'instar du Livre de Nod, n'aura-t-il jamais la réponse.

Comme escompté grâce au travail destructeur de Marie, Lia tomba en Torpeur, faisant à tous penser un court moment nécessaire qu'il en incombait à ses graves blessures physiques et morales. En réalité la Torpeur était due à la résurgence des souvenirs de Lia en tant qu'Ecaterina durant un songe. Et au malaise lui frappant l'esprit, elle avait hésité à se réveiller. Mais cet instant d'angoisse avait porté ses fruits, bousculant Nines, Beckett, Vladislav et Christoff. Et pour tous, les faire agir en bien ou en mal en toute sincérité.

Beckett croyait que Lia et Ecaterina avaient fusionné en les entendant comme deux âmes distinctes. C'était faux.

Vlad pensait qu'Ecaterina avait écrasé Lia selon cette même pensée. C'était faux.

Comme Il l'avait voulu, seul Rodriguez avait pensé que Lia et Ecaterina étaient la même personne. Seulement, Ecaterina par sa dureté mettait en évidence _un malaise_ que Lia par sa douceur avait appris à dissimuler.

Il y avait encore du travail, mais le premier pas avait été franchi et la Rose aux Deux Cygnes faisait confiance au Loup au Faucon. Et Beckett, Vlad, même l'ami Jack avaient montré par contraste avec Christoff (qui finalement s'avéra utile) qu'il n'y avait pas que mépris et trahison dans les relations avec le genre masculin.

Tout ceci avait été un formidable spectacle et Il sourit à cette pensée que les plus manipulables de manière fort simple avaient été les Tremere de l'Elite. Ce pari s'était avéré risqué pour exacerber les passions du Prince et de ses Chevaliers… Mais les Brujah et les Gangrel en esprits libres avaient encore une fois montré que la simple force provoque la chute du plus intelligent des esprits.

C'était tellement de l'Homme le plus Bête…

Maintenant Lui avait sorti la Rose du suicide, et Elle avait retrouvé la Gardienne du Songe.

« Vous ne le trouvez pas joli, ce précieux Nom que je vous ai chuchoté à l'oreille alors que vous vous morfondiez de voir votre Rose aux Deux Cygnes et aux 7 Voiles sombrer dans ce banal désespoir de noël ? »

Caïn sortit de ses pensées à entendre la voix fluette et de soie de sa camarade qui s'était assise à l'indienne à même le sol enneigé. Le sourire du Père Noir s'étendit lentement comme les brumes d'un cauchemar qui s'évapore. « Si, très… »

Ils avaient hâte de voir la nouvelle scène débuter. La Rose allait-elle laisser ses cygnes s'entretuer ou allait-elle tendre la main vers l'un ou l'autre ?

« Joli… »

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
